Et pourtant
by Liloo Flower
Summary: COMPLETE. Defi de Drudrue … Je sors avec Sirius Black, il me trompe et je le sais, son meilleur ami debarque et j en tombe amoureuse, que faire ? … Histoire complexe ? Mais pas du tout ! JP & LE
1. Prologue

**_Titre :_** Et pourtant...

**_Résumé général:_** ( défi de Drudrue ) Je sors avec Sirius Black, il me trompe et je le sais, son meilleur ami débarque et j'en tombe amoureuse, que faire ? … Histoire complexe ? Mais pas du tout ! JP & LE

**_Correctrice :_**Anne-laure0617 ( **ndc : **_je sais, c'est nul comme pseudo _)

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Auteur :_** Titliloo

**_Disclaimer :_ **Tout appartient à JK Rowling et les bases sont de Drudrue…

**_Note de Moûa :_** Hum, voilà, cette fic a été écrite pour vous faire patienter. Je sais que beaucoup attendent la suite d'Un Amour De Maraudeur et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère que vous apprécierez…

**_Deuxième Note de Moûa :_** Je tiens à remercier tout spécialement **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni** pour son aide et ses conseils ainsi que ma toute nouvelle correctrice ! Thank you very much!

* * *

**Prologue**

Une jeune fille entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux. Plusieurs garçons lui sourirent suggestivement, mais elle les ignora. Après tout, elle avait un copain qu'elle aimait profondément.

« Lily, où étais-tu passée ? » grogna Vanina Becker en tapotant le fauteuil rembourré dans lequel elle était assise confortablement.

Lily Evans, une jeune fille aux allures pin-up mais intelligente, lui sourit. Du haut de son mètre septante neuf, elle dominait la majorité des filles présentes dans ce foutu collège et elle les intimidait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude émerveillaient plus d'un, alors que sa chevelure de feu faisait rougir d'envie les jeunes filles. Elle était adulée et détestée.

Mais ce n'était pas encore la pire des raisons pour laquelle cette jeune fille était enviée de tous… Elle sortait avec Black, Sirius Black. Un magnifique garçon aux allures espiègles qui passait son temps à faire des blagues avec sa bande de copains. Grand, sportif, des yeux bleus foncés et ses cheveux bruns rebelles, le type parfait selon Lily et la plupart de la gente féminine, qui bavait d'ailleurs à chacun de ses mouvement pour la plus grande exaspération de notre jolie rouquine.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de sa plus proche amie, pour ne pas dire meilleure. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors de leur premier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express et depuis, elles ne s'étaient pas quittées.

Vanina Becker, née de père français et de mère anglaise, attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, changeait de copain comme de petite culotte. Avec ses courts cheveux noirs aux mèches rebelles et ses grands yeux gris, elle aussi intimidait les filles. Sa silhouette fine et élancée faisait siffler les hommes et grogner les filles.

« Tu sais, Van, j'ai autre chose à faire que traîner dans ce fauteuil pourri » siffla-t-elle en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Lil' » sourit-elle en retour.

« J'ai passé une journée exécrable » ronchonna-t-elle.

« Je vais demander à Alice de nous prévenir quand le dortoir sera libre, j'ai à te parler »

Lily haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête.

« Où est Sirius ? » demanda Lily en regardant autour d'elle.

« C'est de ça dont je veux te parler »

Une bande de filles gloussante entra dans la salle et leur jeta un regard acre.

« Elles me font pitié… » fit Vanina d'un ton mielleux.

Alice traversa la salle commune et fit un hochement de tête à Vanina.

« Elles ne le méritent pas » répondit simplement Lily en attrapant son sac de cours.

Vanina la suivit et elles grimpèrent les marches du dortoir des garçons. Lily ouvrit la porte du dortoir des septièmes années et s'installa sur le lit de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que les mecs peuvent être répugnants » dit-elle en faisant mine de se faire vomir.

« Je pense que vous n'avez simplement pas l'habitude de voir des capotes… »

« Remus ! »

Lily se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

Remus Lupin, meilleur ami de Lily depuis leur plus jeune âge. Ils avaient ouvert leur lettre pour Poudlard ensemble. Grand, cheveux blonds tout en volume lui tombant devant ses yeux or, loup-garou une nuit par mois et un sens de l'humour assez bien développé. Pour sa lycanthropie, seuls Lily, Vanina, Sirius et Peter étaient au courant, il n'avait pas eu envie d'avertir toute la populace, ça ne regardait pas le Monde entier tout de même.

« Je ne te vois plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, Lyne… » dit-il en attrapant quelques vêtements qu'il fourra sans cérémonie dans un sac en toile blanche.

« Je suis assez occupée »

Vanina sourit et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, sans doutes ses origines.

« Merlin que tu es sexy Lily ! Où est passé Sirius pour protéger toute cette peau des yeux baladeurs de certains garçons en chaleur ! » ricana Remus.

« Reeeeeem ! »

Lily le frappa au bras puis à l'arrière du crâne.

« Que je ne te reprenne plus à fantasmer sur moi, c'est bien compris ? » le menaça-t-elle en pointant son torse du doigt.

« Lily, il faut que je te parle, tu te rappelles ? » dit Vanina.

« Oh, c'est juste ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur sa mini jupe pour qu'elle couvre un peu plus ses cuisses.

« On se revoit en cours, je suppose ? » sourit Remus.

« En cours » acquiesça Vanina en tirant Lily hors du dortoir.

Après avoir virée toutes les filles du dortoir, elle passa dans la salle de bain pour attraper sa poudre compacte et revient s'asseoir à côté de son amie sur un lit à baldaquin.

« Lily… Il faut que tu arrêtes ce jeu » murmura-t-elle alors.

Celle-ci, qui s'appliquait une fine pellicule de poudre sur son visage, arrêta son geste puis referma lentement son miroir compact et le déposa sur ses genoux.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De Sirius, de toi, d'elles… »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas »

« Mais enfin, Lily ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne voyais rien non plus. J'en ai marre de te voir entrer en quatrième vitesse dans la salle commune parce que tu viens de le voir dans les bras d'une autre » s'emporta Vanina.

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Sirius ne va pas voir ailleurs, il m'aime et il ne me ferait jamais ça »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Je… Je l'aime, tu sais ? »

« Oui, je sais »

« Je veux pas le perdre »

« Je le sais aussi »

« On a juste une mauvaise passe, ça va s'arranger… »

« Arrête d'essayer de te convaincre de quelque chose d'aussi gros ! »

« Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose comme ça ! Il m'aime, arrête d'en douter ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'il te mène en bourrique ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il se sert de toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, tu comprends ? Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse… »

« **ALORS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX** » hurla-t-elle en balançant la petite boite de poudre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle se leva, les mains tremblantes. Vanina ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de rage, jamais. Même à la mort de ses parents, elle était restée calme ; triste mais calme.

Lily s'avança dangereusement d'elle et lui colle une belle gifle qui retentit dans un claquement sec.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé » siffla-t-elle avant de dégager.

La porte claqua, faisant trembler les murs, et Valina fila dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle ne pensait pas que Lily pouvait être aussi violente envers elle. Au début de sa relation avec Sirius, elle s'en prenait à toutes les personnes qui pouvaient menacer son couple, mais ça lui était passé avec le temps.

Lily dévala les escaliers, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Elle s'en fichait, vraiment. Elle sentait qu'elle avait dépassé les limites et essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Une fois assise dans un divan, elle commença à se détendre. Il le fallait.

Sirius entra et s'assit à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour de sa nuque. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe puis lui sourit.

« Comment tu vas, ma belle ? »

« Je viens de frapper Nina… » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Pourquoi ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop… J'arrangerais ça tout à l'heure »

Sirius sourit.

« J'ai une retenue ce soir, tu m'attendras ? »

« Bien sûr »

Lily se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était elle qu'il aimait, pas ces nombreuses cancreluches qu'il retrouvait durant ses soi-disant retenues.

Ils discutèrent un moment, ponctuant leur conversation de tendres baisers, puis leurs amis les rejoignirent.

Alice Palatinat et son petit ami Frank Longdubat, Malicia Sumer, Jade Liubly et son petit ami Romain Stilton, Peter Pettigrew, Sean Millytan et, Bryan Klein et Morgan Stuck, le dernier couple en date. Une petite bande presque au complet. Il manquait Remus et Vanina.

Malicia lança une petite feinte sur l'absence des deux meilleurs amis de Lily et le petit groupe éclata de rire, sous les yeux envieux des autres Gryffondors. Ils faisaient partie des personnes inaccessibles, d'un clan fermé et presque inaccessible, au grand désarroi de la plupart. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de se rapprocher de ce fameux clan très soudé, mais ils étaient parfaitement bien entre eux.

« N'empêche, poursuivit-elle, quand l'un n'est pas là, l'autre non plus »

Les regards divergèrent vers Lily qui leva les mains en signe de désarmement.

« Allez, Lily, lâche le morceau ! » rit Sean en se frottant les mains.

« Je ne sais rien, moi ! » sourit-elle.

« Bien sur, et moi je suis Merlin » ricana Morgan

« Prosternez-vous ! Prosternez-vous ! » cria Sirius alors que tout le monde riait à gorge déployée.

« Non mais sérieux, ils vont sortir ensemble, non ? » demanda enfin Jade.

Cette question brûlait la langue de tous, mais ils n'osaient pas la prononcer. Ils avaient tous une sorte de respect envers Lily, allez savoir pourquoi !

« Je vous assure que je n'en sais rien ! De toute façon, si c'était le cas, je pense qu'il faut les laisser se débrouiller seuls, ils sont assez grands, non ? »

« T'as raison ma puce » Sirius l'embrassa tendrement.

Personne ne releva, mais ils avaient tous mal pour Lily. Ce n'était un secret pour personne du groupe, Sirius trompait Lily depuis un bon moment aujourd'hui.

« C'est bon, trouvez-vous une chambre ! » grimaça Malicia.

Sirius lui fit un sourire carnassier alors que Lily s'excusa simplement. Elle voulait montrer que Sirius était à lui et à personne d'autre.

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle à propos de James ! » sourit Sirius.

La petite bande écouta attentivement. Ils avaient tellement entendu parlé de James Potter, meilleur ami de Sirius qu'ils étaient sur de connaître sa vie par cœur !

« Ouais, tu nous en a vaguement parlé » Frank fint de ne pas être vraiment intéressé, mais en vérité il avait hâte de rencontrer ce fameux James Potter dont la réputation de beau gosse farceur et chapardeur l'avait depuis longtemps précédé.

« J'ai hâte ! » dit Romain avec un vague sourire.

« Et si vous nous disiez de quoi vous parlez, mmh ? » s'intrigua Lily, toujours au creux des bras de son homme, mais qui venait de terminer une discussion animée avec Jade et Morgan sur la nouvelle mode des bottes en fausse fourrure dans laquelle on rentrait le bas du pantalon, le jeans de préférence selon Eryn McKancy, la chanteuse du groupe de rock « Ma Sorcière Débarque ». ( N/A. j'ai jamais fait une phrase aussi longue ! )

« James débarque ! Lundi, il reprend les cours ici »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi il quitte Beaubâtons à peine trois mois après la rentrée!

Un brouhaha d'excitation prit place dans leur petit cercle fermé et Lily se blottit encore plus contre Sirius.

« Tu sais, mon cœur, j'ai hâte que tu le rencontres. C'est le meilleur gars du monde ! »

Lily vit ses yeux pétiller.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux gris de Vanina.

« Il faut que je te parle »

« J'ai déjà eu un aperçu de ce qu'est parler avec toi, Nina, et honnêtement, j'ai autre chose à faire »

Cette petite altercation fit taire l'excitation et les regards furent à nouveaux braqués sur les deux jeunes filles, pour changer.

Lily soupira puis se résigna à se détacher des bras de Sirius pour la suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle.

Un moment passa avant que Vanina ouvre la bouche.

« Je ne comprends pas » finit-elle par lâcher.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui est dur à comprendre » siffla la rouquine.

« Le simple fait que tu m'aies giflée peut-être ? »

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La culpabilité monta en elle rapidement et l'imprégna.

« Oh, Van… Je suis tellement désolée » Elle se jeta dans ses bras. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, tu sais, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »

« C'est rien, ma belle. Je ne veux plus que tu t'emportes comme ça… »

« Je ne veux plus que tu me parles de Sirius de cette façon »

« C'est d'accord »

« C'est d'accord »

Les deux filles se sourirent puis elles retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Il était tellement facile de se pardonner entre elles. Peu-être même trop…

* * *

**Donnez-moi votre avis !**

**Bizoo's**

**Liloo**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** - Merciiiiiiiii ! )

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** _Découverte des persos, dispute entre Vanina et Lily durant laquelle la rouquine a frappé son amie… On apprends également que James va venir faire sa scolarité à Poudlard.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Merci à tous pour les reviews, les RAR's se feront par le site qui se trouve en Homepage sur ma bio !

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Un merci tout particulier à Bel-o-kiu-kiuni pour son aide son soutien et tout et tout ! B'zou miss !

**Chapitre 1 :**

Remus arriva encore en retard au cours de Métamorphose, ce qui lui valut une heure de retenue pour le soir même. Il s'en fichait royalement, en vérité.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit entre Vanina et Lily.

« Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu fous pour être tout le temps en retard ! » s'exclama Vanina.

« Secret d'homme… T'es pas un homme, rassure-moi ? »

Ils rirent sous cape, essayant en vain de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune professeur McGonagaal.

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres puis explosa :

« **JE VOUS AI DEMANDÉ LE SILEEEEEENCE !** »

Les élèves se regardèrent tous, les yeux écarquillés. Leur nouveau professeur n'avait jamais perdu patience, elle répondait toujours sèchement si elle était agacée, mais jamais elle n'avait crié.

« Maintenant vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux et faire l'exercice noté en page 789 de votre Manuel. Et toujours en silence »

Dans un tatoitain de grincement de chaises et de commentaires acres envers le professeur, les binômes se formèrent rapidement.

« Lyne, tu veux aller avec moi ? » demanda Remus sous le regard suspicieux de Sirius.

Elle sourit et accepta.

« Lil', tu vois bien que ta souris ne ressemble pas à une carafe »

« Bien sur qu'elle ressemble à une carafe ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« T'as déjà vu une carafe avec des poils et une queue ? » sourit-t-il.

« J'en ai marre de ce cours de merde et de cette prof coincée du cul. C'est toujours pareil dans cette foutue école »

« Lil', calme-toi » dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur son avant bras qui commençait à trembler.

« Je suis calme, t'inquiète » sourit-elle alors.

« Bien, on va reprendre alors… Vas-y »

« _Straktah_ »

Le rat se tortilla quelques instant puis il prit la forme d'un carafe à poil.

« Rrrrrrh j'en ai marre ! »

« C'est bon, elle n'a déjà plus de queue »

« Miss Evans, si vous vous concentriez un peu plus, vous auriez une carafe parfaite sous vos yeux… Mais au lieu de ça, vous faites la folle avec vos camarades. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous » grinça le professeur.

« Je vais faire des efforts » grogna-t-elle en rabattant ses cheveux devant son visage pour ne pas qu'on la voit rougir de rage.

Ces temps-ci, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'énerver pour tout et sur tout le monde. Que ce soit professeurs ou amis, tout le monde y passait. Pourtant, Lily était de nature calme et attentive, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre patience aussi facilement.

Lorsque la fin du cours s'annonça enfin, Lily fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac en toile et fila au plus vite hors de la salle.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Remus qui voulait absolument s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Mais puisque je t'assure que tout va bien » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Pas à moi, Lily, pas à moi… Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu te dégrades de plus en plus ? »

« Que je quoi ! T'es tombé sur la tête mon pauvre Remus, je vais parfaitement bien, lâche-moi »

« Mais Lily, tu… » Il arrêta de parler, elle était partie.

Quelle tête de mule, elle le prenait vraiment pour un abruti. Il voulait vraiment lui parler. Il la coincerait sûrement après leurs deux heures de cours d'option. Elle, Arithmancie, et lui, Runes anciennes.

**.oOo.**

Sirius n'avait pas cours alors il se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers sa salle commune. Il en avait marre de voir Remus tourner autour de Lily, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Bien sûr, il savait qu'eux deux étaient meilleurs amis, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et blablabla mais il n'en pouvait plus. Lily lui appartenait, quoi qu'il arrive. Après tout, ça faisait quand même un an et deux mois environ qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce n'était pas rien.

Il sourit en se rappelant Lily criant sur une fille qui lui tournait autour. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère ! A l'époque, c'était une vraie tigresse, elle sautait sur toute menace. Maintenant, elle ne réagissait plus, lançant de simple regard haineux aux filles l'entourant.

Lui, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie ou quoi que se soit d'autre, seulement ils étaient ensemble quand elle a perdu ses parents et il lui a promis de ne jamais la quitter. C'était pour la consoler, mais Sirius est un homme de parole, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

Lily, il l'aimait réellement, mais elle ne lui apportait pas tout ce dont un mec a besoin alors qu'une bonne majorité des filles étaient prêtes à le lui offrir.

Il s'en voulait quand même de lui faire ça, elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui mente comme ainsi, mais tant qu'elle ne saurait pas qu'il allait voir ailleurs, il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour elle, ni pour lui.

Il s'installa confortablement dans un divan et observa le feu qui crépitait paisiblement dans l'âtre du feu. Il avait vraiment hâte que James arrive. Lui, son meilleur ami, son frère, la seule personne qui le connaisse vraiment.

Pas qu'il s'ennuie avec la petite bande que ses amis et lui avaient formé au cours du temps, mais il ne l'avait plus vu depuis les vacances de Pâques de l'année précédente. Il lui manquait.

Une jeune fille aux airs de prostituée s'installa sur ses genoux sans demandée l'avis du principal concerné et lui fit un sourire aguicheur.

Sirius lui sourit.

« Ta chienne n'est pas là ? »

« Je te d'mande pardon ? »

Il la poussa pour qu'elle dégage de ses genoux. Il savait très bien de qui cette fille voulait parler et il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte Lily.

« Tu sais, l'espèce de traînée qui te sert de potiche pour sauver la face… Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles pas de son nom ! Quoi que… Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu le nombre de filles qui passent _sous_ toi »

Il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille venait lui dire ce genre de conneries.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit se lever.

« Entre nous, la traînée, c'est toi. Lily est quelqu'un de bien. Tu va écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire là… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper une fille, mais je t'entends encore dire quelque chose de déplacer sur quelqu'un que j'aime, t'auras affaire à moi. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était venue ici juste pour le séduire et elle avait cru qu'en ridiculisant cette pauvre Evans, elle arriverait à ses fins… Apparemment pas.

« **TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ?** » hurla-t-il.

Elle sursauta puis hocha maladroitement la tête.

Il la lâcha, comme s'il s'était brûlé puis monté dans son dortoir, irrité.

Il les détestait tellement, ce genre de filles. Comment pouvaient-elles croire une minute que Lily soit une traînée ?

Il tapa du poing contre un pilier de son baldaquin puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa seconde douche de la journée. Il s'en voulait de faire passer Lily pour une fille ridicule auprès de la majorité du collège. Honnêtement, elle ne méritait pas ça, mais c'est pas comme s'il était amoureux d'elle, non. Il l'aimait, certes, mais pas comme ça…

**.oOo.**

Vanina sorti en même temps que Lily du cours d'Arithmancie. Le prof avait encore été dur avec Lily, pour ne pas changer. Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas écouté son petit discours ridicule à propos de la solidarité entre maisons, ce qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec le cours, le professeur Sergipe lui avait flanqué une recherche sur les propriétés magiques des sept premières racines carrés pour le prochain cours. Ce travail allait sûrement lui prendre un temps fou !

« J'en ai marre de ce cours, ça me prend trop la tête » grogna Vanina.

« C'est pas toi qui t'es tapé une engueulade avec Sergipe… Ce type et immonde, il me répugne, sérieux » Elle fit mine de se faire vomir sous l'air amusé de Vanina.

Alice et Jade sortirent de son cours de Divination et les rejoignit dans leur conversation.

« J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre, je peux plus le supporter » grinça la seconde.

« C'est bon, cet enfoiré d'Arken ne mérite même pas que tu te foutes en boule pour lui » l'adoucit Alice.

« Tu parles ! Nan, mais t'as bien vu comment il matte mes fesses ? Je te jure que si Romain sait ça, il va lui péter sa face à dents de lapin. Rhaaa je déteste ce genre de pervers ! Il doit avoir quoi ? Cinquante ans ? Ça me dégoûte tellement ! » cracha Jade.

« C'est pas comme si on t'avais forcé à choisir ce cours… » répliqua Vanina.

« T'as l'air d'aussi bonne humeur qu'un Troll, que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, le prof t'as mâté ! » s'enquit Alice

« J'ai faim… »

Elles sourirent. Vanina, en plus d'être belle, pouvait manger pour dix sans prendre un seul gramme. Un ogre devait avoir un plus petit appétit qu'elle.

Elles s'assirent aux côtés de Sean, Ryan et Morgan qui discutaient avidement des derniers potins.

« Quoi de neuf ? » articula Vanina entre deux bouchées de pain.

« Le groupe Phœnix va se séparer » fit Morgan.

« Tant mieux, ils sont nuls à chier » cingla Lily avec humeur.

« Qui donc ? » demanda Frank en prenant Alice sur ses genoux.

« Les Phœnix » Alice l'embrassa puis attrapa une pomme.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Jade.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas tarder » répondit Lily en se servant une louche de soupe au potiron.

Sirius arriva avec Malicia et Romain.

Ce dernier embrassa Jade et commença une discussion animée sur un gars qui lui aurait fait une réflexion carrément déplacée à propos de ses cheveux. Cheveux qu'il a en dreadlocks. Personne n'aime beaucoup son genre à la Bob Marley. Bof, l'avis des autres, il s'en fiche. Ils vont bien ensemble, tous les deux, elle avec ses cheveux finement tressés et lui avec ses dreadlocks.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, elle ne parla pas du prof de Divination et de ses yeux baladeurs. Romain pouvait être vraiment agressif quand on s'en prenant à sa chère et tendre. Pire qu'une chienne après la naissance de ses chiots ! Eux deux, ça faisait déjà depuis la cinquième année qu'ils sortent ensemble, autrement dit plus de deux ans.

Malicia s'empressa d'annoncer à Vanina qu'elle venait d'apercevoir un gars parfait pour elle. Elles se levèrent et partirent toutes les deux à la chasse à l'homme parfait.

Sirius se dirigea vers Lily et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il en la collant contre lui.

Personne ne leur fit de remarque. D'ailleurs, personne ne leur offrait le moindre regard, les démonstrations d'affections était monnaie courante à Poudlard. Les professeurs avaient préféré laisser tomber.

« Mouais… J'ai une punition de la part de Sergipe. Je te jure qu'il commence à me gonfler »

« Du calme, petite fleur. Tu veux qu'on aille se promener un moment ? J'ai cours après mais je peux arriver en retard, je m'en fous, tu le sais » il lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui la fit sourire.

« Je me fais un sandwich et on y va » Elle joignit le geste à la parole et se prépara un morceau de baguette au jambon puis ils sortirent de la grande salle.

En passant dans le grand Hall, ils croisèrent Remus et Peter.

« Ah, Lily, je devais te parler » l'interpella Remus.

« 'Mus, on va se promener. Tu lui parleras après » répliqua Sirius d'un ton dur.

« Oui, je te parlerai après » dit-il en s'éloignant avec Peter.

« Il te veut quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

Elle sourit en sentant la caresse du vent sur son visage. Ça lui avait toujours fait cet effet là.

« Je pense qu'il veut parler du cours de Métamorphose ou d'un truc du style » dit-elle. Elle haussa les épaules et mordit dans son sandwich avec appétit.

Il acquieça puis la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Je trouve qu'on passe moins de temps ensemble » répondit-elle.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, mais elle avait raison.

« Je trouve aussi. Je suis désolée, ma puce. Je vais me tenir à carreau, j'aurais moins de retenue et on passera plus de temps ensemble »

Lily hocha la tête, pas dupe pour un sous.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Il l'embrassa puis ils firent un petite ballade dans le parc, main dans la main.

« Tu sais, Lil', on devrait fêter nos un ans et demie » dit-il après un bon moment de marche.

« On a pas fêté nos un ans, pourquoi nos un ans et demie ? »

« Pour montrer qu'on s'aime. Je sais que le jour de notre premier anniversaire n'était pas parfait mais… Je veux me rattraper, tu sais ? »

Lily se rappela de ce jour qui était pour elle un jour extraordinaire en grimaçant. Pourtant, ça avait vite tourné au drame quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'il ne s'en rappelait même pas. S'en est suivit la plus grosse dispute qu'ils n'aient vécu.

« On verra. On a encore le temps »

Elle lui vola un baiser puis ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le château. Sirius allait sûrement être en retard. Elle avait un trou dans son horaire à cette heure-ci.

Ils se séparèrent devant sa classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - Niveau Avancé. Lily marcha un moment jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et rejoignit Malicia, Morgan et Jade au coin étude.

« Où est Van ? » demanda Lily.

« A la chasse à l'homme » rit Jade.

« Je lui ai montré ce beau brun ténébreux de Serdaigle que j'avais repéré ce matin. Depuis, disparue de la circulation notre Nina ! » dit Malicia.

« Tu sais, Lily, on s'est prévu une petite soirée à Pré-au-Lard samedi… Tu veux venir ? » proposa Jade en feuilletant son _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

« Sirius est au courant ? Je suppose que c'est encore une de ces soirée en couple ? »

« Bien sur qu'il est au courant, il l'a organisé avec Sean et Frank. Nous sommes _autorisées_ à sortir. Maintenant qu'on est en dernière année, il y a sept soirées organisées au village »

« Et Van ? »

« Elle viendra sûrement avec le beau Serdaigle » sourit Malicia en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'accepterait pas sans Vanina.

Mais une soirée sans Lily Evans n'était pas une soirée. Elle était _la_ pin-up de l'école, la fille _in_. C'était elle qui définissait les modes et qui les détruisait.

Lily n'était pas d'accord, elle ne faisait rien pour être au centre de l'attention, sauf peut-être en s'habillant de manière sexy. Mais cela, elle le faisait juste pour Sirius et pour personne d'autre.

« T'en penses quoi ? » insista Jade.

« Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien » répondit-elle évasivement.

« Nina est une grande fille, si elle ne veut pas venir, elle peut passer une soirée sans toi » ajouta doucement Malicia.

Elle s'avançait sur un terrain en pente, il fallait qu'elle y aille doucement, sinon c'était la gamelle assurée.

« Je t'ai dis que je verrais. De toute façon, vous pouvez aussi vous passer de moi pendant une soirée, je ne suis pas si indispensable que ça »

« Bien sur que si ! » dit joyeusement Vanina après s'être installée sur une chaise aux côtés des trois filles.

« Aloooors ? » demandèrent-elles en chœur.

« Preston est un amour ! »

« Preston ? Les parents avaient quoi dans le crâne quand ils ont choisi le prénom ? » ricana Jade.

« Je doute que ce gars soit si bien pour toi, Nina »

« Tu déconnes, Malicia, c'est toi qui me l'a présenté ! Et puis, il embrasse si bien… »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! T'as vu le nom qu'il se paye ? »

« Je peux t'assurer que je m'en balance, de son nom. Soyez pas si superficielles, vous savez que je déteste ça » sourit Vanina.

Alice arriva en courant.

« Il y a de la baston dans la grande salle… Remus, Sirius, Frank et Romain contre Rogue, Avery et Malefoy. Venez ! »

Elle galopa jusque là, les filles sur ses talons.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** -ENNORME MERCI ! )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Les Gryffondors découvrent le tempérament sévère de leur nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, Sirius refuse des avences d'une fille parce qu'elle insulte Lily, il est suspicieux envers Remus et Vanina annonce qu'elle sort avec Preston, un Serdaigle que Malicia lui avait présenté...

**_Note de Moûa :_** Je n'ai pas fais les RAR's sur le skyblog parce qu'en fait je me pose pas mal de questions sur son utilité... En vérité, je me demande s'il est vraiment utile, surtout quand on voit qu'il n'y a pratiquement personne qui va y jeter un coup d'oeil. Donc c'est à voir si je dois encore faire les RAR's. Non pas que l'envie n'y est plus, on contraire, seulement je ne vais pas les faire si personne ne va voir. Alors je vais les faire exceptionnellement par e-mail, à vous de voir ce qui voua arrange vous. Moi les mails ça m'embête assez mais bon c'est vous qui voyez hein.

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Encore une fois, un merci tout particulier à Bel-o-kiu-kiuni pour son aide et tous ses conseils ! B'zouuuuu**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

On entendait déjà les cris d'encouragements dans le grand Hall. Les filles se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule. Le spectacle qu'elles virent les firent sourire. Les deux _gangs_ se toisaient du regard.

« Tu m'a bien compris, Rogue ? » siffla Sirius.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton » répliqua-t-il.

« Ne fantasme pas sur Lily, espèce de résidu répugnant »

Lily recula d'un pas en affichant une grimace de pur dégoût.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe »

« **FERME-LÀ !** » hurla Sirius, rouge de haine.

« Tu es un sang pur, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ces choses » lança une voix traînante.

« Malefoy. Quand on t'aura demandé ton avis, on oubliera pas de te prévenir » grogna Remus en pointant sa baguette droit sur lui.

« Tu peux parler espèce de lavette poussiéreuse. Les gens comme toi ne méritent pas leur place dans cette école… » répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

« **MALEFOY** » hurla Lily, à bout de nerf.

Cet abrutit pouvait s'en prendre à qui il voulait, mais sûrement pas à ses amis.

« Ne prononces pas mon nom » cracha-t-il.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as perdu ta tétine ! T'as fais un cauchemar ! » cingla-t-elle.

« Il a peut-être fait pipi au lit » railla Romain avec fougue.

Frank ricana, ce qui lui valu un coup de poing en pleine figure de la part d'Avery.

« Je croyais que les Moldus étaient des moins que rien… Alors n'utilisez pas leurs techniques de luttes espèces de veracrasses mal lunés » s'exclama Alice en se précipitant sur son petit-ami qui saignait abondamment du nez.

« **IL SUFFIT !** » coupa McGonagaal qui venait d'arriver dans l'entrée.

Sirius et Remus serrèrent les poings, Remus avait la veine de la tempe qui palpitait, Lily fulminait et Avery ricana.

« Parce que ça vous fait rire, monsieur Avery ? Vous aurez tous une retenu dimanche soir. Malefoy, Avery, Rogue, Black, Lupin, Londubat, Stilton, Millytan, Miss Sumer, Miss Palatinat, Miss Evans, Miss Liubly et Miss Becker. Miss Palatinat, veuillez emmenez monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie. Et dispersez-vous maintenant » poursuivit la dame avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Tout le petit monde rassemblé autour de la petite bagarre se dispersa à contre-cœur, laissant les principaux concernés seuls entre eux. Les serpents et les lions se toisèrent un moment du regard puis les vert et argent partirent avec le peu qui leur restait de dignité.

Rogue osa un dernier regard vers Lily…

« Ne pose pas tes yeux sur moi, espèce de réservoir à graisse » cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Severus essaya un regard courroucé dont personne n'y crût vraiment puis partit avec les deux autres.

« Merlin, qu'il me dégoûte » frissonna Jade en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ce type est pire qu'un scroutt. Tu crois qu'il a déjà embrassé ? » demanda Malicia.

« Ouais, son oreiller » ricana Remus.

Un petit rire parcourut l'assemblée.

« De quoi est partie cette dispute ? » demanda enfin Lily.

« Ces types existent, c'est déjà une bonne raison, tu ne penses pas ? » fit simplement Sirius en balayant la question d'un revers de main.

« Sirius… » tenta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, de savoir ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Heu.. On va y aller. Lil' on se retrouve au dortoir. Bye » marmonna Vanina.

Elle détestait se retrouver au moment d'une dispute entre eux. Le petit groupe déguerpit rapidement, les laissant seuls dans la grande salle vide.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? » répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

« Lily… »

« Sirius, je te préviens, si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais leur demander directement en insistant bien sur le fait que tu as trop honte pour me le dire »

« Lily… »

« Je t'aurai prévenu »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais il la rattrapa et la colla contre son torse.

« Il te reluque sans cesse ! Il te matte de haut en bas avec son regard de pervers ! » s'énerva Sirius.

Lily sourit contre son torse. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle lui appartenait.

« Il me nargue. Je vais lui faire la tête à la Sirius Black s'il pose encore ne fut-ce qu'une fois le regard sur toi »

« Il n'y a que toi Sir'… » murmura Lily.

Il fut pris au dépourvu. Sujet sensible. La sonnette d'alarme se déclencha dans sa tête.

« Je sais… » finit-il par lâcher bêtement.

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux, les embrassa doucement puis la décolla de lui pour la regarder.

« Mais tu es tellement jolie, je sais que plus d'un te veut et… »

« Il n'y aura pas de malentendu, surtout pas avec cette chose »

Sirius rit de bon cœur, un peu soulagé, et ils remontèrent jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor main dans la main.

**.oOo.**

Samedi arriva rapidement, annonçant la fameuse petite soirée. Vanina était toujours avec le fameux Preston qui s'averra être un gars bien sympathique et attentionné. Tant mieux. Lily lui aura broyé la face s'il aurait pu être susceptible de faire du mal à son amie.

Elle était comme ça, notre Lily. Si on fait du mal à ses amis, c'est elle qui s'en charge. Avant, elle réagissait de la même façon avec les filles qui tournaient autour de Sirius, maintenant elle s'était lassée de jouer au garde du corps.

Mais une chose était certaine, quiconque _blessait_ soit Remus, soit Vanina, soit Sirius, il devait espérer avoir fait son testament.

L'année précédente, un certain Nigel Robertson avait trompé Vanina. Elle était revenue en larmes au dortoir. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois et elle était amoureuse, du moins elle le pensait. Le gars s'était retrouvé suspendu au plafond de la grande salle, pendant toute l'heure du repas du soir, à chanter de l'opéra. A la base, elle avait décidé de lui fracasser le crâne, mais Vanina, toujours attachée, l'en avait défendue. Mais Nigel avait payé, et maintenant, il ne s'approchait plus des deux jeunes filles et de leur entourage.

Les filles s'affairaient dans le dortoir. Alice, Malicia, Jade, Vanina, Lily et Morgan se préparaient pour être les plus belles sous les yeux envieux des trois autres filles de septième année : Blinda Gisent, Christa Fermaux et Julia Parveth. Non pas qu'elles soient timides, renfermées ou inintéressantes, mais elles n'avaient pas réussi à se lier d'une vraie amitié avec les six autres filles de dernière année de leur maison. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait souvent de bavarder d'une chose ou l'autre de manière agréable, mais elles ne restaient pas trop avec elles.

Alice portait un petit haut bleu marine et une jupe blanche arrivant vaguement plus bas que mi-cuisse. Elle était la plus petite du groupe du haut de son mètre soixante-quatre et tenta donc de rattraper quelques centimètres à l'aide d'une paire de chaussures ouverte à talons. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs tombaient en dégradé dans son dos.

Malicia faisait ressortir ses cheveux décolorés en bleu marine grâce à un débardeur bleu océan aux bretelles spaghettis et un simple jeans taille basse évasé, un collier de perles multicolores en bois ornait son cou. Une touche de mascara faisait ressortir ses yeux bruns foncés et un peu de blush lui donnait un air enfantin.

Jade, avec ses fines tresses remontées en un chignon lâche avait un magnifique haut rose pâle sans manches s'arrêtant au dessus du nombril, montrant à celui qui voulait un joli piercing brillant. Une jupe noire cachait ses cuisses et une paire de bottes à talons montant jusque sous ses genoux.

Vanina, digne d'elle-même, portait une mini-jupe noire au tissu fin et aux bords ciselés de manière inégale et un joli haut turquoise aux bretelles tombant lâchement sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux noirs, tout en volume, tombaient sur ses épaules et la lumière faisait ressortir les mèches aux éclats d'or qu'elle venait de se poser d'un coup de baguette magique.

Lily avait un haut blanc cachant juste sa poitrine, découvrant un ventre plat et bronzé juste comme il faut et une mini jupe en jeans s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, montrant des jambes au galbe parfait et interminables. Elle portait une paire de sandales noires à lanières et talons assez hauts ainsi qu'un joli petit bracelet en or blanc à sa cheville droite. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignons desserré dont quelques mèches encadraient son visage.

Morgan, quant à elle, portait une chemise blanche dont la coupe parfaite esquissait son corps mince et formé, et une jupe noire arrivant au dessus des genoux fendue sur le côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux blond ondulés en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées pas assez longues pour tenir dans l'élastique.

Elles se jugèrent toutes du regard puis se sourirent.

« Nous sommes parfaites » s'exclama Jade en s'étalant une couche de gloss rose pâle sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Je pense que Sirius ne va pas tenir » sourit Malicia en regardant Lily de haut en bas.

« Il va avoir une attaque » rit Morgan en attrapant une petite veste.

« Arrêtez, les filles » rougit Lily.

« Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la bombe que tu es ! » railla Malicia.

« C'est bon… » répliqua Lily, toujours aussi rouge, en attrapant à son tour une petite veste noire légère. Elle détestait leur façon de l'aduler et de la complimenter à tout bout de champ.

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Pour une fois qu'on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard le soir en passant par la grande porte ! » sourit Jade.

« Elle a raison, c'est la première fois qu'ils organisent des sorties le soir ! » renchérit Alice.

« C'est pas la première fois, ça a toujours été comme ça pour les dernières années » dit Vanina en s'inspectant dans le miroir sur pied au centre de la pièce circulaire.

« Tu es magnifique, Van. Allons-y » la complimenta Lily sincèrement.

Les filles descendirent en file, Malicia d'abord, puis Jade, Morgan, Vanina, Alice et pour finir, Lily. Des sifflements appréciateurs parcoururent la salle alors que Lily mit enfin pied à terre.

Morgan et Bryan se complimentaient joyeusement, Jade et Romain se regardaient, plus amoureux que jamais, Alice rejoignit Frank et Lily se dirigea vers Sirius qui riait avec Remus.

« Sirius ? »

Il se retourna et sourit. C'était bien sa Lily, ça ! Plus provocatrice, ça n'existait pas. Il mit une de ses mains sur sa hanche et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Tu es… Sexy » la complimenta-t-il.

« Tu es charmant » rit-elle.

« Charmant ? »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! » Elle arborait un sourire timide et il lui embrassa le front.

Les garçons étaient habillés plus ou moins de la même façon : un jeans en général baggy ou du moins large et une chemise ouverte qui couvrait à moitié un tee-shirt assez moulant.

Les élèves les regardèrent avec envie. Ils pouvaient sortir, pas eux. Ou alors quelques uns pouvaient sortir mais n'en avaient pas vraiment l'envie ou la raison.

La petite bande se dirigea lentement vers la sortie où Preston attendait Vanina. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement puis ils allèrent jusqu'au grand Hall où le concierge vérifiait les âges.

Remus, Peter, Malicia et Sean les suivaient, bavardant joyeusement. Peut-être, ce soir, rencontreront-ils la bonne personne ?

Remus ne voulait pas spécialement quelqu'un à aimer, sa lycanthropie lui empêchait de vraiment s'attacher, mais il voulait une fille avec qui il pourrait s'amuser un peu.

Peter, célibataire depuis sa naissance, désirait vraiment avoir une personne à aimer.

Malicia voulait aussi un homme pour elle toute seule.

Quand à Sean, il était célibataire depuis un mois et en était très heureux comme ça.

Apollon Picott regarda les filles, une mine horrifiée accroché au visage.

« Vous… Vous ne comptez tout de même pas sortir habillées ainsi ! » articula-t-il difficilement.

« Il n'y a pas de règles vestimentaires en dehors des cours, il me semble » répliqua Jade, hautaine.

Le concierge marmonna dans sa barbe, regarda attentivement leurs cartes de sortie et les laissa finalement passer.

Ils se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes et grimpèrent dans les calèches qui les emmèneraient directement au village.

Alice, Frank, Sirius et Lily dans la première ; Jade, Romain, Bryan et Morgan dans la seconde ; Malicia et Sean se casèrent dans une calèche avec deux Serdaigles ; Peter, Remus et Vanina prirent une calèche à eux trois.

Dans la première calèche, l'ambiance était feutrée, ponctuée de rires et de baisers. Dans la deuxième, tout allait pour le mieux, la troisième calèche était plus que bavarde. Malicia sympathisait déjà avec les deux Serdaigles sous les yeux amusés de Sean. Dans la dernière Remus et Vanina discutaient paisiblement alors que Peter observait simplement le paysage.

À l'entrée du village, les calèches s'arrêtaient tour à tour pour déposer les élèves.

Une fois le groupe rassemblé, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge des Trois Balais de Mademoiselle Rosmerta, une jeune sorcière qui venait fraîchement de débarquer des Etats-Unis et qui reprenait un ancien bistrot laissé à l'abandon depuis quelques années. La jeune femme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

Ils s'installèrent à une table ronde plus ou moins isolée de la populace venue en nombre dans cette nouvelle auberge.

Il n'y avait pas assez de place autour de cette table alors Alice prit place sur les genoux de Frank, Lily fit de même sur ceux de Sirius et Jade s'installa également au creux des bras de Romain.

Ils commandèrent tous un plat accompagné d'une boisson.

« Je pense que Bulpot pourrait faire des efforts, tout de même » poursuivit Jade avec hargne.

Étonnement, la discussion s'était dirigé vers le Maître de Potion, également Directeur de la maison de Serpentard.

« Disons qu'il a une sacrée tendance à prendre partie pour sa maison, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas d'Hadith… » tenta Morgan.

Hadith était professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et également Directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Un espèce de vieux monsieur rabougris qui prendrait sa retraite certainement rapidement.

« Ce type est un vrai dragon » siffla Sean.

« C'est juste parce qu'il t'a filé une double retenue que tu dis ça » rit Vanina.

« Il n'empêche que c'est une vraie bouse »

« Vous désirez autre chose ? » demanda Rosmerta.

« Un soda » demanda Jade.

« Pareil » firent Peter, Alice, Bryan, Morgan et Vanina dans un ensemble parfait.

Ils rirent un bon coup.

Frank, Remus, Sirius, Romain, Malicia et Sean s'interrogèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes puis Malicia prit la parole :

« Sept liqueur de dragon s'il vous plait »

Rosmerta fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de distribuer l'alcool à tout bout de champ, c'était tout d'abord une auberge, ici, pas un bar pour ado pré-pubères.

« Oh j'vous en prie ! On est plus des gamins » rit Remus.

Elle marmonna quelque chose puis se tourna vers Lily qui n'avait pas encore commandé.

« Vous vendez des boissons Moldues ? »

« Bien sûr » sourit-elle.

« Alors je prendrais une Vodka-Coca. Un demi de Vodka s'il vous plait »

Rosmerta acquieça en grattant de sa plume sur un mini calepin puis disparut dans la foule.

« Lily » Vanina lui lança un regard plus que menaçant.

« Tout doux mon choux, ça va aller » rit-elle.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois que tu as commandé ce genre de boissons… »

« C'est quoi, cette boisson ? » demanda curieusement Morgan, coupant court à la discussion.

Il faut préciser que dans toute cette assemblée, seuls trois étaient d'origine Moldu : Lily, Sean et Romain.

« C'est un alcool assez fort » sourit Romain.

« Sois pas rabat-joie… C'est pas si fort, tu sais » répliqua-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda, perplexe. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle allait pas se bourrer la gueule quand même ?

Rosmerta arriva quelques instants plus tard, un plateau rempli à la main. Elle disposa les boissons devant chacun puis s'éclipsa.

Ils trinquèrent et sirotèrent leur boisson. Lily, elle, bût son verre en deux coups sous les yeux ébahis du petit clan.

« Lyne, je te préviens que… »

« Lâche-moi, Remus »

« Elle va finir bourrée » grogna Vanina en secouant la tête.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait remettre ça. Remus non plus d'ailleurs. Lily avait eu un sacré penchant pour l'alcool durant l'été, quelques mois après la mort de ses parents, mais elle leur avait promis qu'elle n'y toucherait plus.

« Tu avais promis, Lyne » finit par lâcher Remus en la regardant, déçu.

« C'est bon, c'est pas un verre qui va me mettre dans tous mes états »

« Je suis désolée, je ne veux même pas voir ça » Vanina se leva et se dirigea vers le bar pour payer son repas et ses boissons.

**.oOo.**

Sirius regardait, carrément perdu, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa Lily était plus bourrée que jamais, elle n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots.

Après un moment, ils se décidèrent de rentrer au château, déçue de la tournure qu'avait pris la soirée.

Une fois au lit, Lily s'endormit immédiatement sous l'œil attendri de Remus. Il avait insisté pour la monter lui-même dans sa chambre.

« Et bien, petite fleur, je crois que tu as rompu ta parole… »

* * *

**B'zou**

**Liloo**


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** – Merci ! )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Rogue fantasme sur Lily alors Sirius s'énerve, à la soirée à Prés-au-Lard, Lily se saoule et déçoit tout le monde, en particulier Vanina.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Alors voilà, vu que les peu de personnes qui m'ont répondu on préféré que je fasse les RAR par mail, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici, je vais le faire de cette manière : Merci beaucoup à Drudrue ( Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment contente que t'apprécie la manière dont j'ai écris ton défi ! B'zou ) et Dede111 ( c'est pour bientôt ) pour leur reviews.

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** À nouveau, un merci tout particulier à Bel-o-kiu-kiuni pour son aide et tous ses conseils ! Et puis également à Drudrue qui m'a permise d'écrire cette fic avec ses propres idées…

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Lily se réveilla le lendemain, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et l'impression qu'un camion lui était passé sur la tête.

« Ça va, pas bouger… Pas bouger » gémit-elle.

« Le retour » grogna Malicia assise en tailleur sur son lit.

« Chhhhhht »

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, de toute façon »

Jade arriva en souriant, une fiole fumante à la main.

« Remus avait encore une bouteille dans sa malle. Bois ça cul-sec, t'as l'habitude » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lily attrapa le flacon sans relever la moquerie dans la réflexion de Jade et avala la potion anti-gueule de bois d'un coup, ne cachant pas sa grimace de dégoût.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prenait une douche comme si de rien n'était.

**.oOo.**

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui donner ce flacon, Rem' » lui reprocha Vanina.

« Et j'aurai dû faire quoi ? La laisser avec une sacrée gueule de bois ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Ça lui aurait servi de leçon. Elle va recommencer, j'en suis certaine »

« Avec le nombre de gueules de bois, elle n'a apparemment pas retenu la leçon alors franchement… Et puis, c'est notre faute. On sait parfaitement que Lily et l'alcool, ça fait pas bon ménage. On aurait dû l'empêcher de boire »

« Je ne veux pas encore porter tout ça sur moi, on est pas responsable, loin de là. J'en ai marre de voir les gens boire encore et encore sans se rendre compte de la pourriture que ça peut être »

« Je sais »

Vanina cessa de tourner en rond dans le dortoir et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Remus.

« Viens là… » souffla le garçon en la collant contre son torse.

Elle se blottit alors, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Hé, les amoureux, une ballade dans le parc vous tente ? » demanda Sean en passant sa tête par l'entrebâille de la porte.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, le rouge au joues et hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

« Prenez vos capes, le temps se rafraîchit »

Vanina tenta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et sourit. Quelques flocons tombaient, comme au ralenti, du ciel et le parc était blanc.

« Ouais, une cape, des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet, plutôt ! Il est drôle, lui, '_le temps se rafraîchit_' ! »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Je vais voir si Lily va mieux »

« Van, ne t'acharne pas trop » proposa-t-il, non sans froncer les sourcils.

« J'vais essayer » lâcha la jeune fille en sortant du dortoir.

« Ah, les femmes » sourit Sean qui venait de ré-apparaître par la porte.

« Tu l'as dit »

**.oOo.**

« Lily, on va faire une ballade dans le parc. Tu viens ? » demanda Vanina en entrant dans son dortoir.

« Bien sûr » sourit Lily.

Elle se leva de son lit et attrapa une paire de mitaines et un bonnet en laine. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil anxieux vers son amie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se saouler, surtout pas devant elle. Elle s'en voulait, mais ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut rien y changer. Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa une longue écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser hier soir. Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets » dit-elle finalement alors que Vanina enfilait une paire de bottes à semelles plates.

« C'est toujours ça ton problème, Lily, tu fais des promesses encore et encore, mais tu n'arrives pas à les tenir »

Alice, qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, en sortit.

« Bon bah… On se retrouve en bas »

Elle prit ses gants, son écharpe, sa cape en velours noir et galopa jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois la porte fermée, Lily répliqua.

« Ça n'a strictement rien à voir. Tu as toujours quelque chose à me reprocher ! J'en ai marre de te servir de tête de Turc pour passer tes nerfs. T'es peut-être fâchée que je me sois bourrée la gueule hier soir mais j'ai mes raisons, moi aussi. Je dois toujours me justifier ? »

« Je ne suis même pas fâchée, je suis déçue. Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de voir ma meilleure amie bourrée avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne veux plus revivre ça, Lily, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler »

« Je… Non… Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal » murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

Son mal de tête revenait avec force. La potion de Remus ne faisait plus beaucoup d'effet.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Lily, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Où es tu ? Où est ma meilleure amie ? »

« Je suis toujours là, je n'ai pas bougé » souffla-t-elle en glissant le long du mur pour se retrouvée accroupie, les genoux repliés contre son menton.

« Tu as changé, Lily, je ne te reconnais plus par moment »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches, tout le monde change »

« Tu passes plus de temps avec Jade, Malicia ou Alice qu'avec Remus et moi ! »

« Alors c'est ça, tu es jalouse, tu veux l'_exclusivité_ ! Tout le monde me prend pour le centre du monde, me demande conseil pour ci ou ça, veut ma présence pour chaque événement et me prend pour une référence… J'en ai plus que marre, je veux juste être quelqu'un de normal ! »

« Mais nous, on ne te prend pas pour le Soleil. On veut juste que tu passes plus de temps avec nous, tes amis depuis plus longtemps que le reste »

« La roue tourne, Vanina »

Lily se releva et se déplaça vers la salle de bain.

« Sirius te fait donc tourner la tête à ce point ? »

« Tout allait bien, avant, tu restais plus souvent avec nous. On forme un groupe, quelque chose de soudé, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je me suis rapprochée d'autres personnes mais tu comptes toujours autant pour moi. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre parce que je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter »

Lily, de la salle de bain, entendit la porte claquer.

**.oOo.**

La petite troupe attendait impatiemment dans la salle commune et quand ils entendirent la porte claquer puis des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier des filles, ils s'attendaient à voir venir deux et pas une retardataire.

Vanina marchait d'un pas vif et on voyait à sa tête qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser de question.

« Heu… On fait quoi alors ? » demanda Peter en voyant la jeune fille s'installer avec fureur dans un fauteuil rembourré et attraper un livre de la taille d'une encyclopédie de trois volumes réunis en une seule et énorme brique.

« Je vais voir où en est Lily, attendez encore un peu » proposa Jade avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches en pierre brut de l'escalier des filles.

Elle frappa trois coups mais personne ne répondit alors elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Lily était assise sur son lit et lisait un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers, les sourcils froncés.

« Lil' ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu viens ? On t'attends, en bas »

« Jade, tu savais que lui, il a tué plus de Moldus en une année que toute les maladies cancéreuses l'ont faites en cette même année ? » dit-elle en lui désignant une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres qui faisait la une du journal.

« Oh je… Non, je ne savais pas, mais… »

« Et tu savais que de plus en plus de sorciers se rallient à sa cause ? » poursuivit-elle.

« Je vais chercher Sirius » marmonna-t-elle en sortant rapidement.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, elle appela Sirius.

« Vas la voir, elle me parle de… Vas la voir, s'il te plait. Nous, on sort déjà, rejoignez-nous quand vous voulez » balbutia-t-elle.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers ensemble puis, une fois Sirius sur le palier, elle redescendit.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, il s'installa directement sur le bout du lit de sa rouquine préférée et il la contempla, les sourcils froncés, analysant toujours la Une du journal et sa photo.

« Lily » l'appela-t-il doucement.

« C'est lui qui a tué mes parents » lâcha-t-elle.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents qu'avec Vanina ou Remus. Il se sentait inconfortable, il aurait voulu appeler le lycanthrope, mais ç'aurait été carrément déplacé.

Il se contenta de l'écouter.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à eux. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait de mal, tu sais ? »

Elle ne pleurait pas, ne semblait même pas triste. Elle relatait simplement les faits.

« Un simple coup de baguette magique et _hop_, disparu. C'est tellement lâche »

Elle commençait à trembler et Sirius se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« On y va ? » finit-elle par demander avec un sourire avant que Sirius soit trop prêt d'elle, ses tremblements totalement évanouis.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle arrivait à rester de marbre face à la mort de ses parents, à rester détachée alors qu'il savait qu'elle tenait énormément à eux.

Il hocha la tête et elle se leva en même temps que lui.

Une fois en bas, elle croisa le regard de Vanina qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle tenta un demi sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas, les yeux retournés à son bouquin.

« Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir rester à l'intérieur? » insista-t-il.

Elle acquieça et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

La petite bande était assis sur un petit banc en bois, entassés sur les genoux l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se poussèrent un peu pour leur laisser une –petite- place.

« Il commence à faire froid, vous ne trouvez pas ? » frissonna Morgan en se frottant les mains pourtant couverts par d'épais gants.

« L'hiver est proche » répondit Romain sur un ton philosophe.

« Il y a un hibou qui approche »

Ils levèrent tous la tête sur les paroles de Bryan. Un grand hibou se posa devant Sirius et lui tendit la patte.

« C'est pas le hibou de James ? » demanda Remus dans un sourire.

« Ouais ! »

Il se rua sur le volatile qui hulula de surprise puis il détacha le rouleau de parchemin et le lu.

_Hey mon pote !_

_je suis en route pour ta chère école Sir'._

_Je serais sûrement là dès ce soir, j'ai hâte !_

_Fais-moi un accueil digne de ce nom où je te ferais passé l'envie d'embrasser ta copine !_

_Amitiés_

_James_

Sirius rit puis se précipita vers le château sans un mot aux autres. Le petit groupe, laissé en plan, s'interrogea du regard puis ils coururent à leur tour, en riant, vers l'intérieur, suivant les traces de pas dans la fine couche de neige.

**.oOo.**

La matinée qui s'en suivit ne fut que nettoyage et dépoussiérage pour les gars et papotage pour les filles.

« Sirius, je crois que le dortoir est assez propre, là » grogna Peter, planté au centre de la pièce, un poing sur sa taille, l'autre main tenant un vaporisateur de produit de nettoyage.

« Tu vois ce petit tas de moutons sous ton lit ? » répliqua Sirius.

Peter se baissa et observa la poussière en accumulation en dessous de sa paillasse et se releva pour croisé le regard agacé de Sirius.

« Et bien tu pourrais le faire disparaître, tu ne crois pas ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Oh bah c'est bon hein, je m'y mets, pas besoin de grogner comme un chien » siffla-t-il.

Romain leva les yeux au ciel et donna une frappe amicale dans le dos de Peter. Il vacilla un moment mais se rattrapa un pilier de son baldaquin. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse que Peter balaya d'un geste de vaporisateur.

« Vous croyez qu'elle a quoi, Lily ? » demanda Bryan en pliant quelques vêtements.

« Je crois qu'elle vacille du mauvais côté. 'Faut qu'elle fasse gaffe, elle va terminer aussi alcoolo qu'le père de Vanina » marmonna Sean, plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

« Moi, ce que je crois, c'est que tu vas la fermer. On va pas devenir pote nous deux si tu continues » grogna Sirius.

« Calmez-vous, la vie de Lily ou de Vanina ne vous concerne en rien » siffla Remus qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

« C'est bon, 'Mus » fit Frank en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Mais qu'ils arrêtent aussi. Vous ne savez rien sur leur vie alors fermez-là »

Remus attrapa un bouquin et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

« Et son nettoyage… ? » murmura Sirius.

« Ça va, je vais le faire à sa place » sourit Romain.

Sirius hocha la tête et retourna au pliage de vêtements. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça si James ne venait pas. Mais il voulait lui faire bonne impression, comme quand lui était parti pendant les deux semaines de Pâques de l'année précédente dans son école à lui.

**.oOo.**

Du côté des filles, comme il a été précisé plus haut, l'heure était au bavardage. Pour une fois, Blinda Gisent, Christa Fermaux et Julia Parveth y participèrent.

« Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas faire autant confiance aux professeurs » dit Malicia en croisant les jambes à l'indienne.

« Je ne sais pas, parce que d'un côté, ils sont là pour nous aider » argumenta Julia.

« Ouais, c'est leur job quoi » compléta Christa en mâchouillant une plume en sucre.

« Ouais mais quand tu te rends compte qu'après, tous les profs sont au courant, c'est quand même la honte » grogna Jade.

« Ah, ça c'était quand tu a été dire à Bibine que tu ne pouvais pas voler parce que t'avais tes règles » rit Lily.

Vanina, assise sur son lit, soupira. Elle ne participait pas à la conversation. Les autres s'étaient assises sur un tapis épais et moelleux au sol, en rond. On aurait dit une secte, toutes assises à l'indienne.

Dans ces moments, elles parlaient maquillage, mec, ragot, soutiens-gorge et autres trucs tellement intéressants ( **N/A** - Veuillez notez la pointe d'ironie, bien sûr ).

« Ouais, limite ça m'aurait pas dérangé que les profs soient au courant, même si c'est gênant… Mais quand Hadith l'a lâché en plein cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, j'avais la haine »

« Je comprends, en plus t'étais en seconde. On a pas idée de dire ce genre de choses tout haut quand même » sourit Alice avec compassion.

« Vous pensez qu'il est comment, le James ? » demanda curieusement Morgan.

« Il doit être… Je sais pas moi, grand, baraqué, musclé » rit Jade.

« Ou alors il est, genre, Peter » grimaça Alice.

« Il est glauque, lui, alors ! » acquieça Blinda.

« Je sais pas, le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation. Il n'est franchement pas méchant et il me fait rire, parfois » dit simplement Malicia.

« C'est vrai qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de discuter avec lui. Il a de la conversation, quand il veut » ajouta Alice.

« Je crois qu'il est intimidé. Avec tout ces mecs super extravertis autour de lui, ça doit lui faire bizarre, vous pensez pas ? » argumenta Morgan.

« Ouais, sans doute, mais moi j'ai déjà entendu beaucoup parlé de James. Par Sirius, vous comprenez… » dit Lily avec simplicité.

« Et ? » demanda Alice avec curiosité.

« Et il se trouve qu'il est plutôt extraverti, du genre Sirius. Ils ont fais les quatre cent coups ensemble. En fait, ils avaient le même professeur particulier avant Poudlard et ils se voient pendant les vacances. James est un petit blagueur » poursuivit-elle.

« Oh mais c'est super ça ! Tu ne sais pas s'il est célibataire ? » rit Malicia.

Vanina n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Ces filles étaient vraiment superficielles ! Elle lâcha son livre et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh bah Vanina, tu vas où ? » s'enquit Julia.

« Là où on ne parle pas mec, maquillage ou autres choses superficielles » grogna-t-elle en retour.

La porte se ferma et les yeux dérivèrent vers Lily.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu devrais aller lui parler » souffla Alice avec délicatesse.

« Je n'ai rien à lui dire »

« Mais enfin, Lil', vous êtes comme les dix doigts de la main, carrément inséparables ! Allons, vous n'allez pas bouder chacune de votre côté pour une histoire pareille »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! » s'énerva Lily en se levant à son tour.

« Ah non hein ! Tu ne vas pas partir, toi aussi » dit Jade.

« J'vais me gêner »

Et elle s'en alla.

« J'en ai marre de ces deux-là » déclara Malicia

« Ouais, je sais pas ce qu'elles ont, il y a un truc qui cloche » poursuivit Jade.

« Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec la soirée d'hier ? » interrogea Morgan.

« Ah ouais, c'est possible. D'ailleurs je sais pas ce qui lui a pris à Lily de.. »

« Malicia ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'étaler la vie de Lily à tout le monde. Tu ne veux pas aller gueuler ça à la tour d'Astronomie, non plus? » l'interrompit Alice.

« Oh, j'avais oublié, désolée »

« Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse ? » demanda Blinda avec tact.

« Mais enfin, bien sur que non ! C'est tellement rare qu'on discute toutes ensemble » sourit Alice.

« Donc on parlait de… ? » récapitula Jade.

« James Potter » bava Malicia.

* * *

**Merci...**

**B'zou**

**Liloo**


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 ( **N/A** – Merci ! )

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Remus et Vanina ont une petite altercation au sujet de Lily, ces deux dernières ont encore une dispute, Sirius reçoit une lettre de James annonçant son arrivée imminente alors il demande à ses co-disciples de ranger le dortoir avec lui alors que du côté des filles, elles se demandent à quoi peut bien ressembler James…

**_Note de Moûa :_** Un tout grand merci à Bel-o-kiu-kiuni pour ses conseils plus qu'utile et sa lecture à chaud ! Ensuite, un énorme merci à Drudrue qui m'a permise d'écrire cette histoire et puis finalement à ma correctrice qui a l'extrême patience de corriger toutes mes vilaines fautes !

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Bonne lecture, donnez-moi votre avis !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Remus vit Vanina sortir comme une flèche de la salle commune et décida de la suivre. Il devait sûrement s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'elle bouscule une petite de première sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Il s'approcha d'abord de la petite fille et vérifia que tout allait bien puis sortit également de la salle. Elle n'était pas dans le couloir. Il réfléchit rapidement… Où pouvait-elle bien aller ?

Il sourit et se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Vanina adorait les livres. Il se rappela encore de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Lily l'avait surpris à pleurer seul, dans son coin… Il venait de se faire frapper par un cinquième de Serpentard et, à l'époque, il ne se défendait pas, il se laissait faire. Elle l'avait alors tiré vers une petite fille qui arborait deux couettes noirs de chaque côté de la tête. Elle avait également une espèce d'encyclopédie sur la Botanique sur ses jambes croisées à l'indienne. Quand Lily l'avait interpellée, elle n'avait même pas relevée la tête et avait marmonné un vague _Salut_ à son égard. Mais quand la rouquine lui avait arraché son livre, elle avait enfin relevé les yeux vers lui et avait sourit. Un sourire franc qui l'avait fait sourire également. Vanina avait cette particularité de faire sourire la terre entière. Un seul sourire, un vrai avec ses magnifiques grands yeux gris qui pétillent, et on était d'aplomb pour la journée entière.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque. Il aimait bien cette salle, immense, avec d'infinies étagères et des livres qui volent partout, des petites tables de travailles réparties au bout de chaque allée sur lesquelles reposait une petite lampe à huile qui répandait une lumière tamisée pour une ambiance agréable. L'atmosphère de cette salle était feutrée, presque intime. Ça sentait le livre usé et l'encre de chine.

Il parcouru rapidement quelques allées et la trouva enfin, installée à une table, seule. Elle paraissait presque sereine. Presque. Un petit pli entre ses deux yeux, au dessus de son nez, montrait son air perplexe. Elle devait sans doute réfléchir.

Remus s'assit en face d'elle. Encore une fois, elle ne releva pas la tête. Il n'y avait pas de livre sous ses yeux mais Remus savait à quoi elle pensait. Il ne l'appela pas, ça ne valait pas la peine, elle ne réagirait pas. Elle était comme ça, Vanina. Une fois encrée dans ses réflexions ou ses pensées, il était dur de l'en sortir. Le lycanthrope se pencha au-dessus de la table et tendit sa main vers sa joue. Une fois qu'il rencontra la peau douce et satinée de la jeune fille, il la caressa, d'un geste lent et tendre. Là, il l'appela, toujours doucement. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, mais cette fois, pas de sourire, pas d'yeux qui pétillent.

« Oh, Rem', je t'avais pas vue arriver » soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais » Il sourit.

Vanina haussa les épaules et replaça une courte mèche de ses cheveux noirs, toujours parsemés d'or. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle replaça cette même mèche.

« Je comprends pas » dit-elle.

« A quel propos ? »

« Pourquoi Lily agit-elle de la sorte ? On l'a perdue ? »

« Bien sur que non, on ne l'a pas perdue. Elle change, elle évolue. Elle cherche qui elle est »

« Depuis quand on cherche qui on est en se bourrant la gueule ? » railla Vanina.

« Je sais que ça t'a blessé, mais… »

« Elle n'a aucune excuse » coupa-t-elle sèchement.

« Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, j'essaie de comprendre, c'est tout. Tu sais, je crois que Lily ne s'est toujours pas remise de la mort de ses parents »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ses parents. C'est Sirius »

« Sirius ? Je ne comprends pas »

« Sirius la trompe, tu le sais parfaitement. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs »

« Vanina, je ne pense pas que ça nous regarde. Si elle veut nous en parler, elle en parlera, sinon il faut la laisser venir d'elle-même »

« Ouais, la laisser se détruire, tu sais que je suis _parfaitement_ d'accord »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Van » La voix de Remus était devenue plus dure, ce qui étonna la jeune fille.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le défends. Tu connais bien Lily, tu sais que ça lui fait du mal »

« C'est bon, Van, je crois avoir compris l'astuce. Ecoute, j'en parlerai avec elle, si tu veux »

« Oui, parle-en avec elle. Et fais-lui arrêter de boire. Si ça continue, elle ne pourra même plus sortir au village, elle devra rester seule ici »

« Et je sais que tu resteras aussi » Il sourit affectueusement.

« Bah ouais, je suis une âme charitable »

« Voilà, je te retrouve enfin »

Vanina lui sourit, son vrai sourire, avec les yeux qui pétillent et tout.

« On retourne à la Tour ? » demanda Remus.

« Non, j'aimerai chercher un ouvrage Vaudou »

« Vaudou ? »

« Je veux ensorceler les profs qui m'emmerdent »

« Un bon vieux sortilège, ça te convient pas ? »

Les yeux de Vanina pétillèrent de malice et Remus comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter.

« Je te laisse alors… Rejoins-nous pour manger, d'accord ? »

Vanina acquieça puis se leva et se dirigea vers une allée où les livres volant se faisaient moins courant et Remus sortit de la salle.

**.oOo.**

Lily descendit les marches quatre à quatre et vit Remus sortir. Elle voulait lui parler, mais elle attendrait. Elle monta l'escalier des garçons et s'arrêta devant la porte des dernières années. Elle frappa deux coups puis entra. Elle resta interdite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La chambre était plus propre que jamais et chaque garçon pliait des vêtements ou rangeait des choses dans sa malle.

« Salut les mâles » sourit-elle en entrant.

« Hey, ma puce » Sirius lui vola un baiser puis s'intéressa aux dessous du lit de Peter.

« Pete' ! Mais tu vois bien que c'est toujours aussi crade quand même ? »

Peter le fusilla du regard et Lily s'approcha de lui.

« T'inquiète, je crois qu'il est à cran »

« Ah ça oui, pour être à cran, il l'est ! Depuis qu'on est rentré, il nous oblige à faire disparaître la moindre particule de poussière » râla-t-il.

« Je vais t'aider Pete', t'inquiète pas » sourit-elle alors.

Il acquieça doucement puis se retourna, fit léviter sa malle et la posa sur son lit. Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids du bois brut.

Il l'ouvrit et Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel… Tout était chiffonné, raboulotté et tellement désordonné.

« Peter ! As-tu déjà rangé une seule fois cette foutue malle ? »

Il fait un sourire d'excuse à la rouquine qui s'attendrit.

« Je ne pense pas, de toute façon, que Potter viendra jusqu'à fouiller vos malle »

« Oh bah nan, il va quand même pas laissez ça.. »

« Sirius, fou-lui la paix » répliqua Lily.

Il marmonna quelque chose et retourna à sa propre malle.

« Tu veux pas venir m'aider pour ma malle, Lil' ? » demanda Romain.

Elle rit et s'approcha du lit du garçon. Heureusement, elle n'était pas aussi bordellique que celle de Peter.

A eux deux, ils mirent à peine un quart d'heure pour la ranger. Une fois fini, Lily leur proposa d'aller dîner, ce que tous acceptèrent.

**.oOo.**

Alice, Morgan, Malicia, Jade, Blinda, Christa et Julia arrivèrent dans la grande salle en pleine heure de pointe comme on pourrait dire. En effet, la plupart des élèves avaient eu envie de manger exactement maintenant et il y avait une petite file pour entrer.

Elles s'installèrent en bout de table avec les autres septièmes années de leur maison.

« Où sont Vanina et Remus ? » interrogea Bryan.

« Vanina est partie je ne sais pas où, je crois que Remus la suivait » déclara Lily alors qu'elle se servait une portion de gratin dauffinois.

« Ces deux-là, ils vont finir ensemble » ricana Sean.

« On va leur arranger le coup » sourit Alice.

« Je ne crois pas, non » trancha Lily.

« Mais enfin, Lily, ne sois pas si rabat-joie ! » répliqua Malicia.

« Ils sont assez grands, laissez-les s'organiser »

« Oui mais si on leur donne un simple coup de pouce, tu ne crois pas que ça … » tenta tout de même Jade.

« Non » trancha-t-elle.

Blinda, Christa et Julia étaient particulièrement gênées d'être ainsi dans la conversation, une conversation assez privée et un tant soit peu mouvementée…

Alice leur sourit chaleureusement, tentant vainement de les mettre à l'aise.

« Vous croyez que se sera comment, les A.S.P.I.C.s ? » interrogea Morgan, relâchant quelques secondes les lèvres de Bryan.

« Mon père m'a dit que ce serait comme les B.U.S.E.s, il y aurait toute une série d'examinateurs. Ecrit le matin et pratique l'après-midi » répondit Sean.

« Il paraît que ta mère fait partie du comité d'examinateurs cette année » dit Peter à l'adresse de Frank.

« Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Peut-être pour me ridiculiser, qui sait ? »

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, Frank » roucoula Alice.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'elle est correcte avec toi… » marmonna-t-il.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est correcte avec moi, mais ça n'a aucun rapport »

« Tu as déjà rencontré ses parents ? » demanda Christa avec curiosité.

« Oui, j'ai passé une semaine chez lui, juste avant la rentrée » sourit Alice en faisant les yeux doux à son amoureux.

« Rien qu'à voir la façon dont son père m'a tué du regard à la gare en juin, j'ose même pas y songer » déclara Romain.

« Ne racontes pas de bêtise, il se demandait juste qui tu étais » relativisa Jade.

« Bien sûr, et il se demandait quelle serait la façon la plus douloureuse de me tuer » railla-t-il.

Jade fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Moi, mes parents adorent Bryan. Ils disent qu'il ferait un gendre parfait » susurra Morgan

« C'est sûr que s'ils me comparent à l'autre crétin qui… » grogna-t-il.

« Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis juillet et ses parents t'ont déjà rencontrés ? » rit Peter.

« A quand le mariage ? » poursuivit Sean.

Bryan lui donna une légère tape sur le crâne et ils rirent ensemble.

« Et vous ? » demanda Julia en se tournant vers le dernier couple du groupe.

« Oh… Heu… En fait, c'est à dire qu'elle… » commença Sirius.

« Je l'ai invité chez moi durant les vacances d'été. Mes parents l'adorent ! Mon père veut qu'il vienne plus souvent » narra Lily.

Elle savait très bien que les parents de Sirius étaient des adeptes de la Magie Noir et qu'ils ne voyaient sûrement pas leur fils revenir avec une fille de Moldue comme elle. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il explique quelle sortes d'humains étaient ses parents.

Sirius lui fit un sourire de remerciement qu'elle balaya d'un bref baiser.

La conversation dévia vers James Potter et Sirius sauta sur l'occasion pour changer radicalement de conversation.

**.oOo.**

Sirius descendit presque en courant les escaliers de son dortoir et arriva tout essoufflé en bas des marches.

Remus s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« Prêt ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu viens avec ? James sera heureux de te retrouver » sourit Sirius en retour.

« Je viens avec plaisir »

« Lily ? » l'appela-t-il.

« J'arrive, Sirius, pas de panique » répondit Lily en riant.

Ils sortirent dans l'air froid, parfaitement emmitouflés dans leur attirail d'hiver. Sirius ne tenait plus en place… Ils attendaient devant les grandes grilles d'entrée, à la limite des terres de Poudlard.

Après de longues minutes, une calèche tiré par deux Sombrals, visibles pour nos trois amis.

Sirius avait vu ses parents tuer bons nombres de gens, Lily avait vu ses parents mourir et Remus avait perdu son père s'en aller à l'âge de dix ans, peu après sa morsure de loup-garou.

La calèche s'arrêta devant eux. Lily et Remus, respectueux, se reculèrent pour laisser les deux garçons se retrouver.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux allures espiègles en sortit.

Sirius se rua sur lui et des éclats de rires sortirent de la bouche des deux adolescents. Quant à Remus et Lily, ils s'assirent sur une souche d'arbre et commencèrent à discuter tandis que la calèche s'éloignait, vide.

« Lyne… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda doucement Remus.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'énerves, ce n'est pas mon intention, loin de là… Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça, hier soir »

« Fais quoi ? »

« Oh, voyons, Lily… Tu t'es bourrée la gueule comme jamais. Tu as fais comme si tu ne savais pas que ça blessait Vanina »

« Alors tu es avec elle ? »

« Je ne suis avec personne ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

James et Sirius étaient assis à même le sol quelques mètres plus loin, riant à gorges déployées.

« Alors c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? » s'impatienta Lily avec humeur.

« Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, tous les deux, que je sais si ça va ou pas. Et là, ce n'est pas au meilleur niveau »

Elle roula des yeux. Il commençait à l'agacer avec ses questions. Et puis, elle voulait rencontrer ce James Potter et pas attendre que Sirius vienne le présenter.

Elle se leva donc, marcha quelques pas et s'assit contre Sirius.

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis, voyant que c'était elle, lui sourit doucement.

« Je m'appelle Lily » dit-elle à l'adresse du garçon.

Elle le détailla longuement. Il était beau. Magnifique même. Avec ses cheveux bruns tout ébouriffés, comme s'il n'avait jamais touché à une brosse de sa vie, tombant négligemment devant ses yeux rieurs couleur chocolat, eux-même entourés par une paire de lunette à la monture fine et discrète. Il la fit frissonner.

« Moi c'est James » sourit-il en lui attrapant la main pour y déposer un délicat baiser.

« Fais gaffe, il y a mon nom dessus » rit Sirius.

« Ah bon ? »

Lily remonta fièrement sa manche pour laisser voir une gourmette masculine en argent sur laquelle était gravée '_SIRIUS_' attachée autour de son fin poignet.

« James ! » sourit Remus en arrivant vers eux.

« Remus ! Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu » Les yeux de James riaient pour lui, avec cette petite étincelle qui leur donnait un air si vivant.

Ils se donnèrent une accolade amicale.

« On devrait rentrer, notre directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, voudrait sûrement que tu passes dans son bureau avant de te faire répartir » déclara Lily.

« Tu dois te faire répartir ? Bah, c'est certain, tu entreras à Gryffondor » dit Sirius avant de se lever, suivi de près par Lily.

Elle épousseta sa robe, resserra sa cape contre elle puis leva les yeux pour croiser le regard chocolat du nouvel arrivant. Elle se sentit électrifiée de partout.

* * *

**Tadzaaaaaam !**

**Pleins de bizoo's**

**Liloo**


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Lily aide les garçons à ranger leur chambres, le groupe parle des couples et de leur rencontres avec leurs beaux-parents et James débarque.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Bien entendu, je remercie énormément **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni**… Ça ne serait jamais comme ça sans ses conseils plus qu'utiles ! Et aussi à Zazo pour sa précieuse relecture…

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** D'accord, je sais que j'ai pas posté de chapitre la semaine passé mais en fait j'étais pas chez moi et puis après j'ai eu une gastro donc j'ai toujours pas su poster. Je me suis dis que mettre le chapitre aujourd'hui était la meilleure des solutions…

**_Troisième note de Moûa :_** Merci à **Ladybird** ( Oh, j'suis contente que tu vienne lire cette fic ! ), **dede111** ( Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu ne lâche pas ! ) et à **Sorka** ( Oh, tout ce que tu dis me va droit au cœur. L'originalité ne vient pas de moi parce que l'idée est de Drudrue ! Heu… Je ne faisais pas vraiment exprès de mettre du temps pour l'arrivée de James, je voulais juste montrer qu'avant qu'il arrive, il y avait aussi une vie ; ).

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Une petite ambiance régnait dans la grande salle depuis l'annonce d'un nouvel arrivant. En effet, Dumbledore venait de prévenir, je cite, qu'un élève débarquant fraîchement de Beaubâtons allait être répartis en septième année de la même manière qu'un élève de première et qu'ensuite le repars aurait lieu. Bien entendu, tout le monde se fichait du repas !

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent enfin pour laisser place à un beau jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux plus que rebelles.

Des murmures appréciateurs se firent entendre et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de distribuer à la pelle des clins d'œils ou sourires ravageurs.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle. Il reconnaissait bien là son meilleur amis, son frère de cœur, sa référence.

Une fois devant la grande estrade il arrêta son chart et se retourna vers le directeur qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Il désigna d'un geste du bras un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel le garçon prit place, les sourcils froncés. Les élèves étaient devenus silencieux. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse… Un bizutage ? Un interrogatoire public ? Une humiliation gratuite ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ? Et c'était quoi cette répartition ? Il ne comprenait rien et, il en était sur, ses yeux traduisaient parfaitement sa perplexité.

Finalement, une jeune femme au traits tendus, presque crispés arriva avec un bout de tissus sous le bras.

James croisa le regard de son meilleur amis et lui fit un regard de supplication.

« Il a l'air à l'agonie » rit Remus.

« Je crois pas qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe » déclara Sirius.

« Bah, c'est la répartition, tout simplement » dit Vanina.

Elle était réapparue peu après l'arrivée de James Potter et se joignait, comme si de rien n'était au groupe, bavardant avec Lily, Sirius ou les filles. Personne ne s'en formalisa, sauf peut-être Remus qui semblait soucieux.

« Un chapeau ! » s'enquit James en voyant le professeur McGonagaal déplié le tissus rapiécé maintes fois.

« Pas n'importe quel chapeau » siffla-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air vexée et James lui fit un bref regard d'excuse.

« Quand je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, il va désigner la maison dans laquelle vous irez. Je suppose que le directeur vous l'a annoncé ? » poursuivit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Il acquieça et se tint droit, prêt. Elle posa donc le vieux chapeau sur les cheveux en broussaille et le silence se fit autour de lui, comme s'il n'entendait plus les chuchotement et les grincements des bancs.

« Ah ! » s'exclama une voix.

James paru terrifié. Il jeta des regards anxieux autour de lui, mais il ne vit personne qui pourrait correspondre à la voix-off.

« Je n'ai jamais eu à faire de tel travaux après la répartition de début d'année… Je vois que vous êtes l'héritiers de Goddric Gryffondor. Un homme bien courageux qui nous a quitter trop tôt, malheureusement. Vous êtes courageux et brave, dévoué pour vos proches et personnes qui vous sont chers… Un avenir sombre s'ouvre à vous, bientôt il vous faudra faire un choix entre le Bien et la Simplicité »

James ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il devenait fou, oui c'est ça, il devenait carrément timbré !

« Vous êtes le digne descendant du Courageux ! **GRYFFONDOR !** »

Une acclamation, des hurlements, des cris de joies, des rires amusés, des applaudissements. Rapidement, il se retrouva entouré d'une foule qui lui souhaitait la bienvenu, tendait la main pour le saluer, se présentaient.

Il repéra Sirius qui riait et lui fit signe de le sortir de là.

« Allez, c'est bon. Laissez-le respirer, le pauvre » ricana-t-il.

Il s'assit sur un banc entre Sirius et Remus.

« Moi c'est Romain » dit le garçon en lui tendant la main au dessus des plats de nourriture.

James la serra avec plaisir, s'attardant sur sa coiffure.

« J'adore tes cheveux ! » s'exclama-t-il en lâchant sa main, tout sourire.

« Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui a du goût ! » rit Romain.

« Et moi, j'ai pas de goût, peut-être ! » s'offusqua Jade à côté de lui en replaçant une petite tresse derrière son oreille.

Romain se répandit en excuse sous le regard amusé du nouveau.

« Tu vas t'y habitué… J'm'appelle Malicia » déclara la jeune fille assise à côté de Jade.

Il hocha la tête et attrapa un cuisse de poulet.

« Tu vois, ici, c'est mon domaine. Là il y a mes courtisans, là mes admirateurs, ici ma cours, et là ma femme » dit sérieusement Sirius en désignant progressivement tous les groupes qui l'entouraient.

Il eut droit à un joli coup de coude de la part de Lily.

« Ne nous traite pas comme de la merde » grogna-t-elle.

« Ma tornade rousse, tu sais que je t'aiiiiime » susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**.oOo.**

« Donc, toi c'est Jade et toi Romain… Toi c'est Alexia, non, Malicia, non… » tenta vainement de récapituler James sous les rires de ses nouveaux camarades.

Ils étaient de retour dans la salle commune, installés face au grand feux qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Non, moi c'est Alice »

« C'est moi Malicia »

« Bah, je vais vous donner des numéros, ça ira bien plus vite ! » plaisanta James.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous, on va devoir aller en retenue » soupira Sirius.

« Tous ! »

« Sirius, Remus, Romain, Sean, Malicia, Lily, Vanina, Alice et moi » grogna Jade.

« C'est pas encore ça le pire… Dites-vous aussi qu'on aura Rogue, Avery et Malefoy » grimaça Alice.

« Je m'en fiche, je ne veux même pas voir Rogue. Il me répugne ! » s'exclama Lily, ne cachant pas sa grimace de dégoût.

« Pourquoi vous avez eu une retenue ? » s'interloqua James. Il ne devait sûrement pas avoir l'habitude des retenues avec autant de personnes.

Les regards divergèrent vers Sirius.

« Ce ramassis d'ordure matte Lily » siffla-t-il.

James regarda Lily. Elle avait un petit plis entre ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux émeraudes reflétaient sa colère et son dégoût à l'état pur.

« Et qui est ce ramassis d'ordure ? » rit James.

« Servillus Rogue, cheveux gras, gros nez, lèche-botte attitré de Malefoy, fanatique des potions et rejet de notre tendre planète » cracha Romain, une Jade tout aussi dégoûtée sur ses genoux.

« Donc… Vous m'abandonnez à mon triste sort, ici, dans un endroit où je ne connais personne ! » Il fit mine d'être offensé.

« Tu ne seras pas seul, il y aura Frank, Bryan, Morgan et Peter avec toi. Et ils te montreront ton dortoir, la salle commune, te présenteront quelques jolies nanas… Je compte sur toi, Morgan » Sirius lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

« C'est impossible, les jolies filles sont toutes prises » rit Alice.

« Ah bah merci pour nous hein ! » s'offusqua Vanina, Malicia à côté d'elle tout aussi révoltée.

« Je plaisantais, je plaisantais » se défendit Alice, les mains en l'air en signe de désarmement.

« Ils sont fou… Ils sont tous fou ! » marmonna James.

Ils rirent en concert avant que plus de la moitié se lève pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

Alice embrassa furtivement Frank puis suivit la petite troupe vers l'extérieur de la salle commune.

« Je ne veux pas voir sa tronche » gémit Lily après quelques mètres.

« De toute façon, on ne peux rien y faire s'il est raide-dingue de toi » ricana Malicia.

« Merci de ton réconfort, Alya, c'est sur que maintenant, je me sens vachement mieux » soupira-t-elle.

« Alya ? »

« Bah quoi, ça ne te plait pas ? Malicia est définitivement trop long… » se défendit la jolie rouquine.

« Bien sur que ça me plait » sourit la jeune fille, ses grands yeux bruns brillant aux lumières des torches accrochés aux murs.

« On a pas idées de mettre les bureaux des profs à l'opposés de leur salle de cours » grogna Jade.

« C'est vrai, pourquoi ils mettent pas carrément leur bureau au milieu du lac tant qu'on y est ? » siffla Romain.

« Ça va, on se calme » les adoucis Vanina.

« Vous faites vraiment la paire, tous les deux » sourit Alice.

« Ouais, dire qu'il a fallu deux ans pour les mettre ensemble ! » souffla Remus.

« Oh mais c'est bon, on vous avais jamais demandé de nous aider, on y serais arrivé tous seuls, comme des grands » grimaça Jade.

« Tous seuls hein ? » ironisa Lily.

« C'est bon, on y est » déclara Remus en frappant trois coups bref sur la porte en bois.

Le professeur leur ouvrit et la petite troupe remarqua que les trois autres se trouvaient déjà dans le bureau. Les serpents et les lions se placèrent à l'opposés les uns de autres sous le regard réprobateur du professeur.

« Vous avez tous les douze un comportement indigne » siffla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Mais professeur, ils… » tenta Malicia.

« Taisez-vous, Miss Sumer »

Malicia se tassa dans un coin.

« Vous aller nettoyer les quatre tables de la grande salle, sans magie bien entendu » déclara le professeur de Métamorphose.

Les bouches de Lily, Vanina et Alice s'ouvrirent en une synchronisation parfaite. Jade haussa un sourcils et les autres Gryffondors ne réagirent même pas, habitués aux retenues.

Les Serpentards fusillèrent la prof du regard alors qu'elle distribuait à chacun une petite raclette, un chiffon, un seau remplit d'eau et de savon ainsi qu'une grosse éponge.

Une fois dans la grande salle, elle réparti les élèves par équipe : Sirius, Vanina et Avery pour la table des Poufsouffles; Romain, Alice et Sean pour la table Serpentards ; Malicia, Malefoy et Remus pour la table des Gryffondors ; Lily, Jade et Rogue pour la table des Serdaigles.

Les petits groupes se séparèrent vers les différentes tables et se mirent immédiatement au travail.

Sirius gardait un œil attentif à ce qu'il se passait à la table à côté de celle qu'il récurait.

Lily grattait à l'aide de sa raclette des crasses incrustées dans la table en bois massif alors que Rogue travaillait à son opposé. Jade s'occupait du milieu, histoire d'éviter des débordements, connaissant parfaitement le caractère de son amie.

Jade et Lily s'étaient rencontré lors de leur premier cours de Divination en troisième. Elles avaient sympathisée lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées assises à la même table basse à la nappe en froufrou excentriques. Elles avaient dû lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé ramollies et elles avaient vite sympathisées.

Jade était ce genre de fille accessible, avec qui on parle de nos problèmes personnels sans retenue, elle émane une sorte de confiance, de sereinités. Du moins, c'était le cas avant. Maintenant, Jade perdait facilement patience, elle ne faisait plus autant attention à tout le monde, son attention était plus centrée sur son entourage direct.

Ce changement marquant était apparu à la fin de leur quatrième année. Jade s'était, en effet, rendue compte qu'elle avait beau être généreuse, sociable, présente, on ne le lui rendait que très peu. Bien sur, elle c'était dit qu'il ne fallait pas compter, pas agir en attendant en retour mais… Au final, personne ne faisait attention à elle, si ce n'était que pour venir vider son trop-plein d'émotion. Et elle ne supportait plus cette situation à sens unique.

Elle n'avait pas voulue devenir égoïste, mais c'était venu de fil en aiguille, elle ne faisait attention qu'à ses proches amis et à sa famille.

Alice frottait depuis maintenant quinze bonnes minutes cette fichue tache douteuse incrustée dans le bois. Elle reviendrait dessus plus tard. Elle se déplaça de quelques pas, plongea l'éponge dans le liquide mousseux et la ressortit toute dégoulinante. Une marre de savon s'étendit sur la table sous les rires discrets de Romain. Elle commença à frotter quand elle s'arrêta, un grand sourire hypocrite collé à ses lèvres. Elle lui fit signe de venir voir, il écarquilla des yeux, ricanant le plus discrètement possible.

'**MALEFOY LOVES BECKER**' était gravé dans la table des Serpentards, l'inscription entourée d'un cœur.

« Si Vanina voyait ça, elle lui enverrait son seau en pleine face » murmura Alice, désolée pour son amie.

« Fais gaffe, Malefoy s'approche » souffla Remus en faisant mine de frotter énergiquement la table, qui vibra alors sous ses coups de chiffons.

« Vous jouez à quoi, là ? Vous voulez peut-être que je me tape tout le boulot ? » cracha-t-il.

« En attendant, c'est quand même les crasses de ta maison » siffla Alice.

Malefoy serra tellement fort son éponge que de l'eau dégoulinait sur sa robe noir. Il fulminait, on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles, personne n'aurait été étonnée.

« Monsieur Malefoy, au lieu de mettre de l'eau partout, reprenez votre tâche ou vous continuerez jusque demain matin » grinça McGonagaal assise à la table des professeurs.


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** James est arrivé et il a été répartit chez les Gryffondors, le groupe part en retenue et Alice découvre une inscription sur une des tables de la grande Salle.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup à **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni** pour ses conseils, ses lectures commentées et ses encouragements… Et aussi à **Zazo** pour sa précieuse relecture…

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Merci à **Vilarie** ( non, c'est vraiment loin d'être l'histoire réelle des maraudeurs mais c'est chouette à écrire… ) à Sorka ( Oh, c'est pas que j'aime vous faire attendre, c'est que j'ai du boulot, que j'ai des activités extérieur et que je ne passe pas ma vie sur cette fic. Je publie en général une fois par semaine si tout va bien, alors je pense que c'est encore assez bien, non ? ) et à **Dede111** ( oui, tu me le dis très souvent, mais il n'empêche que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! je sais, y'a eu un sacré problème sur feufeunet mais ça a l'air d'être réparé… J'espère ! ) pour leur review ! Pour les autres, j'y répondrais demain parce que là je dois encore aller bosser.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

James s'habitua vite au château, connaissant déjà quelques lieux, reconnaissant certains couloirs et certaines salles. Il s'était également mit rapidement dans le bain des cours et suivait bien. Remus lui avait passé les notes des derniers cours pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop perdu.

Tous les élèves étaient attablés, mangeant à leur faim les mets préparés par les elfes de maison.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Stella s'est emportée » soupira Jade.

« Cette fille est cinglée, il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! » ricana Malicia.

« Franchement, t'es ridicule. Tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole alors c'est pas la peine de la critiquer » jugea Vanina, assise à deux places d'elle.

« Tu la connais peut-être ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Non, mais je ne me permets pas de la juger »

« Que tu peux être Sainte-nitouche quand tu veux » souffla Malicia en levant les yeux au plafond.

Vanina secoua sa tête et replongea son attention sur sa tasse de café.

« Voilà le courrier » dit Frank en levant à peine son nez de son assiette.

Un nuage d'hiboux en tout genre pénétra dans la grande salle, déposant ici et là des lettres, des journaux et autres.

« C'est pas ta chouette, Lily ? » demanda Morgan en voyant un bel oiseau dans les teintes gris voleter vers leur groupe.

« Je n'ai jamais de courrier » dit-elle en détachant la lettre de la patte de Gracie, son hibou.

_Lily,_

_Je sais que nos rapports sont assez conflictuels ces temps-ci et je sais que je ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. J'en suis désolée, vraiment._

_Je voulais t'annoncer que je suis fiancée. Vernon m'a demandé ma main hier dans la matinée ! Je t'assure que j'ai été sonnée, c'est un amour… Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date pour ce fabuleux événement, mais sache que tu es invitée !_

_Et que dirais-tu d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? J'en serais ravie._

_J'espère que tu ne travailles pas trop ! Es-tu encore avec ton petit-ami ?_

_Crinière va bien, j'en prends bien soin._

_Je vais sans doute revendre la maison de papa et maman, la moitié de l'argent arrivera sur un compte bloqué pour toi et l'autre me reviendra. J'aimerais acheter une petite maison sur Privet Drive avec Vernon. Il a été engagé dans sa société de perceuse, tu sais combien il rêvait d'entrer dans cette société !_

_Je t'embrasse ma fleur de lys_

_Prends bien soin de toi_

_Pétunia_

_PS : Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, quand j'ai eu besoin de Gracie, elle est arrivée à la fenêtre ! C'est tellement dingue, ton monde…_

« Alors ? » demanda Jade.

« C'est une lettre de ma sœur »

« Elle te veux encore des misères ? » s'enquit Vanina.

Lily sourit. Van ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis un moment.

« Non, elle m'annonce qu'elle est fiancée et elle s'excuse de son comportement »

« Méfie-toi, cette fille est le diable ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ses intentions soient mauvaises »

Vanina plissa le nez et but une gorgée de café.

« On commence par quoi ? » articula Morgan entre deux bouchées de crêpes.

« Double cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques dans le parc, puis double cours de Méta » répondit Sean.

Les quatre heures de cours s'enfilèrent rapidement. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent option.

Quand la journée fut finie, Sirius s'éclipsa rapidement du groupe et marcha à pas feutrés vers le parc. Bien sûr, il faisait froid, la neige ne tombait plus mais une fine couche tapissait tout de même l'immense parc.

« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas » roucoula une voix à son oreille.

Sirius se tourna vers Olivia Clermonta, une dernière année de Serdaigle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre son torse, enroulant ses bras sur ses hanches.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient protégés par un bonnet en laine de couleur vive et une écharpe s'enroulait autour de son cou.

« Pourquoi as-tu pensé ça ? » s'enquit-il après l'avoir consciencieusement embrassé.

« Peut-être parce que tu as déjà une petite-amie ? » ironisa Olivia.

« Je t'en ai déjà parlé, je ne peux rien te dire d'autre… »

« Ah oui, c'est juste, tu restes avec elle parce que tu lui as fait une promesse… Mais sais-tu au moins ce que j'endure à chaque fois que je vous vois vous embrasser ? »

« Je suis désolé » souffla Sirius avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant.

« Allons à l'intérieur, je suis frigorifiée »

En effet, ses lèvres viraient au mauve et elle claquait des dents.

Il entortilla ses doigts aux siens et l'attira vers le château.

**.oOo.**

« On se la fait, cette revanche ? » sourit James, son échiquier Moldu sous un bras, sa boite à pion dans l'autre.

Peter hocha la tête, ravi.

Durant la partie, les deux garçons parlèrent.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être maladroit ou d'être naïf qui me dérange le plus » soupira Peter en déplaçant un fou.

« Tu sais, tout le monde a une part de naïveté en lui » répondit calmement James.

« Oh, je bats tout le monde là-dessus »

« Et ça te dérange à ce point ? »

« Je sais ce que les autres pensent de moi et ça me suffit »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Et bien, ils me font croire certaines choses et se foutent de moi quand je réalise que ce n'est pas la vérité, ils évitent de me raconter certaines choses et je vois bien que ma présence les gênent, certaines fois »

Peter soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que dans le groupe il y a vraiment des fortes personnalités, des dominants. Peut-être que si tu leur montrais que toi aussi tu as de la conversation, que tu sais faire rire et que tu ne fais pas partie des murs, tu aurais moins cette impression »

« Mais j'essaye de faire ça depuis le début, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils continuent encore à m'accepter… »

« Parce que tu es leur ami » sourit James.

« Des fois, j'en doute. Je ne suis jamais au courant des nouveautés. Quand Bryan et Morgan se sont mis ensemble, à la rentrée ils étaient tous au courant… Pas moi »

« Je… »

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi » trancha Peter avec détermination.

« Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je n'ai pas pitié des gens bien » sourit James.

Peter hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et poursuivit la partie.

**.oOo.**

« Van ? »

Celle-ci, assise confortablement dans son lit à lire un livre, leva la tête.

« Hum, je me disais que ce serait bien que l'on parle un peu, tu ne penses pas ? » proposa Malicia avec délicatesse.

« Pourquoi n'attendrions-nous pas que Lily revienne, histoire d'être au complet ? » demanda Vanina.

« Oh, tu la connais, elle vagabonde ici et là, le temps qu'elle revienne, on aura déjà fini » sourit Alice.

Un mouvement de tête réprobateur lui conseilla de poursuivre.

« On se disait que comme l'ambiance était assez… »

« Electrique ? » proposa-t-elle à Alice qui semblait chercher le mot adéquat.

« Exactement ! » sourit-elle alors. « Lily n'est pas de très bonne humeur de toute façon, autant ne pas l'agacer avec ces futilités ! »

« Je vois »

« Ecoute, franchement, on ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi »

« Ainsi ? »

« Oui, tu piques tes petites colères, tu reproches tous les malheurs de la terre à Lily… Tu sais parfaitement bien que ça ne sert à rien de tout lui mettre sur le dos alors qu'elle a déjà des tonnes de responsabilités » soupira Jade.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes ridicule ! Vous croyez que vous connaissez Lily mieux que moi mais c'est faux, vous croyez savoir quand elle va bien ou mal mais c'est faux. Vous idolâtrez Lily comme si c'était une déesse et elle n'en peux plus, vous l'étouffez ! Laissez-la respirer, arrêtez de la prendre pour une starlette. Elle n'est pas de porcelaine notre Lily, c'est un être humain… »

« Mais… » tenta Malicia.

« Laisse-moi finir ! » dit-elle sèchement. « Vous êtes des filles carrément superficielles et égocentriques qui ne pensez qu'à votre petit monde parfait. Vous êtes nombrilistes. Pour vous, Lily n'est qu'un accessoire pour montrer que vous êtes populaires, parfaites, plastiques »

« Mais enfin, pourquoi tu t'énerves ! »

« Parce que vous me saoulez ! Parce que je ne peux plus vous voir sans avoir des pulsions meurtrières ! »

Morgan recula d'un pas, prenant au mot les paroles de Vanina.

« Je crois que cette discussion de mènera à rien sachant que tu restes braquée sur tes positions… »

« Oui, on arrivera à rien dans ce cas-là. On fait tous ça dans l'intention de Lily, j'espère que tu n'en doute pas » assura Alice dans un hochement de tête.

« C'est ça, barrez-vous » grogna Vanina.

« J'espère juste que tu te calmeras. Pour Lily, bien sûr » dit Morgan.

« Bien sûr » grinça-t-elle en retour.

La porte se ferma sur les filles et Vanina reporta son attention sur son bouquin.

**.oOo.**

« Moi je dis simplement qu'elle défend son amie, c'est tout »

« Mais enfin, Jade, tu vois bien comment elle est avec Lily ! Si ça continue, Lily va finir par mettre un pantalon taille haute et une chemise hawaïenne. Moi je veux bien, mais il y a des limites à la plaisanterie, hein ! » Malicia secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Je pense quand même que Vanina a raison, Lily n'est pas qu'une référence de mode, c'est aussi notre amie avant tout, non ? » déclara Jade.

« Bien sûr que c'est notre amie, mais on a aussi une réputation à tenir, il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même » assura Alice.

Les filles s'étaient réunies dans une salle de classe vide après la discussion houleuse qu'elles avaient eue avec Vanina.

Malicia n'avait pas apprécié le ton sur lequel Vanina s'était adressée à elles. Un minimum de respect, c'était trop demander peut-être !

L'époque où elle se laissait marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde était bel et bien révolue, elle ne supportait plus qu'on la traite comme une moins que rien.

Elle se rappelait encore la manière dont on la regardait, de haut, avec cette pointe d'arrogance et de mépris dans les yeux… Non, c'était bel et bien fini !

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Alice Palatinat, elle était dans un état pitoyable. Un rien lui faisait peur, elle n'ouvrait pratiquement jamais la bouche si ce n'est quand un professeur l'interrogeait en classe.

Bien entendu, personne ne faisait attention à la pauvre fille, qui était devenue comme invisible pour la population de Poudlard. Enfin, pas exactement pour tout Poudlard. Une petite bande de Serpentards s'acharnaient sans remords sur cette petite fille qu'elle était auparavant. Dès qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte des faiblesses de Malicia Sumer, ils avaient commencé à tout d'abord la taquiner, la titiller sur sa solitude, son manque d'amies et de soutien. Lorsque les années ont commencé à passer, ils sont devenus plus violents, plus agressifs. Et, bien sûr, elle ne faisait rien pour se défendre.

Alice était arrivée par mégarde dans un couloir qui finissait en cul-de-sac. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les gémissements de douleur de la jeune fille, elle était rapidement venue l'aider, faisant déguerpir les agresseurs.

Elles étaient alors en quatrième année.

Alice lui avait proposé, remarquant que cette fillette était dans sa maison et également dans son année, de venir rejoindre sa petite bande d'amis. Proposition que Malicia avait refusée, ne comprenant pas la soudaine attention que cette fille lui portait.

Finalement, après de longues discussions, Malicia partagea le premier repas en compagnie des amis d'Alice, qui devinrent également les siens.

Cette fillette innocente s'était transformée en adolescente agressive et prétentieuse en moins de temps qu'il ne fut pour le dire. Elle voulait se venger de tous ceux qui s'étaient moqués d'elle ou l'avait ignorée.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je propose qu'on éloigne Lily de Vanina, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle va finir par nous entraîner dans sa chute si ça continue » siffla Malicia.

« Les filles, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution… » déclara Morgan.

« T'en vois une autre, peut-être ! » grinça Alice.

Morgan balbutia quelques mots puis se tassa dans un coin de la salle de classe.

**.oOo.**

« Rem' ? »

Celui-ci leva à peine les yeux de son énorme bouquin, assis confortablement au creux des couvertures moelleuses de son lit.

« Attends, laisse-moi deviner… Tu voudrais parler avec moi. A propos de Lily sans doute… Je me trompe ? »

Il haussa un sourcil qui l'incita à répondre…

« Non »

Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus parlait d'un ton amer.

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de conseils si ce n'est de dire la vérité à Lily »

« Quoi ! Mais… Mais… Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, elle me tuerait ! »

« Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'elle sera malheureuse, et je comprendrai parfaitement qu'elle veuille te tuer dans ces conditions ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu lui fais. Elle tient à toi, elle t'aime, elle est amoureuse de toi. Et toi, tu vas jouer les célibataires endurcis, histoire de voir si l'herbe n'est pas plus verte ailleurs ! »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? Pourquoi elle t'aime ? » rit Remus, d'un rire sans joie.

« Et bien oui »

« Mais parce qu'elle s'est attachée à toi, elle n'est pas allée voir ailleurs, je ne sais pas moi ! T'es vraiment un abruti, tu lui fais du mal sans aucun scrupule. Pourquoi elle ne t'aimerait pas ? Elle ne se doute peut-être pas que son copain voit toutes les filles de Poudlard dans son dos »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, Remus le voyait bien, c'est même pour ça qu'elle s'en était prise à Vanina. La vérité fait tellement mal, pensa-t-il.

« Comment peux-tu me juger alors que toi t'es plus frigide qu'une branche d'arbre ! Tu louches sur Vanina depuis tellement longtemps sans bouger le petit doigt, tu crois peut-être qu'elle va te tomber dans les bras comme ça ! »

Remus fut blessé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Sirius semblait énervé parce qu'il sortait tout ce qui pouvait blesser.

« On ne parle pas de moi mais de ton cas, Sirius, de tout ce que tu fais à Lily. Comment peux-tu encore lui dire que tu l'aimes, l'embrasser, alors que tu couches à gauche et à droite dans son dos ? »

« Je… Tu te mêles vraiment de ce qui te regarde pas ! Merde, occupe-toi de Vanina et on en reparlera ! » s'écria Sirius.

« Mais Lily est mon amie, c'est moi qui devrais réparer les pots cassés quand elle se rendra compte de l'enflure que tu es » vociféra Remus.

Sirius le fusilla du regard et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Remus secoua la tête. Lui et Sirius ne s'étaient jamais énervés contre l'autre. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais eu de dispute et, même s'il était un peu remonté contre son ami, ça l'attristait.

* * *

**Merci**


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Lily reçoit une lettre de sa soeur, elle découvre également que Sirius a une relation avec Olivia Clermonta, ce qui la met dans tous ses états, James a une conversation plutôt touchante avec Peter qui avoue se sentir exclu du groupe, Alice et Malicia tentent de rendre la raison à Vanina à propos de Lily et Remus demande à Sirius d'avouer à Lily qu'il la troumpe... Suspens, quand tu nous tiens ! Ah Ah :D

**_Note de Moûa :_** Un grand merci à **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni** pour tout … Et également à **Zazo** pour sa précieuse relecture…

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Merci à **Dede111** ( Contente quand j'ai posté mon chapitre ? Oh, ça m'fait plaisir ! Ouais, Sirius est vraiment stupide… ) et à **vilarie** ( On ne voit pas assez James ? Cette fic n'est pas spécialement fixée sur lui mais sur un groupe entier. De plus, James vient seulement de débarquée, je pense que c'est assez prématuré de sortir ce genre de commentaire ) pour leur review !

**Chapitre 7**

« Bien »

La voix aigre du professeur Bulpot résonnait dans les cachots humides et sombres de Poudlard.

« Je vais vous répartir en binômes. Il n'y aura aucun changement toléré. Lorsque je citerais votre nom, vous irez vous mettre à côté de votre partenaire et commencerez la potion dont les instructions sont notées en pages 774 et 775 de votre Manuel. Je précise que vous aurez exactement deux heures pour effectuer cette potion d'Engourdissement »

Alice lança un regard ennuyé à Jade qui le lui rendit.

« Black – Black ; Klein – Avery ; Stuck – Nott ; … » Le Maître de potion prenait plaisir à voir les visages de ses élèves se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il annonçait les binômes. Il faut dire que placer un élève de Gryffondor avec un Serpentard avait de quoi les rendre furieux. Les deux heures de potions étaient sûrement très lucratif pour le vieil enseignant fripé qu'il était. Il pourrait les voir se cracher de magnifiques insultes et se balancer les ingrédients les plus visqueux avec un plaisir pervers. Il déballait sa liste lentement pour que chacun entende bien son partenaire de torture, ses yeux brillant d'une flamme effrayante.

« Et au travail ! » expectora-t-il finalement.

Lily regardait tout le petit monde s'affairer autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas entendu son nom dans la liste des binômes.

« Monsieur ? »

« Evans ? » honnit-il.

« Et bien, je ne suis mise nulle part, je n'ai pas de coéquipier… » dit-elle, osant croiser le regard froid de son professeur, qui la gela de l'intérieur. Elle se nota intérieurement de garder dorénavant les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste, réfléchit quelques instants avant de lancer d'une voix froide :

« Rogue, rejoignez Liubly et Lestrange, Potter vous irez avec Evans »

L'estomac de la rouquine fit un bond, elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa gorge. James semblait satisfait lorsqu'il s'approcha de Lily, traînant un chaudron vers une des dernières tables de travail libre. Elle s'affaira à allumer un feu d'un coup de baguette sous le chaudron placé magiquement en équilibre. James, quant à lui, analysait les différentes étapes de la potion avec concentration. Lily se permit de le détailler. Elle voyait des yeux chocolat suivre les lignes de lettres, allant avec rapidité de gauche à droite, revenant vers la gauche à nouveau et repartant vers la droite. Elle sentit un petit frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle vit la langue du garçon sortir de sa bouche et frotter délicatement sa lèvre supérieure. Ses sourcils prestement plissés entouraient un petit pli de concentration entre son nez et son front. Ses lunettes glissaient imperceptiblement et il les remonta avec automatisme sur son nez. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que jamais. Soudain, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle se détourna vivement, se sentant idiote de rougir ainsi.

« Hum, ça va ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui » réussit-elle à articuler sous le regard perplexe de James.

« Bien, j'ai parfaitement compris. On va se partager les rôles, si tu veux bien »

Recevant un hochement de tête en signe d'accord, il poursuivit.

« Je pense que tu devrais éplucher les Achillées Sternutatoires pendant que je couperais finement l'Ammengentia. Après l'un de nous devra faire bouillir l'eau en ajoutant au fur et à mesure les mélanges des Marguerites hachées et des yeux de Voltiflors émincés »

« Je suis d'accord. Après, je veux bien peser la poudre de pierre de Lune sombre ainsi que les yeux de crabes et tu ajouteras les trois millilitres cubes d'Empestine »

« Et tu termineras par les lamelles de gingembre. Après on aura plus qu'à mélanger dans le bon sens pendant le temps réglementaire et de varier le feu aux bonnes températures »

Ils se répartirent ainsi les rôles et la potion fut rapidement finie, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas des autres groupes. Peter s'était retrouvé avec un certain Albert Goyle, une sorte de gorille aux allures étranges. Il ne comprenait rien aux instructions et le pauvre lion dû confectionner la potion lui-même. Vanina, quant à elle, avait eu l'immense honneur d'avoir Lucius Malefoy comme partenaire. Sirius se retrouvait avec sa cousine et l'ambiance était des plus explosives. Malicia avait écopé de Kévin Crabbe, le lèche-botte personnel de Malefoy à la boite crânienne jumelle à celle d'Albert Goyle. Jade n'en pouvait plus entre Rogue et Lestrange qui lui crachaient littéralement parlant à la figure à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Remplissez une éprouvette de votre potion et écrivez sur l'étiquette le nom de chacun. Vous me ferez tous vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemins sur les utilités de la Potion d'Engourdissement » grinça la voix lugubre du professeur.

La majorité des élèves, n'ayant pas fini leur potion, soufflèrent d'agacement, fusillant leur coéquipier du regard.

« Merci, je crois que si nous nous serions retrouvés avec quelqu'un d'autre, on aurait pas eu fini aussi tôt… » sourit James.

L'estomac de Lily se serra, elle lui rendit un sourire maladroit et s'enfuit presque en courant.

**.oOo.**

La journée se poursuivit par un cours d'enchantement, commun avec les Serdaigles. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick était debout sur une pile de pas moins trente livres pour pouvoir se retrouver au niveau de ses élèves. Il sourit chaleureusement et pria la dernière élève de fermer la porte.

« Pour aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de pratique. Nous verrons la théorie du Mobili Corpus Vivae »

Un long soupir parcourut les élèves, sortant déjà plumes, encriers et parchemins.

« Comme nous l'avons vu au cours précédant, le Mobili Corpus Vivae permet de donner vie à chaque objet de sorte qu'il se déplace de lui-même. Ce sort a été découvert en 1918 par un certain Albert Dogme, qui avait également… » Le prof partit dans une longue heure d'explication et théorie.

Pendant que son professeur d'Enchantement déballait son long et interminable monologue, Morgan observait les élèves avec attention. Elle adorait faire ça. Sa plume à papote prenant docilement note des paroles monotones du professeur, elle était libre de ne pas écouter, tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. A quelques places à sa droite, Vanina roucoulait avec Preston. A sa droite immédiate, la plume de Lily grattait frénétiquement et Morgan se demanda si la rouquine n'en avait pas mal au poignet. Elle prenait note avec une tel rapidité que s'en était perturbant. A sa gauche, par contre, Alice prenait vaguement note, riant plus avec Jade que sa plume ne trempait dans l'encrier. Lily n'allait sûrement pas apprécier. C'était chaque fois elle qui prêtait ses notes quand l'une avait une hésitation sur un terme ou une formulation. La rouquine prenait presque note mot à mot ! Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la classe et remarqua que Bryan était assis entre Melba Stones, une Serdaigle et Malicia à la rangée juste en dessous de la sienne. Elle sourit, attendrie, en voyant son amoureux se passer une main dans les cheveux. Elle se rappelait encore comme si c'était hier le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois…

Le 18 juillet de cette année, Bryan l'avait invité au concert des 'Diabolyk Brother'. Ils avaient passés une soirée mémorable à sauter dans tous les sens, riant à gorge déployée. Après le concert, il lui avait proposé un verre et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar Moldu remplis de vieux complètement ivres. Pourtant, ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Morgan flanchait littéralement sur Bryan depuis quelques mois déjà lorsqu'il s'était – enfin – décidé à l'inviter à sortir. Bien entendu, lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués dans ce pub, un silence gêné, presque tendu s'installa entre eux, ne sachant pas exactement quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, Bryan avait lâché une bonne feinte et ils s'étaient retrouvés écroulés de rire sous la table. Lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné jusque devant sa porte, il lui avait attrapé la main et y avait déposé un tendre baiser. Une fois la porte atteinte, ils s'étaient décidés à s'embrasser, partageant leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Depuis, c'était le bonheur.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle vit la main de Melba passer sous la table pour se poser sur la cuisse de son petit-copain, elle avait senti son estomac se contracter, son cœur s'accélérer et sa vue légèrement se brouiller. La main de la Serdaigle resta ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que Bryan ne réagisse, plongeant également sa main sous la table et remontant celle de la jeune fille. Mais le mal était fait selon Morgan. Elle était malheureusement d'une jalousie maladive. La cloche sonna enfin, Morgan attrapa son sac de toile et y refourgua toutes ses affaires d'un geste agacé. Elle bouscula Jade qui s'énerva. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle passa la porte et courra jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle n'avait plus cours aujourd'hui alors elle fila au dortoir et s'enferma dans son baldaquin.

**.oOo.**

« Elle a quoi, Morgan ? » demanda Malicia, une assiette de couscous sous ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, tantôt elle s'est ruée comme une furie hors du cours. Elle a un trou dans son horaire, elle n'a pas pris Herbologie » dit Jade.

« Je vais aller voir si elle est dans la salle commune. J'en profiterai pour poser mon sac, il pèse une tonne ! » grimaça Lily.

Malicia et Jade lui firent un geste de la main alors qu'elle préparait un petit plateau-repas, au cas ou Morgan refuserait de descendre. Elle le minimisa et partit rapidement vers la tour Gryffondor. Avant d'entrer dans le dortoir, elle redonna sa forme au plateau et se dirigea vers le lit de la jolie blonde. Elle écarta les rideaux sans gêne et retrouva son amie roulée en boule, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Elle posa le plateau sur le petit meuble en bois à côté de son lit et vint s'allonger contre Morgan. Instinctivement, elle la prit dans ses bras. Quand elle entendit des petits sanglots s'échapper de sa bouche, elle resserra son étreinte, émue. Le corps de la blonde était parcouru de soubresauts, parcouru de frissons de tristesse. Elle pleura longuement dans les bras de Lily. Finalement, lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle se décolla de Lily et s'excusa de lui avoir trempé la robe d'uniforme, ce que Lily balaya d'un sourire tendre, presque maternel.

« Je… Il me trompe » murmura Morgan d'une voix rauque.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Ça lui faisait aussi mal qu'à elle-même.

« Je suis désolée, ça doit te rappeler ta situation avec Sirius… » s'excusa la jeune fille, se frottant les joues d'un revers de manche.

« Pardon ? »

« Et bien oui, Sirius… Je sais que tu peux me comprendre, on vit la même chose » bredouilla-t-elle à nouveau.

La rouquine sentit une chaleur se répandre dans le creux de son estomac, la colère prendre place en elle. Elle releva les yeux vers elle, les lèvres pincées et les mâchoires serrées.

« Comment ça, je peux comprendre ? » grinça-t-elle, tentant de se calmer.

« Bah… Oui, avec… Avec Sirius » murmura Morgan, les larmes revenant en force.

« Je peux comprendre, selon toi ? Et pourquoi donc ? C'est pas moi que mon mec trompe, il me semble ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires et après on en reparlera » siffla-t-elle.

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues rougies de Morgan. Lily s'était relevée, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle se contrôlait pour ne pas sortir des choses qu'elle regretterait, mais apparemment, tout sortait tout seul.

« Si tu défendais un peu plus ton territoire, ça n'arriverait pas. Ce Bryan n'est décidément pas aussi bien que tu le prétendais. C'est du toi tout craché, ça, sortir avec n'importe quoi ! »

« Mais… Lily… » articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Et arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! » s'emporta Lily, les joues rouges de colère.

« Mais tu vas arrêter, hein ! Ce n'est pas de quelqu'un qui vient m'enfoncer dont j'ai besoin ! Tu es décidément tombée bien bas, Lily ! »

Elle renifla bruyamment, la colère prenant également le dessus sur sa tristesse.

« Où est passée la gentille Lily qui était là si ça allait pas bien ? Où es-tu, Lily ? Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, sautant à la gorge de quiconque qui pourrait dire un mot de travers ! »

« Et toi ? T'étais où quand mes parents sont morts ? Est-ce que t'es seulement venue voir si j'avais besoin de soutien, si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou simplement passé un peu de temps avec moi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'y avait que Bryan qui comptait pour toi. Tellement obnubilée par lui, savais-tu seulement que mes parents étaient morts avant qu'Alice te le dise ? »

Les mots jaillissaient de la bouche de la rouquine sans qu'elle ne les retienne ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir tout sortir. Pourtant, bien que ça lui fasse du bien, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Les larmes coulaient également sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Tu as tellement évolué. Tu as tellement changé. Je ne te reconnais plus. On dirait que ça te fait plaisir de blesser les gens » dit Morgan d'une voix douce.

Lily la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle pinça durement ses fines lèvres et sortit rapidement du dortoir en claquant la porte.

**.oOo.**

Vanina et Remus entendirent la porte du dortoir des filles de dernière année claquer alors ils levèrent les yeux. Ils travaillaient tous les deux sur un devoir de Métamorphose. Lorsqu'ils virent Lily descendre d'un pas rageur les escaliers, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, ils échangèrent un bref regard. Vanina se lança à la poursuite de Lily qui atteignait déjà le tableau alors que Remus allait s'installer dans un des divans. Alors que Vanina attrapait le fin poignet de Lily, elle agrippa également la gourmette de Sirius qui se brisa et tomba au sol. Elles ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Lily se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait, toujours en pleur, pour s'échapper de la poigne de sa meilleure amie alors que celle-ci tentait de la garder près d'elle. Lily, à bout de force, s'écroula dans les bras de Vanina, pleurant plus que jamais sous les yeux intrigués des autres élèves. Remus s'approcha d'elles, tonna aux autres élèves de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, puis prit Lily dans ses bras et monta dans le dortoir des garçons, allongeant sa rouquine dans son propre lit.

« Ma Lyne, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit Remus en la voyant sangloter.

« Hum, Remus, est-ce que je pourrai lui parler, entre filles ? » demanda Vanina.

Il sourit et s'éclipsa. Avec Vanina, elle était entre de bonnes mains. Lorsque Lily eut vidé son stock de larmes, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors que Van lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« Parle-moi… »

« Je suis une vraie garce »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« J'ai dis des choses horribles à Morgan » renifla-t-elle.

« Et bien je suis certaine que Morgan n'en tiendra pas compte » souffla Vanina.

« Bien sûr que si ! Je n'ai jamais dis de choses aussi méchantes, même pas à Pétunia » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Alors je vais aller parler à Morgan et lui expliquer que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette »

« Je vais y aller moi-même » soupira Lily en se frottant les yeux.

Elle se redressa sous le regard protecteur de sa meilleure amie. Elle passa dans la salle de bain où elle se débarbouilla le visage à l'aide d'eau glacée pour faire disparaître les traces de larmes. Mais ses yeux n'en restaient pas moins rouges et gonflés.

« Elle… Elle t'a parlé de Sirius ? » tenta Vanina, se plaçant derrière elle, guettant son visage dans le miroir.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Elle pense que Bryan la trompe »

« Je vois »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, c'est assez constructif comme réplique » sourit Vanina pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je vais aller m'excuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Des fois, les mots sortent de ma bouche et je ne peux pas les empêcher, même si je pense parfois ce que je dis »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Morgan comprendra »

« Pardon »

« A quel propos ? »

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre toi, d'avoir bu devant toi alors que ça t'a blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai bu »

« C'est oublié, du moins pour le moment. Je ne veux plus que tu me refasses ce genre de plan foireux. Il va falloir que tu te contrôles ma petite fleur adorée » Vanina lui planta un baiser sur la joue et la tira vers la sortie du dortoir des mâles.

Une fois en bas, elles rejoignirent d'abord Remus, Jade et Romain qui bavardaient gaiement près d'une des fenêtres.

« Alors, ça va mieux ? » s'enquit Jade.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas… Désolée d'avoir pété les plombs »

Jade haussa les épaules, souriante.

« De toute façon ça devait bien arriver un jour, calme comme tu es ! »

Lily feint d'être offusqué, mais son doux sourire contrariait ses plans.

**.oOo.**

Bryan attendait calmement attablé dans le coin d'étude. Habituellement, Morgan ne ratait jamais un seul repas et ils le partageaient ensemble. Là, elle ne s'était pas pointée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il l'avait vu partir rapidement du cours d'Enchantement. En souriant, il repensa à Melba. Elle était tout bonnement adorable !

**.oOo.**

Lily grimpa lentement les marches, redoutant le moment où elle se retrouverait face à Morgan. Elle regrettait les paroles qu'elle avait eu envers son amie. Morgan ne lui avait jamais rien dit de déplacé. Il est vrai que quand ses parents sont décédés, elle n'avait pas été à ses côtés, mais devait-elle vraiment le lui reprocher ? Elle ouvrit doucement la porte du dortoir et y pénétra. Les lits de Blinda, Julia et Christa étaient occupés. Les rideaux étaient tirés et un ronflement sonore s'échappait du lit de Julia. Le lit de Morgan, par contre, était vide. Elle poussa un juron avant d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain grincer. Une bougie s'alluma. Morgan, enroulée dans une serviette, sortait apparemment de sa douche, ses cheveux blonds collant à sa peau humide.

« Lily ? »

« Morgan… Il faut qu'on parle »

« Je pense aussi »


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Morgan pense que Bryan la trompe et elle fait une comparaison entre sa situation et celle de Sirius et Lily, ce qu'elle prend très mal.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Désolée pour le retard mais... C'est les vacances quand même !Un grand merci à **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni** pour heu… tout :) … Et également à **Zazo** pour sa précieuse relecture…

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Merci à **Vic** et à **Rosee** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsque Morgan apparut dans la grande salle le lendemain matin, c'était avec des yeux rougis, gonflés, le teint pâle et une démarche lente. Elle s'assit loin de toute personne en bout de table des Gryffondors alors que son groupe d'amis est à l'opposé. Bryan, qui vient de la voir entrer, se dirige vers elle. Il s'assied nonchalamment sur le banc, tente un bras sur son épaule qu'elle rejette. Vexé, il lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

« Ce qui ne va pas ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix froide mais basse.

« Oui, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas déjeuner avec nous ? » s'enquit Bryan.

« Parce que tu n'es qu'une enflure, parce que tu me prends pour une conne sourde et aveugle, parce qu'à cause de toi je me suis engueulée avec Lily » siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Ils parlaient à voix basse pour éviter que tout Poudlard soit au courant de leurs histoires personnelles, mais la colère en Morgan montait tellement vite qu'elle ne pu se contrôler très longtemps.

« Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus te parler ni entendre parler de toi ! Sors de ma vie ! » explosa-t-elle en partant de la grande salle.

Bryan revint, penaud, vers ses amis.

« Elle nous fait quoi, là ? » s'enquit Malicia.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe » marmonna le garçon.

« T'en fais pas, mec, ça va passer » le rassura Romain.

Il haussa les épaules et resta silencieux durant tout le reste du déjeuner.

**.oOo.**

Lily embrassa Remus sur le front.

« Courage, tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il tenta un sourire, mais il n'arriva qu'à former un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il eut passé le portrait, Lily s'affala dans un canapé et se concentra sur un gros bouquin de Métamorphose. La salle se vida lentement et elle se retrouva rapidement seule face au feu. Elle était concentrée dans son bouquin lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Intriguée, elle releva la tête, mais ne vit rien.

« Tu deviens givrée, ma vieille » se murmura-t-elle.

« Aïe ! » souffla une voix qu'elle pensait connaître.

« Qui… Qui est là ? » s'enquit-elle, sortant d'un geste vif sa baguette magique.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Mais je deviens carrément folle… J'ai des hallucinations. J'entends la voix de Romain maintenant ? Mais ma parole, il est temps de prendre rendez-vous à Ste-Mangouste, section psychiatrie » souffla-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

Elle secoua sa tête, se ré-installa dans le fauteuil, glissant ses pieds glacés sous ses fesses.

« Ah, Peter, mais t'es fou ? » souffla une voix.

« Ah, mais non hein ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Romain, Peter, sortez de votre cachette et arrêtez de me faire passez pour Jeanne d'Arc ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est malin, maintenant elle nous a repéré » grogna la voix de Sirius.

Un silence, un bruissement de tissus et Romain, Peter, James et Sirius apparurent quelques mètres plus loin d'elle, pas du tout dans la direction par où elle regardait.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? » s'enquit-elle.

« On a pas trop le temps, on doit y aller »

« On se voit demain, reste pas trop tard, il commence à faire froid »

Et sur un chaste baiser de Sirius, Lily vit les quatre garçons disparaître dans un nouveau bruissement de tissus. Elle vit le portrait s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis plus rien.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore aller foutre ? » pesta-t-elle.

Elle s'assit brutalement et jeta son livre au sol, énervée. Une seconde fois, des pas lui parvint. Elle redressa la tête, Jade lui souriait.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ce pauvre livre ? » s'enquit-elle dans un sourire.

« Tu savais que les garçons faisaient des escapades nocturnes ? »

« Petite impolie » sourit Jade. « Des virées nocturnes ? Bah, ils préparent sans doute une de leurs blagues… Sirius et Remus font souvent ça, parfois Peter va avec »

« Oui, mais là, Remus n'était pas là et Romain les accompagnait »

« Merde, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Ils sont arrivés, planqués je sais pas comment, et puis ils sont apparus, j'ai demandé ce qu'ils foutaient là et ils m'ont envoyé boulé »

« Lui, il va m'entendre »

« On fait le siège ? »

« Je vais chercher nos couettes et je prends de quoi manger » sourit Jade avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revenait avec deux gros édredons et une boite en plastique noir. Elles s'installèrent dans un large divan après que Jade ait ravivé le feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Romain m'a pourtant juré qu'il ne participait jamais à leurs blagues… »

Lily ouvrit avec curiosité la boite noire de Jade et y découvrit toutes sortes de sucreries, Sorcières et Moldues confondues. Lily attrapa avec plaisir un ours en gélatine.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas pour faire une blague qu'ils sont sortis. Ils avaient l'air sérieux et pressés »

« Pour quoi d'autre veux-tu qu'ils sortent ? »

Un rayon de lune caressa la peau porcelaine de Lily, lui donnant un air fantomatique.

« Je ne sais pas… Il y a sûrement une explication rationnelle, il faut juste la trouver »

« Et tu dis que Remus n'était pas avec ? »

« Oui, il n'y avait que Sirius, Peter, Romain et James »

« Mais ça c'est normal, il ne se sentait pas très bien, il est allé à l'infirmerie »

« Lily, tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ? » rit Jade.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je sais bien pourquoi Remus disparaît chaque mois, pile le soir de la pleine lune »

« Comment ? Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Du calme, je l'ai deviné. Je le sais depuis l'année passée… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il arborait toujours cet air fatigué, presque meurtri, et qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie presque plus amoché que quand il y rentrait. Je ne suis pas stupide »

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire »

« Il te l'a dit ou tu l'as deviné ? »

« Il me l'a dit »

« Je m'en doutais.. » souffla-t-elle en attrapant une fine tresse entre ses doigts.

« Tu te doutais de quoi ? »

« Qu'il t'en aurais parlé… »

« Nous sommes amis depuis qu'on est tout petit. J'étais déjà là quand il n'était pas encore mordu »

« Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui en vouloir de ne pas te l'avoir dit ! Il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui sont au courant. Et tu dois avouer que Remus et toi n'êtes pas particulièrement proches… »

« Bien sûr qu'on est proche ! »

« Jade, c'est idiot ce que tu dis là… Tu traînes avec lui, vous discutez, riez ensemble, certes, mais que sais-tu vraiment de lui ? »

« Tu as raison… C'est étrange de se dire qu'on ne sait pas grand chose d'un ami »

« Oui, c'est pareil pour moi. Q'est-ce que je sais, au fond, des filles avec qui je partage mon dortoir ? Avec Vanina, on n'a pas de secret, du moins je pense. Toi et moi on est assez proche, mais on ne connaît pas vraiment la vie de l'autre. Et pour les autres, je ne sais pratiquement rien d'elles. Même après avoir partagé ma chambre avec elles durant six années »

« Je pense que c'est normal »

« Moi je ne trouve pas. Je veux dire, même après tout ce temps, je les trouve souvent superficielles et antipathiques, enfin, je me comprends. Je m'entends bien avec elles, elles me font rire et leur compagnie m'est agréable. Je les adore, seulement les réactions qu'elles ont face aux autres me dérange »

« Mais tu ne te dis pas que les autres peuvent aussi penser ça de toi ? »

« Je n'empêche personne de penser du mal de moi. Seulement leur façon de se comporter en public me dérange. Pour elles, tout leur est dû. Elles n'ont de respect que pour leur proche entourage »

« Tu pense ça aussi de moi ? » s'enquit Jade.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un d'antipathique. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. Après Vanina, c'est sûrement avec toi que je parle le plus. Je me confie souvent à toi »

« Mais tu me trouves superficielle »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Tu es assez simple, en somme, mais tu te prends peut-être parfois trop la tête »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, Lils »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Si… Distante »

« Je ne suis pas distante. Je cherche juste à ne pas m'en prendre à tout le monde. Parce que c'est ça qui arrive pour le moment, je saute au cou de n'importe qui »

« Disons que t'es dans une mauvaise passe »

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je suis vraiment une garce avec tout le monde, regarde dans quel état est Morgan »

« Justement, je ne comprends rien. Elle refuse catégoriquement de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. On sait juste que vous vous êtes engueulées »

« Je lui ai lâché ses quatre vérités en pleine face. En exagérant, comme je sais si bien le faire. En lui reprochant des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec elle. Je lui ais dis que… Qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour moi quand mes parents sont morts »

« Lily… »

« Je sais que c'est parfaitement injuste, elle n'a rien fait pour mériter que je lui dise tout ça, ou presque rien mais… J'avais besoin de vider mon sac »

« Tu lui as reparlé ensuite ? »

« Oui, je suis retourné la voir »

« Et ? »

« Elle a d'abord accepté de parler avec moi, mais comme ça a dégénéré, elle a préféré partir »

« D'accord. Pourquoi tu t'es emportée ? »

« Pourquoi je… Je ne sais pas »

« Bien sûr que tu le sais »

« Oui » souffla Lily.

« Je ne te force pas à me le dire, même si je connais la raison. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les filles dormaient, affalées l'une contre l'autre, Sirius, Peter, James et Romain entrèrent dans la salle commune. Le claquement du tableau réveilla les filles. Elles eurent une mine horrifiée lorsqu'elles virent l'état épouvantable des garçons. Jade se rua sur son copain.

« Romain ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as mal où ? Oh mon chéri, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise, imité par les trois garçons. Lily et elle restaient debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« C'est bon, on est juste allés faire un tour dans la forêt » marmonna Sirius.

« Il y aurait un mot que tu n'aurais pas saisi dans _Forêt Interdite_ ? » gronda Lily.

« Vous êtes totalement inconscients ! C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, il y a sûrement des loups-garous et vous, vous vous baladez comme ça ? » grogna Jade.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard paniqué.

« Et ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je sais pour Remus. Alors qu'est-ce que vous… Oh non ! C'est une blague quand même ? »

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Lily.

« Mais vous avez quoi dans la tête ? Les loups-garous tuent durant leur transformation, les humains de peuvent pas rester avec lui ! Vous voulez le faire condamner ou quoi ? » Jade était rouge de colère, Lily ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

« **QUOI ?** » hurla Lily, qui venait de comprendre.

« Tu vas te calmer, oui ! C'est bon, on ne reste pas avec Remus sous forme humaine » s'impatienta Sirius.

« Ah ouais, et vous faites quoi ? Vous devenez Animagi sûrement… Vous nous faites vraiment tourner en bourrique tous les quatre » siffla Lily.

« Pourquoi je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction ? » ironisa Sirius.

« Arrêtes tes sarcasmes. Vous êtes inconscients ! Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, Remus ne se le pardonnerait jamais » s'emporta la rouquine.

« Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose pour que les transformations de Remus lui soient moins douloureuses ? Est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il ressent ? Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un humain se métamorphoser en loup-garou ? Tu ne sais rien, tu ne fais rien, alors arrêtes tes leçons de morales » cracha Sirius en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

« Tous les quatre, on est Animagi » déclara James.

« Mais c'est impossible, vous… »

« Arrête un peu de jouer à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! On n'est pas déclaré, c'est tout. On a fait ça pour Remus » trancha Romain.

Jade ne comprenait pas pourquoi Romain était si dur avec Lily.

« Arrêtez aussi de vous en prendre à elle ! Elle s'inquiète, tout comme moi, on essaie de comprendre »

« Et nous, on est crevé » siffla Peter.

Jade lança un regard outré à celui-ci.

« Vous partez sans nous dire quoi, on a le droit de s'inquiéter pour vous. On y peut rien si on a pas pensé à passer dans l'illégalité »

« C'est pour aider Remus. Vous la fermez, je ne veux aucune fuite »

Sur ces belles paroles, Romain décampa, Jade à ses trousses.

« Je vais dormir » dit Peter, non sans avoir lancé un regard froid à la rouquine, qui le lui rendit.

« Tu peux partir, c'est bon » dit Lily en s'emmitouflant dans son édredon.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » grogna James.

« Mais c'est vous qui m'emmerdez ! Je ne fais que m'inquiéter et vous me bouffez la gueule »

« On a eu une nuit assez longue »

« Et alors ? Jade et moi on s'inquiète toutes les deux ici, ce n'est pas aussi long ? »

« C'est bon, je veux pas m'engueuler avec toi »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as au bras ? »

« Oh, il m'a griffé »

« Tu es sûr que c'est pas… » s'enquit-elle.

« Certain, je vais aller nettoyer ça »

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner »

Il sourit et attendit qu'elle revienne de son dortoir. Elle redescendit ave une petite trousse noir. Elle en sortit un tube de crème et un fin bandage blanc.

« C'est quoi, ton animagi ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant sa manche.

« Je vais enlever mon sweat, se sera plus simple »

Elle le regarda faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer ses abdos développés et ses pectoraux saillant légèrement. Un hâle enveloppait sa peau.

« Alors, tu la mets, cette crème ? » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle rougit violemment, aussi vite que si on lui avait collé une gifle.

« Ahem, bien sûr. Assieds-toi » Elle tenta de se donner contenance en tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle.

Délicatement, elle fit rentrer la crème sur l'hématome qui naissait autour de la plaie. Ensuite, elle aspergea la blessure de désinfectant et entoura le tout d'une bande. Elle la fit maintenir en place à l'aide d'un sort et sourit.

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée »

« C'est rien, j'imagine que tu devais avoir peur pour Sirius »

« Hem, oui, c'est ça, pour Sirius… »

Ils se fixèrent un moment.

« Bon, il se fait tard. Ou tôt, c'est au choix. Je vais aller dormir »

« Attends ! »

James se retourna.

« Quelle est ta forme d'Animagi ? »

Il sourit malicieusement.

« D'accord… Et pour Sirius ? »

« Tu lui demanderas »

Il lui colla un bisou sur le front et grimpa les marches du dortoir.

* * *

**Merci**


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Les garçons partent pour la pleine lune et Lily et jade le découvrent. La soirée se fini entre james et Lily, celle-ci se met à jouer les infirmières perso'... XD

**_Note de Moûa :_** Un grand merci à **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni** parce que sans elle, cette fic ne serait pas aussi bien construite et n'aurait pas autant de sarcasme … Et également à **Zazo** pour sa précieuse relecture…

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Merci à **Vic** et à **Jersey** (ma Jersey ! On avait un peu loupé quelques épisodes, où on s'était plus parlé, mais ça revient wééééé !) pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Lily se leva péniblement. Elle enfila son uniforme après sa douche et descendit les marches d'un pas raide.

« Tu marches au radar ? » rie Vanina.

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi » articula-t-elle.

« Viens, j'ai super faim »

Elle l'attrapa par la manche et elles dévalèrent les marches au pas de course. Dans la salle commune, elle croisa le regard chocolat de James. Un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine, elle n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux de l'aimant brun.

« Eh, t'as vu un fantôme ? » s'enquit Vanina.

« Non, un ange » marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. On va manger ? J'ai une envie de café »

Vanina lui sourit et elles sortirent de la salle commune. Avant que le portrait se referme, elle se retourna et vit que James la fixait toujours.

**.oOo.**

« Sirius ? »

Il se retourna.

« Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé pour hier soir, je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire de plus » dit-il, apparemment lassé.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… »

« Oh, excuse-moi »

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans une salle de cours vide.

« Je t'écoute »

« Je… J'ai demandé à James qu'elle était la forme de ton Animagi, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre »

« Un chien »

« Un chien ? »

« Oui, un gros labrador noir »

Il sourit.

« C'est tellement… Waw ! »

Lily rie et se colla contre son torse. Il enroula tendrement ses bras autour de sa fine taille et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Et James ? »

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Non »

« Alors je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé »

Elle acquiesça.

« Et Romain ? »

« Un loup blanc »

« Et Peter ? »

« Un rat »

Elle fit la grimace.

« Ne sois pas si gamine, sans lui, nous ne pourrions jamais atteindre le Saule Cogneur sans recevoir quelques coups »

« Oui, mais… il ne ressemble pas à un rat ! » dit-elle, blessée par la remarque que Sirius venait de faire sur sa maturité.

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est comme ça de toute façon »

**.oOo.**

« Lyne » sourit Remus.

« Et moi, on m'oublie ? »

« Vanina »

« C'est bien moi » rit-elle. « Mais peut-être que je vous dérange. Bon, je reviendrais plus tard alors. Repose-toi mon p'tit loup » elle lui embrassa le front et disparu de l'autre côté du paravent.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Raconte »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ! »

« Ah »

Il attrapa sa baguette posée sur le coin de la petite table de nuit et lança un sort d'Insonorisation.

« Exactement, _ah_, depuis quand ? »

« Et bien ils ont prit cette décision, Romain, Sirius et Peter, en troisième année… Ils ont réussi leur première transformation à la moitié de la cinquième. A la fin de cette même année, ils y arrivaient »

« Et James ? »

« Ça, c'est une autre histoire, il faudra le lui demander »

Un silence confortable s'installa.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais j'en suis franchement vexée »

« Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair » sourit-il.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle » claqua-t-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils sont dans l'illégalité la plus complète »

« Mais je sors avec Sirius ! Et tu es mon meilleur ami ! Et puis, je fréquente Peter et Romain depuis près de six ans, vous ne pouviez pas me cacher ça… C'est pas comme si je ne savais pas pour toi »

« Et bien vas t'en prendre à d'autre, parce que ce n'est pas ma faute »

« Bien sur que si ! Tu aurais pu me le dire »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me serais retrouvé à Azkaban ! »

« Je vois que la confiance règne, ici » siffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva sèchement de sa chaise et écarta un paravent pour sortir, brisant par la même occasion le sort d'Insonorisation. Elle claqua violemment la porte de l'infirmerie et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa salle commune. En chemin une petite blondinette l'interpella.

« Hum, excuse-moi, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Lily se radoucit immédiatement et hocha la tête.

« Tu me dis si ça te dérange, je veux pas t'embêter… Voilà, je ne sais pas trop quelle couleur pourrait bien aller avec ma jupe plissée bleue. Je me suis dis que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider parce qu'après tout… »

« Parce qu'après tout quoi ? »

Ce genre de comportement l'agaçait terriblement, et la colère remonta doucement en elle.

« Et bien je ne sais pas moi, tout le monde t'adore, tu t'habille avec goût et tu es la base de Poudlard »

« La base ? Mais enfin c'est quoi ces conneries ? »

« Et bien oui, tout le monde te respecte, ici. J'aimerais aussi qu'on m'admire comme toi. Personne n'ose te dire quelque chose de déplacé et… »

« Tais-toi ! C'est ridicule, je ne suis la base de rien du tout et je n'ai pas demandé à ce que l'on m'admire. Je ne suis pas le Soleil, moi ! Alors va-t'en demander à tes copines, elles pourront t'aider. C'est à ça que ça sert, les amies. Fiche-moi la paix »

La blondinette était pétrifiée et lançait des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Lily, quant à elle, déguerpit rapidement. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être prise pour Miss Monde, c'était tellement insupportable ! Pourquoi ne la traitaient-ils pas comme une ado normale ? Elle étouffa un grognement rageur et s'enfonça dans les couloirs.

**.oOo.**

James descendit les escaliers d'une démarche lente et décontractée. Il avait passé une bonne journée. Pourtant, rien de spécial ne s'était passé. Peut-être étais-ce le fait qu'il ait passé une fin de soirée assez agréable en compagnie de Lily ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il se sentait étrange lorsqu'elle était dans les parages.

Quelque chose l'éblouit et il plaça automatiquement une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière forte. Mais lorsqu'il descendit sur la marche suivante, plus rien. Il remonta et la lumière apparut à nouveau. Il refit son manège, descendre une marche puis revenir en arrière, trois fois de suite. Il scruta l'endroit d'où la lumière pouvait venir et descendit les dernières marches qui le séparaient de la salle commune. Il s'accroupit doucement sous le fauteuil rembourré bordeaux et saisit l'objet. Il reconnaissait cette petite chose, mais il ne savait pas d'où. Il retourna la gourmette et vit le nom de son meilleur ami gravé dans le métal.

Il sourit, reconnaissant parfaitement la gourmette qu'avait montrée fièrement Lily lors de son arrivée, quand Sirius lui avait dit que son nom était bel et bien marqué sur sa copine. (N**/A** - voir chapitre 4)

Il la glissa dans sa poche, se demandant ce que le bracelet de Lily faisait sous un fauteuil de la salle commune.

**.oOo.**

Lily s'installa directement dans le creux formé par ses multiples oreillers. Elle attrapa un album photo et l'ouvrit à la moitié. La partie Sorcière de son album. Lentement, elle tourna les pages, souriant devant l'un ou l'autre souvenir.

Vanina entra et trouva sa Lily, un sourire scotché au visage, dans son lit. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'installa sur le bord du matelas, faisant pencher la rouquine vers elle.

« Tu te rappelles ? » demanda la rousse en lui montrant une photo d'elles deux lors de leur cinquième année.

« Comment oublier ? Tu m'avais presque hurlée dessus parce que j'avais refusé de venir poser comme ça, devant la moitié du collège ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu faire cette pose ridicule »

« Malicia et Alice tenaient énormément à ce qu'on fasse la pose 'Venus de Gilette' © » rie Vanina.

« Oui, pourtant personne ne se moquait de nous »

« On était déjà bien appréciées » sourit-t-elle.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Une gamine est venue me demander conseil sur la couleur du haut à prendre pour mettre avec sa foutue jupe plissée bleue. Apparemment, je suis la _base_ de l'école »

« Et bien ma fille ! » Vanina siffla.

« Ne ris pas, je trouve ça assez frustrant. Pourquoi les gens croient-ils que je suis toujours la fille de référence ? Je ne sais pas moi, ils pourraient demander à Malicia, elle est bien plus branchée que moi »

« Malicia te prends pour une reine. Elle veut toujours que tu sois là pour ses soirées, les activités auxquelles tu participes. Tu es la fille _in_ du collège, c'est un fait. C'est elles qui ont créé le mythe de Lily Evans »

« Mais je ne veux pas de cette popularité étouffante »

Vanina pencha la tête légèrement vers la gauche.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, toi »

« Cette gamine m'a mit en rogne »

« Non, c'est autre chose »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me connais autant ? » ronchonna Lily.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'un certain James Potter est concerné ? »

« Parce que tu as raison » souffla-t-elle.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas te faire la morale, mais je ne crois pas que flirter avec lui arrangera les choses entre toi et Sirius »

« Mais je ne flirt pas avec lui ! Et il n'y a pas de problème entre Sirius et moi »

« Bien »

« Bien. Je vais voir Remus »

« Mais tu en viens ! »

« Oui, mais je suis partie assez brusquement »

« Il me semble que tu es vachement sur les nerfs ces temps-ci… »

« Je sais »

« Et avec Morgan ? »

« Pas d'évolution. Quand je suis allé la voir l'autre soir, elle était apte à discuter, mais ça a un peu dérapé et elle a préféré arrêter la discussion avant que ça ne dégénère. Elle a eu raison »

« Le temps… »

« Ouais, mais entre temps, je me sens mal quand je la vois »

« Les remords » sourit Vanina.

« Sans doute. Bon, je retourne voir Remus. »

« Embrasse-le de ma part. »

« J'ai déjà un copain. »

Vanina rougit violemment.

« Tu m'as très bien comprise, ne joue pas sur les mots ! »

« Miss Becker, vous êtes amoureuse. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

**.oOo.**

« Remus ? »

« Ah, je me disais bien que tu allais revenir ! » rit-il.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter contre toi. De toute façon tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas directement. Seulement j'étais inquiète et voilà… »

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de spécial ? »

Il souleva les couvertures qui le recouvrait et invita d'un regard Lily à venir s'y glisser. Elle sourit. Ils faisaient toujours ça après ses transformations. Lily se cala contre son meilleur ami et hésita avant de parler.

« Tu sais, j'aime vraiment Sirius. Mais depuis qu'il est arrivé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je me sens bizarre. Quand je croise son regard, j'ai des frissons, je rougis comme une pivoine et j'ai du mal à aligner deux mots »

« James ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu es amoureuse. » dit-il de but en blanc.

Elle avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment.

« Tu es ridicule ! J'aime Sirius, c'est à lui qu'est mon cœur. »

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça quand il est là. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. Sa compagnie m'est agréable, vraiment, mais je redoute chaque fois de me retrouver avec lui. Hier soir, quand il est rentré, on a passé un moment ensemble. C'était tellement… Waw ! Je ne sais pas expliquer mais je me sentais à l'aise et à la fois mal à l'aise. Je redoutais le moment où il allait partir, je redoutais que Sirius descende, alors qu'on ne faisait rien de mal, mais en même temps, c'était tellement plaisant ! Il a de la conversation, n'est pas stupide, a un sens de l'humour… »

« Je t'ai dis ce que j'en pense, je ne vois pas ce que je peux ajouter de plus. »

Lily lâcha un soupir résigné et posa sa tête contre celle de son ami, fermant les yeux pour profiter ce moment de plénitude.

* * *

**Merci**


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Lily découvre les formes que prennent Sirius, Romain et Peter lors de leurs transormations, James trouve la gourmette de Lily… Entre autre.

**_Note de Moûa :_** **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni**… Tu sais, hein ! Merci à **Zazo** pour ses relectures.

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** **Jersey** et **Sadesirius**, merci beaucoup ! Sade, tu n'aurais pas un compte par ici pour que je puisse faire les rar's par email ? J'ai pas trop le temps de faire de rar's même pour les autres cette semaine, j'ai vraiment trop de boulot, un examen en fin de semaine et des interros à perte de vue, alors merci à **Amandiine**, **Perruche Cevenole**, **Malfoy4ever**, **lolly Fizz LRDM**, **lauralavoiepelletier**, **Arie-Evans**, **milune**, **Anne-Laure0617** et **SusyBones**. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de faire vivre cette fic' en l'alimentant de reviews…

**Chapitre 10**

Poudlard, Tour Gryffondor, dortoir fille de septième année… Lily Evans VS Vanina Becker.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! »

« À d'autre, hein, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite ! »

« Tu es ridicule, c'est totalement stupide. J'ai un copain et je suis comblé alors, s'il te plait, ne vient pas m'emmerder avec tes conneries. »

« Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, une fois ? Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, merde ! »

« Je trouve que c'est assez facile de faire la morale aux gens alors que tu te fais des mecs à la foulée tout en louchant sur un beau Gryffondor. »

« Le sujet n'est pas là, il me semble. Je vois très bien que tu flanches sur lui, il suffit simplement de te voir à moins de vingt mètres de lui, tu ne tiens plus en place. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Écoute, je ne veux pas que tu gâche ta vie à cause… »

« Alors fous-moi la paix ! Tu ne veux pas gâcher ma vie ? Arrête déjà de remettre en question tout ce que j'aime, tout ce que j'ai construit. »

« Je ne fais que te donner des conseils. »

« Mais j'en ais rien à foutre de tes conseils ! Essaie déjà de les appliquer, toi, et après tu viendras m'emmerder. »

« Que tu peux être égoïste quand tu veux. »

« Que tu peux être chiante. J'en ai marre que tu me fasses la morale alors que t'es même pas capable de rester avec un mec plus d'une semaine ! Tu veux toujours prouver que t'as raison, mais on en a rien à foutre. C'est vrai, quoi, on t'as vue, on sait que t'existes alors décompresse un peu ! »

« T'es vraiment conne. »

Vanina, rouge de colère mal contenue, s'approcha dangereusement de Lily, plantée actuellement au centre de son dortoir, les poings sur les hanches.

« Et pour information, je suis avec Preston depuis bien plus qu'une semaine. »

La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Lâches-moi un peu, merde. Tu crois peut-être que je tiens un calepin avec le nom de tous les mecs et du temps avec lequel tu es resté ? »

« Il manquerait plus que ça ! Tu fais la fière parce que t'es avec Sirius depuis plus d'un an, que c'est une relation soit dis en, stable et paisible, mais quand on voit ce qu'il fait, tu fais bien moins la fière. »

« Tu me dégoûtes, je comprends même pas pourquoi je te parle encore. »

« C'est toi qui voulait un avis, alors je te le donne. Tu es raide-dingue de James Potter, mais tu es désespérément accrochée à Sirius, cet espèce de connard qui te trompe à tout vent. »

S'en était bien trop pour Lily, elle la gifla. Bien plus fort que la dernière fois, avec bien plus de haine et de rancœur.

« Ne t'avise pas de m'adresser seulement la parole, ma main est toujours disponible pour ce genre de distraction. » cracha la rousse.

**.oOo.**

James marcha d'un pas vif, tournant à l'un ou l'autre croisement avec automatisme. Il s'était rapidement habitué aux murs de Poudlard. Il connaissait les chemins principaux pour arriver aux salles de cours, à la grande salle ou encore à la volière. Sirius lui avait également fait découvrir l'un ou l'autre passage secret utile pour les retards en cours ou les sorties officieuses pour Pré-au-Lard. La porte de l'Infirmerie s'afficha enfin face à lui et il l'ouvra.

« Remus ? » l'appela-t-il en passant sa tête entre deux paravents.

« James, je ne t'ai pas trop amoché ? » s'enquit le lycanthrope après avoir posé précautionneusement un sort d'Insonorisation autour des paravents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai eu mon infirmière personnelle. » sourit-il.

« Je vois, une rouquine, de cette taille-ci environ, yeux émeraudes, intelligente, mignonne comme tout et… »

Les hochements de tête vigoureux du binoclard le firent sourire.

« … sortant avec ton meilleur ami ? »

James déglutit.

« Écoute, je… »

« Tout ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, après tout. Je veux juste te mettre en garde. Lily est chasse gardée, personne ne l'approche. Sirius est comme ça. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter alors qu'on est amis, alors toi… »

« Oui, je sais » soupira James.

Hochement de tête de Remus.

« Mais elle est tellement belle »

Nouveau hochement.

« Et puis ses yeux si… Si envoûtant… »

Sourire amusé.

« Sans parler de son sourire et les deux petites fossettes qui l'accompagnent… »

Découverte des dents parfaitement alignées de Remus.

« Et elle sent si bon… »

Il n'en pouvait plus, il éclata d'un rire, limite hystérique.

« Quoi ? Je… J'ai dis quelque chose qui… ? »

« Non… Pas du tout seulement… Tu as un air… Tellement… tellement béat ! » dit-il entre quelques éclats de rire incontrôlables.

« Je peux pas m'en empêcher, elle me rend folle ! Pourtant, on se connaît à peine… »

« Tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs, Roméo, un Sirius jaloux n'est pas bon à prendre. »

« J'ai remarqué qu'il… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça vu que t'es le meilleur ami de Lily mais… »

« Il la trompe » conclut-t-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Et tu ne lui as pas dis ? »

« James, calme-toi. »

« Mais enfin c'est vraiment dégueulasse, comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? »

« Ne te méprends pas, elle est au courant. »

« Alors pourquoi elle est encore avec Sirius ? »

« Parce qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas croire au fait qu'il voit d'autres filles dans son dos. »

« Il me dégoûte quand il agit comme ça. Je vais aller lui parler, moi, lui faire comprendre avec quel genre de gars elle sort ! »

« Il n'en est pas question ! Vanina a déjà essayé. Plusieurs fois, même. Ça termine toujours en dispute, en étalage de linge sale et par une gifle. »

« Tempérament de feu… J'adore ça ! »

« Calme-toi. Ça ne servira à rien si tu te mets, en plus, à fantasmer sur elle ! »

« Mais je ne… »

« Pas à moi. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Ça va tellement vite ! Voilà que je débarque à Poudlard, que je retrouve mon meilleur ami et sa copine. Il a fallu que sa meuf soit un canon adorable et intelligente, au tempérament de feu. Je n'arrive pas à suivre ! »

« Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'ici, il y a une sorte de hiérarchie à respecter. Il y a les dominants et les dominés. C'est dur à croire, mais c'est exactement ça ! Peu de dominant et la plupart de dominés. »

« Sirius domine… »

« Exactement. Tout le monde suit monsieur. Je ne dis pas ça négativement, c'est un ami très cher, seulement c'est la stricte vérité. »

« Je crois qu'il a toujours aimé dominer. » rit James.

« Il serait peut-être temps pour toi d'y aller, les cours vont reprendre, non ? »

« Oh, j'ai séché Botanique. Là on a potion, je suis pas certain de vouloir y aller… »

« Et bien tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y aller. Tu ne vas pas laisser Lily toute seule quand même ? »

Un éclair de malice traversa les yeux de Remus.

« Tu as raison ! J'y vais, j'y cours, j'y vole ! Je reviens à midi. »

James galopa jusqu'à la porte, lui fit un bref signe de la main et disparut de son champ de vision.

**.oOo.**

« Monsieur Potter, vous me faites l'immense honneur d'être parmi nous. Vous êtes en retard. » claqua la voix plus que refroidissante du professeur Bulpot.

En cette période defin d'automne, les cachots étaient plus humides que jamais et peu d'élèves prenaient la peine de se débarrasser de leurs capes.

« 'Scusez-moi m'sieur Bulpot, m'suis cassé la figure dans les escaliers. » dit-il, un air angélique accompagnant sa tirade.

« Bien un Gryffondor… » marmonna le professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Touriste » souffla Sirius en riant.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ça vous apprendra peut-être à arriver à l'heure au cours, à trouver des excuses moins pathétiques et à parler avec politesse à vos professeurs ! » siffla Bulpot, les poings sur les hanches.

James s'assit sur le tabouret aux côtés de Lily et d'un chaudron dont le contenu bouillait.

« Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai dû commencer cette fichue potion seule ! Et c'est pas une des plus facile… » grogna Lily.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, j'ai passé un bon début de journée, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour l'heure que j'ai séché tout à l'heure. »

« Arrête de faire le singe ! »

« Pour répondre à ta question, je suis allé voir Remus. »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent et elle se sentit mal. Bien sur, elle avait une entière confiance en Remus, mais serais-ce une coïncidence qu'il aille le voir peu de temps après elle ? De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié, il est bien trop… Bien trop Remusien pour faire ce genre de choses… N'est-ce pas ?

« Lily ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle voyait bien ses lèvres remuer, ses sourcils se froncer, ses yeux montrer des signes d'inquiétude, mais elle n'entendait pas un mot.

Voyons, Lily, il va falloir te calmer ! se dit-elle en pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Remus ne lui a rien dit, sinon il ne viendrait même pas lui adresser la parole. Ce que tu peux être stupide !

Elle se calma et rouvrit les yeux, tentant un sourire. Echec.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tout va bien. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« On termine cette potion ? »

« Heu, bien sur. »

« Bien. C'est une potion de Relativisation. Les instructions sont dans le manuel en page 275. »

« Je vais chercher les ingrédients »

« Déjà fait » dit-elle en lançant un coup de tête vers la table basse remplit de récipients, de fioles ou de planches couvertes d'ingrédient divers.

« Vous avez pensez à tout, Miss Evans, mais vous taire, ce n'est pas comprit dans le lot ? » fit Bulpot avec humeur, se trouvant subitement face à eux.

« Mais… »

« Vous faites vraiment la paire, Potter et vous-même, aussi stupide l'un que l'autre. » ricana-t-il, ignorant l'interruption de la rouquine.

Après avoir posé une fiole remplit d'un peu d'extrait de leur potion, Lily couru derrière James tout en l'appelant.

« **JAMES !** » hurla-t-elle finalement pour qu'il l'entende.

La moitié du couloir s'était retourné.

« Vous avez un problème ? »

Ils baissèrent la tête piteusement et retournèrent vaquer à leur occupation.

« Lily ? » s'étonna Sirius, planté à côté de James.

« Je peux te l'emprunter ? Il faut que je lui parle du devoir de Potion, il faut qu'on s'arrange… »

James acquiesça, lança un coup d'œil vers Sirius puis se dirigea vers Lily.

« Lily ? »

« Hu ? »

« Il n'y a pas de devoir en Potion… » Sirius la regarda puis s'éloigna.

« Et merde ! » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »

« C'est bon, c'est de ta faute de toute façon. »

« De ma faute ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Tu n'as pas voulu me dire la forme que tu prenais lors de tes… »

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase et l'emmena avec force vers une pièce dissimulée sous une tapisserie africaine.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais dire ça devant tout le monde ? Je ne suis pas une moufteuse, merde. »

« Ce que tu peux être vulgaire quand tu veux ! »

« Arrête de me prendre pour une conne… »

Elle plaça avec agacement une mèche derrière son oreille et le regarda avec entêtement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Quelle est la forme que tu prends lors de tes transformations ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu menti à Sirius juste pour me demander la forme de mon Animagi ? Tu aurais pu en parler devant lui, non ? »

Elle avala de travers et dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver son souffle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. Que devait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec lui mais que Sirius ne devait pas être au courant parce qu'il devinerait qu'elle appréciait plus qu'il ne fallait son meilleur ami depuis toutes ces années.

« Il me tuerait… » dit-elle finalement, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

* * *

**Merci**


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Lily découvre se voile toujours la face au sujet de James et réciproquement, même si leurs amis commencent à comprendre l'histoire. Lily ment à Sirius pour parler seule avec James mais trouve une excuse vaseuse et il capte…

**_Note de Moûa :_** Bel-o-kiu-kiuni… Je me demande encore pour quoi je me répète. Je suis désolée que ça ne se passe plus vraiment comme avant, je veux que ça soit de nouveau pareil. Merci Zazo de passer derrière moi pour tes relectures !

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Tuez mes profs, c'est de leur faute si je ne peux pas faire de bonnes Rar's en bonne et due forme ! Mais croyez-moi, vous m'avez fais atrocement plaisir avec ces 18 reviews… Oo Waw' Merci à **Jersey**, **Perruche Cevenole** (et cet exam de math ?), **Flo-Fol-Œil**, **Love-pingo**, **sadesirius**, **Arie-Evans**, **Sorka**, **lauralavoiepelletier**, **SusyBones**, **Malfoy4ever**, **Pottera**, **milune**, **alexandra07**, **Lily Evans 2004**, **Ploum** (j'adore ce nom !), **Drudrue** (x2 !), **ma Bel'O d'amûr**, **lolly Fizz LRDM** et **TaniA**.

**_Troisième note de Moûa :_** Pour ceux ou celles qui lisent également mon autre fic, sachez que je ne l'ai pas du tout abandonnée, le problème est un manque de temps et d'inspiration… Un coup de patience, ça va venir. Sachez qu'en tous les cas, le chapitre sera assez long et y'aura un peu de mouvement.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

« Il me tuerait » dit-elle finalement, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« Je ne pense pas comprendre »

« C'est simple, Sirius est jaloux comme un fou. N'importe qui, qui passe trop de temps avec moi… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur fait ? Et Remus reste souvent avec toi, non ? »

« Remus et Sirius m'ont toujours eu auprès d'eux, même avant que je sorte avec ton meilleur ami. Il a l'habitude de nous voir ensemble, même si au début de notre relation il n'appréciait pas beaucoup »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur fait ? »

« Il les frappe, leur fait de sales blagues, les insulte, les menace,… Rien de jamais bien méchant, mais parfois il me fait peur »

« Pourtant, tu parles avec beaucoup de gars. Tu traînes avec Romain, avec Bryan, avec Frank, avec Peter, même avec Sean ! »

« Il a fallu que je lui fasse comprendre que ce n'était que moi et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire »

« D'accord. Mais le coup du devoir, qu'il a lui-même démentit, tu ne crois pas qu'il va l'avoir en travers de la gorge ? »

« Pas si tu me dis en quoi tu te métamorphose »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait changer les choses ! »

« Je lui dirais simplement que je voulais te demander ta forme d'Animagi et que j'avais un peu peur qu'il s'emporte parce que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas selon lui »

« D'accord »

« Alors, tu vas me le dire ? »

« Un cerf »

« Quoi ? »

« Je me transforme en cerf »

« Oh »

« Déçue ? »

« Etonnée »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, une licorne, un lion, un éléphant peut-être ! »

« Je suis si gros que ça ? » la taquina-t-il.

« C'était pour rire. Je suis vraiment épatée ! Un cerf c'est magnifique, majestueux »

« Que de compliments, miss »

Elle sourit.

« Et pourquoi es-tu devenu un Animagi ? »

Il prit le temps de s'asseoir dans un des seuls fauteuils présents dans la salle circulaire en pierre brute.

« Pour Emma »

« Emma ? C'est ta sœur ? »

« Je n'ai pas de sœur » dit-il en riant.

« Alors qui est cette Emma ? »

« Une magnifique fille »

Malgré elle, Lily fut blessé par cette réflexion.

« Emma est lycanthrope également. Mordue alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Sept ans, tu te rends compte ? »

« Je… J'ai du mal »

« Je l'ai fais pour elle. Sirius m'avait dit qu'il était Animagi, pour Remus. Je savais qu'il était lycanthrope, il me l'avait dit. Quand j'ai su ce que ses amis faisaient pour lui, j'ai voulu le faire pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas de passer ces douloureuses pleines lune seule »

« Je comprends »

« Je n'en suis pas certain »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » son ton monta d'un cran et de l'agacement pointait dans sa voix.

« Parce que tu n'as jamais passé une seule pleine lune avec Remus »

« Toi non plus, avant. Mais je connais Remus depuis tellement longtemps. Il n'était pas encore un loup-garou. On jouait ensemble tout le temps. Les meilleurs amis du monde »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant c'est toujours mon meilleur ami, mais c'est différent. Je l'avais pour moi toute seule alors que là, il a ses propres amis »

« Il passe pourtant la plupart de son temps avec toi »

« Que tu crois ! Il est toujours avec Sirius, Romain et compagnie. Pas que je lui en veuille, non, seulement notre ancienne complicité me manque »

« Je pense comprendre »

« Je ne crois pas » dit-elle avec malice.

Il lui fit un air intrigué.

« Tu n'as pas ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un, sauf peut-être avec ta Emma »

« Jalouse ? »

« Indifférente »

« Je vois »

« Tu ne vois rien du tout »

« Bon, je vais y retourner, tu viens sans doute de sécher une heure à cause de moi, désolé »

« Je n'ai rien séché du tout, j'ai un trou à cette heure-ci »

« Alors on retourne à la salle commune ? »

« Avec plaisir »

Elle lui emboîta le pas.

**.oOo.**

« Remus, mange ! »

« Mais j'ai pas faim, Van »

« J'en ai franchement rien à faire. Avale ça » Elle lui tendit un morceau de viande planté sur une fourchette.

« C'est vrai, il faut que tu mange ! Une grippe intestinale t'affaiblit bien plus que tu ne le pense » renchérit Alice.

« Arrêtes de le couver »

« Mais enfin, Frank, il faut qu'il reprenne des forces ! Heureusement que Pomfresh fait des miracles ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien »

Ils haussèrent les épaules avec synchronisation. Ils n'étaient pas tous au courant de la condition de Remus, et c'était mieux comme ça. Alors il trouvait à chaque fois une excuse que tous les autres gobaient sans problèmes. Alice avait toujours cette tendance à le couver, sachant qu'il tombait souvent malade.

« Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Lily ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vue depuis Potion » répondit Malicia.

« Et James ? »

« Disparu de la circulation aussi »

« Il me semble qu'ils traînent souvent ensemble, tous les deux… »

« Et on en a rien à foutre » trancha Vanina avec humeur.

« Encore disputées ? »

« 'Pas envie d'en parler » maugréa-t-elle.

« D'accord. On va jeter un coup d'œil à la salle commune ? »

« Attendez ! J'ai pas terminé de manger » s'exclama Vanina en s'agrippant à la table.

Jade éclata littéralement de rire. Vanina et son estomac, une véritable histoire d'amour...

**.oOo.**

Elle se roula en boule sous sa couette. Elle en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Un mince sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, sonnant rauque à ses propres oreilles.

Une sorte d'enragement contre elle-même la fit se relever.

« J'en ai marre ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Avec énervement, elle frappa du pied le sol. Encore et encore. Poussant des petits cris de désespoirs, des gémissements de colères, laissant une fois ou deux un sanglot lui échapper.

C'est dans cet état à la limite du pathétique que Lily la trouva.

Un coup de poing au ventre, un couteau dans les reins, se faire arracher une dent sans anesthésie, la douleur menstruelle, rien n'était comparable à ce que la rouquine ressentait à ce moment même, au pas de la porte de son dortoir, observant à la limite de la perversité son amie se battre avec sa douleur psychique.

Elle voulait bouger, la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, mais son corps ne pouvait répondre aux hurlements incessants de son cerveau. Paralysée, elle était paralysée par la détresse de Morgan. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de toutes les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec abondance. Elle savait bien ce qu'elle ressentait présentement, l'infidélité fait mal. C'est quelque chose de douloureux, d'indescriptible. Peu de mots pourraient décrire cette sensation. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour se déplacer vers la blondinette qui pleurait avec hystérie contre un poteau de son baldaquin, s'y agrippant avec désespoir.

« Morgan » murmura-t-elle pitoyablement.

Celle-ci ne réagit même pas, continuant de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Avec simplicité, Lily entoura les épaules de Morgan entre ses bras et la serra contre elle. Se débattant un peu au départ, elle déversa tout son soûl sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle était épuisée. Vidée. Soufflée. Enchaînant phrases réconfortantes sur phrases réconfortantes, Lily réussit à la calmer. Installée sur son lit, la tête sur les cuisses de la rouquine, elle s'endormit. Mal à l'aise, la pin-up caressa maladroitement les boucles soyeuses qui formaient la tignasse de Morgan.

Merlin qu'elle se sentait mal d'avoir été une partie de la source de tristesse de son amie. Elle ne faisait que ça, pour le moment… Blesser les personnes auxquelles elle tient, leur tenir des discours insultant, réagir comme une enfant pourrie gâtée. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle savait apparemment faire le mieux. L'espèce de couple qu'elle formait avec Sirius battait clairement de l'aile, même si elle tentait – désespérément, on peut le dire –de sauver la face. Oui, elle tentait de sauver la face. Sirius la prenait réellement pour une idiote où il ne le faisait pas exprès ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un ou l'autre n'était pas acceptable. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Il représentait le peu de stabilité que sa vie eut connu jusqu'à présent, un des seuls piliers lors de la mort de ses parents, lors de sa bataille assidue face à Pétunia. Pétunia. Parlons-en. Que penser de sa lettre ? Une vague tentative de l'amadouer pour percevoir le rachat de la maison que leur parents lui avaient légué à elle, et non à l'aînée des Evans, j'ai nommé Pétunia ? Ou plutôt une réelle envie de se faire pardonner, de renouer le lien sectionné le jour même où John et Rosalie Evans trouvèrent la mort dans une attaque – camouflée – de Mangemorts ? Le doute avait une sacrée tendance à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et elle détestait ça. Douter du bien-fondé des actions de ses amis, douter de la solidité de son couple, de la sincérité de sa propre sœur. Et pourtant, tout ça arrivait, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir confiance en elle, en l'Être Humain. Avoir la Foi.

Morgan, après s'être assoupie plus de deux heures et laissant Lily réfléchir à sa Vie, remua enfin. Elle ouvrit ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » siffla-t-elle en se dégageant.

Elle s'était mise en position accroupie sur le lit, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Lily. Elle enroula ses mains autour de ses épaules.

« Je… M'excuser, je crois que je te dois bien ça »

Morgan la considéra un moment sans ciller.

« Je n'avais aucune droit de m'emporter comme ça contre toi et encore moins de reporter toute ma colère contre toi. C'est les seules choses que j'arrive à faire pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Je suis vraiment désolée parce que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis à propos de Bryan et toi, de lui, de votre couple. C'était juste que je ne me sens pas au meilleur de ma forme. Et ce que j'ai dis à propos de… De la mort de mes parents c'était carrément déplacé. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de ne pas m'avoir soutenue ou quoi que se soit d'autre, tu sais »

« Je n'ai pas été la pour toi parce que je ne savais pas pour tes parents »

« Tu ne… Quoi ? »

« Personne n'a voulu me dire ce qu'il t'arrivait. Sirius te couvait comme jamais, Vanina et Remus étaient tellement inquiets pour toi qu'ils ne venaient presque jamais parler avec nous et quand c'était le cas, ils ne voulaient pas en parler. Je l'ai appris pendant les vacances d'été, après notre cinquième année. J'aurais tellement voulu te soutenir, je te promet que c'est la vérité »

« Je n'en doute pas… Pardon de m'être emportée contre toi, je suis une vraie tête à claque »

« De toute façon c'est pas grave »

« Bien sur que si. Tu as été parler à Bryan ? »

« Non »

« Il faut que tu le fasses ! »

« Et pour quoi ? Pour l'entendre me dire qu'effectivement il prend son pied avec cette peste de Melba Stones ? »

« Je ne te dis pas que ça va être facile, mais il est possible que tu te sois trompée. Bryan à l'air vraiment secoué, tu sais »

« Et moi ? J'ai pas l'air secouée ? »

« Bien sur que si. Mais si ça se trouve, c'est un gros malentendu qui va foutre votre couple en l'air. Tu comprends ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien »

« Bien sur que tu le sais. Tu l'aime, j'en suis persuadée »

« J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure alors »

« Maintenant »

« Que… ? Maintenant ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, tu ne crois pas ? »

« D'accord. Viens avec moi »

« Avec plaisir. Allons-y »

Elle lui tendit sa main pour la relevée. Morgan l'attrapa et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement en bas des escaliers. Bryan était assis à une table dans le coin étude à suer sur une feuille de parchemin. Il avait apparemment fini car il eut un vague sourire de satisfaction.

« Bryan » fit Lily d'une voix ferme, limite autoritaire.

Il sursauta, se retourna vivement.

« Morgan doit te parler. Si j'apprends que ça c'est mal passé, tu auras affaire à moi, c'est bien compris ? »

« Lily » murmura Morgan.

« Tu m'as bien compris? » tonna-t-elle, ignorant l'appel de son amie.

« Bien sur » clama-t-il enfin.

« Je t'attends au dortoir » dit Lily à l'attention de Morgan.

« Allons ailleurs » dit Bryan en l'entraînant en dehors de la salle commune.

Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans une vieille salle de classe poussiéreuse.

« Alors… » commença Morgan.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu refuses de me parler, pourquoi tu veux me sortir de ta vie parce que je n'ai rien fais de déplacé, je ne t'ais en aucun cas manqué de respect et parce que je t'aime »

Ces belles paroles ne la radoucirent en aucun cas.

« Ah ouais, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ? »

« Exactement »

« Tu caresse la cuisse de Melba Jones en plein cours d'Enchantement, mais à part ça tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je quoi ? »

« Tu veux vraiment me faire répéter ça ? »

« C'est ridicule ! Je n'ai jamais passé ma main sur la cuisse ! Je ne sais pas où… » Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase, prit d'une crise fulgurante de rire.

« Et en plus ça te fais rire » siffla Morgan, les poings sur les hanches.

« Mais… Mais c'est… Tu… T'as cru que… »

« J'ai cru que quoi ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« T'as cru que je flirtais avec elle ? » rit-il.

« Tu voulais que j'en pense quoi ? Tu… Elle… Vous deux il n'y a… »

« Il n'y a rien du tout »

Morgan baissa les yeux piteusement. Elle se sentait ridiculement ridicule.

« Elle me montrait ça »

Il lui tendit un bout de papier. Elle le prit et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Rita Skeeters »

« Elle était vraiment laide, enfant »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie magique. Rita gambadait d'un côté à l'autre, un filet de bave ruisselant sur son menton, un lange pour seul vêtement.

« Elle l'est toujours ! Ecoute, Melba est une amie et il n'y aura rien de plus. D'ailleurs elle sort avec Chris Finnigan, un sixième de chez nous. Depuis trois mois au moins »

Il prit la photo magique d'entre ses doigts pour la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon, sous sa robe de sorcier.

« Je me sens ridicule » souffla-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol crasseux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Ne doute plus jamais de nous »

« Plus jamais » promit-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et encercla sa fine taille de ses bras pour la coller contre lui. Ils scellèrent cette belle promesse d'un tendre baiser.

* * *

**Merci**


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Eh ! Mais vous avez la tête comme une passoire ou quoi ? Lily apprend la forme de l'animagi de James et pourquoi il est devenu animagus, se réconcilie avec Morgan et celle-ci arrange les choses avec Bryan.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Bel-o-kiu-kiuni… Okay Okay, tu sais que j'suis masta contente que ça reprenne entre nous (on dirais un couple mdr), que je tiens à toi et puis je t'ai déjà tout dis de toute façon, mais merci pour ton aide pour la construction de ma fic. Merci Zazo de passer derrière moi pour tes relectures !

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Merci à **Marion** et à **Lily Poow** pour leur reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le couple réconcilié rejoignit leurs amis en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans le parc. Le cours était en commun avec les Serpentards. La plupart des élèves étaient enveloppés dans leur épaisse cape d'hiver, des gants protégeait leurs mains du froid et une écharpe couvrait la moitié de leur visage. Un vent glacé faisait s'envolées les dernières feuilles tenant encore aux arbres.

« J'en peux plus ! » grelotta Alice.

« … en conclusion, les Chapardants ne peuvent voir que lorsqu'ils sentent le mal les guetter. » conclut Hadith après une heure et demie d'explication sur ces étranges créatures visqueuses.

« M'sieur ? »

« Monsieur Goyle ? »

« On peut rentrer s'vous plait ? Il fait vraiment froid » articula Harold.

« Vous n'avez pas pensé à un sort de réchauffement ? Vous êtes des élèves de dernières années, je ne vais tout de même pas vous apprendre ce genre de sorts, si ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Les élèves se regardèrent, abattus de n'avoir pensé à ce sort d'eux-mêmes. Ils attrapèrent tous leur baguette et se lancèrent le fameux sort.

« Tout de même, il aurait pu nous le dire plus tôt ! » grogna Jade en entrant dans la salle commune.

« C'est sur. Imaginez un peu si Goyle n'avait pas demandé à rentrer, il aurait terminé son cours sans rien nous dire. » dit Alice en secouant vivement la tête.

Vanina entra dans la pièce.

« Oh, Van ! Il faut que je te parle. » s'exclama Alice.

« Allons dans le dortoir… » dit-elle sans même adresser un regard aux autres.

Alice hocha la tête et elles grimpèrent dans leur dortoir.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Et bien voilà, je me disais que tu étais un peu dur avec Lily ces temps-ci. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Tout à l'heure tu n'as pas voulu qu'on parle d'elle. Là tu ne lui as même pas adressé un seul regard. Tu ne lui parle plus. »

« Et en quoi ça te concerne ? »

« Lily est mon amie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, offusquée.

« Non, c'est faux. Lily te sert d'aimant. Sans elle, tu n'es rien et tu le sais parfaitement. Si elle redevient la fille _normale_ qu'elle était avant de vous connaître, avant d'arriver dans cette école, tu redeviendrais quelqu'un de banale. »

« La jalousie entraîne vraiment à dire ou faire n'importe quoi ! Tu es si désespérée que ça ? »

« Je ne suis ni jalouse ni désespérée. Je te signale que moi, je connais Lily depuis des années, je sais qui elle est vraiment, je sais ce qu'elle aime, je connais sa vie, ses peurs, ses joies… »

« Tu es définitivement jalouse. C'est tellement pathétique »

« C'est toi qui est pathétique, Alice ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'as aucune considération pour Lily ? Elle n'en peu plus de cette popularité qui a été créé autour d'elle. Popularité que vous n'avez cessée d'entretenir au cours de ces dernières années. Et vous n'avez fait ça que pour une seule et unique raison : votre réputation. Depuis que vous connaissez Lily, vous vous raccrochez à elle, entretenez votre relation avec elle pour votre propre compte, pour vous assurer que votre stupide côte de popularité ne va pas chuter brusquement si Lily perd également la sienne. C'est bien ça qui est pathétique, Alice ! Honnêtement, votre attitude me fait presque rire. Je dis presque parce qu'il faut prendre en considération le fait que ça peut blesser Lily. »

« C'est drôle de voir tout ce que tu pourrais faire pour te rallier d'amitié avec Lily. Mais les faits sont là… Vous vous disputez tellement souvent qu'il n'y a plus une once d'entente entre vous. J'en suis désolée, tu le sais ? » dit-elle avec son air le plus hypocrite qu'elle ait en rayon.

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot, je te l'accorde. Vous avez réussi à vous insinuer jusque dans ses propres sentiments, elle s'en prend même à Morgan. Je peux te féliciter, il me semble. » cracha-t-elle.

« Ma petite Vanina, il faut te faire soigner. La mythomanie est une réelle maladie, tu sais ? Veux-tu que je prenne rendez-vous pour toi à Ste Mangouste ? »

« Alice, Alice, Alice… Ton sens de l'humour a toujours remué en moi une sorte de… De quoi déjà ? De rejet ? D'envie de rire ? De t'en coller une ? Je ne sais pas trop, il y a plusieurs options. »

« Il me semble que tu deviens vulgaire… Tes parents ne t'ont jamais rien appris ? Mais non, c'est vrai, ton père n'était pas très… disponible pour t'apprendre ce genre de bases. » ironisa-t-elle.

« Alice, je te préviens que si tu ne dégage pas de mon champ de vision dans très exactement trente secondes, je vais déformer ta sale petite face de cochon à coup de batte de base-ball. »

Elle fit apparaître, d'un coup de baguette magique, une batte en bois. Alice blêmit.

« Tu es pathétique ! » cracha-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Folle de rage, Vanina démolit la porte de la salle de bain avec sa batte.

« Bon, vous descendez ? » cria Malicia du bas de l'escalier.

« Grouillez-vous, j'ai vraiment envie d'une bonne bièraubeurre. » renchérit Frank.

Alice descendit, pâle comme une morte. Frank se rua sur elle, au bord de la panique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Vanina est devenue complètement folle » murmura-t-elle.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je… Elle a pété un câble, je comprends pas, elle… Une batte… Et la porte de la salle de bain et… J'ai pas compris… »

« Calme-toi, expliques-nous ça. » dit Jade en l'entraînant vers un divan.

« Elle… Elle a sorti une batte de base-ball ! Elle est folle ! Elle voulait me tuer ! » s'écria Alice.

Romain proposa qu'elle se change les idées et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, direction le passage secret pour Pré-au-Lard. Lily avait refusé de venir, au plus grand damne des quatre filles. James avait prétexté une tonne de boulot et Sirius avait une retenue. Mouais.

**.oOo.**

Vanina évitait définitivement les membres féminines du groupe. Du côté des garçons, ils l'évitaient d'eux-mêmes. Frank refusait de lui adresser la parole pour « le mal que tu lui as fais » avait-il dit. Bryan était assez remonté, sachant également ce qu'elle avait fait. Peter n'avait aucun avis. Sirius non plus. Remus restait fidèle à lui-même et donc rien n'avait changé entre eux deux. Quand à Romain, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alice en faisait tout un plat.

Elle avait carrément pété un câble quand Alice avait parlé de son père. Pour qui elle se prenait, cette garce ? Elle profite de Lily et maintenant elle vient lui taper ça à la figure ? Vanina n'aimait franchement pas ça. Elle avait rarement été dans une colère aussi aiguë. Pour dire, elle avait démolis à coup de batte, reconstruit à coup de baguette magique la porte de la salle de bain à cinq reprise. Blinda était rentrée et ressortie aussitôt. Dans quelle situation elle s'était fourrée, aussi ? Se mettre toute la clique à dos n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'aider Lily. Oh, et puis de toute façon, si Lily préférait traîner avec ce genre de poupées Barbie, c'était son affaire ! Elle n'allait pas passer son temps à surveiller ses arrières, elle avait autre chose à faire.

La décision de Vanina fut rapidement prise. A partir de ce jour, elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec Lily Evans.

**.oOo.**

« Que pensez-vous qu'on doive faire pour que Lily oublie Vanina ? » calcula Malicia.

« J'ai déjà essayé et, honnêtement, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette dingue ! » rit nerveusement Alice.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il me semble que si on veux que notre dernière année se passe aussi bien que les précédentes, on a plutôt intérêt à agir, et assez rapidement. » ajouta Jade.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien à reprocher à Lily et je ne pense pas que l'éloigner de sa meilleure amie va arranger quoi que se soit… »

« Bien sur que si ! » trancha Alice, catégorique. « Et puis de toute façon, que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Je veux bien, mais c'est la seule solution ! »

« Et si on la laissait un peu tranquille ? C'est vrai quoi, on arrête pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

« Et ils sont où tes bâtons ? Non vraiment, Morgan, si on ne la ménage pas, elle va finir aussi bas que ces filles pathétique qui mélangent le mauve et le rouge dans leurs tenues… C'est aussi de nous qu'il en advient, il faut réagir ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord que Lily ne se ménage pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, mais elle traverse une mauvaise passe, il faut aussi la laisser respirer. Arrêtons un peu de la couver et de tout faire pour qu'elle soit continuellement sous les projecteurs. Comment savoir si c'est réellement ce qu'elle veut ? »

« Qui ne voudrait pas être sous les projecteurs ? » s'exclama Jade.

« Pas vous en tout cas. Je ne rentre pas dans vos combines. Je ne toucherais pas à l'amitié qu'il y a entre Lily et Vanina »

« Il n'y a plus d'amitié entre ces deux-là, du moins Lily ne ressent plus rien pour Vanina »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certaine ? Ce n'est pas correct, vous ne pouvez pas gâcher une aussi belle amitié juste pour votre satanée réputation ! »

« Si tu n'es pas intéressé par les projecteurs, il y a certainement des places niveau public. Mais les acteurs et les spectateurs, c'est pas le même monde. »

« Ecoutes-moi bien, Alice, je refuse que vous me mettiez le couteau sous la gorge ! Il n'est plus question de voler un rouge à lèvre ou une crème hydratante aux extraits de mangue et de citron, là c'est d'un être humain qu'on parle, d'un être humain et de ses sentiments. Il est temps que vous vous rendiez compte que Lily n'est pas un pantin qu'on manipule à sa guise. Un de ces jours, elle verra votre vrai visage et se serra la gamelle assurée. Et ce jour là, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à vous relever ! »

« Morgan, toujours aussi sentimentale. Ça ne t'as pas toujours été favorable. » dit Malicia avec nonchalance.

« Sachez que je ne vous laisserais pas ruiner des vies comme ça »

« Que tu peux être gamine quand tu le veux… » soupira Alice avec agacement.

« Je suis peut-être gamine mais pas encore profiteuse et égoïste, pardonnez-moi de prendre en compte les principales concernées » grinça-t-elle avec humeur.

« Et bien prends-les en compte, mais tu ne viendras sûrement pas geindre dans mes oreille par après ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Sûrement pas »

Avec simplicité, elle leur sourit et sorti de la pièce, laissant l'ambiance étouffante loin derrière elle.

**.oOo.**

Vanina entra dans le dortoir, son balai sur l'épaule. Elle voulait absolument prendre une bonne douche. Bien entendu, il y avait des douches dans les vestiaires, mais rien que l'idée de prendre une douche en commun avec toutes ces filles ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Elles passaient leur temps à analyser l'unes et l'autres leur seins, la courbe de leur hanche ou leur chute de rein. Merci bien.

Ces temps-ci elle faisait bien plus d'entraînements qu'il ne fallait. Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis, il y aurait bientôt un match entre sa maison et les Serdaigles.

« Blinda ? »

« Oh, Vanina, je ne t'avais pas entendue entrée ! » sursauta-t-elle, rangeant une feuille discrètement sous son oreiller.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur »

Blinda lui fit un sourire de circonstance puis se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

« Julia et Christa ne sont pas avec toi ? »

« Tu sais, on ne traîne pas souvent ensemble » dit-elle en passant sa tête par l'entrebâille laissé par la porte.

« Oh… Je croyais pourtant que vous trois, vous… »

« Et bien tu croyais mal »

Vanina pinça les lèvres. Blinda semblait troublée ou tout du moins pas bien dans ses baskets. Pas qu'elles soient proches, non, seulement elle la connaissait un minimum après avoir partagé durant six années le même dortoir.

« Ça va ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Simple question »

« J'en ai justement une, de question. »

Blinda refit son apparition, au complet, dans la pièce principale. Elle posa une serviette bleu marine sur son lit, tapota méthodiquement sur son oreiller puis se tourna vers Vanina, les bras croisés, une hanche décollée.

« Je t'écoute » sourit-t-elle.

« Il y a quoi, avec Lily ? »

Vanina, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question, haussa un sourcil.

« Et bien oui, t'es toujours là à la critiquer ouvertement. Mais tu ne pense pas que ça peut la blesser, non plus ? T'es vraiment égoïste, il me semble. »

« Ecoute-moi bien, Blinda. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il y a entre Lily et moi, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi et encore moins de Lily. Alors je te prierais de bien vouloir rester en dehors de cette histoire. »

« Mais ça me concerne aussi ! Je partage ce dortoir avec Lily depuis plus de six ans, on se connaît bien et on s'entend à merveille. »

« Laisse-moi rire ! Tu ne connais rien d'elle. Mêle-toi de tes affaires et le monde se portera sûrement mieux. »

« Lily est quelqu'un de formidable, je trouve ça dommage que tu la dénigres comme tu le fais. »

« Nous y voilà. Toi aussi, tu fais donc parti de ces gamines qui voient Lily comme le centre de l'univers. Excuse-moi de te faire descendre de ton petit nuage, mais Lily n'est pas le cœur de toute votre vie tout de même. Il va falloir que vous vous fassiez une raison, vous l'étouffez, elle n'en peut plus de cette foutue situation. Lâchez-là ! C'est une élève de Poudlard comme toi ou moi, pas la chanteuse des _Monster's_ ! »

« C'est ridicule » dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

« Tellement ridicule. Ecoute, c'est pas que notre petite discussion ne m'est pas agréable, mais j'ai envie de prendre une douche »

Sur ces mots, elle la toisa un moment puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

**.oOo.**

Remus, assis calmement sur son lit, réfléchissait. Tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui était tellement anormal. Sirius qui trompe Lily et Lily qui devient peu à peu amoureuse de James. Et James qui débarque pour on ne sait quelle raison. Cette histoire était des plus ahurissante.

« Rem' ? »

Il sourit, l'invitant à entrer.

« Cette pimbêche de Blinda prend Lily comme une reine »

« Et tu n'en peux plus »

« Exact » soupira Vanina.

« T'as encore été t'entraîner ? »

« Oui »

« Essaie de ne pas trop en faire, tu vas finir par nous faire une syncope »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Rem' ! C'est ridicule, je ne fais même pas plus de trois entraînements par semaines »

« Et je te rappelle qu'il n'y en a qu'un de prévu habituellement »

« C'est pas ma faute si Harold n'en prévoit pas plus »

« Harold est quelqu'un de très responsable, il sait ce qu'il fait. Et s'il ne pose qu'un entraînement, ce n'est sûrement par pour que ses joueurs en fassent le triple »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Et je ne dis pas ça pour rire »

« Bien sur que non, tu ne dis jamais rien pour plaisanter »

Il fit la grimace.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne sais pas, tout me prend la tête, ces temps-ci. J'aimerais tellement être agréable, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche »

« Et qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez moi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

**.oOo.**

« Oh, Lily ! »

« Sean »

Le couloir grouillait de monde alors elle dû se rapprocher considérablement de lui histoire d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« J'imagine que t'as pleins de choses à faire, mais tu ne pourrais pas m'aider pour cette recherche en Histoire de la Magie ? Je veux juste que tu me donne ton avis pour… »

« Avec plaisir »

« Merci ! Tu me dis quand t'as un moment de libre ? »

« Je suis libre maintenant si ça te convient… »

« C'est parfait ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher tes affaire, tes notes et tout ton bardaf et je t'attends à la bibliothèque. Je regarderais pour trouver un ou deux livres. C'est quoi ton sujet ? »

« La troisième réforme des Gobelins » grogna-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas choisis le plus facile, en effet. Retrouve-moi du côté de la grande pendule, le rayon des créatures intelligentes se trouve de ce côté là »

Sean sourit, l'embrassa sur le front puis s'enfuit vers la Tour alors que Lily se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

Cette concentration évidente et ce silence pesant la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne venait pas spécialement ici. Elle aimait lire, oui, mais pas dans endroit de ce genre. Son lit était un lieux propice. A son contraire, Vanina adorait ce lieu. Elle avança vers l'endroit convenu, posa son sac de tulle sur une table puis se mit à la recherche de quelques bouquins. Ce qu'elle aimait dans les livres Sorciers, c'est que les titres étaient plus qu'explicite. Il ne fallait pas trois heures pour trouver un livre qui parlait de tel ou tel sujet. Le seul problème consistait à savoir dans quelle allée il pouvait se trouver. Ensuite, il n'y avait plus qu'à regarder les étiquettes. Elle fit une petite pile sur son bras replié puis retourna à la table les poser.

La bibliothécaire demanda le silence. Malgré qu'elle n'aimait pas ce lieu, elle se sentie outrée que quelqu'un glousse de cette manière. Et les bruits continuaient, s'étouffant légèrement. Après un haussement d'épaule significatif, elle s'assit sur la chaise recouverte de cuire véritable et se mit au travail. À nouveau, les gloussements s'intensifièrent. Elle releva la tête, mais ce qu'elle vit ne fut vraiment pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Non, elle ne se serait pas attendue à voir, au bout de cette longue et interminable allée, Sirius Black embrasser une espèce de blondasse glousseuse.

Lorsque Sean arriva, elle lui demanda de l'excuser, lui montra la pile de livre et s'enfuit, à l'opposer du pseudo couple saccageur.

* * *

**Merci**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Mes plus plates excuses, j'avais sauté un chapitre ! Merci Zazo et Drudrue !**

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Vanina VS Alice, Vanina VS Blinda, Morgan VS Bande des filles de 7e de Gryffondor et… Lily voit Sirius la tromper.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Ma Bel-o-kiu-kiuni… Tu sais tout, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu apportes à cette fic et à moi-même. Merci pour cette belle amitié qui commence à se nouer. Merci également à Zazo pour sa relecture !

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Merci à **Dede111**, **Lily(ne) des Schizo**, **alexandra07**, **vic** et **TaniA**. Vous avez explosez les compteurs, sur ce coup… **_23_** reviews, vous vous êtes déchaînez ! Un grand merci.

**_Troisième note de Moûa :_** Les chapitre suivant vont arriver un peu plus lentement. Les examens approchent et je préfère m'y consacrer grandement, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas vraiment certaine que je posterais avant la mi-juin. Ce n'est pas un abandon ! Je fais de mon mieux pour gérer le tout, c'est assez difficile, mais je fais de mon mieux. Pour les lecteurs d'Un amour de maraudeur, sachez que le prochain est supposé pour cette semaine. Gros bizoo's.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

« S'il te plait, demande-lui de descendre... » geint Sirius pour la dixième fois.

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle ne veut pas m'ouvrir ! » rouspéta Jade.

« T'es une fille, tu dois bien avoir un moyen de rentrer dans ce foutu dortoir, non ? »

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas où est l'urgence. Il est dix-neuf heure trente, quand même ! »

« Et si je te dis que le directeur nous attends tous en bas et qu'il ne commencera pas tant que tous les élèves ne seront pas réunis, ça va te faire bouger les fesses ? » s'impatienta le garçon.

« Et merde. »

Jade monta rapidement les marches pour se heurter à une porte close.

« Lily, il faut absolument que tu sorte de là. Dumbledore nous attends dans la grande Salle, apparemment il aurait une annonce importante à nous faire. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes divagations, fou-moi la paix. »

« Je t'ai déjà menti ? » Elle laissa un moment sans rien dire. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Bien, ramène-toi. Vite. »

Lily apparut sur le pas de la porte dans un état assez pathétique.

« Une brève apparition. »

Jade se rua dans le dortoir, attrapa une brosse à cheveux, un jeans et un pull à capuchon portant le nom d'une célèbre université moldue d'Amérique qu'elle lança à Lily. Après l'avoir sommé encore une fois de se dépêcher, elle descendit les escaliers, convaincu Sirius de rejoindre les autres dans la grande Salle et attendit cinq minutes avant que Lily fasse une apparition plus digne qu'avant. Elles marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la grande Salle tout en gardant le silence. Lily parce qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à dire et jade parce qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais de se mêler de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'installèrent à la table, heureuse de n'être, finalement, pas les dernières à arriver.

« Mes très chers enfants... » sourit le directeur avec son éternel air malicieux et mystérieux, alors que les grandes portes furent enfin fermés après l'arrivée de la poufsouffle de seconde année.

« Jusqu'à présent, je sais que vous travaillez dur et que vous n'avez eut que peu de distraction en dehors de votre travail pour les diverses matières. Je tenais, tout d'abord, à vous féliciter pour votre comportement exemplaire de ce début d'année. Bien entendu, il y a toujours quelques exceptions (dois-je encore vous dire vers qui les regards vont tourner ?), mais personne n'est parfait. »

James jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily, installée à sa diagonale vers la droite. Elle semblait ailleurs, ses yeux fixement posés sur son assiette vide. Après quelques froncements de sourcils, il retourna au discours du directeur.

« C'est pour cela que les professeur et moi-même avons décidés d'organiser un bal avant les fêtes de Noël. Pour les détails, ce bal aura lieu le 21 décembre précisément, dans la soirée. Il est certain qu'un habit de circonstance est exigé, c'est pourquoi une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisé la semaine précédant le bal. Pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas les moyens, l'école est dans la capacité de prêter des robes et capes. »

Malicia semblait au bord de l'apoplexie tellement elle était excitée. Un bal, Merlin ça allait chauffer. Alice croisa son regard et elles sourirent, entendues. La fin de soirée s'écoula doucement, les demandes de cavaliers/cavalières pleuvant à un rythme soutenu.

Les jours qui s'écoulèrent passèrent rapidement, faisant se rapprocher à grand pas le premier match de Quiddich de l'année opposant les Gryffondors aux intelligents et redoutables Serdaigles. Le match promettait déjà d'être acrobatiques et stratégiques. Vanina s'était peu entraînée ces derniers temps et elle 'en sentait coupable. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, bien que cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'elle était dans l'équipe au poste d'attrapeuse. Mais elle avait de quoi avoir peur, c'était à elle qu'il advenait la fin du match, elle et son adversaire Mat Pryl. C'est pour cela que ces derniers jours elle profitait de tous ses moments de libres pour prendre son balais et aller s'entraîner, que se soit au stade quand il n'était pas occupé ou simplement dans le parc. Elle ne se sentait pas fraîche, pas en forme, comme rouillée. Et ça retombait sur son moral.

**.oOo.**

Lily se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Elle détestait voir Sirius avec une autre fille. Pourtant elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Elle se sentait tellement trahie, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait en compagnie d'une autre fille qu'elle. Comment rester de marbre face à ça ? Elle entra dans une petite salle de classe vide, après s'être éclipsée en douce du déjeuné. Tout le monde était excité comme jamais à l'idée du match de Quiddich mais même si elle en avait eu envie, elle n'y serait pas allé. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de sentir la main de Sirius sur sa taille, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. L'image de lui et de cette blonde était encore trop présente dans sa tête, trop fraîche. Comme à chaque fois, elle aurait besoin de quelques semaines pour oublier.

**.oOo.**

Vanina referma ses doigt sur la petite balle d'or, une adrénaline encore plus forte que d'habitude parcourait son corps et venait éclater au creux de son estomac. Elle sentait encore les petites ailes gigoter dans sa paume, mais elle serrait tellement cette balle qu'il aurait été impossible pour elle de s'envoler.

« Et Gryffondor l'emporte ! » hurla Ben Hill, le commentateur du match, un Poufsouffle de sixième année agréable pour les yeux.

Elle se posa sur le sol enneigé et leva le poing, victorieuse, alors que les membres de l'équipe se posaient également en hurlant leur joie. Romain la serre dans ses bras, suivit par Remus puis Peter. Autour d'elle, tout le monde saute, crie, sourit. James arrive en courant, rit, la serre dans ses bras, la félicite. Mais elle ne répond que par un sourire, cherchant désespérément Lily des yeux. Jamais elle n'avait manqué un de ses match. Même quand elles ne s'entendaient pas, elle était toujours venue, bien qu'elle frôlait les crises cardiaques dès qu'elle faisait une figure un peu trop dangereuse. Et bien là, elle n'était pas là, et Vanina se sentait frustrée. Enervée, même.

Sirius, Remus, Romain, Peter, Sean, Frank et Bryan organisèrent une petite fiesta dans la salle commune pour fêter la première victoire de leur maison. L'ambiance était à son comble. Les Serdaigles étaient vraiment une équipe redoutable, et il s'en était fallu de peu. Vraiment, ils pouvaient se féliciter. Et ils ne se lassaient pas de le faire.

« Honnêtement, on est invincible. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on est fait pour remporter cette foutue coupe. » déclara Sirius.

« C'est peut-être pour ça que ça fait trois ans qu'on ne l'a plus remportée ? » railla Remus avec son éternel air fatigué.

« Tu casse l'ambiance, là. »

Remus rit tout en attrapant un verre de punch alcoolisé. Lily entra dans la salle commune et se joignit au petit groupe. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Vanina monter en courant vers les dortoirs. Elle attrapa une limonade et trinqua avec les autres. Lorsque tout le monde fut monté, ils s'installèrent dans les canapés face au feu qui crépitait encore.

« Tout le monde s'est trouvé quelqu'un ? » s'enquit Jade.

« Malicia, tu veux aller avec moi au bal ? » proposa James avec un sourire ravageur.

« Bien sur » Elle croisa ses jambes, remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place et humecta ses lèvres. Vraiment, sexy comme jamais…

Lily la regarda, dégoûtée. Cette fille était vraiment… Jalouse, elle était jalouse ! Elle tombait bien bas, finalement. James ne lui devait rien, ils ne se connaissaient même pas, alors pourquoi réagir comme ça ? Elle serra la mâchoire, glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses et pinça les lèvres. Décidément, elle avait de ces sautes d'humeur ces derniers temps. Elle fit Malicia faire un clin d'œil à James qui lui lança un magnifique sourire. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas de quoi se mettre dans un tel état. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, croisa le regard perplexe de Remus puis baissa les yeux, se sentant plus pitoyable que jamais. Se rabaisser à être jalouse de ses propres amies pour une personne sur qui elle n'avait aucun droit, à propos d'un gars dont elle ne connaissait rien. Minable.

« Et maintenant, ça donne quoi ? »

« Je suis avec Stellany May. » déclara Peter, bombant le torse.

« La Poufsouffle ? Oh, Peter, mais c'est génial ! Elle est très gentille, c'est bien. » sourit Lily, sincère.

« Moi je suis avec Christine Belfroid, je fais équipe avec elle au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Etant une Serdaigle, elle m'aide quand j'ai du mal. »

Lily lui sourit également, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Vanina. Remus et elle feraient un si beau couple s'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se tourner autour sans résultat. Sean expliqua qu'une certaine Andréa Vasaris lui avait proposé et qu'il réfléchissait encore à la question, bien qu'il était clair que la réponse serait affirmative. Les autres allaient, bien entendu, avec leur copain/copine, ça allait de soit. Et elle, avec Sirius. La motivation était quelque part, il fallait juste la chercher un peu. Peu avant de monter dormir, Remus la coinça devant les escaliers.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tantôt ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Avec Malicia. Je sais voir quand tu es fâchée, voir énervée ou frustrée, et là, tu l'étais clairement. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Ecoute, je dois aller dormir sinon j'aurais des cernes épouvantable demain… »

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de ce genre de futilités ? La jalousie, c'est pas la meilleure des choses, sais-tu ? Malicia aussi a droit à avoir un cavalier pour ce bal. Et qu'elle y aille avec James ne signifie pas spécialement qu'ils vont sortir ensemble. »

« Ah non ? Mais enfin Remus, ouvre un peu les y… Tu me pousse à bout, c'est pas très correct. » Elle sourit devant l'air vainqueur de son meilleur ami. « Je vais dormir » Il acquieça et l'embrassa sur le front avant de la laisser s'échapper.

Bien entendu, les Gryffondors avaient tous une tête de zombie le lendemain, après cette petite fête improvisée. Heureusement que c'était un samedi, mais une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait, malheureusement, été organisée en dernière minute pour que les élèves achètent leurs tenues de soirées. Il faut dire que dans exactement une semaine, le bal de Noël aurait lieu. Sean confirma à Andréa qu'il serait son cavalier pour la soirée. Les filles se séparèrent des garçons pour la matinée, prévoyant de se rejoindre à midi tapante devant les Trois Balais. Les hommes, possédant tous une cape convenable pour le bal, se dirigèrent avec automatisme vers Zonko, le magasin de farce et attrape qu'ils adoraient tant. Il était difficile pour Sirius de ne pas pouvoir acheter une pièce de chaque article présent dans la boutique, mais il se fut une raison après une imitation surprenante d'un homme meurtrit, en larmes. James était au bord de l'étouffement tellement il riait, il faillit même renversé un empilement peu stable de boites de Bavboules trafiqués à la sauce du commerçant. Du côté des filles, Vanina se fit embarqués par les pimbêches de service et se retrouva dans ce magasin grouillant de monde et de vêtement plus tape à l'œil les uns que les autres, variant froufrous, touffes de plumes ou encore d'imitations de diamants chantant. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Jade lui colla entre les mains une pile de robes de styles variés puis la poussa dans une cabine encore vide, Ô miracle ! Etrangement, dans le tas imposé par la jeune fille, elle trouva celle qui lui plaisait, modifia de peu le décolleté et se glissa entre les nunuche pour atterrir à la caisse. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation à la mention du prix, exclamation qu'elle camoufla en toux sèche sous le regard vexé de la vendeuse. Morgan lui demanda de l'attendre, ce qu'elle fit, s'appuyant contre la chambranle de la porte d'entrée, à l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Morgan, Jade, Malicia, Alice et Lily sortaient toutes du magasin, chacune un ou plusieurs sacs plastiques à la main. Elles firent des allées-retour dans le village, toutes emmitouflées dans leurs vêtements d'hiver jusqu'à ce qu'il soit – enfin – l'heure de rejoindre les garçons.

Le petite groupe prit une table au fond de l'auberge et se réchauffèrent tant qu'ils purent. Lily toisait durement Vanina qui ne cessait de balayer la salle du regard, cherchant une aide quelconque, aide qui lui était, apparemment, refusée. Sous le regard menaçant de Remus, Lily commanda une limonade. L'ambiance, décontractée et agréable, pousse Lily à adresser quelques paroles à Vanina, sans pour autant partire dans une grade discussion comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Alice, quant à elle, ne peut s'empêcher de cracher quelques froides paroles à l'égard de la jolie française.

La semaine qui s'écoule devient tendue, électrique, stressante. La populace du collège est excitée et hâtive. Les professeurs et Préfets faisaient un travail merveilleux pour décorer les murs froids et bruts des couloirs et salles de classe aux couleurs vives et chaleureuses de Noël. La Grande Salle prenait également, petit à petit de magnifiques couleurs et devenait encore plus chaleureuse qu'à son habitude. Quand enfin arriva le samedi 21 décembre, personne ne traînait dans la salle commune les deux dernières heures précédant le début du bal. Personne ? Hum, Vanina Becker, d'origine française de par son père, était affalée dans une causeuse, les genoux repliés sous ses fesses et un magasine de Quiddich entre les mains. Elle refusait catégoriquement de passer **deux heures** à se pomponner pour un simple bal, pour une simple soirée. Après tout, même si Preston était son petit copain, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait passer deux longues heures à s'appliquer crèmes et lotions sur la peaux ! Donc elle avait quitté le dortoir de son année, qui était d'ailleurs en pleine effervescence, un magasine sous le bras, pour venir lire calmement dans la salle commune vide. Même les mecs s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs dortoirs. Elle finit par jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre moldue et sourit, calant déjà la revue sous son bras et se dirigeant vers les dortoirs. Vingt minutes étaient bien suffisantes pour se préparer.

« Vanina, tu n'es vraiment pas sérieuse... » grinça Malicia en la voyant finalement entrer dans la pièce.

Jade et Alice portaient déjà leur robes, la première rose pâle arrivant aux genoux et la seconde noir avec un décolleté devant et dans le dos. Très… Peu classe. Elle lâcha un soupire d'agacement et s'e ferma dans une cabine de douche pendant cinq minutes. Elle se glissa avec rapidité dans sa robe sirène blanc cassé brodé de perles et de strass, enfila ses ballerines et s'attacha une mèche de cheveux à l'aide du petite pince, histoire de mettre quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Le dortoir était vide quand elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait du mal a marcher, elle se demanda même comment elle allait faire pour descendre les marches de l'escalier. Franchement, quelle idée de choisir une robe aussi étroite au niveau des jambes ? Le beau principe d'une robe sirène, le pied. Heureusement, Preston l'attendait encore derrière le portrait et lui lança moult compliment sur sa beauté.

Quand il l'avait vu descendre les escaliers, gracieuse, distinguée, il en fut véritablement époustouflé ! Mais après tout, qui ne le serait pas ? il avait bien vu les regards gourmands des autres garçons de la salle, quasiment de toutes années confondues. Cette robe blanche, bouffée dans le bas, ce corset serrant remontant agréablement sa poitrine. Ses yeux fuyant, sa timidité apparente, ses joues empourprée… On aurait dit une enfant. Une magnifique enfant, cependant.

Les garçons se ressemblaient tous dans leur manière de s'habiller. Il faut dire qu'en dehors de leur pantalon, leur chemise et leur cape, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'ils pouvaient ajouter à leur costume. Seul la couleur de leurs vêtements variaient, assemblés à celles de leur partenaire. La salle de bal, la Grande Salle, était sublime. Vanina et Preston rejoignirent les huit autres couples à une table ronde. Vanina s'assit à la gauche de Christine Belfroid qui était, on peut le dire, ravissante dans sa robe en mousseline turquoise. Elle fit connaissance avec Stellany May, la cavalière de Peter, qui la mangeait d'ailleurs du regard. Elle n'avait encore jamais parlé avec Andréa Vasaris, qui s'avoua digne de sa maison, Serdaigle. Elle rit sous cape en voyant James littéralement baver devant la rouquine qui faisait semblant de rien mais rougissait comme jamais. Celui-ci finit par inviter Malicia à danser et ils partirent main dans la main vers la piste de danse. Lily pinçait les lèvres et serrait la mâchoire… mauvais signe.

Sirius avait posé une main sur sa cuisse mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, fusillant Malicia du regard. Celle-ci chauffait James à coup de mains baladeuses et de sourires aguichants. Il avait prit quoi, à l'orchestre, de jouer un tango ? Malicia avait une robe bleu océan lâche au décolleté et fendu à la cuisse gauche. Merci pour le spectacle. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit la main de Sirius remonter de plus en plus haut sur sa cuisse qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient le dernier couple à table et que toute la clique avait filer pour profiter du tango pour montrer ses prouesses aguichantes. Elle se força à sourire et à accepter d'aller également danser.

Quand les douze coups sonnèrent, les quatre premières années furent envoyés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs avec politesse et remerciements pour leurs comportements par le directeur. Deux heures plus tard, alors que Lily se dirigeait vers le bar improvisé, elle croisa Sirius.

« Tu vas où ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Oh, je… Je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher. » Il étouffa un bâillement sous l'œil suspicieux de la rouquine.

« Bien, bonne nuit alors. »

Sirius l'attrapa par la taille et lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle sourit puis se décolla de lui, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le bar. Elle commanda un jus de fruit. Malheureusement, elle se retourna pile au moment où elle n'aurait pas dû. C'était une chose de voir son petit copain embrasser une fille entre deux rangées de la bibliothèque et s'en était une autre de le voir partir en douce d'un bal où toute l'école se trouvait avec cette même fille. Remus, qui venait de voir exactement la même chose, s'approcha de Lily, glissa son bras autour de sa taille, attrapa le vers en plastique remplit qu'un elfe tendait à la rouquine et l'emmena dans u coin de la Grande Salle plus tranquille.

« Alors, tu as dansé un peu ? » sourit-il.

« Oui, je… Ecoute, je vais aller me coucher, je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

« J'ai vu aussi, Lily. Je suis désolé, je... »

« Je vais dormir. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Bonne nuit. »

Elle lui lança un signe de la main et s'éclipsa de la salle le plus discrètement qu'elle pouvait. Elle referme la grande porte en bois massif, fait quelques pas puis se laisse glisser le long du mur en pierre brut, laissant ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux roux.

« Merde, fait chier. » grogna-t-elle, furieuse.

« Et la politesse… ? » James apparu, tout sourire, devant elle.

Un lourd soupire s'échappe de la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Je t'ennuie tant que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai franchement pas envie d'en parler. »

« C'est Sirius, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne crois pas que c'est toi la meilleure personne avec qui je devrais en parler, vu que vous êtes meilleurs amis. » Elle grimaça, rouge de colère.

« Hé, p'tite fleure, faut pas te mettre dans un tel état, hu… Dis-moi ce qui cloche, j'en parlerais pas avec Sirius. Je sais garder des choses pour moi, tu sais ? »

« J'en peux plus. » bredouilla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

James s'accroupit face à elle, tendant une main pour atteindre sa joue. Il la caressa tendrement et remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il rapprocha doucement son visage du sien. Elle dût sentir son souffle contre son visage car elle rouvrit les yeux, les pupilles dilatées. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, sexy comme jamais il ne l'avait trouvée. Sa main toujours contre sa joue de porcelaine, il parcouru les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement. C'était presque une caresse tant ses lèvres étaient douces et crémeuses. Mais le contact fut brisé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle semblait avoir vu le diable tant ses yeux étaient grands et horrifiés. Lily se dépêtra tant qu'elle put dans sa robe blanche et se releva, déjà elle courrait au loin dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses pas résonnant encore aux oreilles de James qui n'avait rien vu venir tant ça avait été vite.

* * *

**Merci**


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Annonce d'un bal, bal et baiser entre Lily et James.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Bel-o-kiu-kiuni est un auteur démentiel qu'il faut absolument aller lire ! Merci pour tout ! Un merci encore plus spécial que d'habitude à Zazo, parce qu'elle m'a aidé pour quelques petites choses, et parce qu'elle est franchement super…

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Merci à **Pathy33**, **vic**, **MArion** et **lor** pour leur reviews !

**_Troisième note de Moûa :_** Très chère **Rine**, je t'offre une note pour toi toute seule. Je vais te consacrer quelques minutes de mon temps pour répondre à ta review… Je n'ai strictement rien contre les reviews anonymes ou les commentaires négatifs. Le tout est dans la manière. Je trouve ça relativement lâche de te planquer derrière ton statut d'anonyme pour venir lâcher tes critiques. Critiques qui sont loin d'être vraiment constructives mais plutôt destructives. Tu annonces fièrement que tu as lu les 14 chapitres d'un coup, mais tu ajoutes qu'en fait dans cette histoire, il n'y a rien d'intéressant, qu'elle est mal tournée. Tes critiques sont blessantes mais pas intéressante. Alors pourquoi as-tu gaspillé de l'énergie à lire toute mon histoire et à laisser une review si ma fic est si nulle ? Ensuite, si tu es si simple et fermée d'esprit, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi… « _Lily forte, Lily parfaite, James et Lily qui prennent 20 ans pour sortir ensemble, les persos qui ne peuvent avoir que 2 amis..._ » Vive l'ouverture d'esprit ! Tu peux te limiter au classique ou aller voir s'il n'y a pas des nouveautés. Je suis d'accord, tu n'aimes pas ce principe. Mais pourquoi viens-tu me critiquer, me rabaisser ? Je ne sais pas si tu te rends seulement compte tu travail que les auteurs fournissent pour écrire une seul chapitre ! Pour tes questions comme 'Pourquoi faire de toute les copines de Lily des pouf?', 'Pourquoi faire de Lily une pouf?' et 'Pourquoi la faire aussi faible?' Je te répondrais globalement, que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'imagination, l'originalité et la créativité. Si toi, ton truc, c'est que Lily soit Miss Parfaite, Miss Forte et que toutes ses amies soient dans le même moule que dans toutes les autres fics, je t'en prie, garde tes idées rectilignes, rien ne te retiens. Je suis parfaitement d'accord que cette fic est que très peu basée sur le tome 5 et 6, mais si je devais le respecter, Sirius et Lily ne sortiraient pas ensemble et James ne viendrait pas d'une autre école. Et je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais cette fic est la réponse à un défi… Quoiqu'il en soit, mes idées restent mes idées, que tu les acceptes ou pas, pour moi c'est le même prix. Je te demande juste de respecter le travail des autres. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'apprécier ce que je fais, loin de là, mais juste de respecter ce que je suis en tant qu'auteur et de respecter mon travail, car s'en est un. Sur ce, chère anonyme, je te souhaite bien du courage pour ta petite vie.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Les vacances de Noël, c'était quelque chose d'assez étrange, à Poudlard. Peu de personnes ne partaient pas rejoindrent leur famille ou amis. Pour les Gryffondors, il restait exactement onze élèves. Remus, Jade, Lily, Malicia, Vanina, Sirius, James, Bryan, une élève de première et deux gars de seconde. C'est pour dire comme ça variait de l'ambiance habituellement grouillante de la salle commune.

Lily avait passé ses premiers jours de vacances à éviter James, à tout prix. Il était hors de question qu'elle se trouve seule avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui rendre de compte, avoir à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ou simplement voir son sourire vainqueur. Elle ne voulait pas entendre « Je t'ai bien eu, j'ai gagné le pari, j'ai embrassé Lily Evans ! ». Et puis pour quoi serait-elle prise ? Trompée par son mec, elle se vengerait son le meilleur ami ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Non, vraiment, elle ne voulait pas voir James Potter.

Si on résumait la situation, tout n'était pas rose pour Lily, mais ça aurait pu être pire… N'est-ce pas ? Bon, son mec la trompait, elle ne parlait presque plus avec sa meilleure amie et le meilleur ami de son mec l'avait embrassé. Ah oui, elle avait un sacré problème avec l'alcool, ses parents étaient morts, et sa sœur et elle-même auraient pu être en de meilleurs termes. La rouquine s'installa dans son lit, fit glisser les couvertures sur elle et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il était encore tôt pour dormir, mais au moins elle pourrait faire croire qu'elle dormait pour ne pas être questionnée par les autres filles du dortoir. C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, si Vanina n'était pas arrivée en pestant contre Merlin-sait-qui.

« Van ? » l'appela-t-elle en rouvrant les rideaux qui entouraient son lit.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Ecoute, je suis désolée… »

« Ah bon ? Tu es désolée pour quoi, Lily ? Pour me traiter comme un chien ? Pour m'envoyer en pleine figure toutes les conneries que tu as en réserve ? Pour être aveugle ? Pour quoi, hein ? »

« Je… »

« Je, je, je ! Tu es assez nombriliste ces derniers temps ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il y en a d'autre qui aurait besoin de penser un peu à eux mais qui ne le font pas ? Arrête de penser que tu es la seule à avoir des problèmes. »

« Mais toi aussi tu as changée ! Tu étais comme nous, avant. Tu te foutais de tout, t'en avais rien à faire de l'avis des autres et maintenant… Je crois que tu… »

« Tu te permets de penser pour moi, maintenant ? Tu n'es pas un peu culottée, dans ton genre ? »

Lily ne savais pas quoi faire. Vanina refusait d'écouter une seule parole dont elle voulait exprimer et elle en était désolée. Frustrée, blessée, elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et en peu de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, elles coulèrent déjà sur ses joues.

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Ces pimbêches avec qui tu traînes te bourrent le crâne et tu ne te rends compte de rien ! Je ne te reconnais plus, Lily, tu… Oh, Lily… »

Vanina venait de se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait, sa tête enfuie entre ses deux mains, elle n'émettait aucun son mais son petit corps était parcouru de soubresauts très clairs. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la cala dans ses bras, immédiatement adoucie. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de voir Lily pleurer et quand c'était le cas, elle était incapable de rester fâchée contre elle.

« Lil'… Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

La rouquine inspira profondément, essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur puis s'assit sur son lit tellement brusquement qu'elle s'enfonça un peu trop dans son matelas.

« Je déteste ce foutu collège, ces garces de filles et ce trou du cul en particulier. » siffla-t-elle avec véhémence. « Avec leurs roulements de hanches et leurs gloussements, on dirait des dindes prêtes à se faire engrossées ! »

« Lily, tu redeviens vulgaire. Tu avais fais un effort, ces derniers temps, tu pourrais pas encore essayer ? »

« Vanina, j'en ai rien à foutre de mon vocabulaire. Je… Il m'a embrassé. » sa voix devint plaintive et elle se couvrit le visage d'un de ses oreillers.

« Que… Qui ? »

« James ! Il… Le soir du bal, je… Sirius, il était… »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas tout me ré expliquer depuis le début parce que j'ai strictement rien compris dans ton charabia, là. »

« J'étais aller avec Bryan à la bibliothèque… Et il était là ! Avec cette garce d'Olivia Clermonta. Elle croit que je ne l'aie pas reconnue, mais elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au cerveau ! Sous ses petits airs angéliques, c'est une vraie p… Et au bal, il est parti la rejoindre. Combien de personnes sont au courant que je suis cocu, hu ? On rie bien, dans mon dos, les gens savent que je suis une conne aveugle et invertébrée » Lily souffla rageusement. « Je l'aime tellement… »

« Je sais, ma puce, je sais. »

« Je… J'étais assise par terre, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça ! Il est arrivé et… Ça c'est passé si vite que j'ai pas pu… Je suis partie, j'ai eu peur. Il doit bien se payer de ma tête maintenant ! Me prendre pour une fille facile qui trompe son mec. Genre, que je pense qu'à se venger. Mais c'est faux ! Je te jure que c'est faux ! »

« Je te crois, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre. Je suis avec toi, on va régler ça. »

« Et Malicia. Je… Je la déteste tellement ! Elle me provoque ! Elle se colle tout le temps à lui en battant des paupières. »

« Lily. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir envie de le séduire, il n'est pas avec quelqu'un et elle est célibataire depuis un moment. »

« Il m'a embrassé ! » s'écria Lily, furieuse.

« Je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble ! C'est le meilleur ami de Sirius, Lil', ça va compliquer tellement les choses si tu prends ça au sérieux. »

« Je ne prends pas ça au sérieux, je sais que ce n'était qu'un pari ou un truc du genre, mais quand même. »

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation lorsqu'elles entendirent des bruits dans la salle de bain. Vanina fit signe à Lily qu'elle allait voir ce qu'il se passait et quelques instants plus tard, elle ressortait de la pièce, une Jade aux joues rouges, qui se trituraient nerveusement les mains, sur ses talons.

« Tu… Tu as entendu ? » s'enquit Lily, les yeux grands ouverts par la peur.

« Je ne dirais rien. A personne. »

« Promets-le. » l'obligea Lily, les traits tendus par les larmes séchées et par les stress.

« Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je te le promets. »

**.oOo.**

« Remus, elle doit croire que je fais ça juste pour m'amuser ou me foutre d'elle ! » s'écria James.

Le lycanthrope lui avait proposé d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs et ils étaient présentement installés sur une volée de marches d'escaliers dans un coin un peu plus sombre du château. Remus avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Il était clair pour lui que James ressentait un petit quelque chose pour Lily et que celle-ci commençait à ne plus y être aussi indifférente qu'elle le clame à tout vent...

« Je ne sais pas te dire ce qu'elle pense, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas le cas parce que ça le foutrait mal. »

« Mais vas lui parler, alors ! Dis-lui que ce n'était pas mes intentions et tout ça. »

« Je ne vais sûrement pas aller lui parler de ça sans qu'elle en ait envie. Ça a toujours été comme ça et ça ne changera pas, je ne la brusquerais pas. Elle en aurait peut-être parlé avec Vanina, si ça va mieux entre elles deux. »

« Mais… Tu ne pourrais pas lui en souffler deux ou trois mots ? » demanda James, le suppliant presque.

« Si elle vient m'en parler, je verrais ce qu'elle pense de tout ça et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Je ne suis pas Merlin, je te rappelle ! »

« Non, mais tu es son meilleur ami et c'est bien suffisant… »

Je suis son meilleur ami. Ça fait déjà un moment que j'en doute… pensa amèrement Remus. En effet, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait plus eu de véritables contacts avec Lily et ça lui foutait le moral bien bas. Sans elle, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Après tout, ils avaient tout partagés depuis leur tendre enfance et voir qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus lui faisait peur. Bien entendu, il y avait déjà eu de nombreux moment comme celui-ci où Lily et lui étaient comme on pourrait dire séparés pour telle ou telle raison, et à chaque fois, il se sentait mal, il doutait. Son arrogante Lyne était en train de changer. Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Elle n'était plus aussi tempérée qu'avant, elle faisait un peu plus attention aux gens qui existent en dehors de son cercle – très restreint, il faut le dire – d'amis.

« James, qu'y a-t-il entre Malicia et toi ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial. C'est une fille sympa, attirante et assez… Je ne sais pas. »

« Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose ? »

« Il pourrait, mais… »

« Fais attention. »

Avant que James n'ait eu le temps de demander pourquoi, Remus déclara qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres parce que le repas allait commencer. Ils marchèrent donc vers la grande Salle, gardant le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le brouhaha qui régnait comme toujours avant un repas. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que peu de personnes dans la salle mais ces personnes ne s'empêchaient pas de parler comme si l'autre se trouvaient à l'autre bout de l'immense pièce et qu'il soufflait un vent terrible. Demain serait le jour de Noël et la salle était encore plus magnifique qu'à son habitude, les professeurs avaient vraiment bien travaillés.

Remus eut un sourire satisfait en voyant que Lily et Vanina étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre et qu'elles bavardaient le plus normalement du monde. A la droite de Lily demeurait une place vide alors que toutes les autres étaient prises, du moins autour d'eux. Sa française d'amie était inconfortablement installée à la gauche de Malicia qui la fusillait du regard alors qu'à sa gauche, Jade participait à la conversation qu'elle partageait avec la rouquine. (Compris ?) Quand à lui, il prit la place vide aux côtés de Lily. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit un sourire sincère puis se tourna vers Vanina qui continuait à déballer son blabla continuel. Ces deux-là avaient apparemment beaucoup de choses à se dire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait déjà un moment que j'essaie de me mettre dans la conversation, mais j'arrive pas à suivre. » gloussa Jade en roulant des yeux.

« Je ne m'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude ! Tu veux des rillettes ? »

**.oOo.**

« Salut beau gosse… » roucoula Malicia en voyant James passer à côté d'elle sans même la voir.

Elle s'était postée ici après être sortie un peu plus tôt de la grande salle. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour pouvoir l'aborder puis lui parler seule à seul. La jeune fille avait pensé que se mettre contre le mur avec nonchalance pouvait lui donner un air sexy et elle avait tapé dans le mil si on en voyait le regard amateur qu'il arborait à présent. Elle rentra un peu plus les épaules pour faire sortir sa poitrine, gonfla ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle passa une langue provocatrice puis leva un sourcil, aguicheuse. Il fallait croire que le garçon avait apprécié si on en voyait ses yeux vitreux de désir.

« Salut, poupée… » répliqua-t-il avec une arrogance calculée.

James attrapa Malicia par la taille pour la coller contre lui. Ils se callèrent dans un recoin un peu plus discret et là, il la plaqua contre le mur, ne pouvant se contrôler pour passe sa langue le long de sa mâchoire puis sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ils échangèrent un baiser bestial, la main de la jeune fille glissant déjà sous l'uniforme réglementaire du garçon. Il l'embrassa encore puis fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à sa clavicule où il laissa sa langue caresser la peau qu'il avait dégagé de tous cheveux, cheveux qu'il maintenait de sa main libre, l'autre étant bien trop occupée à descendre de plus en plus bas dans le dos de la gryffondore.

« Je crois qu'on va emprunté cette vieille salle un petit moment » réussi à articuler Malicia, non sans se départir de son air sexy.

**.oOo.**

« Tu n'aurais pas vu James ? Il faut absolument qu'il me rende ma préparation de Métamorphose… » geint Vanina alors que Lily répondait par la négative.

Jade était avachie dans le fauteuil d'à côté, feignant d'écouter la conversation que ses deux amies partageaient devant ses yeux. Elles avaient profités du fait que la salle commune soit vide pour y prendre leurs aises.

« De toute manière, il a encore presque trois semaines pour te le rende, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire » la rassura Lily avec un sourire de compassion.

« Si on allait faire un tour dans le parc ? Il a neigé cet après-midi, c'est chouette de marcher quand c'est tout blanc ! » proposa Jade avec entrain.

« Tu nous laisse le temps d'aller nous couvrir un peu et je suis sûr que Vanina sera aussi partante que moi. »

« Bien sûr ! Et si je tombe sur James, je lui enverrais une belle boule de neige. » grogna-t-elle en se levant.

« Parfait ! »

Jade paraissait vraiment surexcitée, c'était très étonnant pour une chose aussi simple que d'aller se promener, mais les deux filles ne relevèrent pas, se contentant d'aller chercher capes, écharpes et gants dans leurs lourdes malles. Comme Jade l'avait prédit, le parc était tout enneigé et ce fut un véritable délice pour les filles de se balader tranquillement dans la couche de neige – qui ne leur arrivait qu'aux mollets. Quand elles rentrèrent dans la salle commune, elles abandonnèrent sans aucuns remords leurs vêtements trempés à même le sol et se ruèrent sur les fauteuils qui se trouvaient juste face au grand feu.

« Frigorifiées ? » lança une voix sarcastique.

Un glaçon d'un mètre de diamètre venait passer par son œsophage. Lily n'avait pas vu un spectacle aussi écoeurant depuis qu'elle avait aperçue Sirius et l'autre peste d'Olivia. Parce que si quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'un jour, elle verrait James Potter et Malicia Sumer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les lèvres aussi gonflées qu'on aurait dit qu'ils venaient de participer au grand concours du plus long patin jamais enregistré, je peux vous assurer qu'elle en aurait hurler de rire. Le problème était que justement, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de rire. Vraiment aucune. Ce spectacle lui fourrait la nausée et elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas crache un beau mollard au visage de Malicia.

« Écoeurées. » claqua la voix de Vanina.

« Lily, tu montes avec moi, je voudrais que tu m'aide pour… Allez, on y va » soupira Jade, furieuse.

« Bye, les filles, je monte rapidement ! »

« Ne te prends pas cette peine. » répliqua sèchement la française avant de disparaître après Lily et Jade dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs.

**.oOo.**

Si James faisait ça pour la faire enrager, il réussissait vraiment bien. Parce que pour être enragée, elle l'était réellement. Elle avait dû supporter ce spectacle toute la journée et là, maintenant, trois heures avant le repas de Noël, ils s'étaient encore installés devant elle – et, accessoirement, devant Jade, Vanina, Bryan, Sirius et Remus également – et honnêtement, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle les détestait de la rendre folle comme ça.

« Hé, ma belle, détends-toi. » susurra Sirius à son oreille.

C'est vrai, il fallait aussi combiner avec le fait que comme c'était les vacances de Noël, sa très chère Olivia n'était pas là, alors il devait compenser. Merci pour la considération.

« Je suis détendue. » dit-elle de la voix la plus froide qu'elle avait en stock.

« On voit ça ! » pouffa Bryan avec un tact incroyable.

« Quand j'aurais besoin d'une poule qui glousse, je te ferais signe. » siffla-t-elle, ses yeux rétractés à la taille la plus petite, lui permettant encore de le fusiller du regard.

Bryan fronça les sourcils, peu habitué aux grandes colères de la rouquine. Un regard conciliant de Remus l'empêcha de réagir face à l'insulte et il se remit à lire la revue moldue sur le foot que Sean lui avait prêté. Sirius passa un bras sur les épaules de Lily, celle-ci croisa justement le regard chocolat de James. Il la fixait et ça l'agaçait. Il la défiait de réagir. Il la provoquait. Pourtant, elle ne flancha pas, au contraire, elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et le fixa avec un sourire mesquin. Il fronça les sourcils et brisa le contact quand Malicia attrapa son menton pour un baiser. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, Lily cru déceler du remords dans ses traits, mais elle devant sans doutes rêver.

« Ma princesse, tu vas bien ? »

« Je ne suis pas une princesse. »

Elle s'arracha de l'étreinte étouffante de Sirius pour galoper jusque dans son dortoir. Elle en avait plus que marre de tous ces hypocrites qui l'entouraient. Tant pis pour Noël, elle le passerait seule dans sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Jade et Vanina entrèrent dans la pièce en souriant. Bon, elle ne passerait peut-être pas une soirée de Noël toute seule, mais elle en avait tout de même marre.

**.oOo.**

« James, je crois que je fais une belle connerie. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Au sujet de Lily. J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose, tu sais… »

« De quelque chose ? » le poussa-t-il.

« Oui, à propos des filles. Olivia n'est pas la première et je me dis qu'un jour, Lily va s'en rendre compte. »

« Tu l'aime ? »

Sirius leva brusquement la tête. C'était une question assez difficile.

« Je suppose que je l'aime encore, mais c'est certain que ce ne sera plus jamais de la même façon. »

« Largue-la. »

Il avala de travers et se mit à tousser comme un dérater pour vider ses poumons de la moindre trace de salive. Il s'était attendu à ce que James lui dise que c'était pas très réglo de faire ça à Lily parce qu'elle, elle l'aimait et tout ça, mais sûrement pas à ce genre de répliques, oh non…

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je la largue ? »

« Parce que si elle s'en rend compte, s'en est fini pour toi, pour elle. Toi, t'en aura encore d'autre mais elle… Je ne sais pas, au moins tu seras libre et elle, elle ne se douteras pas que tu la trompes. Tu comprends ? »

« T'es bizarre, mec… »

**.oOo.**

Elle espérait que le petit Jésus ait décidé que le jour de sa naissance, c'était jour d'armistice, pour que tout le monde lui foute la paix ! Lily avait fait lévité ses nombreux paquets jusque dans la salle commune où elle entreprit la lourde tâche de les déballer. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de trouver un cadeau de la part de sa tendre sœur. Une photo d'elles d'eux lorsqu'elles étaient gamines. « _A l'époque… Joyeux Noël ma fleur de lys, Pétunia _» Morgan, Malicia, Jade et Alice s'étaient cotisées pour lui acheter une trousse complète de maquillage dans les tons bruns. Les garçons aussi s'étaient cotisés, pour lui acheter un appareil photo magique. Elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps ! Les cadeaux de Remus et de Vanina n'étaient, comme chaque année, pas dans le petit tas, les deux compères préférant de loin les lui offrir en main propre. Il n'y avait rien de la part de James, mais elle se dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez bien pour ce genre de choses. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle se sentie gênée de lui avoir offert un énorme bouquin sur l'art du Quiddich de l'Angleterre. Sirius non plus ne lui avait rien offert et là, elle en fut particulièrement blessée.

Malicia descendit les escalier en criant, ou plutôt en braillant, un chant de Noël. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Lily, elle se rua sur elle, l'embrassa et se mit à énumérer les nombreux cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus.

« D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour tes machins en cristal, mais il faudra que tu m'expliques comment ça marche. » Avant que Lily n'ait pu placé un mot, elle s'écria déjà : « Ecoute, je vais aller faire une petite surprise à James, on en reparle tantôt, d'accord ? »

Et là encore, elle ne permit pas à la rousse de répondre quoique ce soit, elle était de toute façon déjà partie. Vanina et Jade descendirent à leur tour, la tête endormie et le pyjama avec. Elles sourirent, ce qui formait une sorte de rictus au coin de leurs lèvres et s'affalèrent sur le canapé derrière Lily.

« On aurait ja-mais dû aller dormir si tard ! » soupira Jade en frottant ses yeux gonflés par la fatigue.

« Avoue que c'était quand même bien, non ? » fit Lily avec une petite moue d'enfant contrarié.

« Bien sûr, c'était même génial ! Mais on aurait pu s'endormir plus tôt. »

Vanina leva la main, voulant sans doute indiquer qu'elle était d'accord. Lily ricana puis tourna la tête vers un oiseau qui cognait avec agacement sur la vitre de leur salle commune.

« Quelqu'un connaît cet oiseau ? » s'enquit-elle.

Les deux zombies jetèrent un coup d'œil. Elles firent signe que non. Elle se leva donc et marcha vers l'oiseau. Quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau entra, non sans lâcher un cri de mécontentement, puis tendit la patte. Elle décrocha l'enveloppe et remarqua qu'elle était au nom de Vanina.

« J'ai reçu tous mes cadeaux… »

« Et bien prends-la quand même, elle est à ton nom. »

Lily vit qu'à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la lettre, ses traits étaient de plus en plus durs et tirés. Quand elle eut fini sa lecture, elle chiffonna la lettre et la balança dans la cheminée, s'en allant déjà. Lily connaissait bien le tempérament impulsif de son amie et se dit qu'elle voudrait peut-être récupérer cette fameuse lettre alors elle l'attrapa vite avant que rien d'autre que les bords ne soient brûlés. Jade l'interrogea du regard mais elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait réagit de telle façon. La première idée de Lily fut d'aller voir Vanina, mais elle se dit que si elle était partie si vite, c'était sûrement pour ne pas qu'on vienne l'embêter. Et puis elle la connaissait bien, elle n'était pas le genre à déballer sa vie. Alors elle se dit qu'aller voir Remus pourrait être une possibilité envisageable.

« Je vais aller régler ça, je reviens. »

« Prends ton temps, je vais attaquer le devoir de Divination. » Jade fit la grimace.

« Ça ne va pas durer longtemps, je t'assure. »

Elle ne se sentie pas gênée le moins du monde d'entrer dans une chambre de mec encore au pieux, mais quand elle passa devant le lit de James et qu'elle entendit des murmures et des petits gloussements, elle se sentait peut-être un chouillat embarrassée. D'un pas décidé, elle tituba entre les montagnes de cadeaux qui reposaient devant les lits des garçons et alla jusqu'au lit de Remus.

« Rem' ! »

Un grognement atteignit les oreilles de la rouquine et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Lyne… Il est encore tôt. » gémit-il.

Elle se permit de s'asseoir sur son lit et de refermer les rideaux, espérant gagner une note d'intimité de cette façon.

« Ecoute, Van a reçu une lettre il y a quelques minutes et si je prends en compte la tête qu'elle a tiré et la vitesse à laquelle elle s'est barrée, je peux en déduire que ce n'est pas de bonnes nouvelles. »

« C'est elle qui a cette lettre ? » Remus paraissait tout à coup clairement éveillé.

« Elle l'a jetée dans le feu mais je l'ai récupérée à temps. »

« C'est bien, elle est beaucoup trop impulsive. Et là, elle est où ? »

« Dans le dortoir. Mais je pense bien qu'elle ne voudra pas qu'on la dérange. On attend encore un peu avant d'y aller, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui, on va attendre. Au fait, joyeux Noël. »

Lily lui sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front. Elle entendit la voix de Malicia faire de même avec James et elle se sentit écoeurée au fond d'elle-même. Finalement, le petit Jésus n'avait pas envie que se soit jour de trêve. Merci bien. Si on en croyait les mouvements qu'on percevait tout autour d'eux, Sirius et Bryan avaient enfin décidés de se réveiller.

« Joyeux Noël… » articula Bryan d'une voix pâteuse.

**.oOo.**

« La porte est ouverte, viens ! »

Lily tira brusquement Remus dans son dortoir. Les baldaquins de Vanina étaient fermés, alors ils s'approchèrent et Remus prit la sage décision d'écarter un pan de tissus.

« Van ? » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Il recommence… »

« Encore ? Qu'a-t'il dit, cette fois ? »

« Qu'il valait mieux que je rentre à la maison sinon se serait fini. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fera rien. »

« Je l'espère. Au fait, vos cadeaux sont sur ma table de nuit. » finit-elle par sourire.

Lily sauta sur l'occasion pour prendre les siens dans sa malle et les leurs glisser. Remus sortit deux petits cadeaux de sa poche de pyjama qu'il leur tendit. Il leur avait offert à chacune un fin bracelet portant l'inscription « _Pour toujours_ ». Vanina avait acheté pour chacun d'eux une boite à souvenir, qui a à peu de choses près le même principe qu'une pensine mais est moins cher et plus à la portée de l'individu. Lily fut fière de leur avoir dénichés leur première photo ensemble qu'elle avait agrandie et encadrée, puis dédicacée.

Finalement, même si le petit Jésus lui avait fait subir l'écoeurant tableau de James et Malicia et la mauvaise lettre pour Vanina, ce 25 décembre ne se passait pas trop mal.

* * *

**Merci**


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Vacances de Noël, couple James/Malicia, jour de Noël et Vanina reçoit une lettre peu commune.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Je croise les doigts pour vous, j'espère que vos examens ou que votre bac s'est bien passé. Je ne posterais pas avant longtemps, les vacances sont proches et je doute que vous soyez là, que moi aussi. Chapitre sans relectures ni corrections de la correctrice, parce que je suis crevée, parce que j'suis à la bourre, parce que j'ai pleins de trucs à faire, et simplement parce que c'est comme ça. Bonne lecture !

**_Deuxième note de Moûa :_** Merci à **cec **et à** Maaaa** pour leur reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Lily ouvrit sa malle alors qu'un mince sourire s'étendait sur son joli minois. Elle était de bonne humeur, et elle comptait en profiter au maximum. Ce soir, c'était le Nouvel An, et il était certain qu'elle allait en profiter le plus possible. De plus, les garçons avaient reçu l'autorisation d'organiser une mini fiesta dans leur salle commune. La petite de première avait demandée à passer la soirée chez les Serdaigles, avec sa grande sœur et le garçon de seconde se trouvait depuis deux jours à l'infirmerie pour intoxication alimentaire. La rouquine sortit une pile de vêtements qu'elle ne s'était plus accordée à mettre et les étala sur son lit, une excitation sans nom prenant place au creux de son ventre.

« Voilà, j'ai posté la lettre pour Romain ! » s'exclama Jade en entrant dans le dortoir, une Vanina très excitée sur les talons.

« Tu te prépares déjà ? »

« Vanina ! J'ai dis qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour ordinaire, il faut donc que je m'habille en conséquence. Que pensez-vous de ça ? »

Elle plaça un ensemble devant elle et s'inspecta dans le miroir. Les grimaces de ses amies lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait un goût de chiotte, sur ce coup, et elle balança les fringues dans sa lourde malle.

« Lily… Et si… Nos anciennes fringues ? Tu sais, ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas amusée à chauffer la salle, et ce ne serait pas un drame puisqu'il n'y a que des gens que l'on connaît… »

« Je marche ! » Vanina fit un sourire carnassier puis fixa Lily avec des yeux implorants.

« D'accord. On va les mettre en chaleur et les mecs vont regretter de ne pas sortir avec nous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux vitreux rien qu'à l'idée de se fringuer comme elle aimait tant.

Vanina et Jade la regardaient, médusées.

« Heu, Lily ? Tu n'es pas célibataire, il me semble. » murmura Jade.

« Non, mais vous, oui. »

« Oh » acquieça Vanina.

**.oOo.**

Lorsque Sirius avait demandé aux elfes de maison de leur préparer un petit repas de fête, il ne s'était jamais imaginé à avoir autant de victuailles ! Une longue table de près de cinq mètres remplie par diverses nourritures n'était pas un peu trop pour eux huit ? Il regarda avec un sourire James pousser les divans et fauteuils aux extrémités de la pièce. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de l'avoir à ses côtés, même s'il avait l'impression que c'était un peu tendu entre eux. Bryan et Remus mettaient en ordre la salle commune, Jade, Vanina et Lily s'apprêtaient et Malicia était introuvable. Sûrement allait-elle réapparaître peu avant le commencement de la fête pour aller s'apprêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil au travers la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il neigeait à grands flocons et que le parc, s'il se fiait à sa vue, était recouvert d'une splendide moquette blanche. Enfin, c'est ce que Lily dirait… Lui, il pensait plutôt qu'il neigeait, et que c'était plutôt lourd parce qu'alors il faisait froid. Lily et sa vision du monde…

« Malicia, où t'étais passé ? » entendit-il sortir de la bouche de James, faisant dévier son regard du spectacle extérieur.

« Je suis allé faire un tour au cuisines puisque t'étais un peu trop occupée… Enfin bref, ces créatures sont vraiment démentielles, j'ai pris au moins dix-sept kilos rien qu'en passant quinze minutes là-bas ! »

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce genre d'histoire à propos du poids était quelque chose qui l'horripilait véritablement. Surtout venant des filles qui sont aussi grosses que des cures dents. Il passa encore vingt minutes à ranger les derniers livres de bases dans l'imposante bibliothèque de la salle commune alors que Bryan entassait tant bien que mal les nombreux coussins et couvertures dans un coin. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs un effort colossal pour ne pas balancer un de ces coussins dans la tronche de cette bécasse de Malicia. Merlin qu'elle pouvait être pompante quand elle se mettait en mode drague ! Autant cette fille pouvait être carrément délurée et géniale, autant elle pouvait être agaçante et antipathique. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux au ciel sous une énième plainte de la jeune fille puis rejoint Remus qui avait prit possession d'un large sofa décalé contre un mur par James quelques minutes auparavant.

« Heu, les gars ? » minauda Malicia de sa voix qu'elle n'utilisait que pour aguicher.

Elle reçut quatre regards interrogateurs, mais aucune formulation orale. Déçue, elle fit une moue boudeuse, mais poursuivit tout de même.

« Vous n'iriez pas vous changer ? Je suis certaine que les créatures d'en haut se pomponnent, vous ne feriez pas pareil ? »

Ils se concertèrent du regard puis haussèrent les épaules, se trouvant très bien comme ça.

« …En tous les cas, moi je vais rejoindre les filles. A tout à l'heure ! »

Une fois qu'elle ait disparu et que le bruit significatif de porte retentit à l'oreille de Remus, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et s'étala dans le sofa que venait de libérer Malicia.

« James, elle est pénible ! » gémit-il.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux faire changer les choses… »

« Fais la gémir jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix. Des vacances, c'est des vacances… Jusqu'au bout. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez ? Elle est très bien. »

« On ne parle pas des mouvements de hanches ou des coups de langues mais de son attitude chiante et de sa voix atrocement aiguë. Tu ne pourrais pas faire en sorte qu'elle la ferme un coup ? Je ne comprends pas, elle est si insupportable quand elle fait ça. » grogna Bryan.

« Quand elle fait quoi ? » s'entêta James, les sourcils froncés.

« Quand elle se pavane, quand elle tente désespérément d'attirer le regards des autres sur elle. » répliqua Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.

« Mouais, je sais pas. Je ne remarque pas trop, en vérité. »

Il haussa les épaules puis s'attaqua aux nombreux poufs qui étaient éparpillés dans l'autre partie de la salle commune, derrière un mur de deux mètres de hauteur. Cette soirée promettait d'être agréable avec Malicia dans ses bras et Lily sous ses yeux. Il entendit un sifflement appréciateur au-delà du mur mais termina tout de même d'entasser les dernières poires avant de se joindre aux autres.

Il fut véritablement soufflé. Quand Malicia avait dit que les trois filles se préparaient, en haut, il s'était imaginé qu'elles s'enfilaient des fringues confortables pour passer une soirée agréable et sans ennuis. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé les voir à moitié nue, une jupe si minuscule qu'on aurait dit qu'elles avaient passé un essuie de vaisselle autour de la taille et un haut si court qu'un soutien-gorge aurait caché à peine moins de peau. Se serait se mentir s'il disait que la vue en était moins agréable, mais il fut tout de même surpris. Jade et Vanina s'installèrent avec Remus, Sirius et Bryan dans un large divan coulé sur une extrémité de la pièce alors que Lily se glissait avec délicatesse vers lui, d'une démarche souple et sexy.

Elle se posta face à lui, à moitié derrière le mur, et posa une main sur sa hanche presque complètement dénudée. Haussant un sourcil d'une attitude plus que condescendante, elle le regarda avec négligence puis lâcha simplement :

« Toujours avec Malicia ? »

Il la regarda, interloqué. Il ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête puis marmonna qu'il allait rejoindre les autre et, joignant le geste à la parole, disparu aussitôt du champ de vision de la jeune fille.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ridicule. Il ne lui devait rien, il n'avait pas à lui rendre de comptes, et elle n'avait pas à lui en demander. Alors, Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle donc posé cette question idiote ? Bien sûr qu'il était encore avec elle ! Et puis, ils avaient l'air bien, tous les deux… Non ? Elle tira pour la énième fois sur sa jupe. Elle adorait porter ce genre de fringues, mais elle avait stoppé de le faire peu après l'arrivée de James. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, elle s'y sentait tellement bien, là-dedans. Entendant le jacassement grinçant de Malicia, elle décida enfin de bouger pour se joindre aux autres. Voulant un peu attirer l'attention sur elle, elle sauta sur les genoux de Jade et de Vanina, gloussant comme une gamine lors de sa première prise d'alcool. Mais elle s'en foutait, de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, parce qu'après tout, il était censé n'y avoir que des amis, ici, et s'ils avaient quoique ce soit à lui reprocher, elle n'en serait nullement vexée. Elle avait de quoi leur rabattre tous le claquet s'ils la cherchaient trop. Tous.

En somme, la soirée s'écoula à un rythme soutenu entre les rires, les blagues vaseuses de Sirius, les coups de langues pour James et Malicia, les souvenirs entre Lily, Vanina et Remus et les cocktails de Bryan. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans la salle commune aux alentours de six heures du matin.

La première à se réveillée fut Vanina. Elle tira avec agacement sur sa minijupe qui, durant son sommeil, s'était roulée sur elle-même et couvrait à peine sa culotte. Selon elle, ça devait plutôt s'appeler une micro jupe, mais elle se dit qu'un débat mental sur le nom que devait porter un vêtement n'était pas réellement adapté pour un lendemain de nouvel an. Avec un vague sourire, elle se rappela le moment où ils s'étaient tous souhaité la bonne année. Ils s'étaient d'abord tous embrassés. Les uns après les autres, ils s'étaient rués dessus pour se rouler un patin. L'alcool, sans doutes. Dans les hurlements généraux et la musique magiquement amplifiée sortie directement d'un vieux tourne-disque trafiqué de Sirius, les hiboux postaux avaient afflués avec diverses lettres festives à la patte. Elle ricana en se remémorant le moment où, Malicia, folle d'hystérie de recevoir une lettre pour la nouvelle année, avait ouverte son courrier et découvert un simple parchemin de promotion pour les brosses récure-chaudron. La tête déconfite de la jeune fille valait réellement le détour.

**.oOo.**

Le problème, avec les vacances, c'est qu'elles finissent toujours beaucoup trop tôt. En effet, aujourd'hui, c'était le retour de tous les élèves à Poudlard. Ceci annonçant également la reprise des cours le lendemain, au plus grand désespoir de notre petite bande, et de tous les non héros.

Alice paraissait véritablement enchantée de retrouver tout le petit monde, ses habitudes, les fauteuils spéciaux pour les séances assidues de bécotages ainsi que son dortoir chéri. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure des arrivées des élèves, elle sourit en voyant ses amis entièrement réunis dans les sofas faisant face au feu. Elle posa son petit sac de toile qu'elle portait sur son dos et couru faire un bec à chacun ses potes. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était que James et Malicia se tenaient bien trop proche pour de simple amis, la seconde, c'était que Jade, Vanina et Lily étaient toutes les trois serrées dans une petite causette et bavardaient comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde alors que, si ses souvenirs étaient juste, quand elle avait quitté Poudlard, Vanina et Lily ne s'adressaient que très peu la parole et avec Jade, elles n'étaient jamais aussi proche qu'à l'instant même. Morgan et Bryan étaient en pleine séance de bisoutage et Peter partage une partie d'échec avec Romain. Frank sourit et elle se pelotonna dans le creux de ses bras. Il était réellement bon de se retrouver chez soi, entre amis. Bien que l'ambiance avait l'ait des plus électrique, elle était contente d'être là.

« Si on allait manger ? » proposa Malicia en levant ses fesses des cuisses endolories de James.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… Si on accepte, on va devoir s'asseoir avec toi et t'entendre minauder pendant plus d'une heure, n'est-ce pas les filles ? » raisonna Vanina, interrogeant Jade et Lily du regard.

« Je suppose que nous auront cette lourde tâche… » soupira Lily en roulant des yeux, sans faire attention des regards surpris qu'elle attirait parmi ses amis.

« Mais enfin, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » s'exclama Alice.

« La stricte et malheureuse vérité. »

Elle haussa les épaules puis retourna à la conversation qu'elle partageait avec les deux autres filles. Finalement, Alice, Frank, James, Bryan, Morgan et Sirius sortirent de la pièce. Seul Romain hésitait encore et attendait debout face aux filles.

« Jade, tu ne veux pas venir manger avec nous ? » s'enquit-il.

« On vas venir, ne t'inquiète pas, on a simplement pas envie d'entendre encore les gloussement et minauderies de Malicia. Je peux te dire que passer des vacances avec elle, ça n'a rien de reposant ! On a vraiment frôlé la crise de nerfs. »

« …Maintenant ? »

« Si tu veux, tant que toutes les places autour d'elle sont prises, ça me va. » répondit Jade avec un joli sourire.

Dans une belle synchronisation, les trois bombes se levèrent de leur causeuse et emboîtèrent le pas de Romain vers la grande salle. Malgré les supplications mentales de Lily, Vanina et Jade, les places qui entouraient le petit groupe restaient désespérément vides. Romain haussa les épaules puis s'installa à côté de Bryan. Elles se concertèrent du regard puis s'installèrent, laissant quelques centimètres les distancer un minimum du groupe et se délectant de la mine abattue de Malicia.

« Elle croit qu'elle a la galle ! » se délecta Lily en se frictionnant les mains.

« Douter un peu d'elle-même lui fera un bien fou, elle a la tête qui enfle comme un ballon de baudruche ! » ricana Vanina.

Jade fit souffla un bisou à Romain puis tendit la main pour attraper le plat de semoule au beurre. La semoule au beurre, ça a beaucoup de succès. C'est sans doutes pour cette raison qu'à l'instant même, une seconde main se posa de l'autre côté du large récipient. Une main maigre, bronzée et recouverte de bijoux en tous genre.

« Vas-y, je t'en prie. » grinça Malicia en enlevant sa main du bord en bois.

« Non, c'est gentil, mais finalement les pommes de terre rissolées ont l'air meilleures… »

« Mais enfin ! Vous allez me dire ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que vous me traitiez comme une sous merde ? »

Les trois filles décidèrent alors de manger une lasagne végétarienne et de ne plus lui adresser la parole, même sous ses plaintes pleurnichardes.

Et les jours passèrent comme ça. Les cours avaient repris, le travail leur tombait sur les épaules et tous les élèves faisaient de leur possible pour ne pas se noyer dans cette mer de devoirs. Chez les Gryffondors de septième année, l'ambiance était électrique. Vanina, Jade et Lily passaient plus de temps que jamais ensemble, ou parfois sans la première qui avait retrouvé son Preston. Lily s'étonnait d'ailleurs que ça dure si longtemps, sachant que sa meilleure amie était plus volage que personne. Mais elle avait l'air d'apprécier son statut de fille comblée, alors tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… Enfin, pas exactement. Morgan était sûrement celle qui avait le plus de mal à gérer cette situation. Elle passait son temps à voyager entre les deux nouveaux clans, pour garder encore contact avec ses amies. Elle restait le plus souvent avec Alice et Malicia, mais il lui arrivait d'aller passer un moment avec ses trois autres amies. Leurs liens d'avant lui manquaient. Mais elle supportait le fait de devoir transmettre des messages, d'écouter les critiques des deux côtés, tout cela sans broncher.

Pour Remus, cette situation devenait intenable. Il devait entendre Sirius se plaindre parce qu'il se sentait coupable de tromper Lily mais qu'il ne voulait quand même pas la larguer. James venait sans cesse lui raconter tous les détails avec Malicia, comme pour se rassurer qu'eux deux, c'était pour la vie et qu'une certaine tête rousse n'hantait certainement pas ses rêves. La tête rousse n'était pas le plus minime de ses soucis, il devait l'avouer. Elle ne niait pas que voir James et Malicia ensemble la fasse enrager, mais selon elle, elle ne ressentait strictement rien pour lui. Ce type était un débile profond et de son point de vue, plus rien ne pouvait rattraper cette pauvre tare. On y croit, bien entendu.

Et les jours passèrent encore, entre les petits crêpages de chignons entre filles, les cours avec la tonne de devoirs qui suit et toutes ces histoires de couple. Bientôt, la mi-janvier arriva, annonçant un match de Quiddich opposant les Poufsouffles aux Serpentards. Comme à chacun de ce genre d'évènement, l'ambiance devint tendue, les joueurs se faisaient les coups les plus bas et les supporteurs ne se cachaient pas pour montrer quelle était leur préférence.

Selon Vanina, qui avait observé avec précision tous les faits et gestes des joueurs lors du match, les Poufsouffles auraient eut une chance de gagner si Markers n'avait pas lâché le souafle lorsqu'il avait reçu ce cognard dans le dos. Ce à quoi Lily avait répliqué que personne ne peut supporter une douleur aussi intense dans le bas de la colonne vertébrale. De toutes façons, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle ne sont pas assez rapide, alors il n'aurait jamais attrapé le vif d'or. Le vile McKowen des Serpentards était pratiquement imbattable à ce niveau-là.

**.oOo.**

« Vanina ? »

« Remus, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien mais… Tu sors ? »

« J'ai une retenue avec Bulpot. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je la traite de champignon vénéneux aux racines profondes. »

« Je pense que ça se comprends… Quelle sera ton immonde punition ? »

« Elle me garde la surprise. »

« Et bien amuses-toi bien, alors. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et, sur un dernier sourire, elle disparut derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? » siffla le professeur de potion de sa voix glaciale.

« Bien sûr, professeur » acquieça Vanina, se forçant pour ne pas rouler des yeux.

Quand même quoi, récurer les huit extrémités des tables des quatre maisons, sans magie, ça va de soi, avec une brosse à ongle et du savon noir. Autant vous dire qu'elle allait y passer la soirée. Ça lui rappelait bien trop sa retenue précédente, mais là au moins, elle n'était pas seule avec cet immonde professeur.

Elle se mit à siffloter un air de berceuse alors qu'elle frottait la dernière table. Son air s'évanouit entre ses lèvres quand elle aperçu une immonde gravure dans la table en question. Elle frotta hargneusement ce fichu bout de bois, attendit l'inspection du professeur puis sorti de la salle, passablement énervée. Ce morveux allait en prendre plein la face.

**.oOo.**

« **MALFOY !** » hurla Vanina, à 7h49 du matin dans l'embrasure des hautes portes de la grande salle, l'heure où tous les élèves se retrouvent pour déjeuner avant de partir en cours.

Il leva la tête, fronça les sourcils puis retourna à ses flocons d'avoine. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de cette fille, si on en croyait l'indifférence totale qu'il feignait. Vanina, quant à elle, semblait au bord de l'étouffement. Rouge de colère, les poings serrés et tremblants, elle se dirigea d'un pas sec vers la table des Serpentards, table même où elle avait trouvé cette saleté de gravure dans le bois.

« Alors comme ça, tu m'aime ? »

La salle, déjà fort calme en omettant les chuchotements d'anticipations que s'échangeaient les élèves avides de ce magnifique spectacle matinal, maintenant on se serait cru dans une église vide. Les regards vissés sur Malfoy et la jolie gryffondore étaient moqueurs, rieurs. Il releva la tête, choqué.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'écria-t-il, ses joues cadavériques légèrement teintées de rose.

Il se leva, renversant par la même occasion son jus d'orange et le café du voisin. Il s'avança dangereusement de la jeune fille, dégaina sa baguette et… Vanina enchaîna sorts sur sorts, allant le plus vite possible pour qu'il ne puisse pas répliquer. Il se retrouva au sol sous les hurlements de rires de presque toute la communauté de Poudlard, même une bonne partie des Serpentards. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, des poignards, des tout ce que vous voulez, il était très peu crédible de toute façon. Habillé en fille (minijupe, hauts talons, débardeur échancré et bijoux assortis), les deux dents de devant lui arrivant au menton, les sourcils jusqu'au épaules et ses gros, non, immenses orteils avaient troués ses chaussures. Inutile de dire qu'il était dans un état des plus ridicule. Vanina, prudente, recula de quelques pas, toujours au garde à vous en cas de réplique.

« Vous vous croyez où ? Dans un cirque, sans doute ? » brailla Apollon Picott, leur terrible concierge.

La jeune fille écopa d'une retenue le soir même à l'infirmerie et 50 rubis furent retirés au sablier de leur maison. Autant vous dire que pour une inscription telle que **MALFOY LOVES BECKER** gravé dans une table, c'était fort cher payé. Du coin de l'œil, Alice et Remus se retenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient d'éclater de rire.

**.oOo.**

« Lily, Jade ? On pourrait vous parler ? »

Alice et Malicia avaient profitées de la retenue de Vanina pour aborder le sujet 'Vanina Becker' avec les deux jeunes filles. Il fallait absolument qu'elles leur ouvrent les yeux sur la manipulation de la demie française. Coûte que coûte. Mais si Jade paraissait réticente, Lily l'était encore plus. Depuis que Malicia et James formaient un petit couple, les trois filles s'étaient soudées, encore plus qu'après le baiser entre le même garçon et la rouquine. Après un ultime soupir, la miss-poeple décida de lever les yeux de son bouquins.

« Quoi ? » grinça Jade.

« C'est à propos de Vanina. » commença Alice.

« Et avant que vous ne vous mettez à vous exciter comme des dératées, je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas pour la critiquer que nous venons. » Ajouta Malicia en voyant les deux filles ouvrir la bouche.

« Bien sûr, on va vous croire. Vous ne supportez tout simplement pas d'être mise à l'écart. »

« On n'aime pas qu'elle vous monte contre nous. » rectifia Malicia.

Jade ne pu empêcher ni ses yeux de rouler dans ses orbites, ni un soupir agacé s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres pincées. Alice n'arrivait pas à rester calme. Elle avait envie de crier tout ce qu'elle pensait de Sainte Vanina, mais son amie lui avait dit que ça passerait moins pour une bonne intention, alors elle tenta encore de se contenir. Elle glissa un regard à sa collègue d'attaque.

« Elle ne nous monte pas contre vous, enfin ! »

« Alors pourquoi on est plus jamais ensemble, pourquoi vous êtes toujours cyniques envers nous ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'on s'est rendues compte que ce n'était pas la vie qu'on voulait avoir. »

« Mais on est encore à Poudlard, on est qu'en septième année, on a encore le temps avant de décider du mode de vie qu'on veut avoir. On peut encore profiter de ce qu'on a… »

« Personnellement, je me rends compte que depuis que je traîne avec Lily et Van, je suis beaucoup plus ouverte, moins agressive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à jouer la pétasse qui se fout du monde et des gens qui vivent dedans, mais j'en ai marre. Je veux être quelqu'un. » fit remarquer Jade.

« Mais tu es quelqu'un ! » Alice sentait le besoin d'ajouter un commentaire acide sur Vanina, mais s'abstint.

« Je suis quelqu'un ? Ah oui, une personne qui insulte et critique n'importe qui, qui n'a aucune valeur, aucun jugement personnel… Je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je veux être moi. Et je ne l'étais pas. J'ai passé ma vie à placer des barrières autour de moi pour qu'en dehors du cercle, personne ne puisse m'approcher, m'atteindre, me blesser. Mais à force de se protéger, on se perd. Je me suis perdue. Il est temps que je me retrouve. »

« Et tu trouves que tu n'étais rien, avec nous ? » rugit Malicia, piqué dans son amour-propre.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui. »

« Tu es ridicule ! Tu n'es justement plus rien maintenant. Tu as tout perdu. »

Sur un dernier regard venimeux comme elles en avaient lancées tout au long de la courte entrevue, elles s'en allèrent, non sans claqué la porte du dortoir. Lily haussa les épaules puis se replongea dans sa lecture. Il était inutile d'ajouter quelque jour, Jade semblait déjà assez perturbée par la conversation pour venir remuer l'histoire avec des commentaire acres.

**.oOo.**

Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne lui convenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de déplacé ou d'incorrect. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne l'avait pas protégé, aimé, choyé, chouchouté, attendrit, fait rire, amusé, … Non. Mais les faits étaient là. Ce n'était pas lui. Mais Preston comprit. C'était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Et Vanina su qu'eux deux, ils resteraient amis, malgré ça.

**.oOo.**

« Et bah les filles, c'est l'ambiance, ici… » s'écria la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte du dortoir à la volée.

« On a eu une super visite. Comment s'est passée ta retenue ? »

« Quelle chance. Je vous envie. Si récurer les récipients à vomis avec une brosse à ongle est quelque chose d'amusant, alors je me suis éclatée comme une folle. Mais après… »

« Mais après ? » l'incita Jade.

« J'ai largué Preston. »

« Oh. »

* * *

**Bonnes vacances à tous.**

**Merci.**


	17. Chapitre 16

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Nouvel An, fin des vacances de Noël, découverte de l'inscription par Vanina et rupture du couple Vanina & Preston. Pour plus de détails, allez relire le chapitre précédant.

**_Note de Moûa :_** Me revoilà. Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai bûché sur ce chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ma Bel'O qui, comme à son habitude m'a énormément aidée. Tant au niveau de la fic que sur les autres points.

**_Deuxième note de l'auteuse :_** Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'y ai répondu par mail. Ce chapitre est posté sans corrections de la part de ma correctrice. Merci de votre compréhension.

_**Troisième note de l'auteuse:**_ Le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant... Une bonne semaine. Je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas question de flemme de ma part mais plutôt de travail. J'ai un examen à repasser à la rentrée et je veux le réussir. Le tout est de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, et donc de bosser.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 16**

« Pourquoi les gens se doivent d'aimer plus, tout spécialement aujourd'hui ? C'est vraiment pathétique, ridicule, minable, petit, bas, débile, stupide, désolant,… »

« Quand tu auras épluché tout le dictionnaire des synonymes, tu me feras signe, d'accord ? »

« Mais enfin, Jade, tu ne trouves pas ça grotesque ? »

« Moi, j'aime toujours autant Romain, qu'on soit le 13, le 14 ou le 15 février. De toute manière, nous, on ne fait rien de bien spécial, alors pas besoin de t'acharner sur moi, j'avais saisi l'idée. »

« Et toi, Lily ? »

« Vanina, Sirius ne m'a rien offert pour Noël, pourquoi voudrais-tu, par Merlin, qu'il pense à la Saint Valentin ? » aboya-t-elle.

« Oh. Je… Oui, bien sûr, je… Et si on allait manger ? »

Jade acquieça maladroitement et entraîna la rouquine à sa suite. Elle ne pu réprimer son sourire lorsqu'elle entendit son amie marmonner un « à moins qu'on se fasse envahir par une horde d'oiseau fuchsia soufflant des cœurs roses bonbons ». Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que Vanina haïssait ce jour. Allez savoir pourquoi… Peut-être à cause de sa rupture avec Preston dont elle n'avait pas voulu parler ou à cause de l'amour que Malfoy lui vouait secrètement. Mais elle avait raison, la situation était risible, voire pathétique. Des couples roucoulaient dans tous les coins, se pelotaient sans aucuns scrupules. C'était Picott qui allait être heureux, le pauvre concierge.

Les trois filles s'assirent en bout de table et se remplirent chacune un bol de café fumant. Vanina grogna en voyant s'approcher James et Malicia. Ceux-ci s'essayèrent d'ailleurs juste à leurs côtés, à leur plus grand enchantement.

« Merlin, ne me dites pas que vous avez trouvez un remède au sort de glu perpétuelle ? »

« Tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent même pas ! » la nargua-t-elle.

« J'imagine que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on partage ce divin repas avec vous. » sourit James, ironique.

« Dégage, Potter, j'ai envie de pouvoir avaler quelque chose, j'ai la dalle. » invectiva Lily sans lever les yeux de son café.

« Oh, je suis tellement beau, pardon de te donner le tournis. »

« Ouais… Tellement beau que tu m'donnes envie de vomir… Quelle fierté. »

Jade et Vanina se concertèrent du regard.

« De toute manière, cette table ne vous appartiens pas, alors on mangera ici. » sourit Malicia, fière.

« Et bien nous on a fini… Quel heureux hasard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu devrais attendre, vous avez peut-être du courrier… »

« De qui ? Un admirateur secret ? Va te faire foutre. » siffla Vanina.

Au même instant, une tornade d'oiseau entra dans la grande salle dans des piaillements d'oiseaux. Partout, des échanges de regards énamourés ou des gloussements ridicules avaient lieu. Lily eut le tournis, elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la sortie. Avant même qu'elle n'ait parcouru deux mètres, un oiseau de Poudlard se posa su son épaule et tendit avec distinction une patte où était accrochée un parchemin roulé et scellé. D'un geste rageur, elle prit la missive et s'en alla.

**.oOo.**

« Et… ? »

« Et rien. Rien du tout. Je dois me démerder. Il est bien gentil, le gars, mais moi je fais comment ? »

« Lily, ne dramatises pas, tout de même, c'est pas si grave. »

« Ah tu penses, toi ! Je… Il ne s'imagine pas dans quelle position il me met en faisant ça ! »

« Hé, calme-toi. Ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux. Tu es certaine que tu ne sais pas ? »

« Tu veux lire toi-même ? » grogna-t-elle en lui balançant le parchemin à la figure.

« ''Chère Lily… _Blablabla_… Ce soir, 20h… _Blablabla_… Je ne te veux aucun mal… _Blablabla_… Un ami.'' C'est certain que ça ne donne aucune info. »

« Et puis quand même, je fais quoi, moi ? Si ça se trouve c'est pour me violer, me tuer. Je ne sais pas, moi, c'est pour me montrer des photos de… »

Jade et Vanina se rappelaient encore parfaitement de l'année précédente lorsqu'elle avait reçue une épaisse enveloppe brune contenant des photos compromettantes de Sirius embrassant à pleine bouche une jolie Serdaigle. Plus bas et mesquin, on ne fait pas. Le dernier jour de leur sixième année, pour bien miner le moral de la rouquine durant l'été. Elle s'en était remise, mais il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se reproduise, elle avait déjà trop sur les épaules.

« De toute manière, je n'irais pas. » trancha-t-elle.

« Enfin, Lily, tu vas au moins voir qui c'est. Si c'est une fille que t'as déjà vue traîner autour de Sirius, tu te barres. Sinon, tu aviseras. »

« Mouais. Alors… Je mets quoi ? »

**.oOo.**

« Qui… Qui est là ? Y'a quelqu'un ? » murmura-t-elle, baguette levée, scrutant l'obscurité.

« Ah, tu es venue. »

« Qui est là ? »

« Viens, allons dans cette salle… »

Il alluma alors sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ et Lily découvrit le visage souriant de James Potter. Surprise, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose et s'installa sur une des tables. Elle ne comprenait pas mais fut soulager de voir que ce n'était pas une garce fanatique de Sirius. James ferma la porte d'un sort et se retourna vers elle.

« Lily, je… Tu vas bien ? »

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Tu es sarcastique, agressive. Tu me _tues_ du regard. Je veux qu'on éclaircisse quelques points parce que je ne vais pas supporter ça très longtemps. »

« Et moi ? Tu ne te demandes pas si je supporte tout ça ? Voir cette sangsue se pendre à ton bras, te lécher les bottes… J'en ai marre de devoir tout subir. Mais merde, tu joues avec moi. T'es content, pas vrai ? Tu dois te dire que t'as réussi à m'avoir, et puis tu passes à autre chose. Et tu croyais sans doutes que ça ne me ferait rien ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Tu… Je n'ai jamais joué ! Jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser, je… Je pensais que tu me détestais de t'avoir embrassé, parce que t'es avec Sirius, parce que je ne représentais rien à tes yeux. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile tout ça. Mais Malicia est quelqu'un de bien et… » Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à se retrouver complètement face à face. « Je ne veux pas être la cause d'une dispute entre toi et tes amies, Lily. Au début, vous étiez proche, avec Malicia et Alice. Il s'est passé quoi ? Tout a basculé, tu as changé, tu… »

« Les choses ont changées. » souffla-t-elle en baissant piteusement la tête.

James posa une main sur sa cuisse, mais elle ne releva pas la tête. L'image de lui et Malicia se bécotant dans la salle commune après leur balade dans le parc enneigé était encore bien trop présente dans sa tête. Tout avait changé, tout avait basculé. Mais à cause de quoi ? Il y avait eu tellement de choses qui les avaient séparés. Le groupe n'en était un que par son appellation. Ils ne faisaient plus rien ensemble. Plus de sorties non autorisées à Pré-au-lard, plus de virée aux cuisines ou de soirées dans le dortoir des garçons. Il n'y avait plus ces moments à parler de tout et de rien, tous ensembles. C'était fini et elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi ni depuis quand. Il y avait eu l'arrivée de James. Les disputes de plus en plus fréquentes avec Vanina. La courte rupture entre Bryan et Morgan. Alice et Vanina. Alice et Malicia contre Jade, Vanina et elle-même. Et Morgan. Toujours à tenter d'arranger les choses, de jouer au messager, de faire l'intermédiaire. Elle n'avait pas pensé au malaise de son amie. Il y avait eu le tout nouveau couple. James et Malicia.

« Tu as tout gâché. » dit-elle.

« Par… Pardon ? »

Elle releva la tête. C'était de là que ça avait commencé. S'il n'était pas venu, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Furieuse, elle se leva et le gifla. Une part d'elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, qu'elle était la plus fautive. Mais il lui fallait un coupable, un bouc émissaire. Et le rôle lui allait comme un gant.

« Tu as tout gâché. Tu as brisé notre groupe, mon amitié avec les filles, mon couple. »

« Mais… Non, je… C'est ridicule, je… »

Elle s'approcha d'elle, les larmes aux yeux et se mit à le frapper férocement. Elle voulait le blesser, lui faire mal. Elle avait besoin de se défouler.

« C'est de ta faute ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« C'est de la faute de Sirius, pas la mienne. » tenta-t-il de se défendre.

« Non ! »

« Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un d'honnête, il… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Il encaissait les coups sans rien dire. Elle avait raison. Tout était sa faute. Ses coups devinrent de plus en plus espacés et elle finit par poser doucement sa tête contre lui, pleurant toujours. Gauchement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la berça un peu. Il s'en voulait d'être la cause de tous ses problèmes. Elle releva le visage vers lui, ses yeux verts embués de larmes, son menton tremblant comme une feuille en automne. Il passa une main sur sa joue pour effacer les larmes puis s'y éternisa. Elle était tellement belle. Prit du même élan que le soir du bal, il s'approcha doucement de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si tendre, si bon, qu'il eut envie de ne jamais se détacher d'elle. Cela dura encore et encore, puis ils se séparèrent. Elle leva ses yeux vitreux sur lui. Une gifle retentit.

« Espèce d'enfoiré. »

Le sortilège se brisa, la porte claqua. Il soupira et s'assit sur une table.

**.oOo.**

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Seule toi peux essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu te narguer en t'embrassant. »

« Bien sur que si ! »

« Ecoute, Lyne, il est tard. On en reparlera demain, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha piteusement la tête. Elle se sentait si mal. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et disparu dans l'obscurité des escaliers. Ce James Potter commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

**.oOo.**

« Largue-la. » susurra-t-elle au creux de son cou.

« Michelle… Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible. Je ne peux pas. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Ce n'est plus une petite fille, elle sera surmonter ça. Et puis, elle se doute bien que tu n'es pas le plus fidèle des copains. »

« Mais ça va faire bientôt deux ans qu'on est ensemble, je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Enfin, réfléchis, elle a peut-être aussi envie de se trouver un mec qui sera là pour elle, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Non ! C'est moi qui suis là pour elle. »

« Tu la trompes, tu n'es qu'à moitié là pour elle. Sirius, sois réaliste, c'est blessant pour elle. »

Il détourna la tête. Michelle et lui, ça faisait une semaine et demie. Après Olivia, il avait été avec Anodes, puis Clélya et, pour finir, il était maintenant avec Michelle. Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer, comme d'habitude, mais il avait besoin d'être désiré par une autre personne que Lily.

« Je dois rentrer, on se retrouve ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Après un baiser, elle disparu dans les couloirs. Il resta un moment à réfléchir puis se décida à retourner dans la salle commune. Quand il entra, il vit Remus et Vanina discuter dans un divan, Malicia et James se bécoter dans un autre et Lily et Jade papoter à une table de travail. Alice devait se trouver dans un recoin du château avec Frank. Romain descendit du dortoir et alla trouver Jade à qui il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Lily qui acquieça puis le couple sortit. Tous ces couples… Il secoua la tête puis alla vers son dortoir.

« Sirius ? »

Il se retourna vers Lily et tenta de lui sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec elle. Jamais après avoir été avec une autre, il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour passer le cap. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Je voulais savoir… Tu… T'étais où ? »

« J'étais dehors. J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes… »

Dubitative, elle hocha la tête et retourna à ses bouquins. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Peut-être que Michelle avait raison, après tout. Peut-être qu'il devait la larguer. Dans un mois, se seraient leurs deux ans. Le plus long couple de Poudlard. Il n'en était même pas fière, et de loin.

**.oOo.**

« Faux jeton ! » hurla Malicia au travers de la porte du dortoir qu'elle venait de claquer avec violence.

« Malicia ? »

« T'as un problème ? » cracha-t-elle.

Jade eut un mouvement de recul.

« Pourquoi les mecs sont tous des crétins finis ? »

Jade se tourna vers Lily et Vanina.

« Lily, tu pourrais sans doute me fournir une explication. Il parait que dans la catégorie des débiles profonds, tu t'y connais pas mal. » susurra Malicia.

Celle-ci fulminait. Cette garce la provoquait ouvertement, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui défoncer la face. Pour qui elle se prenait, d'ailleurs ? Venir lui donner des leçons de moral sur les mecs alors qu'elle ne sortait avec eux que pour les mettre dans son lit.

« Lily, on descend. » ordonna Vanina, sentant la colère de son amie.

Une fois en bas, les trois filles explosèrent littéralement.

« Pour qui elle se prend ? Elle vient foutre la merde et puis elle s'en prend à nous ? »

« En plus c'est quoi son problème ? James l'a larguée ? Tant mieux pour lui. »

« Vanina, tu ne dis rien ? »

« Je m'étais dis… Si ils ne sont plus ensemble, elle aurait pu devenir un peu plus supportable, non ? »

« Il ne faut pas rêver, non plus ! »

« Je pense qu'elle est frustrée. Elle a toujours tout eu sur un beau plateau d'argent, c'est une gosse pourrie gâtée. »

« Jade, nous aussi on est comme ça. Du moins, on le parait. Mais tu sais bien qu'elle se paye tout elle-même. »

Lily n'écoutait plus les divagations de Vanina et Jade mais pensait plutôt à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Le baiser de James, le jour de la Saint-Valentin etc. Serait-il possible que James l'ait larguée, s'ils ne sont plus ensemble, chose à vérifier, ça ait un rapport avec elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas être _encore_ la cause d'un autre problème, si ?

**.oOo.**

« Vanina, tu veux un chocogrenouille ? » proposa Remus en tendant une boite remplie de sucreries.

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle sourit puis s'installa à ses côtés. La salle commune était complètement vide et ils étaient dans la causeuse la plus proche du gigantesque âtre de la cheminée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement bien qu'ils se retrouvent juste tous les deux dans un si petit fauteuil, mais elle se tu et avala la grenouille en chocolat.

« Tu t'es calmée ? »

« Pardon ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Avec l'histoire de Malefoy… L'inscription, la belle déclaration d'amour. »

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Avec Alice, on devait laver la table des Serpentards, qui mangent d'ailleurs comme des véritables porcs, et on est tombé sur la fameuse gravure. »

« Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Tu voulais quand même pas qu'on te dise que cet enfoiré t'aimait, si ? »

« Serais-tu jaloux ? »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est ridicule. »

« Quoi ? D'être jaloux de Malefoy ou d'envisager la possibilité que je sois intéressante ? »

Il fut prit au dépourvu. Son ton était tellement glacial qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait l'ait tellement blessée. Il était si gauche quand il fallait parler de choses un peu plus importantes, quel crétin il faisait.

« D'être jaloux de Malefoy. Ce type ne fera jamais le poids face à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se figea. Etait-il en train de lui dire qu'il voulait sortir avec elle ? Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas laisser paraître le petit sourire de satisfaction qui ne demandait qu'à se transformer en hurlement de joie. Mais elle dû calmer ses ardeurs parce qu'il poursuivit…

« Je veux dire, ce type aura beau être soit disant amoureux de toi, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui t'aimera réellement… »

« Que… Qui ? »

Ils étaient si proches…

« … Moi. »

Tellement proche.

-------------------------------------------------

**Merci.**


	18. Chapitre 17

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Saint-Valentin, rupture du couple James-Malicia et peut-être un Remus & Vanina. Pour le reste, allez relire. Pas bien compliqué.

**_Note de l'auteuse :_** Bon. Ça a été un chapitre difficile à écrire. Il a fallu mettre des mots sur un sentiment que je ne connais pas. J'espère que ça a été assez crédible à vos yeux. En tous les cas, j'ai fais de mon mieux.

**_Deuxième note de l'auteuse :_** Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je remercie les anonymes, aussi. Les autres, j'y ai répondu.

**_Troisième note de l'auteuse:_** Il a prit du temps pour arriver, ce chapitre. Et j'en suis désolée. Je ne veux pas suivre une mode qui, j'ai l'impression, s'installe sur ce site. C'est-à-dire de ne pas poster avant de longs mois. Je ne critique pas, mon autre fic n'a pas et d'Updated depuis cinq bons mois. Je fais de mon mieux pour gérer l'école, le boulot, le parascolaire. Je ne fais pas de mes fics une priorité, j'espère que vous me comprendrez et surtout que vous ne le prendrez pas mal. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

Avant de vous libérer de cet affreux blabla, je tiens à remercier Bel-O-Kiu-Kiuni, parce que c'est comme ça. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Elle se rappelait encore de ses premiers pas dans cette école qui deviendrait après sa maison, ses repères. Il est difficile de juger de premier abord ce qui pourrait faire partie, plus tard, de notre vie. Il y a toute cette horde d'élèves surexcités par ce changement. Quitter ses parents, sa famille, ses amis n'est pas une mince affaire. Savoir que la prochaine fois qu'on les reverra n'arrivera pas avant les vacances, à onze ans, c'est difficile. Et puis il y a les études. Pour les enfants qui sont en immersion totale avec la magie depuis leur plus tendre enfance, le choc n'est pas si brutal, mais pour un enfant ayant toujours cru que magie rimait avec rêve, c'est difficile à croire. Les escaliers qui bougent, les tableaux qui parlent, les hiboux postaux,… Après, il y a la culture magique, les habitudes alimentaires, le vocabulaire et le quotidien. On s'y fait. Avec le temps, soit, mais elle n'avait encore connu personne qui ne s'y soit pas habitué.

On rencontre des gens, ils deviennent, au fil du temps, nos amis. On passe le plus clair de notre temps avec eux parce qu'en dehors du cercle familial, on a qu'eux. Ils deviennent alors notre famille. On s'attache plus à certains qu'à d'autre et, en dehors des belles amitiés, il y a l'amour. Vanina venait tout juste de goûter à ce bonheur qu'est l'amour en retour. Savoir que quelqu'un vous aime plus fort que d'autre sur cette terre, d'un amour bien plus particulier que celui que vous porte votre voisin de lit, c'est agréable. Très agréable.

La jeune fit sourit en se retournant dans son lit, emportant ses draps avec. Oh, ça faisait un moment déjà qu'elle louchait sur Remus, mais elle ne l'avouerait à personne. Certainement pas à Lily, en particulier. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui hurlait à tort et à travers de se bouger, et bien elle aurait dû l'écouter, pour une fois. Son amie avait beau avoir tous les défauts de la terre, elle n'avait cessé d'avoir raison sur ce point. Mais il était impératif que l'histoire qui avait débuter il y a quelques jours entre Remus et elle reste secrète. Quand elle voyait tout le foin que faisaient les histoires de couple autour d'elle, il était hors de question qu'elle mette ce bonheur en péril. Bien sûr, du point de vue du lycanthrope, il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais il acceptait tout de même. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas la frustrer. Ils attendraient, c'était la meilleure solution, selon elle. Même si elle avait du mal à ne pas lui sauter au cou à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et qu'elle ne pouvait le voir qu'en cachette entre deux cours dans une vieille salle de classe ou le soir dans la salle commune bien après le coucher de tous, elle restait sur ses positions.

Elle avait hâte d'être demain. Un nouveau match de Quiddich aurait lieu, elle pourrait analyser les nouvelles techniques mises aux points par le Capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Ils s'étaient déjà opposés aux coriaces Serpentards mais avaient perdu. L'équipe jouait contre les Serdaigles qui, eux, avaient déjà perdu un match contre les lions. Elle n'en était pas peu fière, d'ailleurs. Elle devrait sûrement se débrouiller pour traîner Lily au match vu qu'elle avait loupé le précédent. Elle était réellement contente de tous les éléments qui faisaient en sorte qu'elle soit bien. Avec Lily et Jade, c'était parfait, elle avait de bons points à l'école, sa moyenne remontait et puis, surtout, elle était avec Remus. Que rêver de mieux, honnêtement ? Beaucoup de choses, parce que personne n'est jamais satisfait, c'est certain.

**.oOo.**

« Ecoute, Sirius. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à Lily ? Alors je te demande de le faire, pour elle. »

Le garçon en question émit un grognement sourd.

« Bien sûr, t'es toujours fourré avec elle. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, ne me rejoue surtout pas une de tes scènes de jalousie stupide. Dans moins d'un mois, ça fera deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, et pourtant je suis persuadé que tu n'y as même pas songé un seul instant. »

« Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, Remus. Je l'aime, je tiens à elle. Jamais je n'oublierai nos deux ans. »

« Tu as bien oublié votre premier anniversaire. Ecoute, libère-la. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la gardes prisonnière alors que tu vas voir ailleurs. »

« Elle n'est pas prisonnière ! Elle est très heureuse avec moi. Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. C'est une affaire entre Lily et moi. »

« Ce qui concerne Lily me concerne, je pensais que tu avais commencé à le savoir après tout ce temps. »

Nouveau grognement sourd.

« Tu as beau être mon ami, Sirius, le choix sera vite fait. Je ne risquerai pas mon amitié avec Lily pour te couvrir encore des siècles. Il va falloir que tu te bouges. »

Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais James et Peter firent leur apparition dans le dortoir alors il ravala sa colère et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il entendit les garçons discuter.

« C'est quoi cette mine, Patmol ? » s'enquit Peter.

« C'est pas tes affaires. »

« T'es pas obligé de me bouffer, non plus. »

« S'cuse, Pete… »

« Mouais, pas grave. »

**.oOo.**

Des pas feutrés, des bruissements de tissus, des grincements, une porte qui se referme. De nouveau des pas. Un sourire, un autre. Un bisou, un autre. Un câlin prolongé sous le ronronnement du feu de la salle. Ils risquaient gros, mais après tout, qui s'aventurait à une heure du matin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? Et ils avaient aussi le droit de trouver un peu d'intimité, pas vrai ? Ils se cachaient tellement, n'affrontant pas le regard des autres. C'était privé. Ça ne regardait personne d'autre.

« Tu m'as manqué. » souffla-t-elle.

« Pas autant qu'à moi. » rit-il.

Elle fit la moue, mais acheva la courte discussion par un baiser langoureux. Voilà des jours et des jours qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous en pleine nuit pour une séance de câlins poussés. Un jour, peut-être, quelqu'un les prendrait en flagrant délit, et ils seraient punis. Un jour, peut-être. Et ce jour venait d'arriver car…

« Heu… Qui est là ? » s'enquit une voix du haut de l'escalier. « Vous savez, je ne veux certainement pas vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles mais… Vanina ? Remus ? » s'exclama la voix qui s'apparentait étrangement à celle de James Potter.

« James ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vous retournerai bien la question, mais vu votre discrétion et votre position, la question ne se pose même pas. »

« Comment ça ? » marmonna Remus en se détachant de l'étreinte chaude et agréable de sa petite amie.

« J'ai des insomnies ces derniers temps. J'étais éveillé et j'avoue que certains… Hum… Bruits féminins sont parvenus jusqu'à notre dortoir. »

Remus braqua son regard sur sa petite amie qui rougissait terriblement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle gémissait si fort. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage et il caressa tendrement sa joue. James leur assura que personne d'autre ne les avait entendu puisqu'il était le seul à s'être déplacé après dix bonnes minutes de ces… Etranges bruits. Le garçon le remercia d'être venu les prévenir et s'attendit à ce qu'il parte, mais au lieu de cela, il leur demanda pourquoi ils se cachaient. Ils s'expliquèrent brièvement, ayant rapidement envie que l'interrogatoire se finisse, mais il ne décolla pas.

« Ecoutez, vous ne devez pas vous cacher ! Un si beau couple, ça ne devrait pas rester dans l'ombre. Vous devriez laisser éclater votre attachement l'un pour l'autre plutôt que de s'empêcher de s'aimer avant une certaine heure avancée de la nuit. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que… »

« Oui, oui, j'avais bien compris. Moi je pense juste que vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas vous aimer plus librement. Maintenant, c'est vous qui voyez, hein ? » Il leur fit un clin d'œil, leur souhaita une bonne nuit et, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras et la carte des Maraudeurs sous l'autre, il fit pivoter le portrait après leur avoir annoncé qu'il allait visiter les cuisines.

« T'en penses quoi, alors ? »

« Je sais pas, il a pas vraiment tort. » Remus hausa les épaules. « Mais avant qu'on ne se montre, qu'on fasse comme James le propose, tu vas clairement m'expliquer pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se cache. Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas, que si c'est important pour toi, je respecterai ton choix. Mais explique-moi, alors. Parce que ta petite explication ne tenait pas la route. J'ai pas insisté parce que je tiens à toi et que j'avais pas envie que… Enfin. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je… J'ai pas envie que tu me largues. »

« Mais Vanina, ça n'arrivera pas ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas idiote. Quand je vois comment les histoires battent de l'aile autour de nous, je comprends bien que les mecs n'ont pas leurs yeux et leurs mains dans leurs poches. Je m'étais dis que… Que si on gardait notre relation secrète, ça mettrait un peu de piment entre nous et tu n'auras pas envie de faire comme fait Sirius avec Lily. Je vois bien à quel point elle est malheureuse, tu le sais aussi. C'est sans doute égoïste, mais j'ai pas envie que ça m'arrive. »

Il émit un petit rire et l'attrapa pour la coller contre lui. Ses angoisses le touchaient réellement. Elle tenait à lui, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Pas qu'il doutait de Vanina, mais dans un début de relation, surtout quand il s'agit de deux meilleurs amis, c'est toujours un peu délicat. Comment savoir, dans leurs cas, si leurs sentiments dépassent de l'amitié ou pas ? L'ambiguïté est tel que le doute ne peut que s'installer. Mais ça le rassurait, ses paroles le rassuraient. Il lui caressa la joue puis ils échangèrent un baiser. Il aimait ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces, et pleines, mais pas pulpeuses, juste comme il fallait. Juste de quoi le rendre fou à chacun de ses baisers. Ce fut à son tour de rire. Et elle avait un de ces rires. Enfantin. Adorable. Un rire qu'on a envie d'entendre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, un rire qui communique, qui chamboule l'estomac.

« J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras. » murmura-t-elle, timide.

« Tu sais, je déteste Sirius. Pour ce qu'il fait à Lily. Il croit qu'elle ignore qu'il la trompe alors qu'on ne cesse de lui répéter encore et encore qu'elle sait, qu'elle a mal, qu'elle en a marre. Mais il ferme les yeux. Je veux dire, c'est mon ami. Un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais ce qu'il lui fait subir est inqualifiable. Je ne te ferai pas ça, Vanina. Je ne te ferai pas ça pour la simple raison que je tiens à toi. T'es une personne exceptionnelle. Et les personnes exceptionnelles ne méritent pas de souffrir. Et ça, Sirius ne l'a pas encore compris. »

« J'aime t'entendre dire des jolies choses. » Elle l'embrassa brièvement. « Alors l'affaire est close. Demain nous nous montrerons au monde entier. Je vais enfin pouvoir fermer le bec à toutes ces cruches qui bavent en te croisant sur leur chemin. Le territoire sera marquer officiellement. » Elle rit doucement.

« Malfoy n'aura qu'à bien se tenir ! » Il sourit devant la grimace de dégoût de la jeune fille. « Et tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je n'ai jamais eu d'yeux que pour toi, petite fée. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté puis blottit sa tête dans son cou et y posa quelques baisers avant de lui faire une joli suçon. Il lui appartenait. Pour de vrai.

C'est avec un sourire ravi qu'elle se leva le lendemain. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune. Il l'attendait. Il était dans un divan et bavardait avec Romain, James, Sirius et Bryan. Quatre couples. Elle grimaça en pensant que Lily et Sirius seraient aussi de la partie. Une belle imposture. Elle devrait parler avec Sirius, un de ces quatre matins. La situation ne pouvait plus durer comme ça pour eux deux. Jade et Morgan arrivèrent derrière elle, suivi rapidement de Lily.

« T'attends quoi ? » s'enquit Morgan.

« Regarde-les… » dit-elle en désignant les garçons de son menton.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les visages des trois filles. Lily devait sûrement plus mater James que son Sirius. Et elle avait bien raison. Les filles finirent par aller les rejoindre et, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, elle alla se caller dans les bras de son Remus. Ils s'expliquèrent rapidement et furent ravi de voir que leurs amis prenaient aussi bien la nouvelle. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'elle alla vers la grande salle, callée sous le bras de son petit ami officiel. Elle ignora les regards outrées des filles qu'elle croisa et ne put s'empêcher de glisser une de ses mains dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Remus, sous sa robe d'uniforme. Il lui fit les gros yeux mais l'embrassa. Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain de Quiddich. Les Serdaigles remportèrent le match.

**.oOo.**

Le plus important de tous les repas, je ne vous apprends rien en disant ceci, c'est sans aucun doute le petit-déjeuner. C'est pour cette raison que Lily prenait toujours soin de se lever à une heure raisonnable pour prendre son temps pour manger. Allez savoir pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour ingurgiter son repas. Elle esquiva les regards remplis d'interrogation de Jade et Vanina ainsi que celui de Remus quelques places plus loin. Non, les deux tourtereaux de mangeaient pas ensemble, ils ne voulaient pas être collés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Avec soin, elle se concocta une assiette digne de son estomac, bien que la sélection fût rapide… Les plats étaient presque tous vides. De loin, elle vit Sirius froncer les sourcils en lisant la Gazette des Sorciers mais elle baissa rapidement les yeux sur ses tranches de bacons et sa saucisse à moitié entamée. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Elle était furieuse après lui, il avait oublié la Noël, la Saint-Valentin et elle ne doutait pas qu'il oublierait leurs deux années de couple. Peut-être qu'il s'était amouraché d'une de ses conquêtes avec laquelle il la trompait encore ?

« Lily, mange, il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours. » lui conseilla Vanina.

Elle acquiesça et poursuivit son repas. Elle ne prêta qu'une petite attention à la volée d'oiseaux qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la grande salle. De toute manière, elle ne recevait jamais de courrier. Mis à part la lettre anonyme de James. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un petit hibou maigrichon se posa devant elle ? Elle lui offrit le reste de son bacon et il s'envola, libéré de sa missive. Avec une lassitude évidente, elle décacheta la lettre et y lut :

« _Ma chérie, ma princesse, ma fée… Oh, si tu savais à quel point les mots que je vais t'écrire me font du mal, ma puce. Il y a eu une attaque…_ »

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour. Par Merlin, cette lettre ne lui était pas adressée ! Qui avait encore perdu quelqu'un ? Affolée, elle prit l'enveloppe qui contenait le parchemin et lut fébrilement le nom qui y était inscrit. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier que le hibou ne s'était pas trompé. Elle ne le faisait jamais. D'un mouvement brusque, faisant sursauter ses deux amies, elle se leva de table et marcha fébrilement vers le groupe de garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Elle croisa le regard surpris de Sirius mais l'ignora ; pas maintenant, ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Elle tapota doucement sur l'épaule de Romain et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Il devint blême. Elle glissa la lettre entre les doigts du garçon et le laissa se diriger, tendu, vers sa petite amie.

« Jade ? » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Oui ? Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle alors que l'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

Il lui proposa de sortir d'une voix blanche et elle s'empressa d'acquiescer. Lily dut s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas chanceler. Ce n'était pas juste. Tous ces morts, encore et encore. Ce n'était donc pas suffisant ? Elle qui avait vécu l'assassinat de ses parents savait bien le mal que ça faisait. C'était douloureux. Une douleur sourde, intarissable. On ne guérissait jamais. Jamais. Vanina la fixait, tentant de comprendre, puis un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux et elle comprit. Sa tête s'abaissa, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Romain… Il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne le mérite. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Les yeux de Lily lui picotaient quand elle dit : « Ce n'est pas Romain. C'est la petite sœur de Jade. »

Vanina ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle déglutit difficilement, se passa une main sur le visage puis ouvrit ses yeux devenus vitreux. Elle souffla quelque chose s'apparentant à un « Bordel de merde » puis se leva de table et disparut de la grande salle, suivit immédiatement par un Remus inquiet, laissant sa rouquine d'amie seule, tentant vainement d'assimiler les choses. Eliza, morte ? C'était impossible. Cette petite avait à peine dix ans ! Elle devait entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Jade se faisait une telle joie, Eliza était sa fierté. Elle aimait tellement sa sœur, tenait si fort à elle… Ça ne se pouvait pas. Non. Mais pourtant… De rage, elle balança son assiette et ce qu'il restait encore dedans au sol, ramassa violement son sac abandonné au pied du banc et quitta la grande salle sous les yeux ébahis de la communauté de Poudlard.

**.oOo.**

Romain ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Comment cet adorable bambin ne pouvait plus courir partout en riant de son rire d'enfant, aller dans les bras de sa soeur pour un petit câlin ? Il était proche d'Eliza. Il l'avait été depuis le début de sa relation avec Jade. Jade… Elle était dans un état épouvantable. Son unique petite sœur. Ils formaient une famille formidable, très soudée. Trop soudée, sans doute. Et là, tout s'écroulait. Il le savait, ils ne s'en remettraient jamais. Ils essaieraient parce qu'ils ont toujours se battre, mais le garçon ne voulait malheureusement pas se voiler la face. D'un geste tendre, il caressa les fines tresses de Jade qui avait calé son visage dans la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de pleurer depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la morbide nouvelle. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas quitté leur place sous l'immense escalier en colimaçon montant vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, et il comprenait. De toute manière il ne passerait pas une seconde éloigné d'elle alors qu'elle allait si mal. C'était tellement injuste. La famille Liubly était la plus belle, la plus aimante qu'il ne connaisse, un drame pareil ne devrait pas arriver à des gens comme ça.

« Endors-toi, ma belle, je veille sur toi. » lui murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Toujours en sanglotant, elle refusa en secouant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche faisant tourbillonner ses logues tresses qui vinrent fouetter le visage du garçon. Mais malgré elle, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré, par le choc, par la peur d'une vie à présent bien différente. Malgré sa propre fatigue, il veilla toute la journée, allant contre les conseils de ses amis et des professeurs, et toute la nuit sur elle. Au petit matin, l'infirmière en robe de chambre vint parlementer pour qu'elle soit introduite dans son infirmerie. Il tenta vainement de refuser, mais il n'eut le choix lorsque le directeur en personne vint appuyer la demande de Pomfresh. Toute cette démarche s'était faite dans le moins de bruit possible pour préserver le sommeil délicat de la jeune fille qu'il gardait toujours tout contre lui. Finalement, il se leva et, aidé d'un sortilège de la part de l'infirmière, elle resta plongée dans son sommeil qui semblait difficile au vu les traits tirés et tendus qu'elle arborait. Il avait tellement mal pour elle. Après une petite trotte, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle blanche et Romain posa son précieux fardeau dans un lit que lui désigna l'infirmière. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir lorsqu'elle remua dans son sommeil. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de quitter les dessous du paisible escalier.

« Mec, il faut que t'ailles pieuter. T'as une tête à faire peur. » Lui conseilla Sirius en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

Avec le plus de calme qu'il put, il refusa. Il ne voulait pas laisser Jade là, seule avec ses démons. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa petite sœur, encore et encore. Elle avait passé toute la matinée à pleurer sous l'œil inquiet de Lily, Vanina et des professeurs qui voyaient son état s'empirer d'heure en heure. Le professeur Dumbledore revint faire une visite et demanda à ses amis de prendre congé et de retourner en cours malgré leurs esprits troublés par cette terrible nouvelle et l'état de Miss Liubly. Et voilà que maintenant, c'était au tour des garçons de venir la soutenir. Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Bryan. Ils étaient tous venus et il leur en fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de soutien, même s'il n'avait pas aussi mal que Jade. Il remercia ses amis qui, après quelques conseils et mots virils mais réconfortants, s'en allèrent pour la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Leur nouvelle directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagaal, fit irruption dans la salle aux alentours de treize heures trente et annonça sombrement que les parents Liubly allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. En entendant ces mots, Jade sécha ses larmes et ferma son visage, comme pour montrer à ses parents qu'elle était forte et qu'elle se battait. Le cœur de Romain se serra douloureusement.

« Oh, ma princesse… » souffla Kalista Liubly en se ruant sur le lit de sa fille.

Le père, quant à lui, s'attarda quelques instants à l'embrasure de la porte avant de se décider à entrer. Il échangea quelques mots avec le copain de sa fille qui lui présenta à lui et sa femme ses plus sincères condoléances puis il rejoignit ses deux femmes. Se sentant clairement de trop dans ce moment familial, il décida qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et rejoignit la salle commune. Elle était vide, bien évidemment. Il s'allongea sans aucune délicatesse sur un divan et sentit le sommeil le gagner. Il était épuisé.

**.oOo.**

« J'arrive pas à le croire. » chuchota Lily, camouflant son bavardage derrière son manuel d'Arithmancie tandis que leur professeur blanchissait le tableau de nombres sans queue ni tête.

« Encore une vie brisée. » répliqua Vanina, désespérée.

« Plus. » La rousse souffla pour ne pas perdre les pédales. Trop de souvenirs affluaient, datant de la mort de ses parents. « Bien plus. N'oublie pas la famille. Toutes les familles. »

Vanina ne dit rien, mais la mine dévastée de son amie parlait suffisamment. Elle devrait en discuter avec Remus. Et Sirius. C'était à contrecœur mais Sirius avait joué un rôle très important dans le rétablissement de Lily lors de la perte de ses parents. Depuis ce jour, c'était la première fois qu'une personne proche de sa rouquine perdait quelqu'un. Ça remuait forcément de nombreux mauvais souvenirs, souvenirs qu'elle avait sans doute voulu enterrer à jamais. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour la soulager. Déjà qu'avec Jade, ça allait être long et pénible, mais si Lily s'y mettait aussi, ils étaient tous bon pour une potion anti-dépression. D'un commun accord silencieux, les filles mirent fin à la brève discussion et tentèrent d'écouter le cours. En vain, bien entendu. Une fois l'après-midi de cours fini, Lily et elle rejoignirent les garçons dans leur salle commune. Avec étonnement, elles la trouvèrent aussi silencieuse qu'une veillée mortuaire. Et pour cause. Jade ne devait pas être la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un… Vanina s'approcha doucement d'une troisième année et lui demanda avec douceur :

« Qui ? »

« Carla Abylson a perdu une cousine et une tante, Betty Bones… Toute sa famille. Aran Patil n'a plus que sa petite sœur. Je crois qu'il y a des pertes chez les Finnighan, chez les Weasley et chez les… Liubly. » souffla-t-elle.

Vanina ne fut nullement étonnée que la petite mélange les maisons et connaisse les pertes par cœur. Une annonce avait sans doutes été posée sur le tableau d'affichage, comme après chaque attaque et puis dans ce genres de drames, les maisons n'ont plus d'importance, tout le monde est dans le même panier. Ou presque. Elle hocha la tête et retourna auprès de ses amis. Tous étaient autour d'un divan dans lequel Romain sommeillait. Il avait une mine affreuse. C'était normal, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Elle s'assit silencieusement au pied du divan, aux côtés de Remus, et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il embrassa délicatement ses cheveux et plongea son regard dans le feu qui brûlait dans la haute cheminée. La directrice de maison fit son apparition, la mine sombre, un parchemin roulé entre ses doigts. Alors la petite de troisième année savait que par les connaissances. Il devait y avoir certainement plus de morts, alors.

« J'ai la liste complète, voulez-vous que je l'affiche, ou… » demanda-t-elle d'un ton lugubre. Par le manque de réaction, elle décida : « Je l'affiche. »

Après qu'elle ait disparu, un garçon de cinquième proposa de faire la lecture à haute voix. Trente-sept. Trente-sept morts. Des gémissements, des pleurs, des cris. C'était abominable. Comme à chaque fois. Elle avait envie de pleurer tellement elle était mal. Elle attrapa les doigts de Remus et les entortilla dans les siens. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée sur la sienne. Tout le monde était tendu. Et cette ambiance ne s'atténuerait pas avant une bonne semaine. Minimum. La chose qui, tout de même, l'étonna, la révulsa, c'est que ni Malicia ni Alice n'avait été prendre des nouvelles de Jade. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Alors comme ça, elles avaient tout oublié ; leur amitié, les quatre cent coups, le soutien dans les mauvais moments, les rires. Tout ça avait donc fondu comme neige au soleil ? Elle était belle l'amitié. Quel exemple. Et après elle venait la juger pour son comportement envers Lily. Quel culot.

**.oOo.**

« Hé. Salut princesse. » souffla Alice avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de Jade.

Malicia lui embrassa la joue et caressa doucement ses cheveux tressés. Ça leur faisait mal de la voir comme ça, les joues sillonnées de larmes séchées et les yeux bouffis, rouges. Elles avaient mis du temps à venir la voir, mais elles avaient eu peur que leurs tensions actuelles fassent que leur amie ne veuille pas la voir. Puis elles avaient pris le partit d'aller la voir, au risque de se faire jeter dehors. Après tout, c'était leur amie. Elles se devaient de la soutenir dans les moments durs, comme celui-ci. Elles parlèrent de sujet sans conséquences, tentant de lui arracher une ébauche de sourire.

« J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir tardé à venir… On a cru que tu ne voudrais pas nous voir, à cause des dernières disputes… » s'expliqua Malicia.

« Je me demande pourquoi je suis devenue comme ça. » murmura Jade.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de… »

« Je suis une garce. Pourquoi je suis devenue comme ça ? Je n'étais jamais comme ça, chez moi. Sinon Eliza ne m'aurait jamais… » Elle ferma les yeux. « Je m'excuse. D'avoir été égoïste, superficielle. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais désiré être une pin-up, et pourtant je réalise que c'est ce que je suis devenue. Comment se fait-il que Romain m'aime encore ? Et comment se fait-il que j'ai encore des amies alors que je suis quelqu'un de méprisable ? »

« Jade, je t'en prie, ne dis pas n'importe quoi… » tenta Alice avec un sourire crispé.

« Ne me ménages pas, je ne le mérite pas. Ecoutez, je vais changer. Je vais essayer de changer. Je vais essayer de ne pas redevenir une peste prétentieuse. Et vous devriez faire pareil. Tout le monde devrait faire pareil. On deviendrait tous des petites Eliza. » Un sourire ému se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle leur demanda de la laisser dormir, si ça ne les dérangeait pas, et les deux filles sortirent de l'infirmerie, muettes.

**.oOo.**

« Lily, tu viens faire un tour dans le parc, avec moi ? »

« Un tour rapide, hu ? J'aimerai aller voir Jade avant le début des cours de l'après-midi. »

« Bien sûr. »

Sirius fit un sourire tendu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord du lac et s'assirent dans l'herbe fraîche. Il devait lui parler. Remus avait raison, la situation ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement. Lily le regardait de ses grands yeux émeraude. Il était un vrai con. Cette fille était une merveille. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir comme ça. Elle était sous son emprise, comme dirait Remus. Mais comment lui dire qu'il voulait la larguer de façon délicate alors qu'il lui avait promis de veiller sur elle, bientôt deux ans de cela ? Il tenait à elle, c'était une perle rare. Il n'avait jamais connu une fille aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle, mais il ressentait toujours le besoin d'aller voir le pâturage d'à côté. Pourquoi ? Il s'était bien souvent posé la question, mais aucune raison concrète ou plausible n'était sortie de son esprit et il finissait toujours par balayer la question. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Parce qu'il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, il mettrait fin à cette relation à presque sens unique.

« Tu te souviens, la promesse que je t'avais faite ? »

« Quand mes parents… ? »

« Oui. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours promis de veiller sur toi, de te protéger. Tu sais, j'ai toujours essayé de le faire, de faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive aucun mal. »

Elle semblait perplexe. « Oui, je me souviens. »

Comment lui dire ? Depuis quand leur relation s'était dégradée ? A partir de quel moment, à cause de quel évènement ? Il n'avait jamais songé à cela. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il aurait dû, parce que c'était une grande étape. Une saleté d'étape, mais une étape tout de même.

« Sirius, je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir… »

Comment lui dire ?

« Je… » Il souffla. « Je voulais juste te rappeler cette promesse. J'espère que je m'y tiens toujours à tes yeux. Heu… Je crois qu'on ferait bien de rentrer. Sinon tu ne pourras pas voir Jade. Remets-lui mon bonjour. »

Elle hocha la tête. Et s'éloigna vers le château.

* * *

**Merci.**


	19. Chapitre 18

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Anne-Laure0617 (Je ne lui laisse plus trop jouer son rôle, désolée, mais je prends tellement de temps à écrire mes chapitres que dès qu'ils sont fini, je préfère les publier.)

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Mort d'Eliza, la sœur de Jade et révélation du couple Vanina-Remus. Le reste, allez lire. ;)

**_Note de l'auteuse :_** Encore un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue, il a mit du temps, j'en suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**_Deuxième note de l'auteuse :_** Merci à Noriane et à 'tite Lily d'avoir laissé une review. La prochaine fois, laissez peut-être un email, que je puisse vous répondre. ;) Merci à **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni**, parce qu'elle le vaut bien :D

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Jade se remettait doucement de la mort de sa petite sœur. Elle était revenue en cours au bout de quelques jours seulement. On pouvait donc voir son visage crispé, fermé au détour d'un couloir. Elle participait un peu aux conversations avec ses amis mais ne se faisait pas beaucoup remarquer. Après une discussion émouvante avec Lily, elle avait réalisé que jamais elle ne guérirait de cette perte, mais qu'elle ne devait pourtant pas s'empêcher de vivre. Parce que ça ne ferait pas revenir Eliza. Ses amis observaient avec attention son évolution, prenaient soin de la forcer à manger, à dormir, à prendre ses potions calmantes. Bientôt, elle se remettrait à sourire, doucement, et à partager un peu avec les autres.

« Je pense qu'elle est en bonne voie. Qu'en penses-tu, Lily ? » s'enquit Romain.

« Je ne suis pas médecin. Je ne peux pas te répondre. »

Elle haussa rudement les épaules, s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et grimpa dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape. Quelques instants plus tard, elle repassa dans la salle commune, bien décidée à profiter de cette seule heure de répit dans son horaire chargé, émit un petit sourire crispé, refusa la compagnie de Remus qui était d'ailleurs bien à son aise dans les bras de Vanina, puis sortit de cette ambiance étouffante. L'air frais de l'extérieur lui fit un bien fou. Elle renversa un instant la tête vers l'arrière pour remplir entièrement ses poumons puis sourit et se dirigea lentement vers le lac. Depuis la mort de la sœur de Jade, de terribles souvenirs resurgissaient. Des flashs frappaient régulièrement ses rétines avec force, comme pour lui montrer que jamais ses blessures ne se refermeraient. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement du parchemin officiel qu'elle avait reçu ce mardi là, tout autant qu'elle se souvenait de la lettre de papier moldu qu'on lui avait fait parvenir, celle ou sa sœur lui crachait les pires insultes qui ne puissent exister. Elle se rappelait des visages peinés des professeurs, du soutien que lui avaient apportés Vanina, Remus et surtout Sirius. Sirius… Avec sa belle promesse qui ne rimait plus à rien. Pourquoi promettre de la protéger si lui ne la protégeait pas du mal qu'il lui faisait ? Il n'avait plus aucun scrupule vis-à-vis d'elle, il la faisait tourner en bourrique. Jamais plus se ne sera pareil. Pourtant elle aimait leur couple, les petites attentions qu'il avait pour elle, leurs moments de tendresse,… Mais tout ça, c'était fini. Ils avaient beau être encore ensemble officiellement, il n'y avait plus rien, ou presque, entre eux.

Un grondement sourd provenant de son ventre la fit sourire. Elle n'avait pas déjeuné, ce qui était très rare, et maintenant, son estomac criait famine. Résignée, elle se retourna et marcha jusqu'au château. Une petite foule était amassée devant les portes de la grande salle pour entrer. Sans doute personne n'avait eu l'intelligence d'ouvrir la seconde porte. Elle soupira, lança un sort au grand battant de bois qui s'ouvrit, puis elle rangea sa baguette. Le petit groupe au complet, avec Alice et Malicia, était à table, remplissant déjà généreusement leurs assiettes. Elle s'affala à l'extrémité du banc, à côté de Peter, attrapa un plat de poulet grillé et se servi. Elle évita soigneusement de regarder le plat de pommes de terre rissolées qui lui hurlait de manger ces bonnes choses caloriques et se servit une grosse cuillère de haricots verts. Avec un sourire satisfait, fuyant le regard de quiconque à la table, elle entama son repas. Vanina lui posa quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit vaguement, concentrée sur le gras de son rôti qu'elle séparait consciencieusement de la viande.

Elle fini par lever les yeux de son assiette pour se resservir d'haricots mais le plat n'était pas disponible. Il était chez James qui ne se servait pas mais le gardait malicieusement dans ses mains. Le bougre, il savait qu'elle l'attendait.

« Tu voudrais le plat, Lily ? »

Ils levèrent tous les yeux sur elle. Ils étaient surpris par son attitude de ces derniers jours mais ils n'avaient pas relevés. Elle fusilla James du regard, secoua négativement la tête et attrapa les petits pois. Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il fronça les sourcils. Dans les dents, James Potter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. C'était ridicule, gamin. Et il fallait grandir. Il le fallait. Il fallait se durcir pour plus tard, pour quand ils auront encore des morts à affronter lors des nombreuses attaques qui ne cessent d'avoir lieues. Sinon ça vous brise, et s'en est fini de vous. Après avoir bu son verre de jus de citrouille, elle se leva, s'excusa avec un mince sourire crispé puis sorti de la grande salle en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

Etrangement, ils la laissèrent tranquille. Durant le cours de Botanique, ils ne lui adressèrent pas la parole, ou à peine, tout comme pendant celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal auquel elle assistait avec James, Sirius, Romain, Remus, Vanina, Jade et Alice. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante, bien qu'elle imaginait qu'une seconde personne à moitié dépressive dans le groupe n'était pas ce qu'il leur fallait. Le groupe. Ils remontaient doucement la pente. Le drame qu'avait subit Jade les avait un peu rapprochés. Ils restaient encore divisés, mais bien souvent, ils se retrouvaient, comme au dîner (midi) ou dans leurs moments de pause dans la salle commune. Malicia et Alice n'adressaient pas beaucoup la parole aux autres, mais il était évidant qu'elles faisaient des efforts. Malicia et Sirius étaient vus de plus en plus souvent ensemble, et Lily criait à l'ironie. Il n'allait tout de même pas la tromper avec une amie, si ? C'est vrai, elles n'étaient plus vraiment amies, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Réalisant que la paranoïa l'atteignait et que la cloche venait de sonner, elle rangea ses parchemins recouverts de notes, reboucha son encrier, attrapa ses plumes qu'elle fourra dans son sac en bandoulière et s'en alla, n'écoutant pas la taille du devoir qu'elle devrait remettre sur les Jumpis Dollanium. Quelqu'un aura sûrement la bonté de la mettre au courant. Ou pas.

« Miss Evans ? »

Le professeur McGonagaal se tenait au milieu du couloir, les poings sur les hanches, la mine sévère. Elle avait toujours l'air sévère, mais là, c'était différent. Elle semblait déçue. A une vitesse ahurissante, Lily se remémorait les derniers jours pour voir ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de mal. Pourtant elle avait plutôt tendance à ne pas se faire remarquer ces derniers temps.

« J'aimerai discuter avec vous, auriez-vous un instant à m'accorder ? »

C'était tout sauf une demande. Avec un haussement d'épaule résigné, elle suivit son professeur jusque dans son bureau et attendit. La métamorphomage s'attarda à faire apparaître une théière fumante et deux tasses, ainsi qu'une assiette de petits biscuits. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, elle consentit enfin à expliquer à la rouquine sa présence dans son bureau.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous, Miss Evans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, peut-être est-ce l'influence du comportement de Miss Liubly qui agit sur vous ou un tout autre problème dont je n'ai pas été mise au courant, qu'importe, seulement il s'avère que votre moyenne est en chute libre. »

Lily accueillit la nouvelle de la même manière que si on lui avait dit que la magie existait, qu'il existait des loups-garous ou tout autre forme de ce genre.

« Je sais. »

Son professeur paru désarçonnée par cette réponse.

« Vous… Vous savez ? Mais qu'attendez-vous pour réagir ? Que votre moyenne atteigne l'état Trolien ? Soyez raisonnable, Miss, vous êtes une des meilleures de cette promotion. Avez-vous besoin de vous confier ? Voulez-vous qu'on discute de ce qui vous tracasse ? »

La jeune fille eu une mine horrifiée.

« Tout va bien. Je vous assure. Je dois y aller, merci pour le thé et les biscuits. Au revoir. »

Elle agita discrètement la main et referma la porte derrière elle. N'écoutant pas les remontrances que lui faisait sa directrice de maison de l'autre côté du panneau de bois, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à sa salle commune.

**.oOo.**

James avait toujours été étonné de l'accueil chaleureux que lui avaient fait les amis de Sirius. Il avait eu, certes, plus de facilité avec Remus et Peter qu'il avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, ainsi qu'avec Malicia, qui semblait de toute manière baver sur tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un garçon. Avec les autres, ç'avait été différent. Romain semblait un peu frustré qu'il soit aussi à l'aise avec leur groupe, Alice, Morgan et Jade semblait juste curieuse à son sujet, et il laissait Bryan indifférent. Lily, elle… Et bien Lily avait fait comme si c'était logique qu'il soit là, mais ne lui avait pas souvent parlé. Enfin, pas dans les règles de l'art en tous les cas. Puisqu'à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, ça terminait mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en pouvait s'il était attiré par cette fille ?

Remus l'avait de nombreuses fois prévenu sur les risques qu'il prenait à se frotter de trop près à la rouquine de Sirius. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, elle l'attirait terriblement. Il jouait avec les chandelles et, un jour, il allait s'y brûler. Après tout, Sirius a beau la tromper, il n'en était pas moins qu'il tenait à elle. Et c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son meilleur ami pour une fille. Enfin, Lily n'était pas une simple fille. Non, Lily, c'était une fille à part. C'est vrai, il ne pouvait prétendre la connaître, réellement, non, mais assez pour dire que c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle.

Un jour ou l'autre, il devrait lui rendre sa gourmette. Celle qu'il avait trouvée dans la salle commune, celle qu'elle portait, celle avec le nom de Sirius gravé dessus. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. C'était comme si, en lui rendant, il lui disait qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Alors que c'était tout à fait faux. Alors il la gardait encore, attendant le moment propice. Si il y en a un, bien sûr.

Il devrait se sentir misérable de craquer, comme un gamin de douze ans, sur la copine de son meilleur ami, mais que du contraire. Il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il avait envie de libérer Lily de l'emprise qu'avait Sirius sur elle. C'est vrai, il l'empêchait de faire tellement de choses alors que lui pouvait aller batifoler avec qui voulait sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire. Il ne savait pas que Lily savait, et ça, c'était à son avantage. Il devrait en profiter. Oui, il allait en profiter.

**.oOo.**

On dit toujours que c'est dans les mauvais moments que l'on peut voir qui sont nos vrais amis. Jade ne pouvait qu'approuver cette vérité. Même si elle n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'elle en avait beaucoup, ses amis avaient été là dès le début. Lily, plus que jamais, la soutenait, ainsi que Romain. Eux deux prenaient soin d'elle comme d'un enfant. Même s'il lui arrivait de s'en agacer, elle trouvait ça très gentil de leur part. Les autres aussi étaient là. Ils restaient fort effacer pour ne pas la brusquer mais n'hésitaient pas à lui répéter qu'ils étaient là si elle avait besoin.

Ses parents lui avaient écrit tous les jours. Ils ne racontaient que des choses futiles, comme pour dire qu'ils s'en sortaient quand même. Mais Jade sentait toute la tension qui habitait leur maison glisser entre les lignes que sa mère écrivait de son écriture ronde et que son père ajoutait en bas du parchemin. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions, la famille avait reçu un gros choc. Mais le pire restait à venir parce que demain, c'était l'enterrement. Dumbledore avait donné l'autorisation à Jade d'être accompagné d'un camarde, mais elle avait refusé. Cette étape, elle devait l'affronter seule.

Elle regarda Lily prendre consciencieusement des notes pendant le cours de Botanique. Les leçons purement théoriques étaient rares dans cette matière, mais instructifs. Sa rouquine d'amie pinçait les lèvres, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe. Elle devait être en plein combat intérieur. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, elle avait plutôt l'air sur la lune, toujours dans ses pensées, oubliant une chose ou l'autre, évitant de rester trop avec quiconque. A croire qu'elle les fuyait. Jade savait bien que la dernière attaque avait eu beaucoup d'impact sur son amie, pour toujours et à jamais fragilisée par la perte de ses parents, et elle comprenait dorénavant plus que jamais sa douleur.

Lorsque la cloche retentit dans la serre numéro quatre, les élèves ramassèrent lentement leurs affaires qu'ils fourraient sans cérémonie dans leur sac de cours avant de sortir dans le parc pour rejoindre le château. Romain la rejoignit et elle vit, du coin de l'œil, Lily passer à côté d'elle sur l'étroit sentier de terre. Le garçon passa un bras réconfortant autour de son épaule qu'il pressa légèrement et ils accélérèrent le pas. La salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était sombre, on aurait pu la comparer au cachot numéro dix-huit où avait lieu, cette année, le cours de Potions. Lily était assise au bout de la dernière rangée, entre Vanina et Sirius. Voyant que la rangée était complétée par James et Alice, qui n'adressait que peu la parole aux autres, elle s'assit juste devant eux avec Romain. Vanina s'assura qu'elle allait bien, ce qui la fit vaguement sourire, puis le professeur entra, et le silence se fit.

Elle laissa ses pensées partir loin, très loin. Elle passa par tous les registres ; Romain, ses amis, Lily, Poudlard, les professeurs, sa famille et Eliza. Pas que ce ne soit pas voulu, au contraire. Elle voulait penser à elle chaque minute, elle ne voulait pas oublier. C'était horrible, certes, mais on ne peut pas oublier une personne comme ça, surtout sa sœur. Elle aimait penser à elle, aux moments passés ensemble, à certaines anecdotes. Eliza était très évoluée pour son âge, mais c'est ce qui les rapprochait. Elle arrivait à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, et dans l'autre sens, Eliza pouvait lui expliquer certaines choses de manière mature. C'était sa fierté, sa sœur. Elle réalisa qu'il avait sonné et que la classe commençait à se vider. Romain lui secoua doucement l'épaule avec un sourire inquiet. Elle secoua ses tresses refaites magiquement la veille et rangea ses maigres notes. Le garçon lui expliqua rapidement le devoir à faire et ils sortirent de la pièce. Elle vit Lily suivre leur directrice de Maison avec une mine inquiète et pensive. Il était temps qu'un adulte intervienne, l'attitude de son amie était tout sauf normale et ses notes étaient effectivement en chute libre. Si une personne, mit à part ses feues parents, pouvait y faire quelque chose, c'était sans doutes ce rude mais bon professeur.

Romain lui fit un petit coup de coude dans les côtes alors que le professeur la dardait du regard. Elle soutint ses yeux d'un étrange turquoise puis il retourna à son cours. Elle remercia le garçon d'un tendre sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, lui. Elle n'y arriverait pas s'il n'était pas là chaque jour pour la soutenir comme il le faisait. Ils étaient tous là pour elle, même Alice et Malicia avec qui elle ne s'entendait plus vraiment. Malgré ses maigres démonstrations, elle avait été très touchée de les voir la rendre visite. Honnêtement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle avait été également surprise de la tournure qu'avait prise sa discussion avec Lily, quelques jours auparavant. Jamais elle n'avait cru que son amie en viendrait à parler de ses parents, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand on lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient morts, qu'elle était orpheline. Elle lui avait parlé de ce vide, de cette impression de ne plus rien valoir, d'être perdue, de ne plus exister pour rien. Elle lui avait montré à quel point leur présence, ses amis, lui avait été indispensable et que c'était grâce à eux qu'elle y était arrivée. Ça avait tourné au drame pour Jade quand elle lui avait avoué que jamais on ne guérissait de la perte d'un être cher, qu'on pouvait passer au dessus mais que ça ne s'oubliait pas.

Elle osa un petit coup d'œil derrière elle et croisa le regard de James. Il lui fit un petit sourire, leva le pouce, fit une grimace à l'attention du prof et fixa sa feuille pour ne pas rire. Elle fit d'ailleurs de même.

« Miss Liubly. Mon cours est donc si drôle ? J'avoue que vous voir sourire comme ça me rassure, mais ne pouvez-vous pas faire cela en dehors de mes heures de cours ? »

Elle hocha la tête, s'excusa brièvement et retourna à ses maigres notes. Les dernières minutes lui donnèrent plus l'impression d'être des heures. C'est pourquoi elle accueillit la sonnerie avec un réel plaisir. Ils se levèrent, Alice s'excusa et rejoignit Malicia alors que les autres se dirigeait vers l'extérieur pour aller s'installer non loin du lac, par ce temps mi-doux, mi-cru. Ils avaient fini cette journée. Enfin. Bryan, Romain et Sirius s'étalèrent au sol, entamant déjà une discussion sur un quelconque sujet, Vanina se pelotonna contre Remus, adossé à un gros arbre. Morgan et James se mirent à parler activement du devoir à faire en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle fit apparaître un petit calepin et se mit à dessiner le paysage qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le résultat était pitoyable, elle devait l'avouer, mais ça la détendait.

« Vous avez vu Lily ? » s'enquit Morgan en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, comme si elle allait finalement apparaître.

Vanina releva la tête, se dégagea un peu de Remus et regarda à son tour dans les alentours du parc.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas souvent avec nous ces derniers temps. »

« Comme si elle nous fuyait… » ajouta Sirius.

Des regards de reproches fusèrent. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Incroyable, c'était donc le seul effet que ça lui faisait ? Jade lui envoya un regard outré puis se dit aux autres qu'elle l'avait vue partir avec le professeur de Métamorphose, ce qui étonna la petite clique. Une dizaine de suppositions plus aberrantes les unes que les autres se firent entendre autour d'elle. James proposa d'aller voir où elle se trouvait, se leva puis disparu aux alentours du château, beaucoup trop loin pour leurs yeux. Elle retourna à ses médiocres dessins avec un sourire, n'écoutant déjà plus les nombreuses hypothèses sur Lily de ses amis.

**.oOo.**

Elle ne devait pas être loin, si elle venait de sortir comme le disait sa directrice de maison. James marcha d'un pas brusque et rapide vers la salle commune, espérant qu'elle s'y trouve. Son cœur battait la chamade sans aucune raison apparente, et ça avait le don de l'agacer. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Cet état pitoyable de fiotte qui perd tout contrôle de lui-même rien qu'en pensant à une fille, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il fit pivoter le tableau et entra dans la salle des Gryffondors. Son regard parcouru les diverses tables où quelques élèves travaillaient, puis s'attarda sur le coin repos emplis de poires multicolores. Ses yeux finirent leur course sur une tête rousse qui dépassait d'un large fauteuil bordeaux faisant face au feu. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et s'assit sans cérémonie sur le tapis devant elle.

« A quoi tu joues ? » grogna-t-il.

Elle leva vers lui un regard interloqué puis referma son énorme bouquin posé sur ses genoux. Elle se redressa dans une position plus confortable et attendit en le fixant curieusement.

« Tu fuis tout le monde, tu ne parles à personne, tu ne bosses presque plus, tu te planques un peu partout dans le château… Tu veux quoi ? C'est un appel, c'est pour dire que ça ne va pas ? Pour dire que tu en as marre de nous ? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, on peut t'aider, on peut faire quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Mais parle nous, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. On ne peut pas le sucer de notre pouce, quand même ! »

« Si on allait faire un tour ? » proposa-t-elle en se levant, sans répondre aux interrogations du garçon.

James haussa les épaules, se releva et la suivit hors de la salle un peu trop silencieuse à son goût. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'extérieur, prenant soin d'éviter le coin où se trouvaient leurs amis, rejoignant une autre rive du Lac. Ils s'assirent sur un petit ponton installé pour accueillir les Premières années et leurs barques lors de leur arrivée le premier septembre. Lily défit les lacets de ses chaussures, retira ses chaussettes et laissa pendre ses pieds au dessus de l'eau, frôlant la surface de ses orteils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive, James ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De nous deux. »

« Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu me fuis. Tu ne dois pas leur infliger ça, ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette histoire, tu sais ? »

« J'ai trop de souvenirs qui remontent. La petite sœur de Jade est morte, assassinée, comme mes parents. Je me rappelle de tout comme si c'était hier, comme si ça venait d'arriver. J'ai cru que ça s'atténuerait, mais rien ne passe, je ne pourrai jamais oublier, et ça fait vraiment mal. »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui livre tout ça. Vanina lui avait dit que ses parents étaient également décédés et qu'elle était triste, que c'était pour ça qu'elle se refermait dans sa bulle, que ce qui était arrivé à Jade lui rappelait trop sa propre situation. Il pouvait comprendre.

« Tes amis sont là pour te soutenir. Ils veulent t'aider, ils sont mal que tu n'ailles pas bien et ils se sentent coupables de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu devrais les laisser t'approcher, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la surface de l'eau qu'elle bridait avec ses pieds.

« C'est toi qui a ma gourmette, James ? »

Il jura dans sa tête. Il aurait finalement du la lui rendre directement. Elle allait lui en vouloir.

« Oui. »

« Tu peux la garder. Je n'en ai rien à faire, de toute façon. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on aurait dû finir tout ce cinéma. Il n'y a plus rien entre Sirius et moi. Il a fallu le temps que je comprenne ça, mais maintenant ça y est. S'il me prend pour de ces écervelées avec qui il sort dans mon dos, c'est son problème. J'en ai marre de me faire toujours avoir. »

« Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps ? »

« Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il me trompait. Que j'étais cocu. » Elle eut un rire sardonique. « Si tu savais comme ça peut faire mal de réaliser que tout tes rêves partent en fumée, que le seul mec que tu aimes vraiment va assouvir ses petites pulsions à gauche et à droite tout en me jurant l'amour éternel… On voit la vie bien différemment après, tu sais ? Les mecs, surtout. On saisit leurs petits regards sur les hanches de la bonnasses de l'école ou leur tremblements d'excitation quand une fille a un décolletée un peu plus plongeant. Ils sont tous les même. Tous. Même toi. »

Il ne pu qu'hausser les épaules. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais lui, il pouvait se permettre ce genre de distractions, il était seul. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et rencontra son visage, si près, si tentant. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis se fut l'explosion. Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement, passionnément. Ils attendaient ça, tout les deux, depuis tellement longtemps. Ils redécouvrirent la bouche l'un de l'autre, comme si c'était la première fois. Elle laissa sa main s'égarer dans la nuque de James alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser avec une tendresse indescriptible. Ils en rêvaient. Ils se séparèrent avec un petit sourire.

« Pas de baffe ? »

Elle eut un sourire mutin puis l'embrassa délicatement. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche du pantalon de James et attrapa la fameuse gourmette.

« Je la reprend. Je ne veux pas qu'en la voyant, tu ai des regrets par rapport à Sirius. C'est ton meilleur ami. »

« Alors on continue ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore envie qu'on se montre. On attend encore un peu avant de le dire, d'accord ? »

« De toute manière, il te trompe, tu peux faire pareil, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa.

« A personne ? »

« A personne. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, elle mit la gourmette dans sa poche puis se mit à califourchon sur James pour une longue séance de bisous.

**.oOo.**

« Tu n'aurais pas vu James, par hasard ? » demanda Vanina à Sirius.

« Il est allé faire une recherche à la bibliothèque, il a un sacré retard sur son exposé de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'étais dit qu'il saurait peut-être où est Lily. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me le demande pas à moi ? »

« Parce que toi, tu la trompes. »

Elle lui jeta un regard amer et tourna les talons. C'est vrai, il la trompait. C'était une situation qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle le saurait bien un jour ou l'autre. Il était d'ailleurs fort étonné qu'elle ne le sache toujours pas. Même si ces derniers temps, elle était très distante. Il grimpa les marches jusqu'à son dortoir et entra. James et Remus avaient l'air prit dans une discussion très sérieuse, alors il leur demanda simplement s'ils n'avaient pas vu la rouquine, ce qu'ils répondirent par la négative. Il fronça simplement les sourcils, attrapa son sac de cours, demanda des nouvelles sur l'avancée travail de James puis sorti.

James se prit la tête entre les mains une fois que son ami ait fermé la porte.

« Je suis dans une belle bouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Disons que tu n'es pas plus glorieux que Sirius. »

« Je le sais. Mais comprends-moi. Il faut qu'il le sache. Demain, ça fera deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Et ça fait déjà cinq jours qu'elle le trompe, que je trompe mon meilleur ami. Je crève d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras à tout moment, de l'embrasser dès que je la vois, de lui prendre la main. Mais tout ça, c'est Sirius qui le fait, alors qu'il ne l'aime plus, alors qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Tu trouves ça logique ? J'ai des envies de meurtres quand il la prend par la taille, qu'il l'embrasse. Il n'a plus le droit de faire ça, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. C'était pareil quand Vanina et moi on sortait ensemble en cachette. Mais si Lily ne veut pas que ça se sache, tu ne peux pas le dire à Sirius comme ça. Elle ne te le pardonnerait pas. Elle n'a surtout pas besoin que le mec à qui elle fait confiance la trahisse, pas après tout ce qu'elle a subit avec Sirius, tu saisis ? »

« Oui. »

« Va la rejoindre. Va parler avec elle. Mettez ça au clair. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je n'en parlerai à personne, même pas à elle. Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. Mais ne tardez pas à lui en parler, sinon ça risque de vraiment faire mal. Et mords sur ta chique demain. Ça ne risque pas de te plaire, surtout que Sirius a dit qu'il n'oublierait pas de fêter leur deuxième année de couple. »

James fit la grimace. Remus lui tapota le dos puis sorti, le laissant seul avec ses idées noires.

* * *

**Merci.**


	20. Chapitre 19

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Correctrice :_** Il n'y a pas de correctrice à ce chapitre. Les raisons sont les mêmes qu'aux précédents chapitres, je m'en excuse.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** James et Lily sortent ensemble en cachette.

**_Note de l'auteuse :_** Rah, ça a prit beaucoup de temps, je suis désolée. Je crois que j'ai été sous pression pour ce chapitre. Beaucoup attendaient des choses spectaculaires, je ne pense même pas avoir su répondre à vos attentes, mais on verra ce que vous en aurez pensé. Bonne année à tous, 2007 sera meilleure que 2006, j'en suis persuadée !

**_Deuxième note de l'auteuse :_** Merci à Lily Evans 2004, sousou13, ladybird, Noriane, Drudrue et à SugarSheep d'avoir laissé un petit mot. Soyez aimable, laissez votre email ou connectez-vous, que je puisse vous répondre correctement, je ne veux pas que mon histoire soit supprimée. Merci **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni**, même plus besoin d'expliquer pourquoi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Remus lui avait dit que cette journée allait être épouvantable, et elle l'avait été dès les premières secondes. Quand James ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Sirius déjà debout devant son lit, hésitant entre deux capes allongées sur son matelas. Il arborait une moue hésitante puis se tourna vers lui et sourit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne dormait plus.

« Bleu nuit ou noir ? » s'enquit-il en attrapant les deux morceaux de tissu.

« Hum, Sirius, il est tôt. » grogna-t-il en rabattant la couverture sur sa lourde tignasse.

La rage l'emplissait déjà. Il n'arriverait pas à rester de marbre alors que ce type allait roucouler devant son officieuse copine. Ça avait prit tellement de temps à venir… Et puis Lily pouvait décider à tout moment d'interrompre leur relation pour s'investir à nouveau dans celle qu'elle entretenait depuis désormais deux ans avec son meilleur ami. Mais quelle bouse ! C'était quoi ce plan foireux dans lequel il venait de plonger, la tête la première ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir en douce avec la copine de son meilleur ami, si ?

« Levé du pied gauche ? » ricana le meilleur ami en question.

Il lui décocha un regard noir, sortit de ses couvertures et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour une douche interminable. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Avec Lily, de préférence, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible s'il entendait bien les dernières paroles de Sirius : « Je rejoints Lily ! On a quelque chose à fêter. » Comment pouvait-il être ami avec une telle ordure ? Quelques coups sur la porte lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir sentir bon ce matin. Il se sécha, s'habilla puis descendit dans la salle commune. Là, il vit Lily, callé dans les bras de Sirius qui lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui lui arrachèrent un mince sourire. La rouquine tourna doucement la tête vers les escaliers et l'aperçu. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Elle pinça les lèvres puis lui fit un sourire apaisant. La journée allait être longue.

Remus et Bryan descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle avec lui et s'installèrent aux côtés de leur petite amie respective. Morgan le salua avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et ils entamèrent une discussion sur un sujet sans conséquences. Jade arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son sac de cours pendant ridiculement sur son épaule. Elle s'assit sur le banc avant de se préparer une bonne assiette d'œufs brouillés. Vanina et Remus échangèrent un sourire satisfait. Elle reprenait vie, c'était plaisant. James s'assit à son tour, à la droite de Jade et se servit à son tour une assiette d'œufs. Il parla vaguement avec les garçons, puis il sorti son cours de Potion et ajouta quelques notes à son devoir. Sa plume crissait furieusement sur le parchemin, ses bouts de doigts étaient blancs. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il notait. Mais ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'est que Sirius tenait Lily par la taille et qu'ils venaient de faire une entrée spectaculaire dans la grande salle. Celle-ci, dès leur arrivée, s'était éteinte dans un silence de mort puis enhardie dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il jura tout bas, croisa le regard peiné de Remus et se remit à griffonner ci et là des annotations sur les composantes de la potion d'épanouissement.

Il sentait le regard émeraude de Lily lui brûler la tempe depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il refusait de voir cet écoeurant spectacle une seconde de plus. Après leur entrée, l'heureux couple s'était installé à table, Lily à sa gauche, Sirius juste en face d'elle. Celui-ci s'était inquiété à plusieurs reprises de son silence inquiétant, mais il avait marmonné quelques borborygmes qui l'avaient calmé. Remus tentait de changer les idées de James en lui parlant de Quiddich, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Lily, tu m'accompagneras faire un tour dans le parc, cet après-midi ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire éblouissant.

Furieux, James déchiqueta son bacon grillé, son couteau grinçant sinistrement sur le fond de son assiette, provoquant de nombreuses grimaces. La rouquine accepta de bonne grâce et attrapa délicatement la main de James sous la table. Celui-ci entortilla ses doigts aux siens et émit quelques pressions pour tenter de lui exprimer sa colère. Elle caressa tendrement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. La cloche finit par sonner, ils durent se séparer. Sirius glissa une main dans le creux des reins de sa petite amie sous le regard haineux de James. Remus lui tapota l'épaule en signe de ralliement. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal allait être pénible puisqu'ils faisaient de la pratique et que Sirius et lui faisaient équipe.

« Je te sens tendu, James. T'es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas, tentant de canaliser toute son énergie dans le sort d'Expulsion, une variante de l'_Expelliarmus_ mais hautement plus puissante et aux effets contraires d'un _Accio_, qu'il devait lancer contre Sirius. Ce sort avait la particularité, contrairement à pratiquement tous les autres, de puiser dans l'énergie physique du sorcier qui la canalisait dans le sort. James y mit toutes ses forces, si bien que Sirius se fit éjecter à l'autre bout de la classe, renversant bureaux et élèves, pour finir sa course, dans un craquement sinistre, contre le mur de pierre. Des hurlements paniqués fusèrent tandis que leur professeur ordonna à un élève d'aller chercher l'infirmière. La jeune femme fixa James avec colère :

« N'avais-je pas dis qu'il fallait contrôler l'énergie transmise au sort ? Ça fait déjà trois semaines que je vous entraîne à la canaliser et vous, vous envoyer ce sort à pleine puissance ! Etes vous complètement stupide ? La sénilité attaque-t-elle déjà si tôt ? »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la classe, les regards fusèrent sur James ou sur le professeur alors que Pomfresh transportait un Sirius grimaçant jusqu'à son infirmerie. La fin du cours se termina par une demie heure de théorie barbante que James ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter. Une fois que la cloche sonna, il ramassa ses affaires et se traîna jusqu'à la sortie. Il avait une heure de libre jusqu'au cours de Métamorphose, alors il alla directement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tant qu'à faire. Le jeune femme ne l'accueillit pas de bonne grâce, mais il pu tout de même aller voir comment son ami se portait. A son chevet se tenait une Lily raide comme un piquet. Elle se retourna dès qu'il s'approcha, Sirius semblait dormir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« James… Je sais que c'est une situation difficile pour toi, mais c'est ton meilleur ami. Tu aurais pu… Tu aurais pu le tuer. »

« Je ne supporte pas cette situation parce que j'ai le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire, c'est tout. Le voir te toucher comme ça, j'ai envie de lui foutre une tourtignole dans la figure. »

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre et elle lui embrassa le creux du cou puis le coin des lèvres avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Le silence était pesant.

« Il n'a rien de grave. Son épaule a été réparée, là il dort à cause de la puissance du sortilège et des effets secondaires des potions calmantes et réparatrices de Pomfresh. Il sera sur pied dans deux ou trois heures. »

« Super. » marmona-t-il.

« Je t'en prie, fais un effort… »

« Tu crois que je ne fais pas d'effort, peut-être ? C'est sûr que c'est plaisant de vous voir vous peloter sous mes yeux. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Vous allez vous planquer dans un coin sombre et baiser comme des sauvages ? Je devrai toujours faire un effort pour supporter ça ? »

Une gifle retentit. Il ne l'avait pas loupé.

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je voudrais, moi, pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser devant toute la grande salle, te sourire comme il le fait. J'aimerai pouvoir dire à tout le monde que toi et moi, on est bien ensemble. Tu comprends ? »

Elle souffla un long moment.

« Ce n'est pas drôle pour moi non plus. Après deux ans, je dois toujours faire bonne figure, faire la potiche devant la populace, feindre l'amour fou, alors que merde, il me trompe depuis des mois ! »

Sirius remua dans son lit. James décida de ne pas traîner, se promit de repasser, embrassa rapidement la jolie rouquine puis s'en alla rejoindre Remus et Peter qui devaient certainement être dans la salle commune à attendre quelques explications sur son comportement au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais que dire ? Il était furieux, il n'avait pas su canaliser correctement son énergie dans ce sort et toute sa colère s'y était accumulé, du coup Sirius s'en était ramassé plein dans la figure. Que dire de plus ? Résigné, il haussa les épaules et passa le portrait de la Grosse dame qui lui glissa un clin d'œil appréciateur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit dans un vieux canapé défoncé et soupira d'aise.

« James. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? » grogna Remus, assit face à lui dans une petite causeuse. La salle commune était vide, seul le son du feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre brisait le silence.

« Bon sang, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« Si tu ne te calme pas, ton secret, votre secret même, ne mettra pas une journée à faire le tour de l'école. C'est ça que tu veux ? Je sais que c'est difficile, enfin je le suppose, mais sois raisonnable. Pense à Lily… »

James grogna puis alla dans son dortoir chercher ses livres de Métamorphose. Il redescendit les marches deux à deux et, avec Remus, ils galopèrent jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Peter attendait sagement à un banc de la dernière rangée. Il leur fit un petit coucou de la main pour signaler sa présence puis, dès qu'ils furent installés, leur professeur entra dans une tornade de tissu noir. Elle darda sa classe d'un regard perçant puis ordonna à ses élèves de lire le quinzième chapitre de leur livre de base. Un soupire s'éleva de toutes les bouches alors qu'ils commençaient à lire les treize pages que contenait le chapitre.

« Où est Black ? » grinça l'animagi, la colère pointant déjà dans sa voix. (NA/Merci Lily Evans 2004 d'avoir relevé mon erreur au précédant chapitre)

« Il est à l'infirmerie, professeur. » souffla Remus.

Mettre un double cours de Métamorphose juste avant l'heure du repas avait toujours été, selon l'avis de tous, une mauvaise plaisanterie. Le double cours n'était même pas terminé que l'humeur déjà bien noire du binoclard fut achevée. Il abhorrait la théorie. De plus, le professeur n'avait cessé de grincer des sarcasmes au moindre mouvement de ses élèves. Elle était épuisante. Lily qui, pour l'occasion, se retrouvait à côté de Remus, papotait avec lui par l'intermédiaire de parchemins, discret puisqu'ils devaient prendre des notes des diverses lectures que leur imposait la terrible femme. La rouquine demanda ce qu'il c'était réellement passé au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et, par la même occasion, s'il avait remarqué un comportement bizarre ou différent du côté de James depuis quelques jours. La réponse tarda un peu, mais finalement :

« _Mit à part aujourd'hui où il semble à côté de ses pompes, le chevelu n'a rien d'étrange, pourquoi ? Tu sais, Lyne, James est peut-être doué, mais je peux te dire que canaliser son énergie physique dans un sort n'est pas aussi simple que de danser la polka. Ne lui en veux pas trop, il ne l'a certainement pas fait exprès._ »

La réponse de son ami la satisfit. Remus n'avait donc pas encore remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et James et ne se doutait même pas qu'il pouvait être furieux pour une raison quelconque contre Sirius. Bénédiction. Il fallait aussi avouer que depuis des semaines, elle abandonnait souvent ses amis. Au début, c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin de se recentrer, la mort de la sœur de Jade ayant ravivé des souvenirs trop douloureux et par après parce qu'elle passait plus de temps avec James à jouer à cache-cache avec Apollon Picott, leur adorable vieux croûton de concierge. Alors qu'elle pliait discrètement la réponse de son meilleur ami, elle ne vit pas le petit sourire qui chatouillait le visage de celui-ci. Il avait réussi à faire croire à Lily qu'il ne savait rien à propos de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le meilleur ami de Sirius. Mais il était quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'une parole. Jamais il ne trahirait la confiance de quelqu'un, même s'il ne cautionnait pas les mensonges et les cachotteries.

**.oOo.**

« J'suis désolé, vieux, j'ai pas vraiment maîtrisé la puissance du sort. »

Sirius rit, resserrant son emprise sur la taille de Lily que son bras encerclait. James fit un sourire, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de rage. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre leur dîner (midi) et rejoignirent le groupe au grand complet à la table des Gryffondors. Franck et Alice expliquaient à quel point ils avaient du mal à se séparer l'un de l'autre durant les vacances d'été à Malicia. Lily était assise face à Sirius, James se trouvait à peine dans son champ de vision, elle devait faire la contorsionniste pour pouvoir le voir complètement. Il avait l'air hors de lui. Remus débitait un long monologue plus qu'il ne parlait avec lui, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturber profondément.

James réfléchissait. Pourquoi se mettre dans cet état particulièrement aujourd'hui ? Après tout, il savait que Lily était toujours officiellement avec Sirius. Oui, mais il ne faisait pas attention à elle, il ne la prenait pas par la main, par la taille, ne l'embrassait pas langoureusement dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, les autres jours. Poudlard avait presque oublié que c'était le couple phare, et voilà qu'ils revenaient en force, adulés de tous. Et lui, il prenait le rôle répugné de tout le monde, celui qui trompe son ami, celui que les gens préfèrent oublier. Bien sur qu'il aimait son meilleur ami, et la question du pourquoi lui revenait souvent, mais que peut-on répondre à cela ? Qu'il était bêtement tombé raide dingue de la copine de son meilleur poteau, qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses doigts de rouler sur sa peau, sa lange de s'entremêler à la sienne, sa respiration de se calquer à celle de la rouquine, leur corps de s'emboîter parfaitement, ses yeux de s'accrocher sur sa splendide silhouette, sur ses yeux captivants, sur sa cascade de cheveux roux… Etait-ce une réponse correcte à exposer à son ami ? Certainement pas. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Et sa colère qui ne faisait qu'augmenter en lui. Il finirait par craquer et personne n'y comprendrait rien. Il était jaloux, jaloux qu'il puisse la toucher, l'embrasser, la câliner alors qu'il l'avait traîné dans la boue maintes fois auparavant, jaloux qu'on les admire, qu'on les prenne en exemple alors qu'ils étaient tout sauf un modèle, se trompant mutuellement. Et si sa colère se faisait savoir aujourd'hui, c'était tout simplement pour le ridicule de la situation. Ils ne s'aimaient plus et pourtant ils fêtaient ce jour comme s'ils formaient un couple parfait. C'était une provocation à laquelle James ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir, en dépit de toutes les recommandations que lui avaient fait Remus et Lily. A cet instant, Sirius n'était pas son meilleur ami mais son pire ennemi. Comment cacher cela ? En vérité il voyait cette journée comme une trahison de la part de son ami. Ridicule, pitoyable, terriblement bas.

A la fin du repas, Sirius et Lily partirent en direction du parc. Il leur restait une demie heure avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. _Une demie heure pour batifoler à leur guise_, pensa sombrement James. Il se leva à son tour. Remus lui proposa d'aller également faire un tour, en précisant qu'ils ne les croiseront certainement pas. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le petit ponton de bois au bord du lac, là où Lily et James avaient échangés leur premier baiser. Ils bavardèrent un moment, surtout de leur professeur de Métamorphose sur laquelle ils pestèrent généreusement, en passant de ses cours théoriques à son attitude envers eux, n'oubliant pas d'émettre son physique aigri et son visage stricte, ainsi que ses cheveux tirés en un chignons d'où ne dépassait pas un seul relief. Ils furent interrompus dans leur hilarité furibonde par un charmant couple.

« Pourquoi vous riez si fort ? » sourit Sirius en s'installant entre Remus et James. Une attitude typiquement Siriusienne.

Lily s'installa timidement à côté de Remus. Elle croisa le regard distant de James et eut un pincement au cœur. C'était ici que ça avait finalement commencé, entre eux. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus qui lui sourit.

« Le professeur de Métamorphose est un bon sujet pour rire. » admit Lily, après qu'ils leur aient fait part de leur enjouement. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller chercher mes bouquins d'Arithmancie. Sergipe est un sacré connard, quand il s'y met, je ne préfère pas lui donner l'occasion de se foutre de moi. »

Sirius lui réclama un bisou. Mal à l'aise au plus au point, elle regarda Remus puis James. Il serrait la mâchoire et regardait ailleurs. Elle s'avança vers Sirius, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, voulant reculer, elle trébucha sur James qui la rattrapa immédiatement, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle apprécia le contact de sa peau sur elle puis s'en alla le plus rapidement possible, échappant à cet atmosphère hautement toxique pour ses nerfs. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain vide et se fit couler un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. La situation dérapait, leur échappait. Sirius l'étouffait, James lui manquait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et, prise d'une soudaine colère, elle cracha sur son reflet. Elle se répugnait de mettre un tel déluge entre ces deux amis. Tout ça était évidemment de sa faute. Elle essuya le miroir, retourna dans sa chambre, empila quelques livres dans son sac de cours puis s'en alla rejoindre Vanina avant que Sergipe ne commence son monologue soporifique.

En classe, elle ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa chaise, ne trouvant pas la position adéquate. Jambes croisées ? La gauche ou la droite au dessus de l'autre ? Jambes étendues ? Jambes pliées ? Rabattues sous sa chaise ? Elle avait mal au dos, ses jambes étaient toutes ankylosées, son cou raidit. Elle faisait craquer ses articulations des doigts dans des sons lugubres qui raisonnaient dans toute la classe.

« Miss Evans, vous avez fini votre petit manège ? Où vous croyez-vous ? Nous ne sommes pas dans une salle de sport ! »

Elle baissa la tête et se remit à prendre des notes, la raideur de son cou la faisant légèrement souffrir. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, elle sauta sur ses pieds, fourra tout son matériel sans cérémonie dans son sac, chiffonnant par la même occasion ses parchemins couverts de notes et d'équations. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver dehors. Vanina lui rappela à contre cœur qu'elles avaient un double cours de Potion avec les Serpentards pour finir la journée en beauté, alors elles se dirigèrent, comme deux condamnées à mort, vers les escaliers menant aux cachots. Elle faisait équipe avec James. Le cours serait intense, elle le sentait. De plus, la potion que leur professeur leur ordonna de faire n'était pas une mince affaire. Après de longues minutes d'interrogatoire théorique sur la matière du cours précédent, il les lâcha, mettant à disposition ses ingrédients. Tous les deux, ils s'était mit à la dernière table de la rangée, le plus loin possible de Sirius, qui faisait équipe avec sa cousine Bellatrix, qui se retrouvait à la première rangée. La fumée des feux et les brumes qui s'échappaient des chaudrons plongeait les élèves dans une torpeur agréable. A chacun de leurs contacts, Lily frissonnait de plaisir, voulant à tout prix se retrouver dans ses bras. Le cours fut une réelle torture pour nos amants. La sonnerie fut une belle délivrance.

Elle accompagna Jade et Vanina jusqu'à leur salle commune et s'effondra dans un large divan. Elle était épuisée. Comment une simple journée pouvait la mettre HS de cette manière ? Elles se mirent à parler du comportement de Malicia et Alice. Vanina expliqua que depuis ce matin, Malicia se montrait hargneuse envers tout le monde mais qu'Alice s'était calmée.

« C'est vrai, elle est bien plus aimable qu'avant. Je me rappelle encore quand elle nous disait ce qui était bon pour toi. » soupira Jade et regardant Lily.

« Tant qu'elles se sont calmées. Est-ce qu'on peut réellement leur en vouloir encore ? Je veux dire, elles ne nous cherchent plus des poux. Et il faut avouer que depuis qu'on a eu cette embrouille, on s'est toutes un peu calmées. Peut-être même un peu trop. »

« Je suis certaine que les professeur sont heureux de nous voir autant assagit. » ricana Vanina.

« Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où Sergipe me hurlait : _Votre vocabulaire, miss Evans, votre vocabulaire !_ »

« Oh, je n'étais pas non plus en reste, Sergipe me bombardait de : _Vous vous prenez pour un ruminant ? Allez jeter ce chewing-gum ! _» Vanina balaya ce souvenir d'une geste nonchalant de la main.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne nous faisons plus autant remarquer, c'est clair. » Jade marqua une pause pour s'étirer. « Romain dit que ça lui plait aussi, de me voir calme. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose pour lui. » Elle sourit.

Sean, Frank, Bryan, James, Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la salle et s'effondrèrent tous comme des masses à leurs côtés. Remus et James restaient tout le temps ensemble ces derniers jours, Lily trouvait cela un peu suspect, mais elle poursuivit sa conversation avec ses deux amies. Alice et Malicia les rejoignirent également, donnant aux autres élèves un sentiment de déjà vu qui remontais aux premières semaines de cette année scolaire, lorsque le groupe riait à gorges déployées sous leurs yeux. Les grandes flammes du feu léchaient les murs de l'âtre, Alice et Malicia bavardaient maquillage, les trois autres filles continuaient de pester contre Sergipe et les autres professeurs dans son genre, Remus et James parlaient d'on ne savait quoi et les autres garçons parlaient Quiddich et filles bien foutues. Soudain, Malicia poussa un cri de rage et s'enfuit vers les dortoirs. Le silence se fit autour du feu puis Alice se leva précipitamment à la suite de son amie.

« A coup sûr, elle a oublié qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec un mec. »

« Ne sois pas si mauvaise langue, Vanina. » répliqua Sirius avec une philosophie feinte.

Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction puis recentra la conversation vers leur professeur de potion et sa manie de mener ses interrogatoires de début de cours par des « nous sommes bien d'accord ? » en répétition. Peter proposa à Bryan et Sean de faire une bataille de Cartes Explosives à laquelle Frank et Romain se joignirent avec plaisir. Remus et James continuaient de parler dans leur coin, jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeils autour d'eux avant de reprendre leur conversation. Alice redescendit finalement, abattue. Elle annonça que Malicia n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qui lui arrivait puis elle s'incrusta dans la partie de cartes. Jade, Vanina et Lily se concertèrent du regard.

« Là, ça devient curieux. Ne dites pas le contraire, les filles. »

« Bien sûr que c'est curieux ! Malicia a toujours tout dit à Alice. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, elle s'isole alors qu'elle adore se donner en spectacle ? »

« Là, tu exagère un petit peu, Lyne. » souffla Vanina en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand une explosion eut lieu sous les yeux hilares de James et Remus. Romain avait ses dreadlocks dressés sur la tête et le visage noirci de suie. Elle sentit une main lui caresser le cou. Sirius lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Ça te dit, un petit tour en amoureux ? »

Vanina haussa un sourcil, James serra les poings, le visage de Remus se tendit, Jade sourit. Elle accepta, demanda à Sirius de l'attendre un instant puis demanda à Remus s'il pouvait lui rendre sa vieille cape noire. Il allait répliquer qu'il n'avait pas de cape à elle, mais il se ravisa en voyant les yeux menaçant de sa rouquine d'amie. Quatre à quatre, ils montèrent les marches menant au dortoir des garçons de Septième Année. Une fois la porte fermée, elle explosa :

« A quoi il joue, putain ! Il croit que parce qu'aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans, il peut se permettre de me prendre pour sa chose ? Il me provoque, j'en suis sûre ! Je ne supporte plus ses yeux sur moi, ses mains sur ma peau, ses soi disant mots d'amours, ses sourires qui se veulent séducteurs ! Que doivent penser les autres ? Que doivent penser Vanina, Jade ou même toi ? Et puis James… »

« James ? »

« Quoi, James ? »

« Tu as dit James. »

Il fit un sourire narquois.

« Je n'ai pas dit James, pourquoi je le dirais ? »

« A toi de me le dire. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes petits jeux ridicules, Remus. Mais merde ! Il se prend pour qui ? Et puis tout le monde doit croire que je suis une greluche incapable de dire non ! »

« Tout d'abord, calme-toi. Assieds-toi, voilà. » Il s'accroupit devant elle, assise sur le lit de James. « Je ne te prend pas pour une greluche qui ne sait pas dire non, je suis persuadée que ni Vanina, ni Jade ne le pensent. Les autres, tu t'en contre-fiche, d'accord ? Si tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour avec lui, n'y va pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Bien sur, je vais lui dire que je ne veux pas et il va accepter, peut-être ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. » avoua-t-il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Sirius tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Lily était montée avec Remus depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour prendre une cape, si ? Le comportement de Lily était bizarre, aujourd'hui. Et si elle savait ? Si elle savait qu'il la trompait, que tout ça était faux, feint ? Non, bien sur que non, c'était impossible. Remus n'avait qu'une parole, jamais il ne l'aurait dit à Lily, jamais. Et puis, elle ne se préoccupait pas trop de ça, elle était juste un peu perturbée, à cause de la mort de la petite sœur de Jade. S'ils prenaient autant de temps, c'était simplement parce qu'ils avaient du mal à mettre la main sur cette cape. Et si elle avait absolument voulu mettre cette cape, c'est parce qu'elle était plus belle que toutes les autres qu'elle possédait et qu'elle voulait se faire belle pour lui. Satisfait de son raisonnement, il sourit et s'installa à côté de James qui lisait un magazine de Quiddich. Un cri déchirant fit sursauté tout le monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus descendait avec une Lily inconsciente dans ses bras. Vanina, James et lui se précipitèrent vers Remus qui galopait déjà hors de la salle commune en criant qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Les autres étaient restés paralysés, debout.

L'infirmière porta Lily jusqu'à un lit au fond de l'immense salle, elle leur ordonna à tous de rester hors de son domaine. Remus expliqua rapidement à l'infirmière qu'ils discutaient normalement puis qu'il était allé quelques instants dans la salle de bain et qu'il l'avait retrouvée évanouie, par terre. Puis ils se firent mettre dehors sans plus de cérémonie. Inquiète, Vanina se pelotonna dans les bras de Remus qui la rassura du mieux qu'il pu. James s'adossa au mur et lui, il s'assit. Quelle histoire ! Pour la troisième fois, il demanda à Remus de répéter ce qu'il avait dit à l'infirmière.

« Sirius, fous-moi la paix ! » s'impatienta-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Vanina déglutit péniblement. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ils attendirent jusqu'à l'heure du repas devant la porte. Finalement, Peter et Sean vinrent les chercher pour déjeuner. Seuls Remus et James restèrent. Le ventre de Sirius gargouillait tellement fort que s'en était pénible. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, James leva enfin les yeux. Alors qu'il allait demander quelques éclaircissements, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Pomfresh droite comme un I.

« Vous pouvez la voir, tout est sous contrôle. »

Elle s'écarta et ils purent pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle leur indiqua le dernier lit de droite. Lily se tenait entre les draps, rayonnante. Remus la serra dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit James.

« Oui. Merci, Remus. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. C'était une solution assez radicale, mais au moins, tu as ta soirée de libre. »

« Que… ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Elle va t'expliquer. Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment faim. Je vais aller manger. Je dirai à Sirius que tu n'as pas droit de recevoir des visites jusqu'à demain matin. Je ne sais pas jusque quand tu restes ici, mais à mon avis, tu seras sortie ce soir. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa meilleure amie, donna une tape sur l'épaule de James puis s'en alla en souriant. Une fois la porte fermée, James sauta sur le matelas de Lily et l'embrassa comme un dément. Elle rigola un peu, l'ardeur de James lui faisant plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

« J'ai eu peur, tu sais ? »

« Tu n'aurai pas du. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver encore seule avec Sirius, alors Remus m'a proposé de boire ce truc immonde. Ça passerait pour sorte d'intoxication alimentaire, je m'évanouirais et je passerai un bon moment à l'infirmerie. Et nous voilà ici. »

« Tu es inconsciente, ma parole ! »

« James, je refuse de passer encore tout ce temps avec Sirius. Je… je veux passer mon temps avec toi dans tes bras. Pas dans les siens. Tu comprends ? »

Il soupira puis s'étendit contre elle, sur les draps blancs. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser un long moment.

« Tu devrais être malade plus souvent. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle rit. Demain, tout irait déjà mieux. Pomfresh s'occupait de ses autres malades, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que James était encore là. Ils avaient la paix jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Quelques heures plus tard, en effet, elle ouvrit les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et lui annonça qu'elle pouvait sortir.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie ! Que faites-vous encore ici ? Les visites se terminent à huit heures et demie. Vous avez bien de la chance que je ne vous ait pas vu avant, sinon vous vous seriez retrouvé dehors à coups de pieds sur les fesses ! Miss Evans, vous prendrez ceci avant d'aller vous coucher et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Allez, filez ! »

Ils sortirent en riant. Comme le couloir était désert, ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu puis Lily se sépara de lui pour aller jusqu'à la salle commune. James fit un tour dans le château avant de rentrer également dans la tour. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons.

* * *

**Merci.**


	21. Chapitre 20

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

**_Rating :_** K+

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_** Lily et Sirius « fêtent » leurs deux années de couple, ça tourne plutôt mal pour James qui perd un peu les pédales. Jalousie ? Certainement.

**_Note de l'auteuse :_** Le chapitre est ultra court (trois minus pages), mais c'est comme ça. Je tiens juste à dire que waw, ça fait un an et quelques jours que j'ai posté cette fic, et je commence à voir le bout de la fin. Enfin, vu ma vitesse, on en a encore pour un moment, mais bon. Je dirai cinq chapitres à tout casser.

**_Deuxième note de l'auteuse :_** Je répondrai aux reviews dès que je peux. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Lily et Sirius avaient « fêtés » leurs deux ans de couple. La tension était retombée, Sirius ne faisait plus attention à sa rouquine. A vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas inquiété de son état de santé après son intoxication alimentaire. James jubilait, il avait maintenant la jeune femme pour lui tout seul, tant qu'il le voulait. C'est pourquoi ils étaient généralement introuvables en dehors des heures de cours et des repas. Rares étaient les fois où on pouvait les croiser dans la salle commune ou dans le parc. Etrangement, aucun ragot ne circula sur leur compte, mais ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre. Après un cours de Métamorphose, le professeur McGonagaal félicita Lily pour sa brillante remontée, ses points étaient à nouveau plus que bien et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle avec son habituel air pincé et réprobateur, mais Lily s'en fichait, elle ne pouvait plus rien lui dire, elle était à nouveau une des meilleures élèves de l'école. Et puis basta.

Après cette longue journée de cours, entendez par là deux heures de Potions, deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du mal, deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie et une heure de recherche à la bibliothèque, Lily s'assit avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans un fauteuil rembourré de la salle commune. Elle n'y mettait que peu souvent les pieds en dehors de ses heures de sommeils, elle devait l'avouer, mais James étant en retenue avec Picott pour avoir insulté quelques Serpentards et donné quelques coups bien placés, alors elle se trouvait seule avec elle-même pour la soirée. Le repas avait été harassant, Malicia était d'une humeur exécrable, comme tous les jours depuis plus de cinq jours, Alice faisait la tête parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire la raison de son humeur de bouse et que ça plombait littéralement le moral de tous. De plus, Malicia et Lily s'étaient envoyés une pluie de sarcasme qui avait finie sur un cri de rage de Malicia. Elle devait avoir ses règles. Jade avait reçu une lettre au petit déjeuné et depuis, Romain était aux petits soins avec elle. Allez savoir pourquoi. Vanina avait également reçu une lettre, de son père, qu'elle avait brûlée d'un sort avant même d'avoir l'idée de l'ouvrir. Remus et Lily avaient échangés un long regard puis reprit leur repas. Son ivrogne de père avait enfin fini de prendre sur la personnalité de sa fille, Vanina se sentait certainement plus libre d'avoir osé détruire la missive qui devait certainement contenir une quantité honteuse d'insultes.

Lily déballa son sac de cours sur ses genoux, maudissant sa condition de fille bordelique et entreprit de chercher son parchemin couvert de note du cours de Potion qu'elle devait remettre au propre. Un sourire victorieux prit possession de ses lèvres quand elle attrapa le parchemin, chiffonné et déchiré à plusieurs endroits, qui s'était coincé entre son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ses autres bouquins qu'elle prenait par habitude. Elle entreprit de recopier ce torchon de son écriture nette et ronde, ce qui lui prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes. C'est en souriant qu'elle accueillit Jade qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle commune. Sans sac pendouillait dans le bas de son dos et la bandoulière montrait particulièrement fort ses formes. Elle portait une lourde pille de divers bouquins qu'elle laissa tombé sur le tapis. Tous les Septièmes années devaient commencer à penser à leurs ASPICs qui débuteraient début Juin. La pression était énorme, peu était le nombre de jeunes qui avaient loupés leurs examens de fin année et qui redoublaient. Jade était de nature stressée, si elle n'avait pas eu la perte de sa sœur, elle s'y serait certainement mise plus tôt. Lily rangeait ses affaires dans son sac quand elle vit qu'Alice venait de descendre du dortoir. Elle regardait de biais ses deux _anciennes_ amies, puis décida d'aller les rejoindre.

« Comment vous allez, les filles ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Jade haussa un sourcil et replaça quelques tresses derrières son épaule. La veille, Romain avait passé sa soirée à lui retresser sa tignasse entière. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas le faire d'un sort, tout d'abord parce que ça lui abîmait terriblement les cheveux et ensuite parce que c'était devenu une sorte de coutume entre eux deux.

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je m'étais dis que, peut-être, on pourrait tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous. »

« Parce que Malicia ne te parle plus ou parce que tu en as réellement envie ? »

« Un peu des deux. »

James déboula dans la large salle en bousculant quelques plus jeunes qui grognèrent de mécontentement. Il s'affala dans le divan entre Jade et Lily et passa un bras autour de leurs épaules respectives, un sourire charmeur au visage. Il décocha un regard intrigué à Alice qui attendait toujours, devant eux, sans savoir quoi faire. Jade secoua la tête et entra dans une explication abracadabrante sur une fillette de Poufsouffle qui s'était retrouvée enfermée des heures durant dans un placard du Sixième étage, les pieds et les bras ligotés, sous la bonne garde d'Apollon Picott. James roula des yeux et regarda à nouveau Alice qui était toujours debout, au bord des larmes.

« Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? Tu ne vas pas rester planter là, si ? »

Alors qu'il se levait, il croisa le regard de Lily qui se fit malicieux. Alice s'assit précautionneusement à sa place et le remercia. Jade, une moue boudeuse au visage, mais continua de raconter son histoire en évitant la jeune fille du regard. Selon elle, la partie la plus croustillante n'allait pas tarder. Seulement, il se faisait tard, Lily avait envie de se retrouver avec James, qui venait de lui dire implicitement qu'il l'attendait dehors, et elle ne savait pas comment se défaire de ses amies. Calmement, elle se leva, ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Tu vas où ? » grinça Jade en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

« Tu passes ta vie je ne sais où, tu pourrais au moins prendre le temps de discuter un moment avec nous, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ecoute, je dois sortir maintenant, je me sens oppressée, ici. On en rediscute ce soir, tu veux bien ? »

Jade fit un geste vague de la main, Lily lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Elle sortit enfin de la salle commune et entreprit de descendre les nombreux escaliers qui la séparaient de James. Elle lançait des sourires polis aux divers élèves qu'elle croisait sur son passage, saluait certains, ignorait d'autres. Ah, Poudlard, population unique et diversifiée. Les gens l'adulaient toujours autant, mais elle, elle les méprisait de plus en plus. Elle ne réalisait pas l'envergure de l'adoration que les gens lui vouaient, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point les gens se basaient sur elle, sur le couple qu'elle et Sirius formaient, sur leurs groupes. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était terrifiant.

Elle entra dans la salle de cours d'Etude des Moldus, ils venaient très souvent ici pour se retrouver seuls, coupés du monde. Il l'attendait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux brillants. Elle posa son sac de cour sur la table du professeur et se glissa entre ses bras puissants. Ils se mirent à discuter un moment, tout en se bécotant ouvertement, impudiquement. La discussion close, leurs baisers se firent plus ardents, leurs lèvres plus tentatrice, leurs langues plus taquines. Des gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce, la main de James s'immisça, comme à son habitude désormais, sous le chemisier de la jeune fille, tout en lui provoquant une myriade de frissons. La bouche du garçon se détacha de celle de Lily, qui poussa un grognement sourd, et commença son trajet jusqu'à son cou, juste sous l'oreille droite. La tête de Lily bourdonnait, ses sens étaient à vifs, ses pensées incohérentes et sa tentation immense. Elle le désirait. De éclats de rires se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. L'heure du repas approchait, les élèves commençaient à se diriger lentement vers la Grande Salle. Alors que le jeune homme lui suçotait la peau et que Lily avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux à moitiés clos et la bouche ouverte, la porte s'ouvrit sur de nouveaux éclats de rires et des bruits humides.

Bouche et langue soudées, Sirius et Malicia se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils se détachèrent un moment et se retournèrent vers l'autre couple qui se tenait, lui aussi, enlacé. La différence était sans doute que Lily se trouvait assise sur une table, les jambes écartées autour de la taille de James qui avait une main sous le chemisier de la rouquine. Malicia avait les yeux écarquillés, Sirius avait une tête qui n'exprimait rien de bon, James se détacha de Lily qui reboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier qui avaient sautés lors du passage de la main de son amant.

« Vous n'êtes que deux belles pourritures ! » s'égosilla Sirius

« Tu dis ce que tu veux de moi, mais ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. » menaça James en se dirigeant à grand pas vers lui.

« C'est de ma petite amie que tu parles ! »

« Tu la trompes ! »

Sirius balança son poing sur la tempe de son _meilleur ami_, qui vacilla sous le coup. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répliquer. Une bagarre éclata donc, sous les regards horrifiés de Malicia et de Lily. Elles finirent par intervenir, à coups de sorts qui les éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils se lancèrent des regards profondément haineux, leurs visages dans un sale état. Sirius se débattit entre les bras de son amante et sortit d'un pas rageur après une pluie d'insulte à leurs égards. Malicia les regarda un long moment, incapable de réagir, puis sorti à son tour de la salle en refermant la porte.

« Le secret n'aura pas fait long feu. »

« On est mort. » souligna Lily. Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, c'est sous les regards moqueurs, peinés ou soufflés. En effet, Sirius était assis sur le banc à la table des Gryffondors et embrassait à pleine bouche une Malicia qui était installée sur ses genoux, aux côtés de Sean. Ecoeurée, Lily préféra rester à distance de ces deux personnes. James lui lança un regard encourageant alors qu'ils s'asseyaient aux côté de Jade, Morgan, Vanina, Romain, Peter et Alice. Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas de son amie et faisait des commentaires piquants sur le nouveau couple. Frank, Remus et Bryan entrèrent dans la salle et stoppèrent leurs marche un instant. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils s'assirent également loin du nouveau couple exhibitionniste, qui alimenterait certainement les ragots des trois prochaines semaines.

* * *

**Je tâcherai de mettre moins de temps à poster le prochain chapitre, mais je ne promets vraiment rien.**

**Merci.**


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

_**Rating :**_ K+

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_ James et Lily se retrouvent dans une salle de classe pour se bécoter à leur aise, mais un autre couple entre à son tour... Sirius et Malicia. Ils entrent en confrontation, et ce dernier couple s'affiche alors aux yeux de tous avec un plaisir assez malsain.

_**Note de l'auteuse :**_ Bonjour tout le monde. Comme prévu, je poste le chapitre suivant, et nous sommes dans le courant du mois d'Août. Si je calcule bien, il devrait reste deux à trois chapitres et l'histoire touchera à sa fin. J'espère que d'ici la fin de l'année 2007, je clôturerai ça. D'ici le prochain chapitre, passez une bonne fin de vacances, et une bonne rentrée. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Le nouveau couple avait énormément choqué Poudlard, premièrement parce que personne ne s'y attendait et deuxièmement parce que selon eux, Lily et Sirius était un couple modèle et s'il avait des aventures, il s'en cachait, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas ici. Malicia ne cessait de se pavaner dans les couloirs, jouait les arrogantes en cours et les vierges effarouchées devant le groupe de Septième années de Gryffondor. Une cassure avait eu lieu au sein de ce groupe et rien ne semblait pouvoir la reboucher. Lily évitait de regarder le nouveau couple, tant ils la dégoûtaient. La vie de Poudlard n'en avait pas été perturbée, les cours étaient toujours d'actualité, les examens encore plus. Il n'était pas peu courant de croiser un troupeau d'élèves, le nez dans leurs bouquins, marchant vers leur salle de classe. Une petite semaine et demie et la population du château serait en vacances. Peu d'élèves s'en allaient retrouver leurs familles pour pouvoir étudier au mieux leurs examens de juin.

Lily s'ennuyait ferme. Le cours de Métamorphose du jour était d'un ennui mortel, elle craignait de s'endormir à tout moment. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, James et elle s'étant fait courser durant une heure et demie dans les couloirs par leur vieille peau de concierge. La veille, ils avaient prit la décision d'attendre encore un moment pour se montrer au grand jour, premièrement pour se préserver, et ensuite pour ne pas faire une second esclandre. Elle était terriblement mal à l'aise face aux regards que posaient les élèves sur elle maintenant, et elle était légèrement inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient penser lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'elle aussi, elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le meilleur ami de Sirius, qui plus est. Elle avait fait un tel parcours depuis le début de cette dernière année au Château. D'une peste prétentieuse et bornée, insensible au regard que lui portaient les autres élèves, que ce soit envie ou jalousie, aux tendances alcooliques, elle était devenue une fille moins extravagante, plus réaliste, raisonnable, apaisée et qui connaît la signification du mot _douter_. Elle avait comprit que les apparences étaient trompeuses et que se voiler la face ne créait que plus de douleur. Elle avait gagné en maturité.

Une fois la fin de cours passé, elle trotta jusqu'à la salle commune ramasser sa pile de parchemins et de vieux bouquins pour filer à la bibliothèque, histoire profiter de cette heure de pause avant la fin de la journée. Elle devait étudier. Malicia passa sous son nez, le nez en l'air. Elle ralentit en passant à ses côtés, puis accéléra le pas en roulant de hanches. La garce, pensa la rousse. Un petit groupe de Poufsouffle, posté devant l'entrée des toilettes des filles les regarda toutes les deux avec de grands yeux, puis éclatèrent en gloussements de poules. Les ragots devaient être leur seule nourriture de la journée. Merlin qu'elle détestait ces gamines. La bibliothèque était silencieuse au possible, la responsable de ce lieu y veillait au doigt et à l'œil et, dès que les battements d'ailes d'une mouche étaient couverts par un quelconque autre son, elle faisait sortir le responsable. Des conditions rêvées pour étudier en paix, selon les critères de Lily évidemment.

L'heure passa rapidement et, une fois devant la salle de classe d'Arithmancie, elle regretta déjà la quiétude de la bibliothèque. Les élèves la dévisageaient. Le professeur Sergipe les fit entrer et débuta son cours par un tour de questions cotées sur la matière du cours précédant. Plusieurs se firent avoir, les Serdaigle rapportèrent le plus de points à leur Maison, pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes. La rouquine sortit avec six équations à résoudre pour le cours suivant, dont deux qu'elle avant résolu lors des brèves explications données par le professeur. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne, pas même à ses quelques amis qui suivaient également cette matière, mais elle avait trop de choses à penser. Elle doutait du bien-fondé de leur action, à James et à elle. Pourquoi garder ce secret ? Pourquoi fuir les autres, ce qu'ils pensent ? Ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que montrer du doigt et colporter des idioties, alors que James et elle ne devraient plus se cacher, ils pourraient assumer enfin leur relation, leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Elle devrait en discuter avec lui. Quand elle marcha jusqu'à sa salle commune, elle bouscula Remus qui arrivait d'un autre couloir.

« Excuse-moi, je ne regarde même pas où je vais. »

« Tu as la tête ailleurs. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un léger coup d'épaule.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter ce petit jeux de cache-cache, ça devient ridicule. »

« La décision vous appartient, je sais que vous ferez le bon choix. »

Un rassemblement se fit au fond du couloir, devant la classe de Défense contre les Force du Mal, et des éclats de voix arrivèrent jusqu'à eux. Avec curiosité, ils s'approchèrent de la foule. James et Sirius se disputaient violemment, à grand renfort de coups de poings et de pieds. Ils étaient lamentables, mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver James craquant, ses lunettes tombant légèrement sur le bout de son nez et des mèches folles cachant son regard. Tu n'est qu'une enflure, hurlait Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça soit toi qui me dises ça, espèce de bouse de dragon avariée, cracha James. Et ils se frappèrent encore. L'amas d'élèves se fit plus dense autour d'eux, et Lily avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait sortir de la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre. Son secret, dans une telle situation, n'était plus en sécurité. Remus et Romain intervinrent entre les deux -anciens- meilleurs amis et les séparèrent. Ils se débattaient furieusement entre les bras costauds des garçons, se lançant des regards amers.

« Vous êtes deux vrais gamins. Pourquoi vous vous battez ? » Siffla leur pimbêche de Préfète en Chef.

« Peut-être parce que ce bouseux se fait ma copine ? » rugit Sirius.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas tapé toutes les traînées de cette école ! »

Romain, plus que surpris, lâcha prise sur Sirius qui se rua sur James pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. Celui-ci se libéra des bras de Remus alors qu'il vit la main de Sirius vint rencontrer la joue de Lily avec une telle violence que sa tête partit vers l'arrière. James lança son poing sur l'arcade de l'agresseur avec la rage qui lui enflammait l'estomac. Il ne pouvait tolérer ça. Sirius allait répliquer, mais un sortilège, lancé à juste titre par leur Préfète en Chef, les maintint loin l'un de l'autre, et ils ne purent que se lancer des regards assassins. Un silence outré s'installa dans le couloir, et les regards fusèrent entre Sirius, James et Lily, qui gardait son visage camouflé sous sa lourde masse de cheveux roux. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent finalement pour finir en éclats de commérages comme seuls les élèves de cet établissement pouvaient le faire. Comment avaient-ils pu croire que Sirius garderait leur secret ?

« Vous aurez tous les deux une double retenue ce soir avec Picott. Et je ne veux pas de discussion. Maintenant, tout le monde, déguerpissez. »

Il n'était même pas question de discuter. Bientôt, le couloir fut vidé de presque tous ces voyeurs. Seuls James, Lily et Remus restèrent en se regardant pitoyablement. La jeune fille vint se blottir contre son copain, maintenant officiel, et attendit de savoir quoi dire. Elle se sentait salie. Son meilleur ami lui adressa quelques mots réconfortants, encouragea James à ne pas se laisser démonter et s'en alla. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait été traînée dans la boue comme un vulgaire sac poubelle, et ce face à des individus qui passaient leur temps à colporter des horreurs à son égard. Ils restèrent encore quelque minutes dans le couloir, puis décidèrent de se trouver un endroit plus discret. Une vieille salle de classe poussiéreuse fut jugée comme acceptable, et ils s'y installèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? »

« Ils sont de toute manière au courant. Se cacher ne fera qu'augmenter leur curiosité. Autant assumer, ils se calmeront bien à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis les vacances approchent, certains rentreront chez eux, les autres penseront plus à travailler. Ils vont nous laisser tranquille, j'en suis sur. »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ? »

« Tu connais Sirius… »

« Ne remets pas tout sur son dos non plus. Ecoute, vous bagarrer ne servira à rien. Vous êtes des garçons, ça doit être dans votre nature… » Elle sourit. « Seulement, je crois que je ne pourrai pas résister devant toi, qui me défend avec tant de fougue. » Elle lui fit une petite moue.

Il rit et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Les choses étaient sans doutes mieux ainsi. Ils n'auraient plus à fuir leur vieille peau de concierge, ni les regards de leurs amis et des autres élèves. Ils n'avaient plus de lourd secret en danger à tout moment. Ils pouvaient se toucher, s'embrasser, se regarder et ce, sans risquer quoique ce soit. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Ils sortirent de la classe main dans la main et marchèrent de cette façon jusqu'à entrer dans leur salle commune. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant le souper, alors ils allaient encore un peu en profiter. Au coin du feu se trouvaient Vanina blottie contre Remus, Jade et Romain au milieu d'une discussion animée, Alice, Frank, Morgan et Bryan qui bûchaient sur un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils cessèrent toute activité et les regardèrent, éberlués. Ils s'expliquèrent vaguement puis, avec plaisir, ils prirent possession d'une causeuse et participèrent à la conversation qui avait reprit entre Jade et Romain. Ils répondirent à quelques questions au sujet de leur couple et le temps se remit en place. Lorsque Remus monta dans son dortoir changer de paire de chaussure, Lily le suivit.

« Franchement, Rem, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? James et Sirius s'entendaient si bien. Je ne peux pas briser leur amitié, même si c'est déjà ce que j'ai fait. »

« Il faut que tu sois patiente, Lyne. »

« Je n'ai plus le temps d'être patiente. Les ASPICs approchent à grand, très grand pas même, et puis après, on quittera Poudlard ! Je ne veux pas que leur belle amitié se finisse pour une fille. »

« Ne banalise pas la situation, ce n'est pas pour une fille, Lyne, c'est pour toi, Lily Evans. »

« Et alors ? Que ce soit Lily Evans ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est pour une fille. Et une amitié ne peut se finir pour ça. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Retourne le voir, profite d'être avec lui et pousse-le à tenter de renouer avec Sirius. Au fond de lui, il doit en avoir envie, j'en suis persuadé. »

« Merci Remus. »

Ensemble, ils redescendirent et accompagnèrent la petite troupe au souper. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle montrait à tout le monde qu'elle sortait avec James, le meilleur ami de son ex-petit ami qui l'avait trompé durant deux ans et qui s'affichait actuellement avec une –ancienne- amie à elle. Quoi de plus normal ? En descendant les nombreux escaliers, elle croisait un tas d'élèves curieux qui se délectaient du passage de la petite troupe, et en particulier du couple Potter-Evans, qui tenaient leurs mains étroitement enlacées. À la gauche de Lily, Vanina et Remus tentaient de lui faire oublier ses craintes, alors que James s'entretenait avec Romain à propos d'un divers devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent pour le souper. Sirius, Malicia, Sean et Peter étaient à l'autre bout de la table et leurs regards pivotèrent dans leur direction d'un seul mouvement. Sirius marmonna quelque chose et ils cessèrent de les observer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sean et Peter restent avec eux ! » déclara Jade. « C'est vrai quoi, c'est un coups super bas qu'ils ont fait, et ils prennent leur parti. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de prendre parti. Je m'en fiche, de ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire. De toute manière je vous ai vous, c'est le principal. » sourit Lily.

« Elle fait comme si ça ne lui faisait rien, mais je suis persuadée que l'avis des autres lui importe tout autant que le notre. » murmura Vanina à l'oreille de Remus, qui opina du chef.

« Vous vous dites encore des cochonneries, tous les deux ? » se moqua James en les regardant malicieusement.

« Je ne te demande pas ce que tu chuchote à l'oreille de ta rouquine, ne demande pas ce que je dis à ma copine. » grinça Remus, avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous êtes de vrais porcs. »

« Ma très chère Morgan, je n'ose te demander ce que Bryan et toi faites quand vous vous éclipsez dans notre dortoir. » James fit une pause suggestive durant laquelle la jeune fille rougit sous les yeux moqueurs des membres du groupe. « Cela dit, ça ne me dérange pas vu que tu es une vraie maniaque et que je retrouve mon dortoir impeccables et tous les lits faits à chaque fois. »

« Si vous évitiez de laisser traîner vos caleçons sales au sol, je suis certain que Morgan ne se sentirait pas autant dégoûtée d'y mettre un pied. Elle a raison, vous êtes des porcs. »

La soirée fut agréable, ils restèrent dans la partie emplie de coussin de la salle commune, à moitié avachis, à parler comme les bons adolescents qu'ils étaient. Le lendemain, les vacances de Pâques débutaient et Morgan et Bryan s'en allaient dans les Alpes. Alice se sentait de mieux en mieux parmi ses -anciens- amis, même si les vieilles rancunes perduraient. Morgan, Jade et Alice furent les premières à aller se coucher, sous les coups d'onze heures. Un peu plus tard, Romain, Frank et Bryan montèrent à leur tour dans leurs dortoirs. Il ne restait alors plus que Vanina, Lily, James et Remus, qui entamèrent alors le sujet de discussion le plus sérieux du moment.

« J'ai peur, pour l'année prochaine. » annonça Vanina. « On va se retrouver dehors, on va quitter le château, les facilités, la sécurité. On ne reverra plus la majorité de notre Promotion et puis il faudra entamer les études supérieures. »

« Nous au moins, on ne perdra pas contact. Tu le sais, ça. Et puis la sécurité, on peut la créer, même dehors. A nous de ne pas être trop insouciants. » souffla Lily.

« Je pense qu'il faut surtout qu'on profite de nos derniers mois ici. Ce qui viendra après, personne ne sait vraiment comment ça va tourner. Pense surtout à tes ASPICs, ils sont ton objectif du moment. » soupira Remus.

« Tu as raison. » Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser là. Je vais dormir, bonne nuit. »

« Je t'accompagnes. Les amoureux, pas de cochonneries en plein milieu de la salle commune, je ne crois pas que McGo' apprécierait. » Remus leur fit un clin d'œil puis s'en alla avec Vanina.

« Ils sont mignons. » Lily se calla au mieux dans les bras de James. « Quand est la prochaine Pleine Lune ? »

« A la rentrée des vacances. Ne t'inquiète pas déjà, tu as tout le temps pour ça. »

« J'aime pas, quand tu y vas. Je sais que vous faites ça pour qu'il souffre moins, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de la folie. Tu crois que Sirius viendra avec vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Il l'embrassa tendrement, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de sa rouquine.

Le portrait claqua violemment et de petits rires fusèrent à l'autre bout de la salle. Lily se détacha de James et tendit le cou pour apercevoir qui se permettait de rentrer bien après le couvre feu tout en faisant un beau bouquant. Mais bien sur. Sirius et Malicia. Ils étaient à présent près des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles, elle sur la seconde marche, lui faisant face, et lui debout, ses deux mains sur la taille de guêpe de la jeune femme. Tellement cliché. Il semblait dire quelque chose de particulièrement drôle puisqu'elle partit dans un éclat de rire suraigu. Quelle teigne. James l'appela doucement et elle se détourna de ce pitoyable spectacle.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils sont ridicules. »

« Je sais. » Elle garda un moment le silence. « James ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Je vais aller lui parler. Maintenant. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Je pense, au contraire, que ça serait mieux. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne me fera rien. Et puis sinon, je hurle. » Elle fit un petit sourire taquin avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Merlin qu'elle aimait ses lèvres. Elle se détacha de ses bras, lui embrassa le front et s'éloigna en direction de Sirius qui s'était installé face à la haute et large cheminée.

« Je t'attends. » souffla James.

Elle se retourna et lui souffla un baiser qu'il fit mine d'attraper. Doublement cliché.

« Sirius. »

« Mais qui voilà ? Tu te lasses déjà du Binoclard ? »

« Ne sois pas si condescendant. Tu n'as certainement pas le rôle de victime, dans cette histoire. C'est toi qui m'as trompé durant un an et demi. Voire plus. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle avait raison. Elle n'y était pas pour grand chose. Il avait fait le salaud, il l'avait souillée, et s'était joué d'elle. Si Lily avait fini par aller voir ailleurs, au bout de tous ce temps, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pas autant que moi. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous est arrivé, on s'est perdu en route je suppose. Je n'ai pas du tout été correct avec toi, j'ai été un horrible connard et je le sais. Je t'ai perdu, depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais et dans un sens je le regrette. Ce que je ne tolère pas, c'est que ce salaud m'ait fait ça. »

« Il a prit soin de moi. Il a fait ce que tu as largement oublié de faire. Tu imagines à quel point je me sentais mal ? Les gens se foutaient de moi, ces pouffiasses me regardaient comme si j'étais la dernière des connes. Tu imagines ? Et moi, je me voulais la face, j'essayais de me convaincre que tu m'aimais, que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal, que tu ne me quitterais pas, parce que tu me l'avais promis. Tu te souviens, au moins ? Tu te souviens de cette connerie ? » Elle pleurait. Elle détestait cette idée, mais les larmes étaient venues toutes seules. Ça lui faisait mal, de repenser à ces derniers mois. Ces mois avant qu'elle ne fasse la connaissance de James, ces mois où elle le voyait flirter sans comprendre, ces nombreuses disputes avec ses amis pour le défendre.

« Ne pleure pas. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. S'il te plait… j'ai été con. Je le sais. Cette promesse, je te l'ai faite. Je t'aimais, je croyais que toi et moi, c'était bon pour des années et des années. Je ne voulais pas te quitter parce que je te l'avais promis, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore, parce que je m'étais promis que si quelqu'un te faisais encore du mal, je l'égorgerais. Je ne voulais plus te voir dans le même état que lorsque tu as appris… »

« C'est différent, et tu le sais. Ecoute… J'aimerai que toi et James vous- »

« Je refuse de lui parler. Je peux pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais il n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec toi. C'était mon meilleur ami, et il m'a trahi. »

Lily se leva tout en essuyant les sillons formés par les larmes, et le regarda dans les yeux : « C'est toujours ton meilleur ami et au fond de toi tu le sais. » Puis elle alla rejoindre James. Sirius resta encore un moment devant la cheminée, puis monta se coucher.

* * *

**Merci.**


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les bases de Drudrue et puis les liens que j'ai fait entre tout ça, j'ai inventé…

_**Rating :**_ K+

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_ Sirius a dit devant tout le monde que James et Lily sortent ensemble et cette dernière a essayé de réparer les pots cassés entre Sirius et James.

_**Note de l'auteuse :**_ Finalement, ça sera mon dernier chapitre. J'ai supprimé deux ou trois trucs, parce que sinon jamais je n'aurai fini cette Fanfiction. J'estime vous avoir fait suffisamment attendre, j'espère qu'il y en a encore qui seront là pour lire cette fin. Je tiens à remercier, chacun de vous, pour vos encouragements et votre soutient. Je n'y serai jamais arrivé, sans ça. Je ne pense pas que je me remettrais à écrire, je n'ai plus le temps pour ça, même si ça me désole, c'est plus raisonnable. C'est un peu ridicule de vous faire attendre un an avant de poster une suite. Merci à tous, bonne lecture, bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Les vacances de Pâques étaient passées à une allure affolante. James et Sirius s'étaient snobés tout au long de ces deux semaines, passant l'un devant l'autre le nez en l'air. Chaque matin pourtant, au déplaisir de James, Sirius adressait un hochement de tête poli à Lily en guise de salutation. Les commérages allaient bon train sur ces deux là, disant que maintenant qu'elle était avec James, elle le trompait avec Sirius. Beaucoup se moquaient également des filles en chuchotant qu'elles s'étaient échangées, d'une manière choquante, leur cavaliers comme s'il s'agissait là d'une vulgaire danse de salon. Morgan et Bryan étaient revenus, fièrement colorés du bronzage zébré de la marque de leur lunette de ski, attirant la jalousie de bons nombres d'élèves qui, eux, s'étaient acharnés sur leurs révisions pour les examens à venir.

C'est lorsque Sirius se demanda, en plein cours de Potion, comment allait Malicia, qu'il prit peur. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il à ce point d'elle ? Bien sûr, il l'appréciait. Il avait réussi, au fur et à mesure, à découvrir la fille agréable qui se cachait sous cette façade de garce aguicheuse. Quand il avait commencé à sortir avec elle, à l'insu de Lily pour ne pas changer, il ne pensait pas qu'il en arriverait là. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle. C'est vrai qu'il la connaissait depuis des années à présent, mais ce n'était pas cette peste qu'il appréciait tant, plutôt ce qui se dissimulait sous cette image vulgaire. Il réalisait peu à peu à quel point Malicia avait prit de l'importance dans sa routine au Château, comme lorsque sa relation avec Lily était à son point culminant. Avec une certaine fébrilité, il attendit que le professeur Bulpot annonce la fin du cours. Lorsque la voix âcre du directeur de la maison Serpentard résonna sur les parois humides du cachot, il ramassa son unique parchemin de note, son bouquin élémentaire et son nécessaire d'écriture qu'il balança sans soin dans son sac et fila hors de la salle de cours, si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme ça.

« Remus ! » beugla-t-il en lui courrant après, ce qui, évidemment, n'enlevait rien à son charme.

Tout en sursautant, Remus se retourna. Il se mit légèrement sur le côté pour éviter le flux d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs Salle Commune. Les cours étaient peut-être finis, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de paniquer pour leurs Buses ou Aspics. Non sans un froncement de sourcils, il observa l'aîné des Black trottiner vers lui, son sac se balançant lâchement dans le creux de son coude.

« Pourrais-tu m'accorder… Quinze petites minutes de ton temps ? » marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il fut enfin à hauteur de Remus.

« Allons dans le Parc. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte silencieusement. Sirius avait replacé la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, gêné. Il réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont il allait procéder. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus parlé avec son ami ? Lors de la dernière Pleine Lune, il ne s'était même pas amusé avec eux, se contentant de calmer Lunard avec Peter et James lorsqu'il devenait trop difficile à contenir. Il s'éclaircit râpeusement la gorge puis désigna un vieil arbre non loin du Lac sous lequel ils s'affaissèrent d'un seul mouvement.

« Je crois que j'ai un gros problèmes. » murmura finalement Sirius.

Il remarqua le silence de Remus, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Je crois… Je crois que ça commence à devenir sérieux, avec Malicia. »

« Ah bon ? Et en quoi cela est-ce un problème ? »

Il fallait être stupide ou complètement abrutis pour ne pas remarquer la distance dans les paroles de son ami. Remus était proche de Lily, ça devait expliquer la froideur qui suintait ses paroles. Il pouvait comprendre, il l'avait fait énormément souffrir et il avait toujours pris le parti de la rouquine au dépend du sien. Il pouvait concevoir cela, mais ça n'empêcha pas la drôle de sensation qui prit place au creux de son ventre. Il avait gâché tellement de choses, cette dernière année. Tout ce qu'il avait bâti fièrement ces six dernières années avait été balayé d'un revers de manche le jour où ils s'étaient surpris à se tromper mutuellement, Lily et lui. A l'inverse de la protéger, il l'avait salie.

« Je sais que tu me déteste pour ce que j'ai fais à Lily, je ne t'en veux pas. Je pensais juste que tu avais suffisamment de distance pour m'aider. »

« Suffisamment de distance ? Tu me prends pour qui, Sirius ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça m'a fait à moi, de me retrouver entre Lily, James et toi. Tu as tout foutu en l'air, toutes ces amitiés bâties avec le temps, ces liens, notre groupe entier. James est arrivé, et il l'a sauvée. Elle est devenue plus sage, plus elle-même. Moins garce. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de lui. » grinça-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas parler de lui ? » s'énerva le lycanthrope. « Très bien, alors parlons de Malicia, si c'est là ton seul intérêt. C'est une chouette fille, mais quelle hypocrite elle peut faire ! Coucher avec le petit ami d'une amie, elle est bien belle la morale. Finalement, vous faites bien la paire, tous les deux. »

« De quel droit tu me juges ? »

« On a tous dû endurer tes liaisons à répétitions, on a tous dû se taire devant Lily. Elle fermait les yeux, elle se détruisait ! Tu te souviens du nombre de fois où elle s'est retrouvée ivre, à vomir ses tripes dans la cuvette ? Tu t'en souviens, au moins ? T'es-tu demandé une seule fois pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Elle voulait oublier. Oublier qu'elle venait de te voir draguer une minette dans un couloir sombre du sixième étage. Oublier qu'elle s'attachait à un type qui la faisait cocu. Oublier qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. »

Remus haletait. Il avait tellement de chose à lui dire. Tellement de colère à lui cracher au visage. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il voulait le faire souffrir comme il avait vu Lily souffrir. Cette rouquine qu'il avait tant vu pleurer, pour ce bellâtre.

« Alors tu sais quoi, Sirius ? Je te souhaite plein de bonheur. Vis bien ta nouvelle relation avec Malicia. Mais arrête de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de James et Lily. Si tu as le droit d'être heureux, ils l'ont aussi. Que se soit James ou un autre. Il est peut-être temps que tu réalises que vous avez autant d'excuses à vous présenter l'un que l'autre, James et toi. »

Il se redressa, laissant Sirius paralysé d'hébétude. Il marmonna un vague _salut_, et tourna les talons.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à tout ce que Remus lui avait dit quelques heures avant. Au début, il avait été furieux envers lui, qui l'avait jugé avec trop de haine à son goût. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler comme ça. Son amour propre en avait prit un sacré coup. Mais il était resté un bon moment sous cet arbre, à se poser mille et une questions sur lui-même, sur son ancienne relation avec Lily, sur son amitié avec James, sur sa place au sein des Septièmes Années de Gryffondor, et surtout de la place de Malicia dans sa vie. C'était difficile de se remettre en question, de réaliser à quel points nos tords sont nombreux, et de se rendre compte à quel point on doit des excuses à beaucoup de monde. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé ces personnes qui, auparavant, comptaient plus que tout au monde pour lui. Il réalisait à présent qu'ils lui manquaient. Ces petites soirées face au feu, dans ces bons vieux fauteuils de la salle commune à écouter les potins des filles, à parler Quiddich avec les garçons ou à jouer aux échecs lui avaient laissé un trou béant dans la poitrine. Ce n'est que maintenant que Remus avait touché là où ça faisait mal qu'il réalisait à quel point il souffrait de ce manque. Malicia lui apportait énormément, mais elle ne pouvait remplacer toutes ces amitiés de plusieurs années.

Le mois de mai apporta le stress intense de la période qui précède les Buses et les Aspics. Mais il fut encore plus généreux que ça. En effet, il offrait un vent de courage supplémentaire aux valeureux Lions. Sirius marchait avec détermination vers la salle commune où, il en était persuadé, James traînait avec Lily. Quand le tableau pivota, avec une extrême lenteur, son cœur battait la chamade. L'adrénaline battait dans ses veines, ses mains devenaient moites et il perdait petit à petit tout son sang froid. Malicia arrivait vers lui en roulant des hanches, un joli sourire sur son visage, mais il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se distraire. Effrayant quelques Premières Années, il plissa les yeux en une mimique dangereuse. Il scruta toute la salle commune à la recherche de James, mais ni lui, ni sa rouquine de copine n'était en vue. Il décida d'attendre dans un coin, non loin du portrait mais à petite distance des escaliers des dortoirs, au cas où il viendrait d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Il attendit longtemps. Pourtant, ni lui, ni Lily n'étaient apparus. Il se demanda s'ils se bécotaient dans un coin, et une flamme de jalousie naquit dans son estomac. Ça le fit sourire. Quelle ironie, tout de même. Maintenant qu'il l'avait perdue, il commençait à ressentir quelque chose. Non pas qu'il se lassait de Malicia, c'était juste qu'il avait du mal à imaginer Lily avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Malicia était sa copine maintenant, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, il ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Il avalait difficilement que James ait le rôle du sauveur alors que lui se payait celui du fouteur de bouse. Il le méritait tellement, pourtant.

Finalement, c'est Jade qui apparu derrière la Grosse Dame, souriante, ses jolies tresses retenues par un large bandeau rouge. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu Sirius, mais peut-être qu'elle l'avait tout simplement snobé, comme ils le faisaient tous depuis des semaines à présent. Il se leva rapidement, l'appela et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle grimaça, regarda autour d'elle, sans doutes pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire, puis, résignée, s'approcha de lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu James ? »

Elle sembla surprise, et contre toute attente, se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Un Cinquième Année lui ordonna de la fermer, elle l'assassina du regard, puis posa son regard incendiaire sur Sirius.

« Quel mauvais coup tu prépares, Black ? »

« Je ne t'avais jamais entendu m'appeler comme ça… »

« Je n'accorde de familiarité qu'aux gens qui en valent la peine. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Il faut que je lui parle. »

« Tu sais que tu es mignon, toi ? » Elle ricana et le planta là. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une bonne réplique qu'elle avait disparu dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

Il rageait. Jade n'avait décidément pas changée. Ça l'avait toujours fait rire de la voir se moquer avec ironie des autres. Mais maintenant que ça se retournait contre lui, il trouvait cela tout de suite moins drôle. Il retourna s'asseoir dans sa petite causeuse, avec la vague impression que tout le monde autour se moquait de lui. Quand il retourna la tête, la plupart bûchaient entre des piles de parchemins. Voilà que tu deviens parano, mon pauvre vieux, marmonna-t-il. Finalement, juste avant l'heure du souper, Malicia fit son apparition. Elle vint directement vers lui, s'assit sur ses genoux, passa ses mains autour de son cou, et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul, à ne rien faire.

« J'attends James. »

Elle se tendit. Il savait bien qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de lui. Elle n'avait jamais donné aucune explication sur les raisons de leur rupture, à James et elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il l'avait toujours sentie se contracter dès qu'il prononçait le nom de son ancien petit ami. Il n'avait pas insisté. Elle le regarda, soupçonneuse, mais sembla décider qu'il avait besoin d'être distrait parce qu'elle glissa une main sous sa chemise.

« Malicia, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. J'attends James, je te l'ai dis. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais plus ? »

Il allait lui expliquer qu'il était temps qu'ils mettent les choses à plat, mais Lily entra alors il abrégea.

« Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair, on… Lily ! Lily, attends ! »

La rouquine en question se retourna, son sac bien serré sur son épaule, surprise de l'entendre hurler son nom à travers toute la salle commune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malicia qui la meurtrissait du regard puis attendit que Sirius la rejoigne.

« Tu sais où est James ? »

« Il est avec Frank et Vanina, ils font du Quiddich. Pourquoi ? » Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

« Il est temps que je répare mes bêtises. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux et lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'au terrain de Quiddich, dans le parc. Sirius laissa Lily le temps d'aller glisser quelques mots à sa petite amie qui fulminait dans une causeuse face à l'imposante cheminée. De loin, elle observa Malicia faire de grands gestes de ses bras, le visage crispé de colère et Sirius, tout petit face à elle, tentant apparemment de lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas grave. Elle sourit. Malicia avait intérêt à s'accrocher, si elle était aussi jalouse. Finalement, il la laissa et, comme au bon vieux temps, il lui céda le passage devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Tu te souviens de cette retenue qu'on avait eu en début d'année ? »

« Celle où on a découvert la déclaration enflammée de Malfoy pour Vanina gravé sur une table de la grande salle ? » ricana Lily.

« C'était trop marrant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir une attaque. Et puis tu te souviens de sa tête à lui quand elle lui a hurlé dessus devant tout le monde ? »

« Il faisait moins l'imbécile, cette petite fouine. »

« Ça n'a pas été une année facile, pas vrai ? » murmura Lily, alors que leurs pas résonnaient dans le Hall d'entrée.

« J'avoue qu'on a eu pas mal d'accrochage. Pas que nous, en vérité. » Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui frictionna le haut du dos.

« J'ai bien cru que Jade ne se remettrait jamais du décès de sa petite sœur. Et puis qui se serait douté que Vanina arrêterait d'ouvrir les lettres d'insultes que son ivrogne de père lui envoie ? »

« Elles vont de l'avant toutes les deux, c'est bien. Et puis elles sont bien entourées. »

« Nous sommes toutes bien entourées. »

Elle sourit, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence.

Le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux, lui procurait une sensation d'extase et de liberté, c'était toujours aussi parfait. Il regarda Frank et Vanina se faire des passes tout en slalomant vers les buts avec des sourires radieux. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette béatitude. Le soleil couchant tintait les nuages d'un orangé crémeux. De son balais, il aperçu deux silhouettes qui marchaient côte à côte vers le terrain, mais malgré ses bonnes lunettes correctrices, ce n'est que quand les deux individus furent à une plus petite distance du terrain qu'ils les reconnut. Lily et Sirius. Empreint de colère et de frustration, il descendit en piquée vers les deux Gryffondors, à présent en bas des escaliers des gradins. Lily lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de l'embrasser délicatement, alors que Sirius baissait la tête.

« Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« On vient juste de terminé. » s'écria Frank, alors qu'il mettait un pied au sol.

« Vanina, je t'accompagne aux vestiaires ? » proposa Lily.

« Heu… Bien sur. »

Les deux filles sortirent du terrain, Frank marmonna une vague excuse et laissa James et Sirius dans un silence tendu. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius était venu. Encore moins pourquoi il était venu accompagné de Lily. Bine sur, il était content pour elle qu'ils s'entendent à nouveau bien, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une pointe de jalousie le prendre dès qu'ils les voyait ensemble. Les mauvais souvenirs de quand il devait la partager lui revenaient systématiquement en tête, et ça le mettait en colère. Il avait confiance en elle, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être. Il pouvait très bien se dire que si Lily avait trompé Sirius avec lui, elle pouvait très bien le tromper avec n'importe qui, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Tant qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux, ça n'arriverait pas.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

« Je dois aller me changer. »

« Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

« Je dois y aller. »

James, plus en colère que jamais, claqua violemment la porte des vestiaires et alla s'enfermer dans une cabine de douche individuelle qu'il ferma à l'aide d'un _Collaporta_. Il ne savait pas contre qui cette colère était dirigée. Contre lui-même d'avoir tout foutu en l'air pour les beaux yeux de Lily. Contre Sirius d'avoir tromper la jolie rouquine et de les avoir poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Contre Lily d'être si jolie et d'avoir trompé Sirius avec lui. Il savait qu'il était en tord, mais il n'acceptait pas de pardonner à Sirius. Il faisait un pas vers lui, il imaginait bien à quel point ça lui coûtait, mais il n'était pas près. Pas encore.

Assis dans un coin de la salle commune, Jade, Vanina, Alice, Morgan et Lily se regardaient anxieusement. La Lune pleine et ronde brillait gracieusement dans le ciel, projetant son éclat au travers de la fenêtre jusqu'aux visages sombres des cinq jeunes filles. Elles attendaient patiemment que Frank, Bryan et Sean reviennent leur dire que ça avait commencé. Ils avaient prit l'habitude d'accompagner les animagus jusqu'au passage de la Cabane Hurlante où Remus arrivait avant sa transformation. Lorsqu'ils seraient de retour, la longue et pénible soirée allait commencer. Vanina s'était assise sur l'appui de fenêtre la grande vitre, le menton posé sur ses genoux encerclés par ses deux bras. Jade et Lily étaient droite et jetaient des coups d'oeils frénétiques au trou de l'entrée. Quand, enfin, il bascula, Vanina poussa un petit gémissement de désarroi. Les trois garçons vinrent s'asseoir à leurs côtés et la longue nuit commença. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Morgan, Bryan et Sean montèrent dormir, après de nombreux encouragements. Une heure après, Alice et Frank s'en allèrent à leur tour, épuisés et anxieux.

Quand le portrait bascula à nouveau, toutes les têtes se tournèrent brusquement. Malicia se tenait dans l'entrée, recourbée, tête fixée sur le sol. Elle ne semblait même pas les avoir vu. Elle s'effondra dans un divan à quelques mètres d'eux, et se frotta les yeux.

« Malicia ? » souffla Lily.

Elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers eux mais ne sembla pas surprise de les voir tous là. Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Lily se leva pour venir s'accroupir face à elle. Elle pouvait avoir toute l'amertume du monde en elle, elle comprenait très bien ce que son ancienne amie pouvait ressentir. Elle lui prit la main et l'incita à se relever. Sans réticence, Malicia la suivit et s'effondra dans le divan à côté de Jade. La nuit allait être longue. Aucune parole de fut échangée cette nuit là. Les quatre filles attendaient, tendu comme un arc, le retour de leurs hommes. Et quand, enfin, le portrait bascula aux petites heures du matin sur quatre jeunes hommes épuisés, ils trouvèrent presque tous une jeune femme dans les bras de qui se reposer. Peter alla directement dans son dortoir après avoir reçu de vagues _bonne nuit_.

Sirius fut surpris de voir Malicia auprès des deux filles, mais en fut heureux. Les choses changeaient peut être, après tout. James s'approcha d'abord de Vanina, qui fichait toujours le parc plongé dans le noir, perchée sur son appui de fenêtre.

« La nuit a été calme. » lui souffla-t-il.

Elle le remercia d'un regard, puis s'en alla dans son dortoir. James, quant à lui, accueillit Lily dans ses bras avec plaisir, la laissant se blottir contre son torse.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détester ton amie Lycanthrope, les soirs de pleine Lune. » grogna-t-elle.

« Emma ? C'est une fille bien, pourtant. »

« Et jolie, avec ça ? » marmonna Lily. Il rit.

« C'était ma meilleure amie. Je ne la regardais pas comme ça. Et puis, tu sais… Tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur et rabattit une épaisse couverture sur leur deux corps. Le feu de la cheminée n'était plus qu'un tas de braises incandescentes.

« James ? »

« Mmh. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard ? »

Il se redressa légèrement et lui fit un beau sourire : « Tu regrettes ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Dumbledore commence à mettre les choses en route pour protéger la Communauté de sorciers. On n'est plus en sécurité nulle part, avec tous ces enlèvements, ces meurtres, ces chantages. Le Ministère ne fait rien, il se satisfait de nous faire croire qu'on ne risque rien, que ce sont des rumeurs. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre qu'il arrive quelque chose de spectaculaire pour que le Ministre décide enfin à faire quelque chose. »

« Quel rapport avec ta venue au Château ? »

« Tu vas voir. Mes parents sont de très bons Aurors. Je ne veux pas faire le prétentieux, même si je suis très fier d'eux, mais ils sont reconnus un peu partout dans le Monde sorciers. Dumbledore a créé une société secrète qui, si j'ai bien compris, organise des missions pour détruire les actions du camp adverse. »

« Comme des agents secrets ? » dit-elle en souriant.

« Quelque chose dans le style, en un peu plus… Sorcier. Mes parents restent très discrets à ce propos, je n'en sais pas plus. Mais quand ils ont décidés de partir, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de les suivre. Je savais que j'allais retrouver Sirius, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être avec lui à l'école, c'était mon meilleur ami. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai enfin rencontré tous ses amis, toutes ces personnes dont il ne cessait de me parler dans ses lettres et pendant les vacances, quand on se voyait. Et je t'ai rencontré, toi. »

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue du revers de la main.

Quand le mois de juin fut sur le point d'arriver, Sirius n'était toujours pas parvenu à parler à James. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ce Potter était têtu et comme un hypogriffe, et toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour éviter de lui parler. Seulement voilà, Sirius en avait assez de lui courir après et James n'avait plus envie de fuir. Dans une dernière tentative, Sirius s'approcha de la table sur laquelle lui et ses livres étaient installés dans la Bibliothèque. Il s'assit avec une attitude qu'il voulait décontractée.

« C'est la dernière fois que j'essaie de… »

James ferma le bouquin duquel il prenait ses notes, posa sa plume, referma sa bouteille d'encre et s'assit plus confortablement sur la vieille chaise en bois.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Oh. Ecoute, c'est ridicule. Malicia commence à renouer avec les filles. Pourquoi pas nous ? Tu… J'ai fais des erreurs, toi aussi. Ça serait stupide de tout gâcher. On ne s'était pas dit que les filles passaient après l'amitié ? »

« Avant que j'apprenne que tu étais un vrai salaud avec Lily. »

« Quand est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te tombe sur la tête d'un coup. Je suppose que c'est venu progressivement. Tu serais me dire, toi, quand exactement tu es tombé amoureux de Malicia ? »

« Je… »

« Ne nie pas. Tu devrais voir comment tu la dévores des yeux. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est totalement réciproque. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. » Il lui sourit légèrement.

« Je ne voulais pas tout foirer, tu sais. Avec Lily c'était tellement… Et puis toi. Je pense que c'est bien que vous vous soyez rencontrés. Je dois avoir fais une bonne action, finalement. Accueillir un petit cerf errant dans mon humble Château. »

James éclata de rire. Finalement, tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

**Merci.**


End file.
